Red Headed Stepchild
by sfjoellen
Summary: Transgender Harry. fem!Harry Harry/Hermione. Dumbledore bashing. Mature Language and Themes. Not Explicit. Not Stupidly Overpowered Harry. Not Stupid Adults. I would love a beta's help if anyone is interested.
1. Chapter 1 Solemly Swearing

**Chapter 1**

**Solemnly Swearing**

**Disclaimer: Harry Potter belongs to J. K. Rowling**

**This fanfiction is not for profit.**

**For Leah  
**

**Hogwarts September 1989**

It had seemed like a good idea at the time, slingshots and dungbombs, a single volley of artillery targeting Slytherins on their way to dinner. They had set their ambush with great care, their cover was excellent, their escape routes ready to hand.

But they hadn't allowed for the damn cat.

Fred flicked a glance at George then returned to glaring at Mrs. Norris. She had tracked them, yowling the while, until her wretched master had cornered them. Now they were stuck in Filtch's office listening to his sadistic fantasies. Fred gave up on feline intimidation and tuned in to the caretaker for a minute. _Really_, he thought, _this man is badly warped, what are they thinking allowing him near children?_

Filtch leered at the twins as he ran a grimy finger over a set of manacles. "I keep all the implements of discipline ready for instant use." Argus admired the oily sheen of the cold iron. "You should have behaved. You should have been good children. Thought you could befoul the castle did you? Thought you could throw dung around and just waltz away!"

He snatched up a cat of nine tails from the rack by the door and swung hard. The twins jerked away from the crack of the whip on the desk. They were as brave as any two eleven year old boys could be but there were limits and a sadist with a cat of nine was well past them. Filtch sneered, his eyes were hot, his breathing uneven. Fred twitched his head towards the office door and George gave a little nod. As Filch turned to put the whip back in the rack George pelted out of the office screaming blue murder.

"After him!" Filtch roared at Mrs. Norris and the dust colored cat zoomed out of the office in hot pursuit.

Filtch's got nose to nose with Fred, who cowered away from him, trembling in fear, lower lip quivering, eyes wet with tears. "You will stay here and you will stay quiet!" The caretaker slammed and locked his office door then thundered after Mrs. Norris and George.

"Stupid git" Fred muttered as he crammed their satchels full of delicious contraband riffled from a file cabinet labeled 'Confiscated and Dangerous'.

Percy was, of course, insufferably condescending. "Have you no regard for others? Must you play your stupid games? You lost fifty points you morons!"

Charlie was, of course, more laid back about it all. "Percy, give them a break will you lad? Filtch gets everyone sooner or later." Charlie gave the twins the beady eye, "Now you two know to keep an eye for the damn cat."

Percy puffed himself, "Filtch has never gotten me!"

Fred snorted, "Well of course not you. You are perfect."

Percy smirked, he was far from perfect and very very adept at avoiding notice.

Fred laid a tender hand on Percy's brow and frowned in worry. "You do have a pulse don't you? Adopted do you think Charles? George?"

That wound Percy up good and tight, he ranted on for another full ten minutes which helped make the whole thing worthwhile, at least in the twins opinion.

"Charlie?"

"Yeah trouble?"

George grinned at his older brother. "Er.. Could you give us a hand?"

Charlie raised an eyebrow and asked, "What's this about then?"

"Well.. When we had that spot of bother with Filtch we managed to liberate some goods and err.. we aren't entirely sure what all of it does?"

Charlie hid a grin behind a hand and tried very hard to look serious. "Do you mean to tell me that you raided his office?" They beamed at him, puffed their chests and buffed their nails, "Actually that would be bragging.. and not discrete."

He snorted, "Let's see what you have then.."

Charlie wasn't an intellectual powerhouse like Bill or Percy but he was no slouch. He had picked up quite a bit from Bill the cursebreaker. Living with the twins made learning diagnostic spells a priority, they were insufferable when they succeed in a prank.

The twins booty made quite an impressive pile and they had an excellent time rummaging through the plunder. Fred and George worked to learn the detection charms Charlie used, but it was advanced magic, it would take more than an afternoon to master the spells. One item Charlie commandeered despite protest.

"OI! We did the detentions Charlie!"

Charlie shrugged as he tucked a fanged frisbee into his bookbag, saying only, "Mine to begin with little bro, consider it tuition for the advanced charms lesson."

They grumbled, but he had the right of it.

Finally they were left with a very rude bit of parchment that nearly glowed with magic as it insulted them.

"The Marauders!"

The Marauders were number one on the pranking leader board, even years after they had left Hogwarts and the twins dearest ambition was to supplant them. Charlie frowned at the parchment, "I don't know what it is, but it's magical as hell and locked up tight. You could mail it to Bill? He might be able to work it out."

"Thanks Charlie! Your the best, even Nymphadora says so!"

"You know not to call her that. And never mind about Tonks!"

It was nearly a month later, early October, when the twins got mail from Bill. He had returned their bit of parchment with a note.

_Dear Trouble Twins:_

_I have solved the security on the parchment. I hope you solve it as well. I swear you would find your mischief much easier to manage. Let me know how you get on._

_Love and kisses from _

_Bill_

There was no joy in Mudville. Charlie grinned as he listened to his brothers complain.

"How could he be such a bloody minded git?"

"It's tragic, just tragic."

The twins worried at the secret of the parchment but it was an exercise in frustration. They agreed that Bill was terrible and should suffer horribly the next time he was in range. Charlie was keeping Bill informed, every time the twins gave up Bill would write and ask them how it was going. He wouldn't give them a hint, the git, he just poked at them. It was not to be borne.

It went on all month. One evening in early November Charlie joined the twins on a couch in the common room, "You idiots ever figure out that parchment?" he asked. Normally extremely jovial, they glowered at him and groaned "No."

Someone came thundering down the boys staircase behind them, howling, "FRED! GEORGE! I'M GOING TO KILL YOU!" The twins brightened immediately. Charlie grinned at them and lifted an eyebrow, muttering only, "incoming."

George tilted his head back, sneered and lifted a trembling hand to point at the charging Percy, "J'accuse!" he intoned. Percy snatched up George's bookbag and dumped the contents on the table.

"Where is it? You gits have gone to far this time! I'll tell mum!"

Fred recoiled in horror, "Tell mum? You beast! How could you!"

Percy only snarled at Fred and dumped his bookbag as well. He rummaged through the pile but didn't find what he was looking for which only made him angrier. Fred and George drew their wands, slowly, carefully, watching Percy closely. Percy's ears were flushing red, a sure sign he was combat ready. He could be quite fierce when truly angry and he was really, truly angry. Percy shot to his feet with an inarticulate roar, the wand in his hand sparking as he glared at the twins.

"Easy now Weasleys. No blood on the floor. You know mum hates that."

Charlie was very strong, always had been, and he easily forced the twins wands down to the table. _Percy won't curse them._ Charlie thought,_ Probably. If they don't provoke him any more._

The twins were rattled enough that they messed up their twin speak, talking over one another. George said "I solemnly swear that we.." just as Fred asked, "You think we are up to no good?"

George goggled as the bit of parchment that had tortured them for so many days revealed it's secret. He launched himself into Percy's arms, crying hysterically, "I'm so sorry! What can I do to make it up to you?"

"GEROFF!"

While Percy thrashed about trying to get free of George, Fred hid the Marauders Map. Charlie just shook his head, muttering, "Luck. Pure blind dumb luck."

It took a while to settle Percy. They had to return his diary, err.. journal... and still he only let up after he confirmed that it hadn't been broken into.

As soon as they could manage it the twins were shuffling towards the Fat Lady and some privacy, hoping to explore their newly unlocked treasure. Charlie's meaty hands landed on their shoulders as he asked, "Lads? Going somewhere?"

"Just an evening constitutional dear brother, nothing to worry about."

"Excellent, I'll be joining you."

It wasn't a question. Arthur always told them not to trust anything that could think for itself if you couldn't see where it kept it's brains so Charlie wasn't about to leave them alone with the parchment.

Soon the three of them were gathered in an empty classroom with the Marauders Map before them.

"This is amazing! How did they ever make this?"

Charlie shook his head, "It took a full team of cursebreakers three weeks to break the security. You twin gits just wanked your way into it. Unbelievable."

Fred recoiled from studying their new treasure, "EWWW!"

"What?" asked George.

Fred pointed at the third year Gryffindor's dorm, "Look at that. Did you know?"

Two names were intermingled on what could only be Percy's bed, Percy Weasley and Peter Pettigrew.

Charlie gagged, "Mum will kill him. Intervention time Weasleys! Mount up!"

Fred gagged in turn and began hitting Charlie, "You didn't say that! No mounting!"

George grabbed their arms, "Wait a minute! Pettigrew? Isn't that..."

Charlie shook his head, murmuring, "But he's dead, Peter Pettigrew is dead. Black killed him."

He looked at his brothers, "The map must be broken but.. lets go see Percy and his.. squeeze." The twins resumed battering him.

Percy was comfortably ensconced in his four poster bed, Scabbers on his stomach, a book in hand, quite pleased with himself. The protections on his .. journal.. had held against the worst the twins could do, no small accomplishment. He jumped, surprised and very suspicious when George yanked his curtains open. Fred and Charlie were with George; Fred staring at a scrap of parchment, and Charlie with his wand drawn. They all were looking quite unsettled.

"What do you gits want then? Can't a man have a bit of privacy?"

George rolled his eyes, "Well a man could have, a boy on the other hand.."

Charlie plucked Scabbers from Percy's stomach.

"OI! Put him down!" Percy yelled as he wrestled to get free of his covers. Charlie backed away from Percy's bed, looking at Fred. Fred shook his head, telling Charlie, "It must be broken, it still says Pettigrew."

Scabbers gave a shriek and went from a passive lump dangling from Charlie's hand, to a thrashing, biting menace.

Charlie would never be even a bit afraid of any rat and he gave it a good shake, "Stop it! Stop it or I snap your spine!"

That only increased the rat's frenzy. When the rat managed to sink his sharp yellow fangs into Charlie's hand, Charlie had enough and hurled it at the stone wall of the dorm room, hard enough to kill it if it had struck the wall. There was a flare of magic and a fat ugly little man slammed into the wall with a horrific crunch, slid to the floor, and scrabbled feebly towards the doorway. A very startled Charlie stunned him.

"Get McGonagall! Now!"

Percy struggled to catch up, "Wha... Who..? WHERE IS SCABBERS?"

"Looks like Scabbers is Peter Pettigrew Percy."

Percy blinked as he tried to catch up, "Scabbers is Pettigrew? How could Scabbers be Pettigrew?"

"How? Animagus obviously. Why is the real question and I don't think we'll like the answer."

It was only minutes before McGonagall marched into Percy's dorm room.

"You Weasleys had better have a very good reason to …"

She trailed off into silence, staring at Pettigrew.

"How in the world?"

Charlie nodded to her then yelled "STUPIFY!" putting all he had into the hex. He watched in satisfaction as Pettigrew bounced a couple of feet into the air from the impact of the curse.

McGonagall screeched, "Mister Weasley!"

Charlie ducked his head, "Sorry ma'am. Just a mo.. STUPIFY!"

Pettigrew flopped again as the twins saluted Charlie, as McGonagall deducted points, as Percy snarled at the very stunned man and edged closer to him.

McGonagall had to admit she was curious, "Why Mister Weasley?"

Charlie shrugged and pointed at Percy who launched a rib shattering kick into his former pet.

"Two reasons Professor. One, Percy hates being made a fool of. Two, Percy hates any smudge on his reputation."

McGonagall nodded. She looked like she might like a few kicks herself but she pulled Percy away from Pettigrew though she was in no hurry whatsoever to tend to Pettigrew's injuries. She knelt by Pettigrew, her wand flicking, assessing the very stunned man's condition.

"There will be no need to injure Pettigrew further Weasleys. Sufficient unto the day is the evil thereof."

She cleared away the onlookers before levitating Pettigrew and marching off towards the Infirmary.

Poppy used up a good bit of her ready supply of Skela-Grow on Pettigrew while Minerva contacted the DMLE and the Headmaster.

Dumbledore was working at his desk when Minerva's patronus found him, trying to reduce the mountain of paperwork his various positions generated. It was a never ending task and one he hated. He had long ago learned that he was more productive if he took little breaks every so often. The timer had just dinged and he had just kicked off for a spirited twirl in his very sumptuous Corinthian Leather Executive Office Chair when McGonagall's message patronus hopped onto his desk.

"Infirmary. Pettigrew captured."

The Supreme Mugwump was so startled he barked his shins quite badly stopping his spin. The Sorting Hat roared with laughter, it was a big fan of physical humor.

"Fawkes!"

Fawkes gave a low questioning sort of note but fluttered over to him. They vanished in a ball of flame.

Dumbledore arrived in a ball of flame, twinkled happily at the crowd of Gryffindor's before telling them, "Off you go students, chop chop!"

The twins were carried away on the tide and clearly unhappy about it. Percy and Charlie stayed by Pettigrew's bedside. "Misters Weasley?"

Charlie answered for them, "Pettigrew was Percy's pet for years, we need to know if we are in danger. My mum should be home if you prefer?"

Dumbledore closed his eyes imagining Molly's reaction. Whatever she would do it wouldn't be quiet.

"Quite. Well then. Please tell me what happened."

Dumbledore was very impressed as he examined the Marauders Map. He got a bit carried away trying to work out the charms involved and it took several increasingly vigorous throat clearings by McGonagall to get him back on track. Dumbledore beamed at his Deputy, "Fascinating. They were extraordinary." He was about to return to his investigation of the map when McGonagall plucked it from his hands. Charlie tried to liberate it in turn, but she had years of experience on him and it went into her pocket.

"Shall we attend to Pettigrew gentlemen? I have taken the liberty of contacting DMLE Headmaster, Aurors are enroute."

Dumbledore winced. McGonagall raised an eyebrow and he nodded. She had only done what was required and logical after all.

When Pettigrew rejoined the land of the living he knew instantly where he was. Hogwarts infirmary. He'd been here enough as a Marauder to have a very clear memory of Pomfrey's domain. _This is not good_ he thought. He kept his eyes closed to bare slits and inhaled through his nose, gathering information. He wasn't alone, McGonagall, Pomfrey, Charlie, Percy, and worst of all; Dumbledore. There were some new scents as well, people he didn't recognize. He tried to shift to his rat form.

"That won't work Mister Pettigrew."

_Dumbledore's voice,_ Pettigrew thought, as his heart beat like a trip hammer and he brushed at his eyes, the very picture of confused innocence.

"Where am I? What happened?"

He opened his eyes fully, blinking rapidly. It was easy to make his voice weak and thready, to sound meek and beaten, to wait for his chance.

They watched him closely, giving nothing up. A tall sturdy witch, gray and hard, dressed in Auror's robes, took a vial offered to her and approached him.

"Open your mouth."

She drew three drops from the bottle into a pipette. Peter groaned and clamped his mouth closed. Madam Bones pinched Pettigrew's nostrils shut, forcing him to open his mouth for air and giving her the opportunity to dose him.

"Your name?"

"Peter Pettigrew."

"Who betrayed James and Lily Potter?"

"I did."

"Did Sirius Black kill thirteen muggles when he confronted you in Manchester?"

"No."

"Who did?"

"I did."

"How?"

"My slicing curse burst a gas line and caused an explosion."

"Who betrayed the Longbottoms?"

"I don't know."

"Are the Weasleys in danger?"

"Yes."

"Who endangers the Weasleys?"

"The servants of the Dark Lord."

"Is there a current plan to harm the Weasleys?"

"Not that I know of."

Amelia raised an eyebrow to Charlie and Percy who nodded back and left the Infirmary after thanking Amelia. She resumed questioning Pettigrew.

"Name all the Death Eaters you know."

That took a while. A good rat could get nearly anywhere and Peter was a very good rat.

"What crimes are you guilty of?"

That took even longer. At the end of his recitation Amelia was taking deep full breaths to control her rage. _This offal has walked free for years because those responsible found the law inconvenient._ She stood at the traitor's bedside, glaring at Dumbledore.

"Dumbledore, a portkey to DMLE if you please."

The Headmaster nodded and picked up an empty flask of Skela-Grow then muttered over it. Amelia turned to her quartet of Aurors.

"Shack, Dawlish, portkey with Pettigrew and lock him up so tight you have to pipe him air. Stay with him. I'm putting Moody in charge of his security so expect Alastor to join you. Confirm Moody's identity."

Shack dropped the portkey on their prisoners chest and took one of the rat's arms. Dawlish moved to the other side and took Pettigrew's other arm. The two Aurors and Pettigrew disappeared in a swirl of color.

"Shall we adjourn to my office Amelia?" Dumbledore asked.

They were silent the whole way.

With a casual gesture Dumbledore created a plush chintz armchair before his desk and waved Madam Bones into it. Albus took a calming breath and began the ritual he used for visitors, "Lemon drop?" he asked. She levitated a candy into an evidence bag which she quickly labeled and tucked away. _Not a good sign, not a good sign at all,_ he mused.

The Headmaster went to a cabinet near the window and brought back two heavy crystal glasses and a bottle of Ogden's. He poured them a healthy dollop and they each took a good belt, sighed, then sat back and studied one another. Dumbledore began the dance.

"You must believe me when I say that great care need be taken to avoid making matters worse. It may not be the wise to try Pettigrew."

She snorted, "Like Hell."

Albus twinkled at her, "As I am sure you know, there is a good chance Voldemort didn't die that night."

Amelia nodded. A very interesting briefing with an Unspeakable when she was appointed head of DMLE had pointed in that direction. While she had no proof that Voldemort somehow survived his Halloween battle with the Potters, she had a strong inferences.

She shrugged, "Voldemort doesn't matter. For centuries it has been a steady parade of one Dark Lord after another. What matters is the rule of law, something we must have if we are to stop this endless parade of Dark Lords. Pettigrew and Black getting justice is a fine place to start. No member of the Light could want anything else."

Albus frowned as he sat back, he had to convince her.

"Voldemort is the greatest danger the world has ever faced. How can you deny this Amelia?"

She shrugged again, "Saying that doesn't make it true Dumbledore. Voldemort isn't much. Any competent muggle head of state can muster a larger force and arguably do more damage. What are you doing to end him?"

Dumbledore blinked at her, thrown off stride, "What do you mean?"

She lost her patience, "Damn it Dumbledore! You've just said he is alive! There are any number of wizards who can lead the ICW or the Wizengamot. McGonagall would be a stunning Headmistress. If you think he is the greatest danger in the world what are you doing to end him?"

"I'm afraid I can't divulge my plans to you."

She stared at him as the odds and ends of the whole mess whirled about in her mind then clicked into a new shape.

"The boy. Clearly it's something to do with the boy. Pettigrew frees Black, Black gets the boy..."

Dumbledore's voice was soft, "I will require an Unbreakable Vow of silence before you leave this office." _She will make a fine addition to the Order,_ he thought.

Madam Bones snorted and dashed his hopes, "You will give me your vow to tell the whole and complete truth, no evasions, nothing left out."

They stared at one another.

Madam Amelia Bones was not a soft woman, not a meek woman but she had been sickened by the confession of Pettigrew. She glowered at the Headmaster and stood.

"You've done nothing for years and you still want control? The torch passed when you dropped it Dumbledore. Who told you that you're a genius? Why did you believe them despite all the evidence to the contrary?"

While the portraits yelled, while the Hat laughed, while Dumbledore sputtered, Madam Bones moved over to the fire and tossed in some floo powder. The fire flared green and she stuck her head in.

"Override Whiskey Tango Foxtrot! Azkaban Prison, Wardens Office!"

Warden McNulty's office swam into view before her. He was napping with his feet on his desk and the Daily Prophet over his face.

"McNulty!"

He jerked upright, nearly falling out of his chair.

"Madam Bones! What can I do for you?"

"Release Sirius Black into the custody of two Aurors. Have him brought to St. Mungo's, secure ward immediately. Tell no one."

McNulty rose to his feet and straightened his tunic while staring very hard at a spot just over her left eye.

"I have special orders concerning Black ma'am. He is not to be moved. I am to alert Crouch, Dumbledore and Fudge of any attempt to move him."

"You will do as I have ordered and only as I have ordered."

Her warden shifted uncomfortably and repeated himself, "I have orders ma'am."

"McNulty, you trouble me. You will obey my orders or I will see you in Black's cell. Am I clear Warden?"

"Ma'am, yes Ma'am!"

It is always cold in Azkaban and the huge black dog shivered in it's sleep. The dog slept as much as it could, sleep was the easiest way to pass time when in the company of Dementors. The Dementors moved away from the cell to make way for the approaching guards and the dog sighed in relief. The rattle of keys woke Padfoot, he had only just transitioned to Sirius when the jailer threw open his cell door.

"On your feet Black!"

There were three of them, the warden and two others.

"What?"

His voice was a growl, almost not language. He had been the dog for a long time.

"You're off to St. Mungo's. On your feet. Move it!"

Sirius was sure he wouldn't live out the next ten minutes and wasn't sure he cared. He struggled to his feet and lumbered out of his cell. They marched him off and they didn't hit him which was a blessing, they didn't even call him traitor, another blessing. He was sure it was the end.

A few cells away Bellatrix screamed at things only she could hear.

**St. Mungo's Hospital for Magical Maladies and Injuries November 1989**

The brilliantly white hospital walls were giving Sirius a hellish headache, a headache that wasn't helped by everyone bustling about much to quickly. They talked to him, they talked to each other, they talked to no one. They always were talking. He tried to reason out his new circumstances but reason, rusty from long disuse, failed him and he batted them away from him with sudden furious strength then cowered in a corner, shivering, and shifted to the dog again. The dog knew what to do, bristle and growl, snap and snarl. The dog wasn't so afraid.

Madam Bones had just arrived at St. Mungo's and was listening to the treating healer when the Minister rammed through the doors of the secure ward and hove to before Amelia.

"Bones, what is the meaning of this! I left orders regarding Black! Aurors, secure Black, he's going back to Azkaban!"

Amelia watched Fudge closely as she dropped her bombshell.

"Pettigrew was found alive today."

Fudge blinked, "Who? Pettigrew? But he's dead!"

_He looks surprised,_ Amelia thought, _but he is a politician, lying is natural to him._ She itched for a dose of Veritiserum. "Pettigrew is in custody right now. He is an unregistered animagus, a rat, and has been living as the pet of Arthur Weasley's son Percy since November of 81. He has confessed that he was the Potter's secret keeper and that he killed those muggles in Manchester."

Fudge ground his teeth, "Blast! This is a disaster!"

Bones murmured to him, "Black was jailed by Bagnold, not you. Crouch was head of DMLE. Previous administration."

The Minister stroked his chin, muttering "...previous administration... no idea... full investigation... yes that might..." She nodded, and pitched her voice for his ears only.

"Minister, we should deal with this expeditiously, will you call for the trial tomorrow or shall I?"

Never one to miss an opportunity to arrange events in his favor, Fudge boomed out;

"Now Amelia, your part is done. I'll see to scheduling a trial when my investigation is complete. I want a total news blackout during the investigation. Any leak will cost someone a job and possibly prison time! Very well, carry on here!"

Fudge blustered his way out of the ward. Her Auror's were professionals. Not a one got caught rolling their eyes.

Healer Crenshaw was edging toward the ward doors when Amelia snagged him.

"Healer Crenshaw you will stand watch with me. Until the situation stabilizes only you will treat Black. You will stay with him at all times. I will have your vow that you will do all in your power to protect and heal him."

Crenshaw sighed and gave the vow. It was never good to get tangled up in politics but here he was, well and truly tangled. Madam Bones settled in for the rest of her very good day. Healer Crenshaw sat with the shivering dog. _Black is not doing well,_, _not well at _all he thought,_ I might as well be a veterinarian. _Most of the day passed before Sirius allowed Crenshaw close enough to rub his ears.

Crenshaw finally convinced Sirius to transform by pushing Padfoot into a tub and telling him that hands were excellent for washing, paws not so much, and would Sirius prefer a nice beefy orderly to bathe him? A long time later a very clean and very wet dog crowded against the laughing healer and shook all the water possible onto him. It was the beginning of a lasting friendship.

**The Burrow Christmas Holiday 1989**

Charlie pushed back from his mothers table, ridiculously full from her welcome home dinner.

"Mum that was amazing, thanks."

Molly smiled and nodded, "It's so good to have my chickens home to roost. How is school boys?"

Percy frowned and poked at the last of his cherry pie, "Mostly fine mother. That mess with Pettigrew.."

Percy shook his head, glowering. One of the twins chucked him under the chin and chirped, "Not to worry Percy. Bit unlucky that your rat was a .. well..."

Percy groaned, ".. a traitorous bastard?"

Molly exploded "Percy Ignatius Weasley! I will not have such language in my house!"

"Mum that thing slept with me!"

Everyone at the table gave full body shudders. Percy looked close to tears, "Has dad heard anything? It's been weeks!"

The Ministry had made no announcement of Pettigrew's capture, the Daily Prophet had carried no headline. It was as if nothing had happened, as if Pettigrew didn't exist. Molly rose from the table and fussed at her stove. Arthur was very uneasy about the news blackout, he had grumbled about it last night.

"Your father promised he would look into it today."

The family made their way to the sitting room after dinner. Percy was being decimated by Ron at chess, the twins were playing exploding snap with Charlie, while Ginny sat curled in a chair reading one of her Boy Who Lived books and Molly knitted. The fireplace flared green and a rumpled and tired Arthur stepped through with a cheerful "Evening Weasleys!"

Molly bustled over to him and vanished the soot before giving him a quick peck on the cheek, "I'll have your dinner ready in just a minute Arthur."

"Thank you dear. How are you all this fine evening?"

Arthur wound his way around the room dispensing hugs and hair ruffles as he went. This was his favorite time of day. The peaceful, if not quiet, hours after work spent with his brood huddled close to the fire exchanging their news of the day. He scooped Ginny up into his arms, ignoring her huffs and squirming.

"And how is the most amazing Weasley ever?"

She giggled into the crook of his neck, "I'm fine Papa."

He carried her into the kitchen and the rest of his family followed. He took his place at the head of the table and tucked into Molly's excellent beef stew.

Percy cleared his throat, "Dad? What's going on with Pettigrew?"

"Ah, that's a very interesting bit of news. Nothing is going on. I asked around this morning and no one had a clue what I was on about. When I came back from lunch Fudge had me in his office to say that he was reviewing my position and that he hoped I was loyal to the Ministry."

Molly peered at her husband, "Reviewing Arthur? What exactly does that mean?"

"It means that the Minister is burying the news about Pettigrew."

Molly poured Arthur a cup of tea, "But why dear?"

Arthur patted her hand in appreciation as he stirred in a light dollop of milk, "Malfoy has been oozing about the building."

Molly groaned. Arthur was a good man, Molly thought he was a great man. He was honest, loving, kind and generous. He was a wonderful husband and father. He was implacably opposed to Lucius Malfoy and all his works. If Arthur could be said to hate anyone he hated Lucius Malfoy. They had been enemies since they started Hogwarts, oil and water the two of them.

"Arthur! What have you done?"

"Nothing yet dear."

"Can't you leave it Arthur?"

He set his tea cup down and said firmly, "No. No, I can't. Not only because Malfoy is corrupting the Minister with his filthy money. Not only because I dislike the slimy git. But because silence will hold Sirius Black prisoner just as surely as his cell in Azkaban."

Percy asked, "How can news like this be held quiet though? The Headmaster was there. Madam Bones was there. Most of Gryffindor saw the rat! Madame Pomfrey, the Aurors... How can it be kept quiet?"

Arthur nodded to his son.

"Very good points Percy. The Gryffindors only saw someone levitated to the Infirmary and have heard only Weasleys say he was Pettigrew. It's rather a lot for some to believe on just our word."

Arthur took another sip and continued.

"For some reason the Headmaster is complicit in the silence, at least for now. He is holding the staff of Hogwarts quiet. As for Fudge, he takes his orders from Malfoy's vault. Madame Bones is a good woman but she and her Aurors take their orders from Fudge. Malfoy may be holding the Prophet in check as well, I don't know for certain. St. Mungo's acknowledges Black is in their care but will give no details. Malfoy's motivation is clear, at least part of it is. Black will inherit his families fortune if he is cleared as healthy and pardoned. If Black isn't declared fit and pardoned, Malfoy's son Draco will inherit. I'm sure of Fudges motivation, Malfoy's millions, but I don't understand the Headmaster's inertia at all."

Molly put a hand on Arthur's shoulder, "What will you do dear?"

"I'll do what is right Molly. I must. I have you lot watching over me after all. Would you floo Xenophilius please dear? I think it's time he had a conversation with unnamed Ministry sources..."

**The Ministry of Magic January 1990**

Despite Fudge's best efforts the Quibbler special edition gained enough traction to break the Pettigrew scandal wide open. Over the course of the holiday reporters swarmed over the Burrow, over Hogwarts, through the Ministry. Fudge put up a creditable defense but in the end had to bow to the inevitable. Pettigrew was scheduled for trial the day the students returned to Hogwarts.

Amelia had called every living Auror to the courtroom, including any retired Aurors that could still hold a wand. She would always believed that their suffocating presence prevented any violence. As Chief Warlock, Dumbledore presided over Pettigrew's trial and Madam Bones stood for the prosecution. Pettigrew stood alone since no solicitor was willing to defend him. Fudge was present but quiet, he had no dog in the fight and the chance of collateral damage was high. He thought it better to keep his head down during the trial and see what opportunities became available as a result. Madam Bones gave a signal to Moody and ward after ward settled over the courtroom ending any chance of either apparition or portkeys working. She administered Veritiserum to Pettigrew and began the questioning.

She led Pettigrew through the betrayal of the Potters and the confrontation with Black. It wasn't long before she stood to face the Wizengamot.

"Witches and wizards of the Wizengamot, the prosecution has presented all pertinent testimony regarding the betrayal of the Potter family to Lord Voldemort. Let us now decide Mister Pettigrew's guilt or innocence in two charges of accessory to murder and one charge of accessory to attempted murder."

They found him guilty without exception.

"In the matter of the murder of thirteen muggles on November 1st, 1981 taking place in Manchester the prosecution has presented all pertinent testimony. Let us now decide Mister Pettigrew's guilt or innocence in thirteen counts of murder."

Again the vote was against Pettigrew without exception.

"We now move to the sentencing portion of this trial. The state will accept either the death penalty or life imprisonment. May I see a show of wands for life imprisonment?"

They wanted blood. Pettigrew was quickly sentenced to death. Amelia faced the defendant.

"Peter Pettigrew you have been found guilty of thirteen counts of murder, two counts of accessory to murder and one count of accessory to attempted murder. You have been sentenced to death. You will be held for questioning until you have surrendered all knowledge of criminal activity then you will suffer the Dementor's Kiss."

"We now turn to the matter of Sirius Black."

Malfoy glanced around at the massive Auror presence and held his silence.

"Mister Black has never been tried. Mister Black has spent nine years in Azkaban for the crimes Mister Pettigrew has just been found guilty of committing. Let us vote now to offer Mister Black a formal apology and full pardon. Let us vote to release him from Azkaban, and to offer him any care he may require at the expense of the Ministry."

Madam Bones won those votes easily as well.

Minutes later Lucius stormed from the green fire of the floo into the entrance hall of his manor. Narcissia was waiting for him. They exchanged a look.

"I heard" she said, "the complete session was broadcast on the Wireless."

Lucius only snarled and stomped off to his study looking for the comfort of firewhiskey and to begin planning his revenge.

Draco tugged at his mum's robes.

"Mum? What happened?"

"My damned cousin had been declared innocent. Since he was never offically disowned, he is the current head of House Black. I am afraid your inheritance may be in danger Draco."

"But mum.. He's a blood traitor! He can't inherit can he?"

"We must face facts Draco. He can inherit. Indeed, he has inherited as of the declaration of his innocence. Knowing your father I doubt he will long enjoy his inheritance."

Draco puffed himself. Everything would be fine. His dad was taking care of things, just as he always did.

Lucius hurled the crystal decantur into the fireplace causing a whoosh of flames and a spray of glass shards.

"BOODY!"

The oldest Malfoy elf popped into place before his master, bowing low.

"Master?"

"WHISKEY!"

The house elf popped away for a second and returned with a fresh bottle of Ogden's Oldest which he opened and set within easy reach of Lucius. Lucius flailed drunkenly.

"CLEAN!"

Boody bustled about the room, gathering up the broken glass, straightening the wild disorder Lucius' drunken rampage had made of the study. Lucius slammed down another glass of whiskey and glared woozily at the elf. Boody was old, old and tired. The elf had trouble getting around, age had stiffened him, but he worked as quickly as he could, eager to be away from his very dangerous master. He wasn't quick enough.

"FASTER!"

"Yes Master."

"FASTER!"

Lucius snap cast a spray of slicing hexes.

The old elf couldn't dodge all of the hexes, one clipped his leg and Boody went down with an artery pumping blood across the room. Lucius laughed and cast an immobilizing charm on the elf. He watched as his servant of twenty years bled out. Boody's eyes held the most delicious terror before they dimmed in death.

"DOBBY!"

A young elf popped into place before Lucius, crying and clearly terrified.

"CLEAN!"

Dobby lifted the bloody remains of his father into his arms and popped away. He returned in seconds to finish cleaning the study as he had been ordered. Dobby was nimble, he managed to dodge the spells Lucius fired off before Malfoy slithered into unconciousness. Lucius would never remember what happened and Dobby would never forget.

**St. Mungo's January 1990**

Mind Healer Jasper Crenshaw sat back in his chair and studied Sirius Black. Black was both better off than he should be and worse. Black was sane. He was frightened, maladjusted and in poor physical condition, but he was sane. He shouldn't be. The dog had saved him at the same time as the dog had hurt him. Sirius retained his higher intellectual functions, his ability to reason was unimpaired. He understood reality in roughly the same way as most others. His ability to communicate verbally had been badly damaged. Sirius could write in full complete sentences, form complex thoughts logically, but when it came to speaking he was reduced to nouns and verbs, all the interesting connecting bits got blocked. His words were barked, growled, whined. His impulse control had been damaged, he reacted without thinking things through. His impulse control showed signs of improvement, his language difficulties hadn't improved at all.

"Sirius, Pettigrew was tried today. He was found guilty and sentenced to the Kiss."

Sirius growled, "GOOD!"

Crenshaw nodded and continued, "You were absolved of all wrongdoing. Once I clear you as fit, you will be free to go." Black grinned at him and flexed to display a flacid bicep.

Crenshaw shook his head, "I haven't said but several people have been trying to see you since the story broke. Remus Lupin, Andromeda Tonks, Dumbledore and McGonagall, Moody."

Sirius growled softly, "Moony?"

"Yes. I think you are ready to meet with him. Do you agree?"

Sirius nodded.

"I'll arrange it for tomorrow then."

A tall man, slightly stooped, showing a bit of premature grey at the temples, wearing rather battered robes approached the nurses station.

"Where can I find Sirius Black please? Remus Lupin to see him."

The nurse smiled at him, "Ah Mister Lupin, you're expected, right this way."

She bustled from behind the counter, all starched green robes and squeaking nurse shoes, and led him through the halls to a closed door guarded by an Auror.

"Remus Lupin for Mister Black" she announced.

The Auror nodded and she bustled away.

"Good morning Mister Lupin. I'll need a vow on your life that you mean Mister Black no harm and are under no compulsion or influence."

Remus lifted an eyebrow but spoke after a seconds thought.

"I swear on my life and magic that I currently mean no harm to Sirius Black and that I am under no influence or compulsion."

"Currently Mister Lupin?" "He's a prankster. He can be annoying."

The poor Auror had suffered through some of Sirius' attempts to lighten things up.

"Yes! I.. I know what you mean."

_He looks terrible _was Remus' first thought. _He's pale, so pale, and so thin, wasted._ But the smile was pure Padfoot, full of joy and mischief.

"MOONY!"

They hugged and didn't mention the terrible pollen problem each had suddenly developed. Crenshaw was sitting to the side at a small table, watching them. The Marauders got their company manners out and joined the Healer.

"I'm so glad to see you Padfoot."

Sirius nodded happily and punched Remus in the shoulder, then asked softly, "Harry?"

Remus took a deep breath, "Living with Petunia."

"PENTUNIA?! NO!"

Sirius shot to his feet, body rigid, fists clenched.

"Easy Padfoot, easy" Remus said, "I tried to get him but the Ministry wasn't about to let me have him were they? Dumbledore says that it's dangerous to contact him and Petunia won't allow contact with the magical world. He says it's safest to leave him be."

"NO! PETUNIA!"

Crenshaw cleared his throat, "What is the problem gentlemen?"

Remus fussed with a cup of tea, "This must all be kept very quiet Healer. Can you promise us that you will keep this secret?"

"I can. I am sworn to hold the everything about Mister Black's treatment secret."

Remus nodded and began to talk after Sirius nodded as well.

"Sirius is Harry Potter's godfather and would have raised him but for being in prison.. For some reason, when James and Lily died Dumbledore gave Harry to Petunia, Lily's sister. Petunia hates magic, hates magical people and always has but Dumbledore says it's the only place for him."

Sirius was pacing and growling. Crenshaw raised an eyebrow. "I take it that you would like to assume the care of Harry Sirius?"

"YES!"

The Healer nodded. "Well, the first step toward that will be to get you cleared medically yes?"

Sirius glowered at Crenshaw and answered "Yes."

"So glad you agree old chap, I'll just leave you two to catch up shall I? I'll be back this afternoon Sirius so we can continue therapy."

Crenshaw struggled with Sirius for months. Black was easily the most difficult case of the Healer's career. He had taken so much damage over so long a time that the usual methods were ineffective. They made a breakthrough when they began erase memories. Crenshaw pulled strand after strand of memory, day after day of Azkaban, and discarded it. What was the point of keeping the memory of years of torture? Any given day with the Dementors was like any other. The loss of the memory of thousands of days in Azkaban brought other feelings to the fore, made room for hope.

"You need something to do Sirius."

Crenshaw watched his patient. Black was pacing back and forth in front of Crenshaw, he nodded in agreement with the Healer.

"Yes. Harry."

"You're not ready for Harry. You need a goal, something to put your mind to. What are your plans for Harry? Will you leave him with Petunia?"

"NO!"

"Dumbledore believes it's the best place for him."

Sirius snarled and thumped into the chair across from Crenshaw, snatched up parchment and quill then dashed off a few lines.

_Dumbledore left me in Azkaban. James and Lily would never want Harry with her._

"So you will take Harry from them because you feel Dumbledore betrayed you?"

_He makes mistakes. This is one. Petunia isn't good to Harry. You know what Moony said._

The Marauders had accepted they couldn't stand watch over Harry as their constant presence might lead an enemy to him. Remus had visited Privet Drive for a few hours and hadn't been at all happy with what he saw. Harry was tiny, clearly unhappy, dressed poorly and always working, often screeched at by Petunia, often taunted by Dudley. Sirius scribbled again.

_If it really is the safest place and we can get them to treat him well then Harry stays there. If they don't change, he lives with us. I have a house with every possible protection._

Crenshaw lifted an eyebrow and asked.

"Your mother's house? You hate that place."

Sirius nodded.

"Sirius didn't you say it was a very dark place?"

Again a nod.

"There is your goal. Make it someplace suitable for Harry."

**Grimmauld Place March 1990**

Sirius stood on the stoop of Number 12 Grimmauld Place, wanting to be anywhere else. The tarnished silver door knocker in the shape of a serpent, the filthy peeling paint, the dull windows, all spoke of years of neglect. Remus laid a hand on his shoulder but said nothing. Padfoot gave a huge whuffling sigh and took hold of the doorknob.

"Open."

He felt a small sharp pain in his palm. There was a long moment before the locks rattled back. He opened the door and stepped into the house for the first time since he was sixteen.

The foyer was dark and filthy, dust covered, mildewed. Gaslights flared and fluttered before settling into a steady low light. There was a pop and a bent gray house elf stood before them. The elf's voice was deep, croaking, froglike.

"Wicked son returns to Mistress's house. Blood traitor brings an animal! Leave the house of Black!"

Sirius snarled, "STAND!"

The elf bared his yellow fangs but didn't move as Sirius ripped his cloak off and tossed it over the elf, "GO!"

The elf made to rush at Sirius but disappeared with a sharp snap before he got near.

Further down the hallway black curtains covering a portrait burst open.

"VILE SHAME OF MY BLOOD! BEGONE FROM THE HOUSE OF MY FATHERS! KREACHER! REMOVE THIS STAIN! I CAST YOU OUT! I REFUSE YOUR PRESENCE! SHAME AND DISHONOR YOU HAVE..."

The screaming voice cut off as Remus wrenched the curtains shut, his voice soft, "I never did like her. Kitchen to start?"

Sirius stumbled past him, down the stairs to the kitchen, white as a ghost and trembling.

"Accio! Firewhiskey!"

_Truth be told,_ _Firewhiskey is an excellent idea!_ Remus though as he poured the first one.

The Marauders entered into a pitched battle with the house. Sirius had ritual after ritual conducted in the hopes that the brooding background of dark magic could be cleansed. Slowly they gained ground as they moved up through the house. Despite their best efforts, no matter what they tried, the portrait of Sirius' mother remained. Whatever magic had been used to attach the portrait to the wall, it was immovably attached. At the slightest noise the curtains would fly open and Walbrugia Black would pour hate over anyone in sight at earshattering volume.

Every few days they would apperate to a small bit of rock in the Orkney Islands, a tiny bit of land, just a few square meters at high tide, miles from any other land. They would drop a sack full of dark objects before mounting their brooms, retreating to their maximum range and drawing wands. Together they would aim over their shoulders and bellow "FIENDFYRE!" before darting away at top speed. Behind them the fires of hell bloomed, consuming everything on that speck of granite, melting even the rock to a glossy sheen before dying out. Every time it scared the hell out of them.

Some of the cleansing would take months. Clearing the Black library was such an ongoing job. They would spend the day cleaning and repairing, sorting useful things from the clutter of generations. Sirius found it excellent practice. He was becoming more used to using his magic, better able to control and direct it. They became adept at magical construction, very familiar with paint spells and cleaning spells. They learned a good deal of first aid. They banished boggarts, sanded and varnished floors, painted walls, put up wallpaper, laid carpet. They often got drunk. They ate poorly. They forgave one another. They wanted Harry.

And they won. By the end of June Grimmauld Place was no longer the oppressive dark wreck of a mansion it had been. The tarnished silver serpents had been replaced with gleaming brass owls, ravens, lions and badgers. Everything was in good repair and fair taste. It was decidedly masculine but well done for all that.

Crenshaw came for dinner the last day of June, take out as usual. There was a wonderful curry shop in the neighborhood, quick and tasty. They sat easily together, they had become friends over the months. Crenshaw took a sip of his beer.

"Sirius, I am releasing you from my care. You have a clean bill of health. I have taken a huge risk in certifying you sane."

Sirius batted at him, "OI!"

Crenshaw grinned at him, "Really Sirius, very well done, very well done indeed."

The Marauders beamed back at their favorite Healer. Crenshaw asked,

"What's next gentlemen?"

They answered as one, "Harry."

Remus cleared his throat. "We get Harry. I've been to take a peek a few times and I don't like what I've seen. Tomorrow we go get him now that Sirius can legally take him."

Crenshaw nodded, "I'll be standing by."


	2. Chapter 2 Meetings

**Chapter 2**

**Meetings**

**Disclaimer: Harry Potter belongs to J. K. Rowling**

**This fanfiction is not for profit.**

**Little Whinging June, 1990**

Two men walked slowly up Privet Drive. One man was a bit ragged, threadbare, not at all someone you would expect to see in prosperous Little Whinging. He was young but worn, he looked like he was down on his luck. His companion was dressed well but looked as if he had suffered some terrible illness, some wasting disease. It was he who set the slow shuffling pace.

"There?"

It was something the well dressed man had said at least once a minute for the entire journey.

"Nearly there Padfoot, nearly there." the tattered man replied.

They passed a few more houses then stopped and studied their journeys end, Number 4. "There Padfoot."

It was a modest home, brick, solid, and exactly the same as the house to the left, to the right, before and behind it. The property was beautifully kept, the lawn carefully tended, the brass of the address plate gleamed, proclaiming to all and sundry that solid, sane, normal people lived sane, solid, dependable lives inside. Number 4 Privet Drive looked almost exactly like every other house in sight daring only a slightly richer shade of brown for the paint of the door. Vernon often worried that the color was a bit Bohemian.

The two men gained the stoop, knocked and waited. With the windows open against the heat the men found it was easy to hear the Dursley family negotiate the chore of the door. First came an irritated male bellow.

"Petunia, answer the door!"

That brought a hiss of displeasure from the window nearest the door. Evidently Petunia was very near. The curtain fluttered as the lady of the house stepped away and whispered, "Dudley get the door!"

Young Dudley didn't seem to think much of that idea and bellowed in his turn, "FREAK! GET THE DOOR!"

They were just about to knock again when the door opened to reveal a little boy, looking to be about seven by the size of him, wearing patched together NHS spectacles under a mop of lush chaotic black hair. He was very thin, hunched and pinched looking, his voice cracked when he spoke, "May I help you?"

He studied them carefully, blinking in the bright sun, his emerald eyes large and lively. The threadbare man, Moony, answered him, "You certainly may young man. Would it be possible to speak with Vernon and Petunia Dursley?"

Vernon hove into view, his considerable bulk filling the foyer. The opportunity to abuse a salesman was enough to see him up out of his recliner. He grabbed the boy and pulled him roughly behind him.

"Get to your chores freak. I'll see this lot off." He sneered at the pair on his stoop, "What is the meaning of this? Disturbing the rest of hard working people with your nonsense! Go away before I have the police after you!"

An idiot might have imagined that Padfoot was smiling but anyone with a lick of sense would know he bared his teeth for a very different reason. Vernon didn't have a lick of sense.

"What are you grinning at you degenerate? Go away! Petunia, ring the police this instant!"

The threadbare man interrupted, "My name is Remus Lupin. I knew your sister in law, Lily Evans. We have come for her son, Harry Potter."

Vernon's beady eyes narrowed, "What do you mean come for him?"

"Just that sir. There are a few formalities to take care of and we will assume responsibility for Harry."

Immediately Vernon became affable and waved them inside. Across the street Mrs. Number 5 scuttled for the phone to call Mr. Number 6 and dissect the news as the Dursley's wildly brown door latched shut. The two men were shown to the lounge while Petunia bustled to make tea. Vernon pasted on a horridly false smile.

"What's this about then? You will really take it away?"

Lupin kept a steadying hand on his companion, "Would you ask Harry to join us please?"

Vernon tilted his head back and roared, "BOY! COME HERE!"

The bedraggled little ragamuffin sidled into the room, eyes down, keeping well away from any Dursleys.

"Yes Uncle?"

Vernon snapped his fingers and pointed at the floor. Harry sat as suddenly as if his strings had been cut. Lupin swallowed his rage and gestured to his companion.

"This is Sirius Black, Harry's godfather. He has been held incommunicado since Lily and James died. After a long illness he is ready to assume Harry's care just as Lily and James wanted."

Vernon snorted and probed for an advantage. "My family has suffered the burden of caring for the.. boy.. for years, what about that? You think you can waltz in here and take him without compensation? Potter had money, you can do what's right by us."

Remus had long experience with Sirius' temper so he was ready when Sirius lunged at Vernon. With a quick flick of his wand Remus was able keep Sirius on the sofa instead of having to peel him off of Vernon. Vernon roared abuse at them, screaming at them to leave his house while Petunia abandoned making tea to shriek at everyone. The Dursleys banged on but Remus but ignored them to ask Harry a whispered question.

"What do you know about your parents Harry?"

"They were useless drunks sir."

Remus stared at the child for a minute then turned to study the suddenly pale and quiet Dursleys while Sirius growled and struggled against the binding. Remus asked, "Do you have a reason for not telling Harry about James and Lily?"

Apparently Vernon had two settings, fear and bluster. It was bluster's turn.

"Of course we didn't tell it! It's unnatural! And that is not the least of its perversions! We tried everything to turn it from away from it's.. inclinations.. but nothing works!" Vernon leered at Harry, who was very still, "I would have beat it out of... him... but Pet wouldn't have it."

Sparks shot from Remus' wand.

"Tell me everything you know about your mum and dad Harry."

Harry was much more sure of himself now. The facts had been drilled into him by Aunt Petunia and Uncle Vernon.

"They were worthless layabouts. They died in a car crash driving drunk. Aunt and Uncle have done their Christian duty taking me in."

Sirius howled, "LIES! BASTARDS!"

Remus' voice was as cold as an arctic wind, "You will release all claims on your nephew."

That got Harry's attention and he smiled for the first time. Petunia sniffed and narrowed her eyes at Remus.

"Dumbledore told us he protects us from your sort."

Remus wasn't impressed, "Dumbledore has been quite wrong about quite a lot. As evidence, we are here. It is clear to me that you have abused your nephew. You must believe me when I say you absolutely do need protection from us and you do not have a shred of it. You would do well to not provoke us."

Petunia glared at Remus, a faint flush on her cheeks, "You lot think you're so wonderful with your sticks and your perversions. My sister is dead! Dumbledore told us they will kill us if they find us!"

Remus nodded, "They will. Happily. Personally, I don't have a problem with that. They won't find you if they aren't looking for you. And they won't look for you if you don't have Harry. They want Harry, not you lot."

Remus pulled a sheaf of documents from his jacket. "Sign these papers and your life goes on. Refuse and I will have Aurors, that's magical police to you, here in minutes. I'll see you in hell before you keep Harry an hour longer. You will never get any of the Potter money so give that right up. Your only decision is deciding between prison and signing these documents."

The gleaming bastions of Christian charity signed the documents. Vernon shooed Petunia and Dudley away from the unnaturalness then hovered about trying to look menacing. Remus huffed once and turned to Harry. "That's done then young Harry. Let's get you packed and we can leave this hellhole to the filth that wallows in it." Vernon blustered, Petunia shrieked and Remus glared at them, daring them.

Harry burrowed into the cupboard under the stairs and popped back out with a bundle of rags.

"I'm ready sir."

Remus shook his head, "But.. Aren't you going to go pack?"

Harry blinked up at him, puzzled, "I ..I did sir?"

"But.. You should go to your room?"

"That is my room sir."

The hardest thing Remus had ever done was to not kill the Dursleys. Werewolves are much stronger than humans and much faster. All Harry saw was a blur as Remus dropped Vernon with a single punch that broke his jaw. Remus would have continued the free form therapy but he had to contain Sirius. Harry decided he very much liked the two men. Remus was finally able to settle Padfoot down with a reminder that he had spent enough time in prison. Petunia was frantic, pawing at Vernon and shrieking at them to leave immediately. It was the best idea really, no matter the appeal of a bit of mayhem. Remus knelt next to Vernon, grabbed a fistful of his hair and jerked him around so they were eye to eye.

"I get grumpy every now and then. If you don't want to see me when I'm grumpy you might want to move. If not, well.. that's all to the good isn't it? I will be back in a month. I do hope your still here so we can go over Harry's care together. If you're gone, I won't look for you."

Remus spat on Vernon then joined Sirius and Harry on the stoop. He scooped Harry into his arms, holding him, rubbing his back and murmuring nonsense to him. It was the first comfort Harry could remember.

"Want a shot Padfoot?"

Sirius' voice was a barking growl, "No. Go."

They left Harry's pitiful bundle of rags behind.

Harry didn't look back as he was carried away from Number 4. They walked towards the center of town and Remus set him on his feet between the two men.

_They seem nice enough,_ Harry thought, _I can always run away.._

"Where are we going Mister Lupin?"

"Call me Remus Harry, no need for formalities. We are going to Sirius' house in London. We have been working rather hard to make it ready for you."

Harry didn't know quite what to do with the idea someone had been working hard to make things ready for him. That wasn't how things were done at all. It was Harry that worked hard to make things ready for everyone else, that was the natural order. Better get things back on track.

"I can work sir, I can work hard and I don't eat much, I swear!"

The other one, the well dressed one, scooped him up into a walking hug, carrying Harry along as he spoke in his odd growling voice.

"No. Work. You. Us. Work."

Harry squirmed to get free, it was dangerous to be held immobile. The man set him back on his feet but kept a light hand on his shoulder. That was maybe alright, Harry could still duck under it and get away.

As they walked Remus told him about magic, and the people who used it. He spoke of Dark Lords and his parents and how they had died. He spoke of four friends and a beautiful girl. He spoke of James' long pursuit of Lily. He spoke of how happy they were, and how much they loved Harry. Harry didn't know what to believe so he didn't believe any of it. Well the magic part, he had seen that. Remus had frozen Sirius with a stick after all.

They rode the train from Surrey into London, to Kings Cross station, then walked for a bit. Harry watched everything with greedy eyes, fascinated by the variety of people, the constant humming motion of them as they bustled about their lives. They had left the uniformity of Little Whinging far behind. They walked in an older section of the city, with the smells of exotic food wafting over them and the sound of foreign languages coming from open windows. Dark children played a loud and chaotic game of football in a park as they crossed.

"Nearly there Harry."

Remus smiled at the boy and Harry blushed. People didn't smile at him, it felt funny.

A man stepped around some bushes and placed himself in front of them. He was tall and old, very old, with an enormously long white beard, and long flowing white hair. He wore half spectacles on his crooked nose, and the most outlandish, garish bathrobe Harry had ever seen. He was fascinating. He was unhappy. Harry ducked behind Sirius and peeked out, squirming to get free of Sirius' hand. Sirius spoke first.

"Dumbledore. Go."

The old man had a powerful voice, not loud, but a voice that would always be heard.

"This is not the place for our talk. Shall we go inside?"

Sirius' snarling growl answered, "Us. Yes. You. No."

Dumbledore studied Sirius for a few seconds. "Be reasonable Sirius. I want only what's best for the boy. Harry is not safe with you."

Harry's two companions exchanged a quick look. Remus disappeared with a crack. He had paperwork to file at Gringotts and the Ministry. Dumbledore sighed, "This is most unwise Sirius, most unwise indeed."

Sirius bent and picked up Harry, wrapped Harry in his protective arms, then edged around the old man and started across the street. His voice was a low whisper in Harry's ear.

"Read."

Harry looked at the slip of paper Sirius held before him, _Harry Potter lives at Number 12 Grimmauld Place_.

"Remember."

Harry nodded and watched the old man who hurried after them as Sirius pocketed the bit of parchment. Dumbledore spoke softly, urgently, "Harry is in grave danger Sirius! That isn't a matter of opinion, it is fact! You must return him to the Dursleys! I will reestablish the wards and ensure his safety!"

Sirius only barked "No!" as he walked forward into the influence of the Fidelius. Dumbledore came to a halt as Harry and Sirius vanished before his eyes feeling a good deal of melancholy. _The Fidelius wasn't enough for the Potters, Sirius, and it won't be enough for you._

Before Sirius and a very surprised Harry a large and rather battered old house jostled aside it's neighbors. Sirius carried Harry to the ornate oak door and pressed the boy's hand against the handle then murmured, "Heir."

Harry's felt a small sharp pain and the door answered, "Heir identified."

"Brilliant! You have a talking door! What's heir mean?" Harry glanced at his hand, at the tiny drop of blood oozing from his palm. "Hey! It bit me!"

Sirius set Harry down and pushed the door open, "Inside."

Harry found himself in a long hallway with rich soft gray carpet on the floor. The walls were painted a deep cream color and the varnished oak trim gleamed. It was quite the most elegant place Harry had ever been. Near the end of the hallway black curtains shot apart and a horrendous screeching voice filled the space.

"SHAME OF MY LOINS! FOUL TRAITOR! YOU DARE TO BRING A FILTHLY HALFBLOOD TO THE NOBLE HOUSE OF BLACK? YOU DARE NAME A BLOOD TRAITOR HEIR? WORTHLESS SCUM POLLUTING THE SACRED HOME OF MY FATHERS! KREACHER! KILL THESE VERMIN!"

A gaping Harry scuttled behind Sirius who strolled unconcernedly down the hallway, stopping before a portrait of a mad, drooling woman, her face contorted by hate and anger.

Harry gasped "Wicked!"

Sirius nodded, misunderstanding, "Yes. Mother."

Sirius grabbed the curtains and with an tremendous wrench managed to shut them, stopping the cascade of vitriol in mid word. A haughty sneering voice chimed in from a painting behind them.

"Dumbledore is most displeased. You made the little Potter Heir to the Ancient and Noble House of Black? You have always been a disappointment but really, have you no shame?"

Sirius winked at Harry and pointed at the portrait, "Phineas. Nigellus. Black. Git."

Sirius struggled briefly with the portrait of Phineas Nigellus and wrenched it from the wall. He tottered under it's weight as he made his way down a set of steps and into a kitchen. Sirius laid the portrait on the kitchen table then rummaged in a drawer. He returned to the table with a long sharp knife and began to cut the canvas free of the frame. Phineas fled shrieking.

"Where did he go?" Harry asked.

Sirius shrugged, "Other. Painting."

He tossed the hunk of canvas onto the fire then wrenched the frame apart and fed the pieces to the flames as well.

"Are you going to burn the loud one?"

Sirius shook his shaggy head, "Can't. Won't.." he made vague pulling motions.

"Come off?"

Sirius nodded.

"It's stuck to the wall?"

Sirius nodded emphatically.

"Well.. Can we take the wall down?"

Sirius blinked at him for several seconds before darting downstairs to the cellar. He came back with a pair of hand axes, one of which he handed to Harry. They grinned at one another.

An impartial witness would have noticed a certain swagger to the pair as they sauntered back to the curtains covering the portrait of Walbrugia Black. There followed a dusty and very loud half an hour as they had broke apart the lathe and plaster wall enough to free the portrait. They wrestled the bit of wall with the attached portrait into the kitchen and began to feed it to the fire.

"VILE BEINGS OF DUNG! COWARDS! TRAITORS! A POX ON YOU BOTH! THE DARK LORD WILL REAVE YOU AND ALL YOU LOVE! I WILL BE AVENGED! KREACHER! KILL THEM!"

She went on and on, crowding into less and less space as the flames ate the old canvas.

Harry went pale at the end as Walbrugia cowered in the corner of her portrait, screaming as the flames took her. Sirius laid a calming hand on his shoulder, murmured.

"Painting. Magic. Not. Real. Killing.."

Sirius waved a hand, fighting for the word, "..Movie?"

Harry, who had overheard the deaths of countless computer villains at the hands of his cousin, felt a lot better.

Sirius puttered around the kitchen throwing together a haphazard lunch for Harry, pausing every so often to grin at the fireplace. He refused to let Harry help, so Harry watched and tried not to fidget. Harry blinked as Sirius' idea of lunch landed in front of him. Before him was a plate with a large pile of crisps, an apple and a slab of cold pork roast all topped by a the massive hunk of strawberry ice cream melting over everything.

Sirius plopped into a chair across the table from Harry and asked,

"Not? Hungry?"

"Oh! Er.. Yeah, Um.. Yeah."

Harry hurried after the ice cream, something he didn't usually get. The apple was very nice, but the crisps were a soggy mess and ice cream soaked pork was dreadful to even think about.

"Nothing for you Sirius?"

Sirius shook his head, "Fine. Fine."

Sirius grunted and bustled about. He put a glass full of a thick orange liquid next to Harry and made some more of his disjointed gestures. Harry smiled at him and took a sip, it was thick and sweet and... pumpkin flavored? Harry shuddered convulsively and pushed the glass far away.

"Errg.. What is that?"

"Pumpkin. Juice. Not. Like?"

Sirius seemed worried he didn't like it.

"I usually just have water, I've never had it before."

Sirius nodded, "Lily. Orange. Juice." He shuddered and Harry grinned.

"Yeah, orange juice is great."

They worked together to clean up after the meal.

"Food? Good?"

"Yeah, thanks Sirius, I loved the ice cream. You should eat though?"

Sirius frowned and brushed it off. "Go? Room?"

Of course it had been to good to be true. Harry nodded and stood.

"Yes sir. Is that it then?"

Sirius blinked at the odd little boy who was pointing into the corner, at cupboard where Kreacher had slept.

"No? Follow?"

They returned to the hallway, grinning at one another as they passed the gaping hole in the wall. Harry followed Sirius to the top floor. Directly across from the head of the stairs was a gleaming door with a brass nameplate that read _Harry_.

Sirius pointed at it, "You,"

He pointed to a door on the left, "Remus."

He pointed to a door to the right, "Me."

Sirius moved forward and threw the door open, "Look?"

He was nearly vibrating with excitement.

It was huge and beyond perfect. There was a large soft four poster bed, a dresser and a desk, bookcases lining the walls. There were two interior doors, one door opened into a closet big enough to walk in, one door to a full bathroom with a giant sunken tub and a separate shower. The carpet was soft, thick and gray, the walls a restful burgundy. The trim was done in brilliant white, paintings hung on the walls, luminous, glowing with light and possibly with magic. French doors opened on a small balcony, just large enough for a small table and a pair of chairs. The balcony overlooked the wilderness of the backyard, massive trees screened them from the neighbors view. A fire rustled and popped in the white marble fireplace. It was altogether grand and much to much for a boy from the cupboard beneath the stairs. Harry was speechless.

Sirius shuffled, blushing madly, making vague gestures that could mean nearly anything.

"Alright?"

Harry peeked back into the closet. There were extra pillows, clean linens, extra blankets. Everything was new and first rate, very posh indeed.

"It's.. amazing?"

Sirius beamed at him. Harry relaxed, he had answered correctly.

"Nap."

Sirius took his arm and gently, inexorably, led him to the huge towering bed.

"In."

Harry gave a small jump and levered himself up onto the bed, rolling into the center of what felt like acres of space, laughing at how surreal it all was. Sirius shooed him to the head of the bed, tugged his trainers off and pulled a thick soft duvet over him.

"Nap."

He ruffled Harry's hair, looking very pleased with himself, and backed out of Harry's room, grinning the whole way.

_I'm nine, not five. Nap! Still, he's very nice. I wonder why he talks so funny? That picture was brilliant! _Harry laughed thinking about Sirius' effort to make lunch. _Roast a la mode! _ He lay in the bed trying to determine if the painting before him was magical but sleep took him before he could decide.

Sirius was in the study reading when Remus returned.

"Where's Harry?"

Sirius bounced to his feet, "Nap! Come!"

Sirius tugged Remus down the hallway to the curtains that had covered his mother's portrait. He threw them open and beamed at Remus who started to laugh at the hole in the wall. "Harry!"

He pointed gleefully at the spot of wall formerly covered by Phineas. "Fire!" Sirius laughed his loud barking laugh. Remus joined in.

"Did he like his room?"

Sirius nodded frantically, "Come!"

He thundered up the stairs, then crept with exaggerated caution to Harry's door, opening it a crack and peeking in before moving aside to make room for Remus.

Harry was deeply asleep, curled up, smiling. He looked perfect, and perfectly innocent. It wasn't possible to see him and imagine his life before today. They stood watching for a long minute before they pulled the door shut, making not a sound.

Remus made them tea, Padfoot was useless in the kitchen.

"Everything went according to plan at the Ministry. I filed the papers and took a copy to Gringotts. There will be a hearing in a few days to formalize everything. Dumbledore showed up and tried to stop me, kept insisting Harry wasn't safe here. If I didn't know the man is a genius, I would be sure he is an idiot. He wants Harry back at the Dursleys! Kept banging on about the wards." Sirius growled, low and menacing. "I know. Not going to happen Padfoot. Not ever going to happen."

Fawkes arrived in the kitchen in a flash of fire. If ever a phoenix was grumpy it was Fawkes. He landed, screeching and dropped a scroll of parchment on the table.

Sirius pounded the table, growling, "Wards!"

Remus huffed at his friend, "You know we have the strongest wards available Padfoot. Even Gringotts can't ward out a phoenix. Fawkes, did he try to hitch a ride with you?"

That question improved the mood of the phoenix quite a bit and it let go with a laughing trill. Remus made a mental note to find some phoenix treats, perhaps habenaros?

They read the note together.

_Gentlemen:_

_Your actions today have placed Mister Potter in very grave danger. After difficult negotiations with the Dursley family I have convinced them to allow Harry's return. You must believe me when I say that only with them will he enjoy a modicum of safety. As a condition of his return the Dursley family will not allow any contact with magical folk. Additionally, Sirius must renounce guardianship of Mister Potter in my favor. Sacrifices must be made by all of us to see that evil is thwarted._

_Fawkes will await your reply detailing the time of Mister Potters return._

_Your Obedient Servant_

_Albus Dumbledore_

Without a word Remus went to the liquor cabinet and poured two large glasses of firewhiskey. He handed one to Sirius and they clinked glasses before sipping.

"He's nothing if not determined. Do you suppose he will tell us why?"

Sirius coughed then spoke in his growling barking voice, "Dursley. Harry. Money."

Remus nodded, "Yes, I think so as well. Somehow Dursley has tumbled to Harry having money and he wants it. I agree, Dumbledore will pay Dursley to take Harry back."

Remus sighed and rubbed his eyes in an effort to hold off a colossal headache. "We have to talk to him Sirius. He'll never give up and he has too much power to ignore."

Sirius set his glass down and paced. It was Sirius who moved the discussion forward, "Bones?"

Remus nodded, "Good idea. She may have enough weight to keep him in check."

Remus got a clean piece of parchment and wrote a quick note.

_Headmaster:_

_I will meet with you and Madam Bones. I will notify you of the particulars when I know them._

_Remus Lupin_

**Ministry of Magic, Office of Amelia Bones June 1990**

"Can I offer you some tea Mister Lupin?"

Remus smiled at Amelia's secretary as he settled on the sofa to await his appointment.

"No thank you, I'm fine."

"It will be just a few minutes sir, she is just wrapping up a meeting."

Remus nodded and began reading his Daily Prophet.

Madam Bones' office door opened and a voice that only a politician would envy boomed out, oily and orotund.

"See that the budget revisions are done by the end of the month Amelia. The public simply won't allow such an extravagance. Sacrifices must be made for the good of all! I'm sure you agree?"

No less a personage than Cornelius Fudge, Minster of Magic, waddled into view fussing with his ridiculous lime green bowler, peering around for anyone he could snag for a bit of retail politics. The Minister caught sight of Lupin and frowned then bustled importantly away.

Madam Bones trailed behind the Minister. She gave away nothing of her feelings, projecting only cool confidence.

"My apologies Mister Lupin, my meeting ran long. Please give me a few minutes to clear up and I will be with you."

Remus had stood when she entered the room, he gave her a small bow and took his seat on the sofa again. A few minutes later a soft chime sounded and Amelia's secretary stood and opened the office door, waving him through. The office was large and well furnished, not opulent, but functional, brisk. In pride of place on her desk was a picture of Madam Bones and a little red haired girl, laughing in the sunshine of a summers day. Madam Bones waved him to a chair.

"Tea Mister Lupin?"

"No, thank you ma'am."

She nodded and dismissed her secretary who closed the door behind her.

"What brings you here today Mister Lupin?"

Remus took a breath and began, "Dumbledore and Harry Potter ma'am. May I ask who will know what is said here?"

Madam Bones fussed with her desk toys for a few seconds while she gathered her thoughts. "Verbatim? Provided there is no question of criminal activity I will hold the details of this meeting in confidence. Mister Potter is an icon. Anything pertaining to him is of great interest to the public and so of great interest to politicians. Cornelius would commandeer this meeting if he knew it concerned Harry Potter."

Remus nodded and shifted uneasily before speaking. He wasn't a gambler and this conversation was a huge risk.

"Obviously Harry is still in danger from the remnants of Voldemort's forces the Ministry can't be arsed to do anything about."

Amelia flushed but allowed it, it was only the truth. Even after the interrogation of Pettigrew, the free Death Eaters remained just that, free. Remus continued.

"Harry's living arrangements must be kept secret to protect him."

She nodded, "That is one solution. Another is to put him under the protection of the Ministry."

Remus grimaced, "The same Ministry that let Voldemort's men go free? The same Ministry that denied an innocent man justice for years? Harry wouldn't last a month. And he would hate it. That will not happen. Sirius Black has been cleared of all charges. His recovery has progressed to the point that his Healer has cleared him to assume his duties as Harry's godfather. Harry had been living with Lily's sister and her family. They.. Well.. They weren't treating Harry at all well. Yesterday they released all claims to Harry. I filed the documents both here and at Gringotts. Despite their horrible treatment of Harry, Dumbledore insists that Harry be returned to them. Albus claims that very powerful protective wards can be established if, and only if, Harry lives with them. They aren't fit to raise pigs much less James and Lily's son. But.. He's Dumbledore, he can't be ignored."

She sat for long minutes, playing with a letter opener, thinking. "I agree that Mister Potter would not survive being made a ward of the Ministry. Do you agree that whatever protections Dumbledore had on Potter were sufficient to keep him alive?"

Remus nodded reluctantly. Amelia asked, "What condition did you find him in?"

Lupin stared at her, eyes hard. "No word of this leaves this office. I'll not have Harry shamed."

Amelia nodded, "You have my word."

"He was sleeping in the cupboard under the stairs. He is grossly underweight. He wasn't told his name until he went to school and a teacher told him. He was told James and Lily died drunk in a car wreck. They usually call him freak, sometimes boy. I saw him subjected to constant verbal abuse for being 'freakish' and 'unnatural'. He has never seen a Healer. He could not remember being touched with kindness. He will not return there."

Without a word Madam Bones rose and fussed over the tea service giving Lupin time to regain his composure. She set a cup of the necessary before him and took her place behind her desk again. She let Remus putter about fixing the tea just so and take a fortifying sip before she continued the discussion.

"What proof have you?"

"You can question me under Veritiserum. The address is Number 4 Privet Drive, Surrey. Do you have an Auror you can trust to investigate?"

She nodded, smirking, "I've just the man, Alastor Moody."

Remus barked, "NO! Moody is Dumbledore's."

"All the better. Dumbledore can't ignore the findings of his own man, and I assure you Moody won't ignore the findings."

Remus found himself liking the Hufflepuff /Slytherin Head of DMLE.

Madam Bones walked over the fire and threw in a pinch of floo powder then stuck her head into the green flames. She returned after her short floo call.

"Moody is on his way to Surrey. I will arrange for Albus to meet us here at nine tomorrow morning."

Just at nine the next morning Amelia opened the door of her office and nodded to her secretary. Moody stumped in, his wand a blur of motion as he cast a flurry of detection and privacy spells. He didn't seem to approve of his findings.

"My office is clean Alastor."

Amelia cast a few detection spells of her own to keep Moody honest.

He nodded approval of her caution, "Good on you Amelia, constant vigilance."

Remus took a seat, followed by Sirius and Harry sat between them. She had just handed around cups of tea when Dumbledore breezed in. He shut the door behind him and beamed at Harry.

"Hello Harry, it's been quite some time since I last saw you. I am Albus Dumbledore. Have you met everyone dear boy?"

Harry was captivated by Dumbledore's robes, "Err.. No Sir."

Dumbledore made the introductions, "That gentleman is retired Master Auror Alastor Moody, and the very competent witch behind the desk is Madam Amelia Bones, Head of the Department of Magical Law Enforcement."

Harry managed a slight smile, clearly nervous, "Hello."

Dumbledore busied himself with the tea service asking over his shoulder, "Are we to expect Cornelius Amelia?"

She kept her silence as the old man got settled in a chair. He was a master of the long silence, it didn't faze him a bit.

_Black needs watching_, she mused, _he's already angry and the meeting has yet to get underway._ Amelia ignored Dumbledore's question and smiled at Harry.

"Mister Potter, we are meeting here today to determine your residence. Normally such a matter would not come to my attention, it would be the responsibility of your godfather. In your case there are significant security concerns as well as interference from Dumbledore who is important in our government. The group that was responsible for the death of your parents and the attempt on your life still has active agents."

Harry gulped. "Active agents?"

Amelia nodded and continued, "Yes. I am concerned for your safety. We owe our children the best of care. We have failed you very badly so far. We will not continue to fail. Yesterday Master Auror Moody investigated your treatment at the hands of the Dursleys."

Amelia glared at Dumbledore while still speaking to Harry.

"What you endured was criminal. They have not been arrested for their crimes as I wished to hear what Dumbledore has to say first."

Dumbledore only raised an eyebrow, sipped his tea, and asked, "Are you done Madam Bones?"

"No. Mister Potter please stay seated. The rest of you leave my office."

Black didn't move.

"Mister Black?"

"Godfather. Guardian. Stay."

Amelia shook her head, "No Mister Black, Mister Potter and I must have privacy for our discussion."

Sirius snorted. Amelia frowned at him, she didn't like slights on her honor.

"I give you my word, no harm will come to your Godson. Please join the others."

A very reluctant Padfoot left the room.

"Mister Potter we are alone so please speak freely. I promise that what we say will stay between the two of us. Tell me about your life since leaving the Dursleys?"

She had to nudge him a bit to get him started but once the floodgates opened it came pouring out. He was ecstatically happy. He didn't trust that his new situation was permanent, it had only been a few days after all. He thought magic was brilliant, Sirius and Remus were brilliant. Under all of the brilliant happiness lurked a darkness that he didn't speak about. He was very, very clear he didn't want to return to Privet Drive and the Dursleys.

"Have you any questions for me Mister Potter?"

Harry plucked at the fabric of his chair. "Yes ma'am. The agents? Can you stop them?"

Madam Bones frowned, "Not with the tools I currently have. They evaded justice after your family was attacked, using gold and fear to manipulate the Ministry into allowing them freedom. I have no proof that they have put a foot wrong since then."

His emerald green eyes locked on her. "Will I have to go back to Aunt Petunia and Uncle Vernon?"

She sighed, "I believe Dumbledore has a reason for his insistence that you return to them. You are at risk.."

He looked more frightened and sadder than any little boy should be. Amelia thought of her niece and what she would expect if Susan was in Harry's situation. That train of thought brought clarity to the issue and Amelia knew how to proceed.

"I promise you this. You will never be under their control again."

He nodded. Clearly he didn't like that answer. She gave him a minute then stood and moved to the door.

"Excuse me while I call the rest of them back."

Sirius' attempt at flirtation using only nouns and verbs had served only to greatly fluster her secretary. Amelia worked to hide her amusement as she ushered the men back into her office.

"Gentlemen, I have determined that the Dursleys are not suitable guardians and that Mister Black and Mister Lupin are. Professor Dumbledore make your case."

Albus spoke directly to Harry, "When Alastor reported his findings to me I was quite shocked. It never occurred to me that the Dursleys would show so little care for you. I am very sorry indeed that they did not treat you as I had expected."

Sirius snarled, angry past words. It was Remus who spoke for them.

"Petunia hates magic. All Lily's friends knew that. I knew it. Why didn't you ask me about her before you forced Harry on them?"

Albus sighed and dodged, "What I did, I did for the best. Whatever you think, the fact remains that Harry is alive today because of the wards made possible by living with the Dursleys."

Remus was flushed and ready for another go but Amelia held him back with an upraised hand.

"We will return to the placement," she said. "Tell me about these amazing wards."

"Yes, well." Albus again spoke to Harry, eyes twinkling madly, "Harry, your mother died protecting you. Her sacrifice created an enormous reservoir of magical potential that I harnessed as a protective ward tied to the place her blood lives."

There was a small pause as the group considered his words.

Amelia asked, "What do you know of wards? You're an alchemist and a Master of Defense, Charms and Transfiguration."

Albus remained outwardly jovial but lost a lot of his trademark twinkle, "I have knowledge sufficient for the task."

She huffed at his hubris, "Leaving that aside for the moment, what exactly does this ward do?"

"No harm can come to him so long as he lives in the place his mother's blood dwells."

"An obvious lie."

Albus shook his head and pointed to Harry, "He lives."

Remus shot back, "They harmed him!"

Dumbledore upped the ante, abandoning his veneer of beaming benevolence for a more serious air.

"There have been nineteen attempts to breach the ward."

Moody was first off, "Who? What happened to them?"

Dumbledore shrugged, "The ward, while very powerful, does not provide that sort of information. I'm afraid I don't know what happened to them in the larger sense. The ward is set to obliviate those seeking to harm Mister Potter or the Dursleys of all information pertaining to them and apparates the trespasser to just outside the Leaky Cauldron."

Amelia groaned and rubbed her temples. Being around Dumbledore always gave her a hellish headache. "Dumbledore you ass!"

He huffed at her, "Really Amelia! There is no need for rudeness!"

"You don't get it do you? What would happen if the protections come in to conflict? What if muggle social services tried to look into Harry's home life as they most surely should have? Would the ward trigger to protect the Dursleys from the harm justice would see done to them?"

Dumbledore had the grace to blush a little, "I.. didn't considered that scenario."

She sneered at him, "Clearly! Why didn't you have the trespassers stunned and sent to the Ministry for questioning?"

Dumbledore snorted, "Don't be naive! The Ministry is not secure. Knowledge of Harry's location would leak. He would be in grave danger!"

She pounded her desk in her frustration, "You can't be that stupid!"

She snapped her eyes to Moody who was beyond furious at Dumbledore. The wizened old Auror growled out, "Either the Department of Mysteries or Gringotts could recast the ward and alter the triggering conditions. Dumbledore cast a protection ward based on those who share Lily's blood, Harry and the Dursley woman. There is no reason not to use James' sacrifice as well. They both died defending Harry after all. It would narrow the ward to those who share both James and Lily's blood. That's just young Potter here Albus in case you've lost the plot. I don't know enough about wards to say if their sacrifice can only be called on through blood. Why hasn't this been cast for other children? What about a ward based on an Auror's sacrifice? We give our lives to defend Magical Britannia after all."

For the first time Sirius spoke, staccato, barking, holding Harry tight to him, laying out his bottom line.

"NO! NO! DURSLEY! NO! PETUNIA!"

Amelia hastened to reassure him, "Mister Black, you have my word that those creatures will do him no further harm. However it would be foolish, criminally foolish, to abandon a powerful protection if it can be made to work. Any arrangement must meet your approval as Harry's guardian."

Sirius huffed and glared at Dumbledore.

Amelia returned to the Headmaster. "Dumbledore, why did you place Harry with the Dursleys knowing they hated magic?"

Albus relaxed, he had won. He could see the likely outline of a deal he could live with. Harry would continue to receive the protection of his mother's sacrifice. His secondary goal had been accomplished, the boy's character had been formed, it would be very difficult to change him now, perhaps impossible.

"Primarily for the ward. Secondarily I wished him raised away from the magical world. He was famous before he was out of nappies. I feared he would become another pampered prince, of little use to himself or anyone else."

"Why Potter? There is no shortage of orphans as you well know. Why did he have all this attention lavished on him?"

"I'm afraid I can't say."

Madam Bones stared at him for long seconds and gave him a last chance. "You couldn't imagine any scenario that enabled the ward while allowing Harry to be raised in the magical world? You really think that Frank and Alice wouldn't have been able to raise a good lad? I know the Weasleys applied to host him, I did as well. Are you saying none of us were up snuff?"

Dumbledore dissembled, "It was a chaotic time. I didn't know who to trust."

She nodded and made her decision, "Yes, it was a chaotic time. No matter the time you trust no one. I'm done with you Dumbledore. You are hereby notified that you are under a restraining order. You will stay strictly away from Mister Potter, Mister Lupin, and Mister Black. Any Hogwarts matters will be handled by the Deputy Headmistress. Any Ministry matters I will handle, any Wizengamot matters Madame Longbottom will handle. If I have to clarify my order it will done in a holding cell and you will be sweating Veritiserum. Are we clear Headmaster?"

He twinkled at her, "I'll just nip into Cornelius' office and have a chat shall I?"

"Brilliant! I'll just have a chat with the Daily Prophet?"

As the Headmaster glowered at Amelia a ball of red orange fire phased into place over him. Fawkes pecked Dumbledore's head hard, drawing blood with the strike, before porting Dumbledore away in another ball of fire with the clear intention of some reeducation.

"Wow! What was that?"

Sirius' barking laugh led them, "Phoenix. Fawkes."

Padfoot scooped Harry close to him, "Home."

Amelia nodded, "Yes, home is a good idea for you lot. Alastor, will you oversee the creation of real security for Mister Potter?"

Moody nodded, "Aye, least I can do."

Sirius stood, "Harry. Home."

They moved toward the office door but Moody stopped Sirius as he passed, "Black. I lost focus and you suffered for it. I'm sorry for it lad, sorry for failing you."

Sirius kept his eyes forward and nodded. "Harry. Safe."

"I'll see to it." Moody answered.

Sirius kept looking forward, "Harry. Train."

Moody looked to Amelia who answered, "I won't waive the age for a wand. But there is a good deal he can learn without one. Use Gringotts for the wards Alastor."

**Gringotts Bank June 1990**

No meeting between a goblin and Mad Eye Moody was ever going to go smoothly, toxic levels of paranoia on both sides would see to that. Moody stumped along behind the goblin, his sword clanking at his hip. The meeting with Grashkan, one of Gringotts' Master Warders, had been difficult to set up. Grashkan didn't speak English and Moody sure as hell didn't speak Gobbledegook, so they had to wait for a translator who knew something of wards to arrive from the Sahara.

Moody stumped into the conference room and put his back to the wall with the exits before him. A tall young man wearing his red hair in a ponytail and sporting a single fang for an earring stood just behind the ugliest, most scarred goblin Moody had ever seen.

"You have to be a Weasley with that ginger head on you."

The young man grinned at him, "Yes sir, I am. I'm Bill Weasley Master Auror Moody. It's an honor to meet you."

Bill spoke to the goblin in snarling sibilant gobbledegook, then asked Moody, "What can Gringotts do for you Master Auror?"

"I want a suite of the best wards possible for personal protection at a property. I have Madame Bones' word that DMLE will not interfere. I will require all involved to swear an Unbreakable Vow to hold any and all information about my client and the protections erected secret. Can we proceed?"

The short exchange between Grashkan and Bill sounded like a cat fight. Bill nodded and turned to Moody.

"Grashkan would like an idea of the funds available for this project."

Only an idiot told a goblin money was no object.

"We can discuss payment once it's clear what services will be rendered."

It took most of a month but at the end of it Moody felt almost safe at Number 12 Grimmauld Place. Almost.

The negotiations with Vernon and Petunia had been brutal and brief. Remus had only made a single statement and asked a single question.

"You can move to Grimmauld Place or you can go to prison. What will you do?"

The Dursleys moved in to Grimmauld Place at the beginning of August. It had taken Padfoot, Harry and Remus most of a month to remodel the second floor into an apartment for the Dursleys. The Dursley's floor was wired for power supplied by a small diesel generator Sirius had been happy to charm for silence, unlimited fuel and self repair. Water was supplied by standard magical runes but the kitchen was furnished with state of the art muggle appliances. Their floor was larger than the house on Privet Drive by a good bit and furnished with much nicer things although they didn't seem appreciative. They even had a private entrance from the street. They hated it, but it was prison or Grimmauld Place and the decision, however galling, was not difficult.


	3. Chapter 3 Life Going On

**Chapter 3**

**Life Going On**

**Disclaimer: Harry Potter belongs to J. K. Rowling**

**This fanfiction is not for profit.**

**Diagon Alley, August 1990**

Sirius let himself be towed around Diagon Alley feeling at peace with the world. Harry's hand was in his, the sun was shining and it was amazingly fun to shepherd Harry. They had slid unremarked through the Leaky Cauldron and into the Alley but their smooth forward progress ended with Harry's first sight of the Alley packed with families shopping for the school year. Harry tugged Sirius to every storefront, chattering like a monkey. Sirius endured the tsunami of questions surging over him. At last they entered the sacred ground. Sirius had imagined this moment for years, Harry with him in Quality Quidditch Supplies. There was no way they were leaving without brooms. In the end he chose two entry level brooms, solid brooms with robust safety features. The brooms were a logical and safe choice. Sirius didn't like them.

Harry found the goblins of Gringotts fascinating and a bit frightening. Sirius shooed him gently inside and into line. Eventually it was their turn and Sirius plopped Harry on the counter.

"Harry. Potter. Go. Vault."

The goblin didn't look up from the ledger he was writing in, just thrust out a hand, "Key please?"

"No. Key."

"Hmmphf! And you are?"

"Sirius. Black. Godfather." Sirius puffed himself a bit as he gave his most important title, "Guardian."

"Where is his key Mister Black?"

Sirius shrugged, "No. Know."

The goblin got suspiciously happy, "There will be a charge to generate a new key of course."

"How. Much?"

The goblin bustled away, throwing over his shoulder, "Purely a nominal amount, nothing to worry about."

There are a few advantages to being the Head of the Ancient and Noble House of Black, one of them is being able to yell in Gringotts without losing his Ancient and Noble head, "HOW! MUCH!"

The goblin turned to face him, pretending surprise, "Really sir! How rude! A mere ten.." the last bit dropped into a slurred mumble. Harry tucked himself behind Sirius, big eyed. Sirius knelt and whispered to him, "Game. No. Worry." Harry stared at Sirius with huge green eyes, Lily's eyes, and nodded. Padfoot stood and bellowed, "SAY! AGAIN!"

"Really Mister Black! May I remind you that you are on goblin soil, and rudeness can have most dire consequences! All fees are clearly spelled out in the account contract!"

Sirius marched up to the goblin and got nose to nose, "HOW! MUCH!?"

The goblin waited for it, but Sirius had been well trained, he knew not to touch a goblin. "Only ten percent."

"TEN!? NO! TEN! KNUT!"

The goblin leered and cast the bait, "In honor of the great service rendered to the magical world by the Potter family, Gringotts will reduce it's usual fee, ten percent of the corpus of the estate to ten percent of Mister Potter's trust vault. Naturally such largesse on the part of Gringotts will reduce the value of the two percent remitted to the executor of the estate. If memory serves you are the executor Mister Black?"

In the end they agreed on ten galleons, each thinking they had gotten the better of the other, each smirking.

Harry loved the cart ride. They piled an obscene amount of gold coins into a leather pouch and clambered back into the cart for the return trip.

"That's all mine Padfoot? All that?"

Sirius nodded, "More. Seventeen."

Harry's refusal to hang on to the cart gave Sirius all the excuse he needed to cuddle Harry close as they swooped and soared. Sirius barking laugh mixed well with Harry's high clear voice.

Their shopping morning went off the tracks at The Haberdashery. Sirius had hoped Harry would like the store, it had been the cutting edge of wizard fashion before his time as a guest of the Ministry. It had retained it's market niche in his absence and still offered a nice selection of good quality muggle influenced fashion for men and boys. Sirius quickly found something for himself so at first he didn't notice Harry's rather lackluster attitude. Sirius eyed a pair of black leather pants that he was certain would return him to his rightful position of sex god once he was back in fighting trim, but the pants were pricey. While he waited for his libido to overpower his wallet he spent the idle seconds in his new favorite activity, Harry watching. To his surprise, his godson was not a happy camper, taking no joy in the offerings. This called for ice cream. They talked best over ice cream.

"Harry? Ice? Cream?"

Harry beamed at him and began hustling him to the door. Sirius put on the brakes and handed off the butter soft black sexiness to a sales clerk.

"These."

His tenuous command of the spoken word would have put off most people, but the Black family was notably rich and notably unstable. The clerk smiled and rang up the sale.

Florian was as happy as ever and soon they were at a table with melting goodness before them.

"Harry? Not. Like?"

Sirius waved in the general direction of the Haberdashery. Harry began a close inspection of his sundae.

"No, it's fine. It's just.." Harry fidgeted a bit. "Nothing there I really like Padfoot."

Harry got very busy contemplating his sundae. Sirius tried to think of what to say but couldn't come up with anything. Harry whispered, "You don't think I'm a freak?"

Sirius shook his head furiously, "NO!"

Harry wouldn't look up and whispered again, "I'm not like the others Padfoot, I'm just not."

He sounded so lost and discouraged. Sirius huffed, "Better."

He laid a gentle hand on the boys shoulder, "Harry. Love. You."

Fierce green eyes locked on him and bored in. Harry was trembling as he whispered, "Really?"

Sirius Black had endured years in Azkaban so obviously no child could possibly reduce him to tears. He rubbed at the damnable dust that had gotten in his eyes. Stupid allergies.

"Yes. Always."

They turned to the ice cream, racing to finish then moaning over the frozen sinus headache.

"Harry? Clothes." Even after ice cream Harry took no joy in it. They settled on the minimum and made their way back to Grimmauld Place.

Ahmed and the gang were hard at football as they crossed the grimy park towards Number 12.

"Harry! Come play!"

Harry waved to him then looked to Sirius.

"Lunch."

"Maybe Later Ahmed!"

The low level warfare of pick up football resumed as they crossed the street.

A vastly different Number 12 shouldered it's neighbors aside as Harry and Sirius drew near. The exterior of the house was in perfect repair, fresh paint gleamed, the brass of the new lion door knocker glowed in the sun. Sirius still hated the place, but it was getting better, the balance of bad memories being eroded by the happiness they were creating now. Once inside Sirius loaded Harry with all the packages.

"Room."

"Flying Padfoot?"

"Later. Lunch."

Harry huffed, just to hold up his side, then tottered up the stairs as Sirius made his way to the kitchen. Lunch was the only meal he could prepare well and that only after Harry had broken him of his habit of piling everything in a heap.

Petunia was lurking in the kitchen. Sirius grunted at her by way of greeting and began rummaging in the cooler for lunch ingredients. She was perched on a chair with a cup of tea steaming gently before her, her boney hands wrapped around it. She studied him as he puttered about humming, still glowing from his shopping trip.

"What has you so pleased then?"

"Clothes. Harry."

She smirked at his back as he savaged a loaf of bread into hunks for sandwiches before murmuring, "I don't imagine that went well..." Sirius grunted and eased the towering monstrosities he built onto plates while she sipped, pinky dutifully extended, then pounced, ".. given his proclivities.." Sirius set the plates on the table and poured a glass of orange juice. Harry resolutely refused to have anything to do with pumpkin juice.

Petunia watched Sirius, malice glittering in her eyes. She had been hinting around about Harry but had refused to be actually say anything. Sirius took the bait with a huff.

"What?"

She waved a hand, airy and unconcerned, "He's never cared much about clothes. At least not.. boy's clothes."

She sipped her tea and enjoyed watching Sirius' confusion change to suspicion. Harry clattered down the stairs and bolted along the hallway towards the kitchen, working on the assumption that a refusal just meant ask again,yelling as he came.

"Padfoot! Can we go flying before lunch?"

He burst into the room, happy and loud. As soon as he caught sight of his aunt joy fled him, he seemed to shrink into himself. Sirius ruffled his hair and steered him to the table.

"Lunch. Fly.."

Sirius gestured wildly, fighting for a complete sentence, gave up and barked, "After."

Harry moved his meal as far from his aunt as he could, then set Sirius' plate so Sirius would sit between Petunia and him. Sirius took his place at the table, glared at Petunia, and picked up his sandwich. She smirked at him before speaking, her voice light and sweet.

"How was shopping boy? Did you find anything you liked?"

Harry whispered, "No ma'am, not especially."

She wouldn't be put off by his good manners, manners she had taught him, a blatant attempt to buy her silence and cover his shame. As far as she was concerned her family had been blackmailed into their current arrangement and she hated it, hated every minute of it. Clearly, it was all Harry's fault and he must pay. She couldn't punish him as she used to but there was always a way if you were cunning and patient. She would have revealed his perversion earlier but she had been unsure of what they might do to her, to her family. She had the measure of them now, they were weaklings, soft, pliable. They needed her much more than she needed them.

She smirked at her nephew, "Oh? How odd. Did you look everywhere?"

Harry blushed but said nothing. It was delicious flirting on the edge, the power was intoxicating. But enough, time to fire the shot that would hit the heart. "Did you look in the girls stores? You do know he much prefers girl's clothes Mister Black? Our Harry is quite the little lady."

She reveled in Harry's horror struck eyes, his trembling. She turned to the teapot and poured herself another cup then turned back to watch the destruction of the unnatural brat's brave new world. Sirius was staring at her, his face a frozen mask. He set his sandwich down and turned to Harry putting a gentle hand on his godson's shoulder, "Harry. Love. You. Always."

Black turned to her and managed a complete sentence, "You! Should! Be! Ashamed!" He lifted Harry from his chair and set him gently on his feet. "Fly? Harry?"

Harry tottered, looking up at Sirius, trying to take it in. He had always been told that he was broken, a freak, a perversion. To have this man he so admired say he loved him, defend him, was amazing beyond words. Harry nodded and bolted from the room to get the brooms. Sirius turned to Petunia. As he studied her, his anger slid away, leaving only revulsion and curiosity. How could this woman be Lily's sister? He hadn't the words. He shook his head. "Ashamed!"

She exploded into a shrieking diatribe. Sirius met Harry in the hallway and took one of the brooms and pointed to Petunia looming in the kitchen doorway.

"Painting."

Harry grinned at him, "Should we burn her?"

Sirius shook his head no but grinned back, "Need."

Sirius watched Harry doing laps around the small backyard, graceful and sure. The child was a natural on a broom. He hovered thinking of Harry's parents and Harry. _Hell of a flier Prongs, and lovely in __drag! I wonder if Lily is laughing? How is he ever going to find a girl? Does he even like girls? Hell __he's just ten years old, why is this happening? I need help!_

Sirius grounded and waved Harry down to him.

"Remember. No. High." Harry nodded.

"Harry. What?"

Sirius gestured frantically, as he did when he couldn't make what he thought fit into mere disjointed nouns and verbs. Harry sighed, understanding that Sirius was over the initial shock and wanted clarification.

"I told you. I'm not like the rest Padfoot. I'm not like Ahmed or Dudley. Maybe I should be a girl? I don't know, I just... Something isn't right."

Sirius let out a long puzzled sigh. "Harry. Magic. No. Worry. Healer? Talk?"

Harry's eyes almost glowed. "Of course! Magic! Brilliant! Yes, of course! Let's go see this Healer?"

**St. Mungo's August 1990**

The witch at the triage desk leaned away from the man in front of her. The poor bastard had three feet of nose hair making a determined effort to strangle him and he was doing her stomach no good whatsoever.

"Spell damage, third floor. Next?"

Sirius nodded pleasantly to her. "Sirius. Black. Godson. Physical."

She beamed at Harry and Sirius, "Of course sir. Second floor, Pediatrics."

They entered a waiting room all done up in cheerful pastels. It was nearly full and very lively, children darted back and forth playing tag, children crying, parents chasing children, parents comforting children. Sirius yearned for a firewhiskey and a stripper. The only seats together were next to a trio of gingers, a plump worried woman, an addled boy, and a bright and restless little girl. Sirius parked Harry and went off to register. The woman rocked nervously and fussed at her children. She kept a close eye on the door that patients disappeared behind.

Sirius returned and sat beside Harry before leaning forward and talking to the woman, "Molly? Weasley?"

She spun to look at him and gasped, "Sirius Black! Oh, I'm so glad to see you!"

She studied him for a few seconds then sighed, "You have had a rough go of it haven't you? I must have you to dinner, you could do with some fattening up!"

He beamed at her and lifted an eyebrow, "Everything. Good?"

She took on a marked resemblance to a large predator and launched into a tirade.

"I don't know how the twins manage to cause so much trouble! This is the third time this summer to the hospital! What their father will say I haven't a clue! These two are my youngest, Ginevra and Ronald. What brings you here?"

Sirius hooked a thumb at Harry, "Godson. Physical." Sirius nudged the very shy Harry and pointed to the lady, "Harry. Molly. Weasley. Friend. Ginevra. Ronald."

Harry blushed, nodded and murmured, "Hello."

Molly gasped, then shrieked loud enough to carry to every corner of the room, "Harry Potter!"

Everyone in the room froze then spun to stare at Harry. Ginevra squeaked and flushed a brilliant sweating red, big eyed. Ronald stared and blinked slowly, shifting about, trying to see Harry's scar. Harry hated how they always looked for the scar and tugged at his bangs. Everyone in the waiting room crowded around Harry, all talking at once, all trying to get closer, to exchange a word, to touch him.

Sirius surged to his feet and roared, "STOP!"

He made shooing motions, "GO!"

They backed away. He was obviously fierce and might well be dangerous so they moved away but they kept watching. After all it was Harry Potter sitting right there a plain as you please.

Sirius sat back down with a rumbling growl, glaring around. Molly fanned herself.

"I'm sorry Sirius, I didn't think. Well, I'm very pleased to meet you Harry. I knew your parents of course. Lovely people. We weren't close, but I like to think we were friends. You look very like your father but you have your mother's eyes. What a beauty she was!"

Sirius looped an arm around Harry, huddling him close, protecting him. Slowly everything got back to nearly normal. Molly rattled on as Ginny slowly returned to her normal coloring and Ron told Harry how brilliant the Chudley Cannons were. Harry need only nod every now and then to keep up his side. Molly eyed Harry with some concern.

"Would you like to join us for dinner? I can see you both could do with a good meal."

Sirius nodded enthusiastically, Molly was an excellent cook. Moony was not. And take away got very old. "Yes! Good!" Molly beamed at him, "Sirius why do you speak that way?"

Sirius sighed and dug in his pocket for the scrap of parchment. He handed it to her, she read;

_As a result of my imprisonment I am unable to speak normally. My cognitive functions were not damaged. Only my ability to speak is impaired. I expect some improvement over time._

She blushed, "You must think I'm terrible, please forgive me Sirius. Would you and Harry like to spend a day with us?" Harry and Sirius exchanged a glance and nodded, smiling. Ginny flushed again and Ron crowed, "Brilliant!"

Two boys as alike as peas in a pod and very clearly Weasleys strutted into the waiting room. Their brilliantly orange skin contrasted horribly with their fire red hair. The Healer accompanying them kept a hand on each of them. It was clear the Healer didn't trust them out of her reach.

"Madam Weasley. We have managed to reverse the transformation except for the skin color. We don't think it is permanent. Their skin should return to normal coloring in a week or less."

Molly glowered at her boys while the Healer continued, "They should stay away from muggle areas. They should especially stay away from potion ingredients."

From long experience Sirius recognized the signs and grinned at the twins, "Prank?"

They beamed back at him, one nodding frantically, the other just as emphatically shaking his head no.

"Potions accident sir."

Molly huffed up a hurricane, "They somehow managed to turn their daft heads into giant pumpkins. I had to levitate them to the top of the Knight Bus since the idiots couldn't get through the door!"

Sirius bestowed a golf clap on the twins as Molly snatched an ear in each hand. "Ginny! Ronald! Let's go! I will owl you with arrangements Sirius."

She set sail with her ducklings huddled around her. The volume in the lobby dropped in half when the door closed behind them. Harry sighed and Sirius gave out his barking laugh.

A Healer stuck her head through the door, "Mister Black? Mister Potter? This way please."

The examination room was painted that eerie white that only hospitals have.

"I am Healer Smith. I understand you are here for a physical? Are you having any health problems Mister Potter?"

Harry looked up to see Sirius was watching him. Sirius mouthed 'love you'. Harry nodded and gathered his courage.

"Er.. Yeah? My body isn't right for me."

Healer Smith's wand slowed it's hurried waving. She turned her attention more fully to Harry.

"In what way?"

"Well.. I think there was a mistake? It should be a girls body? For me?"

Healer Smith's wand stopped moving.

"I see. Why do you say that?"

Harry quivered, "Um... I don't know why? It's just always been this way for me. I've never fit."

She nodded. "Well.. Harry. Is Harry alright or would you prefer another name?"

Harry fidgeted, his other choices had been boy or freak, so.. "Harry."

She waffled a bit, "I'm not a Mind Healer Harry. I think it would be best for you to talk to one. I'll contact the on duty Mind Healer then we can get on with your physical." She bustled over to a small fireplace and made a quick floo call before resuming her wand waving. A scroll of parchment inched under a frantically dashing quill recording the numbers and symbols flashing and fading around Harry. More often as time went on her wand work concentrated on his forehead.

"Does your wound ever bother you Harry?"

"Well, it's ugly if that's what you mean? And people stare at it. Can you fix it?"

She shook her head, "No we can't fix it, it's the result of a curse. I'm happy I got to examine you. Everyone says you survived the Killing Curse, but the Killing Curse doesn't cause a wound and no one else has survived it. I've always wondered if it was really a Killing Curse. Unfortunately, after all this time it's impossible to say what happened. Do you know if you were seen by a Healer afterward?"

Harry gulped, "I.. No, I don't remember anything about that."

Sirius growled out, "Dumbledore. Took. Harry."

She nodded and continued to concentrate her work on Harry's forehead. "Most likely Pomfrey saw him. She's excellent. Not a specialist in dark curse damage, but a very competent school nurse. I'm getting some anomalous results..." She tapped her lips, staring at Harry's scar. "Quite puzzling..."

The door to the examination room opened and Healer Crenshaw stepped through.

"Sirius!"

The men grinned at one another and shook hands, Crenshaw boomed out, "Good to see you old chap!"

Sirius looped an arm around Harry and ruffled his hair, "Harry."

It was clear he couldn't be prouder. Sirius hooked a thumb at Crenshaw, "Crenshaw. Friend."

Harry smiled and nodded. Jasper nodded back, "Nice to meet you Harry. Excuse me while Healer Smith brings me up to speed."

The two Healers huddled in a corner. Crenshaw got increasingly grim as they talked and Harry got increasingly nervous. Sirius rubbed Harry's back and contemplated how tough a gig this parent stuff actually was.

The two Healers rejoined Harry and Sirius and stood staring at Harry's scar, frowning. Sirius sounded quite rough, "What?"

Crenshaw jumped a bit, "There are some serious questions about Harry's wound. I will need a full medical history before recommending any treatment. You say Dumbledore cared for him after.. that night?"

Sirius shrugged, "Maybe?"

Crenshaw looked a bit disturbed, "Brilliant man and a great wizard. Not a Healer."

Crenshaw nodded to Smith who bustled out of the room. "Healer Smith is contacting Hogwarts for all the available details."

Crenshaw cleared his throat and looked a bit uncomfortable, "In the meantime... There is some gender discomfort?" Harry shuffled his feet, staring at the floor. Sirius' soft pat on his shoulder was enough to give Harry the courage to speak.

"Yes sir? I guess so? I've never been right. I don't... fit myself."

Healer Crenshaw sat in one of the chairs and waved Harry to another.

"It happens Harry. Not often, but it does happen. Our preliminary scans support your feelings. There is an underlying ongoing pathology that would be explained by such a thing. Nothing to worry about. The poor muggles have a hellish time with gender, we magicals have a much easier go of it. I will be casting a diagnostic spell on you to get a baseline of your health. The spell will keep me informed of your mental state; how happy you are, how energetic, how content, things like that. After I have a good idea of how you are now I will give you a potion and assess how you become. The potion will change your body to female. If the treatment is helpful, if you adapt well and flourish, you take another potion, a fixative, that locks you in your new form. I want you to wait until you're an adult to take the fixative. People change a lot between ten and seventeen."

Crenshaw fiddled with his robes before catching Harry's eyes.

"I must warn you that how you end up won't be how you are. This is not just shifting the naughty bits about and adjusting the plumbing. It's a total scramble of your genetic makeup. You may be taller or shorter, brighter or dumber, more or less magical, you can have any characteristic possible to your genetic material. The worst case is you lose your magic. If you lose your magic, you will be stuck, you won't be able to change back. I don't think that will happen. I believe your parents were both strongly magical?"

Sirius snorted at the understatement and nodded.

Crenshaw nodded as well and resumed, "That's the scary part."

Harry scoffed and Crenshaw gave him a little seated bow.

"It's the scary part to me and I imagine to Sirius. If you retain your magic you can change back to male should it be necessary. If you change back it will be another grab bag, you won't return to your current form. Your soul; your memories, how you think, what makes you Harry, will stay the same through the transformations. That covers the medical portion. Any questions?"

Sirius nodded, "Change. Back. Necessary?"

"If the treatment manifests a life threatening condition I will force it's reversal."

Sirius waved his hands frantically, a sure sign he was worried, "More?"

"Insanity, suicidal ideation, life threatening medical conditions. If the treatment proves an immediate threat to Harry's life, I will reverse it. It is very unlikely." Sirius nodded.

"Now the social portion. People aren't very accepting of this sort of thing."

Harry grimaced, thinking of just how unacceptable the Dursleys found him, thinking of the miracle of his Padfoot.

"I'm sure you can tell I'm a bit uncomfortable with it. Sirius is worried as well. That's the best you can hope for I'm afraid. You can expect everyone who knows to have an opinion and the vast majority of those opinions will be negative. We can try to keep this a secret but you're Harry Potter. If you decide this is what you want, you will have to endure being The Boy Who Lived To Become A Girl. You need to take time to think about it. You must both agree to this treatment before we proceed."

Sirius knelt in front of Harry and studied him carefully, "Harry? Lose? Magic?"

Harry shrugged, "Magic is wonderful but.. Can I try?"

Sirius stood quietly for a minute then looked at Crenshaw, "Harry. Children?"

Crenshaw flinched, "Harry will be able to have children as either gender."

Sirius took Harry's hand, "Harry. Last. Potter."

Harry huffed, "My children will be mine no matter if I'm their mother or their father."

Sirius knelt next to Harry, eyes soft, "Husband?"

Harry flinched and groaned, "That's so not nice Padfoot!"

Crenshaw shrugged, "That's the reality of it Harry. Are you attracted to men?"

Harry shuddered, "I'm ten! I'm not attracted to anyone! Especially men!"

Crenshaw watched him closely, "You need to think about that Harry, you and Sirius both need to think about it." Harry quite happily pushed the whole mess away, "That's extra, that's later. I don't fit now."

Sirius stood then asked, "What. Happen." He pointed to himself then at Harry and barked "Boy! Better!" He pointed at Harry again and shook his head violently then barked "Girl! Better!"

Crenshaw clarified, "What happens if you think Harry should be a boy and Harry thinks being a girl is best?"

Sirius gave a big sloppy doggy grin and nodded. Crenshaw grinned back at him then addressed Harry.

"May I use refer to you as she?" Harry beamed at the nice man. "As Harry's guardian it is your duty to care for her as you think best.. Once she reaches seventeen she makes her own decisions."

Sirius nodded. "When?"

Crenshaw looked to Harry with a lifted brow. Harry asked, "Now please?"

Crenshaw shook his head no, "Now isn't possible, for one thing this isn't a stock potion, it will be several days before the lab has it made up. For another this isn't a decision to rush into. You and your family need to think about this, talk about it." Harry grumped, looking ready to kick things as Crenshaw walked over to the miniature fireplace and ordered the potion from the lab.

Healer Smith knocked and entered, "I spoke to Pomfrey, she did treat Harry that night. Reduction of the wound was unsuccessful, she was able to stop the bleeding but no more than that. Not surprising given the nature of the wound. No other treatment was given. She noted a large amount of residual dark magic centered on the wound but was kept from attempting anything other than palliative treatment by Dumbledore. She hasn't seen him since."

Sirius howled, "DUMBLEDORE!"

"Walk with me Sirius?" Crenshaw yanked Sirius towards the door of the examination room while speaking to Healer Smith over his shoulder, "We will be getting a spot of tea Maggie, back in a moment."

Crenshaw studied the fuming Sirius as they walked, "Alright Sirius?"

Sirius nodded, his face lined with worry. He shrugged and nodded again, "Yeah. Alright."

"Still sleeping as Padfoot?"

Sirius nodded and muttered, "Nightmares."

"I wish there were more I could about verbalization. Have you considered the muggle speech therapist I recommended?"

Sirius centered on Crenshaw, putting aside thoughts of Dumbledore, a sly grin lurked in the corner of his mouth, "Considered."

Crenshaw elbowed him, "Considered for all of a second and summarily rejected you mean."

Sirius tried for an air of offended innocence then gave up and waggled a finger between them, "Pint?" He gave a low croon, his best Barry White imitation, "Ladies? Later?"

"Later as in another night, sure, that would be fun. Tonight you have a coming out party to attend."

Sirius winced and slapped at him, "Git!"

"Careful there! I am a Healer! I have potions!"

The worry crept back over Sirius, "Scar?"

"Yes, that damn scar. As I've said, there is a lot, and I mean a whole lot, of dark magic bound up in that scar. It has to be affecting her. How is she? With that much darkness bound to her I would expect her to be extremely unpleasant to be around but she seems quite nice. A bit shy maybe?"

Sirius flinched at the pronouns but nodded, "Is. Wonderful. Massive. Light."

Looking at Sirius, Crenshaw saw his face lite from within as he thought of Harry. No one would never guess he had been a prisoner of Azkaban.

They got their tea to go, and a cup for Smith and Harry as well. Sirius wasn't any happier with Dumbledore by the time they returned to the exam room, but he was less demonstrative. Smith was arranging up a small mound of potions and talking to Harry as they entered the treatment room.

"The potions will help correct some of the damage done by malnutrition. I managed a quick consult with a curse specialist after talking to Pomfrey. He suggested you try to remove your scar by muggle means, there has been some success with those methods." She shuddered, "They sound horrid to me but if it's important to you it is worth trying. The muggles make something called contact lenses, they actually fit directly on your eyes and correct your vision. After all, you have lovely eyes, it's a shame they are hidden behind glasses."

Crenshaw's wand traced a precise pattern as he chanted a long string of Latin, casting the monitoring charm, Harry's first step. Sirius loaded a sack with the potions and they were done finally. Crenshaw walked them to the lobby.

"I want see you when Healer Smith has you back Harry. We can discuss my findings then."

Harry grumped, delayed gratification wasn't his long suit, "Three whole weeks?"

"Yes Harry, three whole weeks."

**Greater London August 1990**

Fawkes was waiting for them when they walked into the kitchen, happily scarfing up the habanero peppers Remus was feeding him. Remus grinned at them.

"What have the two of you done to rile the Headmaster? He tried to get in here again."

Fawkes shifted about giving a low croon of that seemed a mixture of mirth and guilt. Remus blinked and began to laugh.

"You told him to try Fawkes?"

The phoenix managed to look innocent as he nudged Remus for another pepper. Dumbledore's letter was short and to the point.

_Gentlemen;_

_I must speak with the three of you. Do nothing further until we meet. I await your immediate reply._

_Yours,_

_Albus Dumbledore_

An amused Dumbledore materialized in a wash of color. Remus was waiting for him. The werewolf smiled at Dumbledore.

"Headmaster."

"Remus, you look well. Fawkes was become quite the prankster."

Remus tried to hide his grin behind a hand, "Yes sir. He seems to like the peppers I keep for him."

"My dear boy, you must have mercy on an old man. While Fawkes may love the peppers, the peppers do not love Fawkes. I was nearly ready to cast a bubblehead charm on him."

Lupin asked, "On him sir?"

"Yes, I thought he should stew in his own juices so to speak."

They were laughing as they strolled out of the dim alley and started down the Strand. They walked a little way before stopping in a pub, taking a booth at the back and ordering pints.

Remus took an appreciative sip of his stout and watched a master at work as Dumbledore palmed his wand and busied himself erecting privacy and muggle repelling charms. The Headmaster opened the ball.

"I assume Harry and Sirius are en route?"

Remus shook his head, "No. I have a charmed parchment that you can use to communicate with us."

Albus huffed, "Distrust between friends only serves our enemies Remus."

Remus set his briefcase on the table, flipped the catches open, rummaged in it, and pulled out a piece of parchment and a muggle biro. He handed the parchment and pen to Dumbledore before speaking.

"I agree. Why don't you trust us?"

Albus examined the parchment and biro carefully.

"You two are wonderfully adept at charms of this sort."

Albus squinted, then raised an eyebrow, "A truthfulness compulsion?" He shook his head and set it aside, "I have always acted for the best Remus. You, of all people, should remember that."

Remus would never forget being allowed to attend Hogwarts despite being a werewolf and Dumbledore had made that happen.

"That's why I'm here. I owe you more than I can ever repay. You didn't answer my question Headmaster. Why don't you trust us?"

Dumbledore sipped his beer, "I had hoped to avoid this but it seems I have little choice. Harry is important to the magical world not for what he has done but for what we must all hope he can do."

Remus stared at him for a moment, barely breathing, then snorted.

"The damn prophecy? You think the prophecy hinges on Harry's health care? Are you mad?"

"Lower your voice! What do you know of the prophecy?"

Remus banged his fist on the table, "No Dumbledore! It's time for you to give information, not me."

Remus stood and dropped a pair of crumpled bills on the table. "You can communicate with us. Please don't try to subvert the document. Assuming you haven't compromised Harry's health care with your meddling I won't inform Madame Bones of your interference. If you try to contact us through any other means we will invoke the restraining order."

In the gathering gloom of twilight a tired and worried Dumbledore stood looking over the grounds of Hogwarts. _It is so tempting to compel obedience, so much easier. Why do they fight me? Don't they know I have only their best interests at heart? I have been a bulwark against the Dark for decades and this is my reward?_ He popped a lemon drop and watched Hagrid putting away his gardening tools then sighed and indulged in a bit of honesty. _If I compel them I become that which I oppose and all is lost in the worst possible way. I must not fall to the Dark._ He thought about the famous quote made after the first successful test of a nuclear weapon, 'Now we are all sons of bitches.'_ They could ask nothing more difficult for me. I have fought so long, lost so much._

He turned to the parchment. They did say that confession is good for the soul.

His elegant loopy writing appeared on the corresponding parchment at Grimmauld Place where galleons changed hands. Moody had been the winner. Remus, Harry, Moody and Padfoot crowded around the kitchen table reading.

_Gentlemen;_

_It is my intention to answer all your questions. Before I do so I must be sure that you can protect the information. Sirius was at least competent at Occulumency as a result of his Auror training. Remus what of you? Please ask Alastor to begin training you if you require it. I shall wait for word from Alastor that your skills are adequate to the task._

_Albus _

Harry glowered at the Marauders and Mad Eye. "This is so not fair!"

Harry huffed. Remus ruffled his hair, "Fairness doesn't come into it my padawan. You are but a learner, Alastor is the master."

"Not funny Moony!"

Mad Eye nodded and took a sip from his hip flask, "It's good security. So Potter, let's adjourn to the study and start the fun!"

Harry groaned at yet more lessons, as was a child's duty, then rushed to the study.

**St. Mungo's Hospital September 1990**

Healer Crenshaw beamed at Harry and Sirius.

"Hello you two! It's good to see you both. Healer Smith tells me that you are on track as far as your overall health Harry. She is arranging a consultation with an expert on curse damage to assess what can be done for your wound. I have been keeping track of the monitoring charm. Harry, how would you say you are mentally?"

Harry blinked, "I'm alright I reckon. Better. Much better really. Living with Padfoot and Moony is brilliant." Harry giggled, "Mad Eye is a freak though. Have you ever treated him? That man is scary paranoid."

Sirius fought to keep the laugh inside. Crenshaw grinned at Harry, "None of that Harry. We aren't here for Moody. What you say confirms my findings. Let's hope our work together helps you even more. Are you ready?"

Harry was nearly vibrating with excitement. "YES!"

"The transformation is quite painful. To help you through that I will give you a dreamless sleep potion. You can expect to have the same mass although it may be arranged differently."

There was a chime and a panel across the room glowed blue. Crenshaw slid it open and took two vials from it.

"Sirius, if you could arrange the privacy screen? And Harry, if you would put on the hospital fashion disaster?" Crenshaw handed Harry a blue backless hospital gown. "Hop on the exam table when you're changed and give us a yell."

The men heard frantic bumping and hurried rustling. "Ready!"

Crenshaw moved closer to Harry.

"Harry, potions taste horrid so it's best to drink them as quickly as you can. Do you both agree that we should proceed?"

Harry nodded wildly, Sirius nodded much more cautiously. Crenshaw flipped the top off of the first vial then plucked a hair from Harry's head.

"OI!"

"No pain, no gain Harry."

The Healer put the hair in the potion, covered the opening with his thumb and shook it vigorously. He handed the vial to Harry who chugged it and gagged. The men smiled, it never got old to watch someone else taking potions. Crenshaw handed Harry the second potion and he chugged it as well. Crenshaw murmured, "Four.. Three.. Two.. One.." Harry's eyes rolled up as he slumped back, asleep.

They watched as Harry melted and reformed. It wasn't dissimilar to Polyjuice but much slower, taking place over tens of minutes rather than seconds. Crenshaw studied the scroll of parchment the recording quill was filling. The Healer sighed in relief.

"She will have magic Sirius."

Padfoot's shoulders lost some of their tension. "Good! Sleep. Long?"

"At least another hour."

Harry groaned and twisted, her face slowly morphing rounder a bit. There were no truly startling changes, she was young enough that the differences between boys and girls hadn't been exacerbated by hormones. Sirius snorted, "Same. Hair." He shook his head in mock sorrow, "Tragedy."

Crenshaw disagreed, "It may grow in differently, that's one of the changes that will take time to show."

**Grimmauld Place October 1990**

Moody had moved in after Gringotts finished up on the new suite of wards. He would never admit it but found he loved the odd family they became, the werewolf, the orphan, the prisoner, and him. He found tormenting the Dursleys especially entertaining when they rustled up enough sand to appear. Like all law enforcement he had an especially hot hatred for child abusers. All in all it was good duty.

Every morning at the crack of god awful Moody gave Harriet lessons in hand to hand combat, escape, evasion, surveillance, small group tactics. He taught her whatever he could imagine would help her against the active agents of the enemy. He gave her dossiers to study and quizzed her often about them. He was a merciless prankster, not happy unless he could ambush her a couple of times a day and bellow "CONSTANT VIGILANCE!" over her prostrate twitching body. At first it had been like shooting fish in a barrel for him, almost not fun, but she learned and learned fast. Harriet wasn't sure what to think of him, Moody was hot and cold. He reduced Vernon to gutless whimpers, Dudley ran from any room he entered, Petunia was the only Dursley who would stand her ground around him, and that not for long.

For two days after her change he had referred to Harriet as she. After that it was back to he. When she asked why Moody growled, "It upsets you. It's a distraction. Distractions detract from CONSTANT VILIGENCE!"

Every morning Petunia made it a point to hover in the kitchen and torment Harriet, as she was doing now.

"How is my dear niece this morning?"

"Blooming Aunt Petunia, and you?"

Petunia sipped, pinky extended, "I'm ever so flattered you want to be like me, but Harry, you do know that all you will ever be is a fake? You do know that don't you dear?"

"I'm not a fake, I'm the only genuine Harriet around. Would you like an autograph?"

Clearly, Lily had gotten most of the brains available to that generation of her family.

On a normal day Harriet would join Moody in the basement for training. She would joust with Petunia for a bit afterwards, then shower and return to the kitchen to eat breakfast. After the morning meal she would head across the street to the endless football game for a few hours. Alastor had decided early on that her participation served as aerobic conditioning. The game provided occasional hand to hand practice as well when one of the kids decided to see what that weird white kid was made of. She hadn't told the footballers anything about her change, as the ever brief Sirius had barked, "Why?" She was nearly sure that she had watchers but they didn't interfere in her playground squabbles. It was a relief to fight just one boy instead of Dudley and his gang. The footballers loved it when Dudley came outside, small fast dark sharks circling their vast prey.

But this wasn't a normal day. Today was the long delayed day of the Weasley visit.

Harriet jittered around the kitchen, trying to set Aunt Petunia up to take the hit for whatever unpleasantness Moody was plotting in the basement. As much fun as tweaking Aunt Petunia was, Moody was somewhere she couldn't see. That was not an optimal situation. She gave it up and hurried away to her bedroom, the only safe zone in the house. There was the problem of escaping a known location with a single exit, but that would be after a shower.

She toweled off and dressed then took a minute to study her reflection. She grinned at confirmation of the hints she had been getting. _Red! Red roots! Looks like I have mum's hair and her eyes. Maybe it can even be tamed?_ She beat at her hair for a minute before surrendering again and donning a pullover. She was nervous, today was Weasley day. It would be the first time since her change that she was around magicals that didn't live with her. Sirius had been keeping her close to home, giving her time to feel her way. He had put Molly off a few times and she was starting to take offense so today was the day. Harriet curled up in the big chair next to her fireplace and grabbed a book._ Another change, I can't get enough to read! _She turned the page and sighed, a slight smile playing on her lips._ It's like coming inside from the cold to a fire, all toasty, with the last of the chill seeping from my toes._

Sirius knocked shave and a hair cut as he always did.

"Moody?"

He snickered, "Clear!"

She opened the door just a crack, standing well to the side, taking quick peeks, looking for anything out of place.

"For real clear?"

Sirius huffed, the very picture of injured innocence. "Time. Go."

She slid out of her room and Sirius grinned at her, waiting. "Right then. To the floo. One floor at a time. Clear the direction you face. Go!"

Sirius quick marched to the head of the stairs, peeked around and bellowed, "CLEAR!"

Harriet groaned, "Damn it Padfoot! Do you have to scream?" She blinked as inspiration hit, "WAIT! New plan! Change to Padfoot and use your nose and ears!" Sirius morphed to Padfoot while giggling which caused the grim to make very odd quick snorting noises. Dudley leaned out of into the hallway on his families floor.

"SHUT UP YOU FREAKS!"

Harriet lifted one of Padfoot's ears and whispered, "Tail wagging means it's a trap. Go!"

They worked their way down the stairs. Harriet was pretty sure Moody let them pass just to ramp up her anxiety.

She rocketed out of the floo into Sirius' arms.

"I hate the floo!"

His barking laugh didn't settle her nerves a bit. Sirius set her on her feet and vanished the soot she had gathered. Molly, Ron and Ginny were grinning at them.

"Sirius, Harry, welcome to the Burrow. We were just about to have some tea, would you like a cup?"

Sirius nodded, leaving all the talking to Harriet.

"Thank you Mrs. Weasley. Hi Ginny, hi Ron! Tea sounds great."

Harriet loved the Burrow, it was everything Privet Drive wasn't. It was worn and scuffed, it was messy and magical, it was welcoming and warm.

"This place is brilliant!"

Ron scuffed the floor as they sat themselves,.

"Not what your used to I'm sure. I've always wondered, here exactly is your castle?"

Harriet coughed when her tea decided it would like to tour the lung area.

"Sorry, excuse me. I live with Sirius, he has a really big house in London. Before that I lived with my relatives. That was a four bedroom house. What made you think I lived in a castle?"

Ron frowned, "In the books you live in a castle mostly or sometimes a manor."

Ginny whispered, "I'll show you."

She set her tea cup down and darted out of the room. They could hear her clatter up the stairs, a door slam followed by her thunderous return.

"GINVERA! WHAT HAVE I TOLD YOU ABOUT RUNNING DOWN THE STAIRS!"

Ginny walked back into the kitchen, a model of moderation, carrying an armful of well thumbed children's books. She dumped them on the table between Ron and Harriet. Harriet looked at a few of the covers then paged quickly through one.

"Erg.. Guys, I don't know I was a .. magical until July. Are there really vampires?"

It took a bit more convincing before Ginny and Ron would accept that Harriet hadn't done and didn't own a bit of that. Eventually Mrs. Weasley shooed them outside.

"Go fly boys, Ginny you may watch if you like."

They exploded out of the door and across the garden, heading for the bit of pasture tucked into the woods where the Weasleys flew their brooms.

"We keep the brooms in this shed."

Ron puttered around in the small lean to before lurching back out with a pair of brooms and a battered quaffle.

"Fancy throwing the ball around?" Harriet had lost her gift of flight when she had changed, now flying was a little frightening, and much less instinctual but she gulped and took the battered old Cleansweep in hand. Ginny moped over to the edge of the meadow and flopped down. Harriet asked, "Ginny? Don't you want to fly?"

Ron whispered, "No girls!" Harriet whispered back, "No girls? Are you crazy?" Ron's ears got a bit red when Harriet yelled, "Ginny you'll have a turn won't you?" She fussed at her jumper but didn't say anything. Ron frowned and bit out, "She can't fly! She doesn't know how!" He mounted his broom and scooped up the quaffle yelling, "Come on Harry!" Harriet mounted her broom and kicked off, rose a bit and eased over to Ginny, "Hey do you want to learn? I'm not great, but Sirius taught me the basics."

She was brick red as she whispered, "I can fly. I know how."

Harriet landed and held the broom out to her, " Then show the silly boy how it's done firecracker!"

She was smooth in the air, a wonder, a natural. Ron hovered, yelling at her, but she just roared by and punched the quaffle free. She caught it before it dropped below her flight path and easily put the ball through the hoop. Harriet sat back and watched while Ron defended the goal and Ginny darted about trying to score. Ron was good but Ginny was better. They took a short break to outfit Harriet with a broom and she joined them in their game. Slowly Harriet relaxed, laughing and darting around, throwing and catching. Ginny became someone else in the air, a being of light and motion, a fire red streak as she tried to score on Ron again, her free laughter and her teasing weren't at all like her blushing, whispering self on the ground.

Molly and Sirius joined them carrying a hamper and Molly called them down as Sirius spread a blanket for their picnic. Harriet couldn't remember a better day. Sirius kept her close as they ate and the kids talked about flying and quidditch. Molly was chuffed at Ginny's ability on a broom, she didn't say anything but it was clear she was very proud that Ginny was so talented. Molly fussed at Sirius and Harriet, forcing massive amounts of food on them. Harriet didn't struggle, while life was vastly better, even Harriet was tired of take away. A real home cooked meal was a great luxury.

Sirius watched her, waiting, letting Harriet make the decision. Harriet shrugged and stretched out. Sirius nodded. It was so pleasant sitting in the fall sun at the edge of the apple orchard, with the last of the leaves falling, and that particular fall smell. A nice day, a very nice day, and disturbing the mood with her personal drama was inappropriate. _That's it. Inappropriate. Not scary. Not stressful. Just inappropriate,_ Harriet thought.

She would learn over the years that inappropriate and Weasley didn't belong in the same neighborhood. Molly fussed and puttered about, looking at Harriet more often and for longer. Her curiosity got the better of her and she asked, "Harry dear? Do you dye your hair?"

Sirius gave his barking laugh. The kind of girl Harriet was becoming most emphatically wasn't the kind to spend large amounts of time on her hair and makeup.

"No ma'am. It's my real color coming in. I didn't dye it, it's changing colors after a medical treatment. Small as I am, Ginny and I may end up looking a lot alike, except for her being cute and all."

Ginny squeaked and kicked over her drink making a wonderful distraction but Molly Weasley had raised the twins. She knew a dodge when she heard one.

"What treatment could possibly do that? Even the twins haven't managed to do enough damage to permanently change themselves."

She was sharing a smile with Sirius, inviting his participation in the conversation, adults besieged by the chaos of raising magical children. Sirius pointed to Harriet.

"Harry. Story."

"Oh!" Molly fluttered, "You must think me terribly rude. It's none of my concern of course."

The proper forms observed, Molly put the gimlet eye on Harriet and waited for her to come clean.

"Well... I wouldn't like you to feel fooled or foolish. I.. Um.. You see, I've never fit really, not until after my treatment. I... Err... My body was wrong for me."

Harriet managed to surpass even a Weasleys best blush. The Weasleys stared at her. Molly nodded.

"Is it better now dear? Some nutritional thing I'm sure! You're very thin and, pardon me Harry, but much to small for your age!"

Harriet nodded, "That too. But the thing is.. I've always know I should be a girl? And this past month that was taken care of."

There, she had said it. Twice damned Padfoot was snorting. He kept a comforting hand on her, but the damn dog was enjoying this tender scene way to much. Molly gave an irritated huff and a shake.

"Well really! Young man! That is the silliest thing I've ever heard!"

Ron inched away. _Girls are mental and have the lurgy and this bloke, Harry Freaking Potter no less, claims he's gone over? It's mental._

"So not funny Potter. You need do a lot better than that."

Ginny peered at Harriet closely then said, "You mean it don't you Harry?"

A very red Harriet nodded, and whispered, "Yeah, I mean it. I actually go by Harriet now." More strongly she said, "Maybe we should leave Sirius? Mrs. Weasley thank you for having me over. I'm sorry I upset you. I'll uhh.. I'll maybe see you later Ginny, Ron?"

Harry began tugging on Padfoot while fighting off tears. She didn't like to cry, and really didn't want to start now, here.

Sirius stood, pulled a letter from his robes, and gave it to Molly. "Harriet. Never. Lies. Thanks."

He gave Molly an awkward little bow, grinned at and waved to Ron and Ginny, then scooped Harriet up and threw her over his shoulder and set off for the floo, tickling her the whole way. Harriet discovered it is impossible to cry while being tickled by her Padfoot.


	4. Chapter 4 Adjustments

**Chapter 4**

**Adjustments**

**Disclaimer: Harry Potter belongs to J. K. Rowling**

**This fanfiction is not for profit.**

**Greater London Halloween 1990**

She hadn't know until that day it was the anniversary of her parents murder. They had given her an outline before, Remus, Sirius and Mad Eye but somehow the actual date hadn't been mentioned, or Harriet hadn't picked up on it. She stared out the kitchen window, watching the rain gusting past. A front was moving through, one of the endless series marching out of the North Sea. The weather matched her mood perfectly.

Mad Eye growled at her, "Alright lass?"

She nodded, "Not really. Thanks for telling me Mad Eye. How... I mean.. Why.."

Mad Eye barked at her, "Remember your lessons. Calm your mind."

Harriet huffed but took a breath and ordered her thoughts. "Why didn't anyone else kill him?"

Mad Eye stumped back and forth before her, head down. "Many tried and many died. No one but Dumbledore could lay a wand on him. Even Dumbledore could only hold him off."

Harriet considered that for a bit, "Mad Eye, that doesn't make sense. No matter the odds he always won? How can that be?"

Moody shrugged, "It's magic Potter, it needn't make sense."

"But..."

"You're right. There is more. It isn't my place to tell you. It's time for breakfast."

They entered the hallway and there were Sirius and Remus.

"Padfoot!"

"Harry!"

They raced to one another, arms outstretched, acting as if they had been parted for years from their truest love, collided, and fell to the ground faking unconsciousness. Remus groaned, "Oh, do get up you delinquents. Each worse than the other." They stood, smirked, and faced him, "MOONY!" Arms outstretched they pelted after him, Sirius yipping, Harry babbling nonsense. They thundered into the kitchen and did a few laps of the table making sure to jostle Aunt Petunia thoroughly. She was always willing to screech at them.

Finally the Marauders settled at the table to trade insults with Petunia while Harry made breakfast. Moody stumped in and took a seat. Breakfast was the big social meal at Grimmauld Place, everyone made what lunch they wanted for themselves and dinner was usually take away.

Watching the bacon as it neared done Harry asked the room at large, "Where are my mum and dad buried?"

Petunia took the offensive, "They wouldn't say of course. Rude as always, disrespectful of any normal formality. I've never forgiven them." She glared at Sirius.

Remus answered, "The church cemetery in Godric's Hollow."

Petunia charged ahead but Harry ignored her, instead concentrating on breakfast. She set the bacon to drain and began the omelets. Today was spinach, onion, and feta.

"Did you go to the funeral Moony?"

Remus flushed, "I was sleeping off a binge in a muggle lock up. Mad Eye did you go?"

Moody shook his head, "It was just Dumbledore. There's a stone."

Harry put the plates on the table. Aunt Petunia's avoidance of all things magical didn't extend to Harry's cooking, she stopped complaining long enough to eat.

"Can we go? Today? Would you like to go Aunt Petunia?"

Petunia looked as if her mouthful of omelet had been transfigured into something altogether unwholesome. She sniffed, "You know very well that you won't be traveling by any normal means. You had no intention of offering a true invitation. Such a rude disrespectful little brat!"

They marked it a win if she abandoned sneering sarcasm for direct insults. Crenshaw was very disapproving, one of the few things he and Dumbledore agreed on. Moody, Remus and Sirius exchanged looks. Moody nodded, "Aye lass, I'll just head up there and do a quick recce, check that there isn't a surprise waiting."

It was cold. Cold and wet, with a blustering harsh wind getting in everywhere. Harry stood between Sirius and Moony staring at the headstone that marked what remained of her parents._ I'm so sorry. I miss you. You already know everything I could tell you. You know what I'm feeling, who I am. I hope you're not disappointed._ She took Moony's hand in her left and Sirius' hand in her right._ You won. You killed the bastard. I know it wasn't me no matter what they say. It was you._ The grave was neat, carefully tended._ I'll come back with some flowers. Lilies maybe? For a long time I wished I had gone with you. Now it's better, much better. Sirius and Moony are brilliant. Mad Eye, well you know Mad Eye. Could you pull some strings for Remus? The Wolfie needs a bit of luck._

The visit seemed pointless, empty and necessary. James and Lily weren't tucked in next to the church in Godric's Hollow. They weren't anywhere she could get to. No one knew exactly what came after, those who had gone on wouldn't say. Harry took what comfort she could from knowing that James and Lily had gone on, they hadn't faded away. In her turn she would go on and she would see them again.

**Greater London November 1990**

She put extra effort into making a full English breakfast that morning. There were guardians to to manipulate and it was best to make the attempt when they were full. She flitted around the kitchen getting everything for everyone, even Aunt Petunia. Petunia lapped it up like one of Marge's bulldogs. Moody didn't change but the Marauders smelled a rat. They exchanged a quick glance, shared a smirk and worked in perfect concert to run her ragged. Moody belched and scowled at Petunia while she upbraided him. He set his magical eye to spin cycle. She shuddered and bustled from the room. Moody's gruff voice cut through the increasingly silly requests for this or that from the Marauders, "Leave off you idiots. Out with it lad."

Harriet did her best imitation of a deer in headlights. "Out with it?"

"Aye, what do you want? Never mind those two idjits, they'll run your legs to stubs if you let them. Better to just ask. No one will keep you from what you want if it's safe to have it."

She took a deep breath and jumped, "I want to get my hair done."

They reacted as if they had seen a ghost, well, as if they were Aunt Petunia seeing a ghost. Pale, shaking hands, panic levels of anxiety. Padfoot barked, "Done?"

Face brick red, Harriet nodded. "It's not very feminine? My hair? And maybe dyed to match the roots?"

Moody suddenly found it necessary to turn his head in concert with his magical eye, a clear avoidance tactic. No help there. Sirius sat blinking, mouth open, stunned. No help there. Moony though was a going concern, frowning, considering her request, "Well Harry, I guess.." He broke off and cleared his throat, nudging Padfoot who pushed back from the table, shaking his head wildly.

Clearly this was to be Moony's trial. Harriet locked on him. "I can certainly understand that Harry. Mad Eye? Any security concerns?" "Can't say until we decide on a point of contact. Should be muggle though. It's doable." Harry beamed at him and he dropped her a wink. _Yes! Go Mad Eye!_ Harry turned her hopeful beaming face to Padfoot and Moony, "Which of you wonderful gentlemen will be taking me?" Frantic dissembling ensued. Harry poured Mad Eye a fresh cuppa. They sat back and enjoyed the show.

Padfoot's eyes got large when inspiration struck, "Molly! Molly. Take."

Harriet shuddered, "No! No no! Not Molly! Can you imagine? She thinks I'm on some perverse lark. Come on you two, man up!"

They pointed in unison at Moody, "Mad Eye!"

Harry snorted, "Right. I love Mad Eye but him in a muggle hair salon?"

Evidently she had impugned their masculinity as they started to fight dirty, "Petunia!"

"Are you crazy? It's just the hairdressers!"

It was Remus' turn to have an inspiration, "Padfoot, your cousin, Andy..."

Sirius gasped, clapped Remus on the back, and trotted off toward the floo. Harry groaned, "I see how it is. Foist me off on a strange man you cowards!"

Moody asked, "Tonks?" Remus nodded and got a nod in return. Moody said, "She's a right one." Harry struggled to keep from making her irritated face, after all she was getting what she had asked for.

"She?"

Moony strolled to the tea pot and poured out a cup, "Andromeda Tonks, she's a good woman. She was a Black, disowned for marrying a muggleborn, Ted Tonks, good chap. They're quite nice, have a daughter in her upper years at Hogwarts. A metamorphmagus."

Padfoot charged back into the kitchen, grinning his happy doggie grin, "Us! Dinner! Tonight!"

Harriet groaned, "Dinner? Padfoot you menace! What can I make? What do they like?" She bustled off towards the pantry to check what was on hand but Padfoot intercepted her, scooped her up and spun in a circle.

"Eat. There."

Remus and Mad Eye brightened. Mad Eye mused, "She is a wonderful cook, might be better than Molly." He nodded, "I'll go along, see to security." Sirius nodded madly, "Invited."

The Tonk's residence wasn't huge, or overtly magical. It was just another nice house on a street of nice houses. It hadn't the gleaming perfection Petunia had forced on Number 4, but it was pin neat for all of that. Sirius bounded up the steps and hammered on the door. If he had been in his form his whole body would be wagging, not just the tail. Mad Eye hovered behind them under an invisibility cloak, scanning for enemies.

In some dictionary under Affable there was a picture of Ted Tonks. He was warm and welcoming, easily as excited as Sirius that they were dining together. He offered his hand to Harriet, smiling widely, "And you must be Harry Potter." Sirius ruffled her hair, which she adored but had to pretend disgust, "Yes sir. Well.. soon to be Harriet Potter actually." Ted kept smiling, never batted an eye, and poked Padfoot, "Still up to your old tricks I see. You should use a bit of caution around this one Harry, he's always up to mischief." Harry grinned at him, agreeing, "Yes sir. He certainly is." They let it go, drama was best on a full stomach after all.

Andromeda sailed into view, tall and stately, she carried herself with grace and authority. She had a dark brooding beauty, only her lively eyes relieving what would have otherwise been a very austere persona. She beamed at Sirius and folded him into a long rocking hug, speaking quietly but with great emotion. "I never believed them Sirius. We tried everything but they wouldn't listen to us. I'm ashamed to say we gave up after a while. I would have been in touch but you were in isolation and then just disappeared. My owls keep coming back, and the floo refuses to accept calls for you." Sirius made suspicious snuffling noises and swiped at his eyes. "Andy. Love. You." Her austerity melted in the warmth of Sirius' smile. She took Ted in one hand and Sirius in the other and marched off to the sitting room.

They sat while Ted started on the drinks, he offered Mad Eye an unopened bottle of Ogden's for inspection and after approval poured out full measures for the adults.

"Harry? What can I get you?"

"Do you have any Coke sir?"

"Wonderful! I hate pumpkin juice don't you? How anyone can stomach that vile glop is beyond me."

Harry nodded enthusiastically, "It's too thick to be a proper drink, all pulpy. And pumpkin? What idiot decided pumpkin was a flavor for a beverage?"

Ted nodded back, "I know! Now a nice cold Coke, that's a drink!"

The magicals groaned, having heard the spiel many times. Ted sniffed at the plebeians.

"Butterbeer, despite the horrible name, is quite nice. Would you like to try one or is it still a Coke for you?"

"I'll give it a go sir."

"Stout lad! An obvious Gryffindor."

Harriet grimaced but accepted the drink with all the grace she could manage.

Ted turned a faintly puzzled eye to his wife, knowing he had missed but not knowing how.

"Well," Andromeda beamed around at them all, "To old friends and new."

They clinked glasses and sipped. Butterbeer was much better than it's name. After a few minutes of general conversation Andy went off to see about dinner leaving the men to talk about Quidditch and the Ministry's latest idiocy.

Harriet went in search of Andy. She bustled about her kitchen, no motion wasted, no hurry, completely in control, using her wand and the muggle appliances with equal facility.

"Can I help at all ma'am?"

"No thank you dear, I've got it under control."

She dumped the chives into the tossed salad and set a knife to dicing tomatoes.

"I'm very pleased to meet you Harry. I knew your parents, not well of course, but they were friends. You seem to be doing well?"

Harry nodded and sipped her butterbeer, "Yes ma'am, very well. Sirius, Remus, Mad Eye, they're brilliant."

Andy checked something in the oven, something that filled the kitchen with a divine smell. Perhaps lamb and rosemary? "What was it Sirius needed dear? He wasn't clear."

"Oh.. He just wondered if you would take me for a haircut."

She turned to stare, "A haircut? Why would he want me to take you for a haircut?"

Harriet shrugged, "I don't get it either, he seems to think it's woman's work."

She snorted, "Well, we will see about that. Take my word for it Harry, purebloods aren't the most socially advanced group on the planet. You would do well to look outside their ranks when.. Well.. You know what I mean I'm sure."

"Yes ma'am. I came to that myself actually."

Andy flicked her wand several times. A series of dishes filled and formed a line behind her as she marched toward the dining room.

"Will you call the men dear?"

Harriet decided she was comfortable enough and leaned her head back then bellowed, "THE MEN! DINNER!"

Andy pretended disapproval. "I see my cousin is influencing you. A woman's civilizing touch... Remus is the best of the lot..." she mused. Harriet flushed and kept her silence despite wanting to defend her guys.

If Molly's food was a huge warm hug, Andy's was a gourmet meal in a secret cafe. It was stellar. They got to the coffee and contented sigh stage then adjourned to the sitting room to digest and talk. Andy set her cup down with a soft click that stilled all the talk.

"This has been extremely pleasant. We will be sure to do it again if you all would like?"

Heads nodded fervently.

"Sirius, Harry says you want me to take him for a haircut? Is this a prank?"

As one her men turned to stare at Harriet. Showtime.

"Err.. It's about me ma'am. I was born with a deformity that the Healers have recently fixed for me. I'm feeling much better now."

Her men all flinched and covered their bits.

"Er.. The deformity was.." she finished in a rush, "being born a boy."

Ted and Andy glared at the Marauders clearly thinking it was shenanigans. Moody's took over, his voice gravely, rough.

"It's true. You know I wouldn't be in their foolishness. It's the truth. She wants her hair done. Wants to get it looking girly I don't doubt. Maybe even all the same color."

Though his magical eye was on patrol, his small dark beady eye studied her then dropped her a wink. Mad Eye would be getting all his favorite foods for breakfast. Ted crossed his legs and coughed. Andy peered closely at Harriet and offered a fluttering, tentative smile.

"Well, we certainly can't have mere males invading the sacred precincts of the hairdressers can we? I have heard good things about a salon on Sloan Square, Tony and Guy's. I'll ring them in the morning."

She studied Mad Eye, Remus and Sirius each in turn then shook her head.

"Yes, you most assuredly do need a woman's civilizing hand" Andy said. She shuddered theatrically, "The idea! A young impressionable girl raised by the Marauders and Mad Eye?" Harry let out a breath and an enormous load of tension. "Thank you so much ma'am!"

Ted struggled to smile and Andy reached over to him and gave him a pat on the knee.

"There, there dear. If you remember, Nymphadora went through a phase.."

Ted found his voice and boomed out much to loudly, "They aren't interested Andy!"

Two days later Andy flooed to say that she had secured an appointment for a cut and color; she would pick Harry up bright and early the next day.

Andy was a vision of poise and grace as she stepped from the floo and called a cheerful hello to Harry. So there was no reason for Harriet's hackles to rise. But Harriet had learned to listen to her inner Moody so she skittered back out of reach while smiling welcome.

"Hi Mrs. Tonks, thanks for doing this for me. Have you had breakfast? I was just about to make it?"

"Breakfast would be lovely dear. We should have just enough time."

"When is the appointment?"

Andy waved airily, "Oh, not till eleven, but I thought we could share some girl time."

Harry didn't groan but thought, _Yup, shenanigans._

"Are all Blacks pranksters?"

Andy laughed and didn't miss a beat. "All the good ones, the rest are either homicidal maniacs, raving blood purists, or both. Besides, I'm not a Black any longer."

Sirius wandered into the room and beamed at them, "Andy! Dinner! Brilliant! Harry? Breakfast?"

Harry nodded and led the way to the kitchen while Andy exclaimed over all the work they had done to take Grimmauld Place from a fortress of the Dark Arts to a comfortable home.

Once breakfast was over Andy flicked her wand and conjured a large sheet on the floor. She set a stool in the middle of the open area.

"Harry, sit down please."

She searched in her bag, pulling out a pair of scissors.

"I'll just do a little preliminary work to give my cover story some credence."

Her wand flicked again. Harriet found she couldn't move anything other than her eyes.

"Dear, I thought we would say that you had tried cutting your hair and made a hash of it. I'll just.. hash it a bit."

The gits had cameras and maniacal grins. Sometimes living with the Marauders sucked.

Harry closed her eyes as a beautician shampooed her hair. It was decadent and lovely to have someone wash her hair. Harry was nearly pudding as Bruce stalked around her with his pale, very soft and perfectly manicured hands fluttering as he tugged at her hair.

"What do you do Miss Harriet?"

"Do, sir?"

"Yes, do, what do you do? If I am to create your look, I must know who you are. School I imagine? Some sport perhaps?"

"I'm home schooled sir, and yes I play quite a bit of football. I train rather hard for it."

"Home schooled? Don't often hear that. Religious?"

"No sir. Just.. just home schooled."

"So, sports, fitness?"

Harry nodded as he stood back and glowered at her, "Is your hair always.. like this? So.. rebellious?"

Andy offered, "Her hair marches to it's own tune Bruce. She took matters into her own hands and... well... you see. Can you save her?"

Bruce chortled, "Not to worry little flower, I have yet to be defeated."

With a swirl worthy of a matador Bruce settled a sheet around Harry and fastened it around her neck. His eyes glittered as he moved in, comb in one hand, snicking scissors in the other.

After a pitched battle Bruce wasn't entirely happy with the cut but was well pleased with the color. He flourished a mirror before her and made a questioning humming noise. He had cut her hair short, something like a pixie cut, and had worked it's random spikes into the look. It was very well done. The color was a dark red, deeper than mahogany, but not black.

Andy narrowed her eyes, studied Harry closely, then nodded.

"Thank you Bruce, she looks much better."

Bruce flipped his hand, beaming. He slid her glasses off and gestured to her to look again.

"Maybe contacts sweetie? They would be a wonderful improvement."

He fussed a bit then offered, "And possibly a bit of plastic surgery? Reduce that dashing scar?" He hurried to reassure her, "Not that you aren't lovely now my dear.." It was true, he had taken her bangs, and her prominent features were her eyes and her scar. The eyes she liked, the scar not so much, although Ahmed did think it was 'Wicked'.

**Greater London December 1990**

_I hate doctor's offices. I never thought having a proper family would have me spending so much time in them._ Harriet tossed aside a battered copy of Vogue and muttered dire threats at whatever deity oversaw time dilation when in waiting rooms. Remus beamed at her.

"Alright Harry?"

"Spiffing."

"Cheer up little one, it's a piece of cake. A short office procedure and you'll be scar free, a vision of loveliness."

Harriet huffed. Remus smiled at her.

"Well.. If you don't want to do this we can leave?"

She gave him her best arctic stare and got grumpier when he exhibited no discernible distress.

"No. I want to reduce the scarring. It's the waiting. Who likes to wait to be cut?"

Remus was quite obviously smothering his enjoyment of the situation. Harriet promised herself that she would tone down her aggressive cheerfulness after the next full moon. He beamed at her, "Yes. Well..." Whatever bromide Remus was about to bludgeon her with he kept to himself as a nurse came towards them. Her starched uniform rustled as she walked, her spiffy white clogs squeaking with every step.

"Miss Evans? I am Nurse Rached. I will be assisting the doctor. This way please?"

_Nurse Rached? THE BIG NURSE?_

"Moony?"

Remus looked at Harriet, his eyes large, mouth trembling with giggles.

"You're in excellent hands Harriet. I'll just wait here shall I?"

There would be revenge, revenge that would shake the pillars of heaven.

"Right then. After you Nurse?"

The whole way home on the underground people clucked and cooed at her, asked her what had happened, offered her their seat, pressed in on her with their concern. The only bright spot was at the end when the Grimmauld Place footballers stopped doing what they do. Ahmed even missed a pass when he caught sight of her. He hustled over and circled her once, wordless, then bellowed "Wicked!" and tried to poke her bandaged forehead. He was a git, just like always, constant and reliable.

Remus bolted for the study as soon as he got inside, staggering with laughter. Harriet stalked after him. They were all there, the cretins, Moody, Sirius and Remus exchanging galleons and yelling. Gits! Remus made a production of drawing a strand of memory and flicking it into the Black pensieve.

"OH! YOU... YOU... YOU SET ME UP! WHAT'S HER REAL NAME? THAT'S WHY YOU PUSHED THAT BOOK ON ME! I CAN'T BELIEVE YOU LOT!"

Harry gasped and stamped her foot, howling as the depth of their depravity became clear.

"CRENSHAW! HE'S IN THIS ISN'T HE!"

She slammed the door on their stupid laughing faces and stomped upstairs to her room.

_Revenge!_, she thought darkly as she rattled about her room, _I will be avenged! _Just to keep up appearances she tossed some heavy stuff around at random intervals. She could hear the occasional giggle outside her door._ It was beautifully done. It will take some work to get mine back. Moody won't be a problem. He pranks himself. It's the other two twits! _ This wasn't anything as rudimentary as cold water on a sleeper. This was close familiarity with the target, careful planning, using the environment to advantage, and flawless execution. _Food,_ she thought, _food is always good. I think Ahmed said his uncle has the curry shop? No, Moody will never fall for food, the mad bastard tests everything. Unless it was muggle?_ She let out an evil cackle and rubbed her hands together in the approved evil way.

She would always remember the Night of the Curry of the Digestive Juices.

Sirius stalked into the Atrium of the Ministry as if he owned it, his gait steady, measured. Onlookers saw a pureblood of the finest lineage, a mover, a shaker. No one paid a bit of attention to the little red headed girl who came in at nearly the same time. The Head of the House of Black made quite a production of stopping at the security desk to register his wand. Harriet maneuvered around the blockage, pitching her voice high and breathy, "I don't have a wand sir." Eric gave her a quick glance, she was obviously under age, so he returned his attention to the very obviously important Sirius. "All set Mister Black, have a good day." The guard lurched away from Sirius' mad doggy grin.

Harriet and Sirius got in the same elevator car and rode down to the third floor, to the Ministry's Office of Records and Statistics. It was the kind of bureaucratic warren that gives free market enthusiasts nightmares. A very, very old witch sat dozing, clutching the Daily Prophet, a bubble forming at the corner of her mouth with every exhale. Harriet watched the bubble, fascinated. The old woman continued to stare her newspaper, nothing changed, not even after the best, most officious throat clearing Sirius could muster. Sirius waited a bit more then growled, "Madame?"

Ever so slowly she lifted her head to glare at them.

"I was Head Girl the year Dumbledore came to Hogwarts, Ravenclaw. Top of my class. I've been at this desk for over a century. Wait your turn."

Sirius looked around the room. There were only the three of them present.

"Err.."

Harriet interrupted.

"What happened? How did a Head Girl end up here?"

She snorted, "Well I'm a witch aren't I? That's what happened!"

Harry blinked and murmured, "Could be worse yeah?"

The crone groaned, "How could it be worse Little Suzy Sunshine?"

Harry grinned at her, "Could be a wizard?"

Her cackle lay the base for Sirius' outraged, "OI!"

Eventually the crone got her enough of her breath back to wheeze, "Well Mister Wizard? What do you want?"

Sirius slid a letter to her, "Read."

The crone fumbled at her neck and located a smudged, battered pair of pince nez glasses which she took the better part of five minutes to secure to her satisfaction. Sirius was a twitching wreck as she began to search her desk for a letter opener. Harriet was vastly amused. She haggled the letter open and carefully flattened it, then slowly read, her lips moving as she went.

"Name change for your ward Mister Wizard?"

Her rheumy eyes sharpened as she looked at Harry.

"You're the last Potter are you girlie?"

Harriet nodded, "Currently ma'am."

The crone shook her head, "I never thought I would live to see a Potter bow to a Black."

Sirius snorted, "Charlus. Dorthea."

The crone brightened, "Very true, very true."

Harriet caught her eye, "And I'm not bowing."

She leered at them, they had proven to be worthy opponents. They survived to her pièce de résistance, to her favorite part.

"There are a few forms to fill out."

With a gloating smirk she waved her wand in a rather grand gesture and a stack of parchment inches tall materialized on her desk. It took much much longer than it should have but in the end they got it done. Harriet Lily Potter-Black left the building having enjoyed the post NEWT seminar topic; Death by Bureaucracy.

Tom had shepherd's pie on special, which went well with butterbeer. They recharged their batteries, readying themselves for the madness of Christmas shopping.

"Sirius? Magicals aren't Christian so why all the fuss about Christmas?"

"Galleons."

"Ah. Same as the muggles then?"

"Yah."

They always enjoyed each others company and getting presents just made it that much better. Harriet got three sets of hats scarfs and gloves for the Dursleys. Sirius raised an eyebrow when she said who they were for, asking only "Really?"

She muttered, "Yeah. Family, you know?"

He beamed at her, obviously proud of her, and got three pairs of thick woolen socks the gits. For Remus Harry got some top quality robes, and a gift certificate for Flourish and Blotts, she got Andy a cookbook. Mad Eye was hard to buy for, he wouldn't trust anything that was wrapped, might well reducto it just to be safe. In the end they went together on a top of the line magical eyeball, one that would actually fit in his head but have the same enhancements.

"We can tell him it will help him stay under cover. So.. Anything you want Padfoot?"

"No. Have. You."

She nudged him with her shoulder as they strolled, both grinning at the cheesy truth of it.

A store belched out Molly, Ginny and Ron, right into their path, unavoidable.

"Er.. Hi Mrs. Weasley, Happy Christmas. Hi Ron, Hi Ginny, how is Quidditch?"

Sirius scooped Harriet tight against his side, gave Molly a little formal nod, "Weasleys. Happy. Christmas."

Molly froze, staring at Harry. Ginny gaped, Ron was wide eyed.

"Cor!"

Molly was never long wordless, "Sirius! Harry? Happy Christmas to you both!"

She winched her children in close to her while giving Harry and Sirius a forced smile.

"Well we must dash, so much to do, the rest of them get home this evening.."

She was so obviously happy to have her children coming home that Harry smiled at her.

"That sounds really nice Mrs. Weasley."

Molly glowed, "Yes, it will be lovely to have everyone home except Bill and Charlie. Percy has done very well with his end of semester exams, I have hopes he will be chosen for prefect next year."

Ron and Ginny both rolled their eyes. Sirius nodded.

"Met. Bill. Wards."

They began to walk together while Molly gushed and fretted over Bill and Sirius listened.

Ginny ducked away from her mum and slid next to Harry, whispering, "I'm sorry about before.." Harriet nodded and shrugged. It had hurt but it was something she had to get past. Ginny continued, "Quite a shock, you know? My mum, she means well..." They walked on a bit. Ginny whispered.

"You look amazing! What happened to your scar?"

"It's still there, just a lot smaller. Sirius and Remus arranged for me to see a muggle plastic surgeon. He cut on the scar and sewed it back together, made it a lot smaller. I use a bit of muggle makeup and Bob's your uncle."

Ron blurted, "Cut you? Then sewed you up? Muggles are so weird! Did you keep the extra bits? Was there a lot of blood? Can I see?"

Harry trembled, an involuntary full body shudder, _This boy creeps me out!_ Ginny popped Ron in the back of the head, "Git!" Mrs. Weasley barked at her for hitting her brother and normal service was resumed. Mrs. Weasley kept stealing looks at Harry but relaxed as they walked. Soon the Weasleys broke away with loud assurances by Molly that they would be in touch. The volume in the area dropped by an order of magnitude and Sirius gave an ending huff.

"Are we done Padfoot?"

Sirius nodded emphatically.

_The best Christmas ever, _Harriet thought. _Ever. Ever in the history of ever._ First thing in the morning she had dropped off gifts for her damnable relatives. That had put her in the right mood, given her a glow. The view from the moral high ground was good. Then she had given people she liked, really liked, even loved, she had given them gifts. After exchanging gifts they ate a huge breakfast, and frittered away the rest of the day, laying around napping, fussing with each others toys. In the evening they had gone over to the Tonk's house for dinner. Watching Moody inspect his new eye, watching Remus sneak a glance at himself in his handsome new robes, watching Sirius lose himself in the battery powered video game had been wonderful. Mad Eye finally convinced himself that his new eye was benign and popped it in with a horrid squelching noise. Andy's daughter was beyond brilliant; funny, charming, dead clumsy, quite happy to meet Harry, not the least bit put off. Nymphadora, "Don't call me that!" had huddled with Mad Eye, she wanted to join the Aurors.

Harry stretched out in her bed, full to bursting with Andy's wonderful dinner, the dinner that she had helped to make, and full to bursting with a happiness she had imagined but hadn't ever known. The new year celebration would be at Grimmauld Place. Harry fell asleep planning the menu.

Mad Eye was the last one awake. Remus and Sirius had worked together and created a map similar to the infamous Marauders Map only centered on Grimmauld Place and the surrounding area. He would have to see about some added functionality, an alarm capability would be nice.

**St. Mungo's June 1991**

Harry sat on the exam table, swinging her legs, grinning at Crenshaw.

"Such a smug little moppet you are! Still you are perfectly correct. I'm very happy for you. In my work often the best that can happen is an adjustment to less bad, it's a pleasure to see an adjustment to much better. Having given the praise puppy a pat, tell me about the Dursleys."

"Ugh.. Well.. I don't see much of them. Petunia gave up her morning lurk, she never said why. Vernon only uses the muggle entrance. Dudley the same. Dudders stays well clear of the neighborhood, Ahmed and the gang don't like him a bit. Once in a while one of the Dursley's will scream into the stairwell for us to be quiet. I expect we are upsetting the telly."

"Hmm.. So why do you think Petunia gave up 'her morning lurk'?"

"It wasn't long after Christmas that she stopped. Christmas was excellent! I don't know.. maybe she got bored? You always say there is a reason for what people do, that it makes sense to them. Maybe being nasty was costing her more than she got in return? Maybe she forgave us for forcing them into it?"

"Do you think she did? Forgive you?"

Harriet frowned, "Well, first time for everything yeah?"

Crenshaw smiled at her rather forced optimism. "What's your best guess Harriet?"

"She wasn't getting what she wanted. She couldn't hurt me any more, so she stopped."

Crenshaw nodded, "Yes, I agree. You moved past her. Have you forgiven her Harry?"

"NO! Never!"

Harry slumped as she thought about how long never was.

"Well.. I gave them presents for Christmas, stuff I thought they might like. Nothing great, you know? Just something. And I felt really good after. So I decided I wouldn't have a go at her in the morning like I had been, I'd just make her breakfast because she's my mom's sister and she's messed up. She is doing what she is doing, it's nothing about me really. I have what she refused me. She lost. She's lost nearly everything."

Crenshaw nodded and they sat in silence for a minute.

"Harriet, do you have a plan? You'll be off to Hogwarts in September. Some of the kids will be very upset by you because of your gender, some because of your history. Will they get a pass?"

Harriet sighed, "Fighting hurts, it always hurts. It doesn't matter if you win or not, it hurts. I'll let some stuff go by rather than fight all the time. It's not on me to police what people think. I'm won't be a doormat though. I fought Petunia, I always fought Petunia and I finally won. I shouldn't stand for being treated badly. I won't."

Crenshaw leaned forward, "I'll always be available Harriet. You have Sirius, Remus, Mad Eye, Andy. Nymphadora will be at school. You know the Weasley boy. Dumbledore is a great wizard and a good man. Don't trust him, but he isn't evil, remember that. You, my dear, warm the cockles of my wizened heart. I am very pleased to know you."

"Did you really say cockles? I'm telling Padfoot!"

**July 31st Diagon Alley**

Sirius on her right, Remus on her left, Harriet took a deep breath and walked into Diagon Alley. Moody crept from cover to cover as they moved up the street, she could barely hear the snick of his peg leg as he kept watch under his cloak. They stopped first at a luggage store but it didn't take long, a bog standard school trunk and they were out the door, Remus grumbling about carrying things while Sirius beamed after winning the toss. They proceeded through the apothecary for potions supplies, the bookstore for course materials and a few extras. Tonks had clued Harry in, history and defense were self study. Remus and Sirius didn't seem surprised so Harriet shrugged it off and got the extra reading she had recommended.

Harriet nodded to the nice seamstress at Madam Malkin's and hopped up on the stool to be measured for robes. Next to her stood a pale pinched boy, nose in the air, grumbling about staff incompetence. The boy studied her for a few seconds, "I don't recognize you." Harriet decided she was fine with obscurity, shrugged, and nodded. The boy wasn't about to give up.

"Who are you?"

Harriet took a deep breath and the plunge.

"The gentleman should introduce himself first."

He colored a bit, irked to be caught out, "I'm Malfoy, Draco Malfoy."

He looked around for the fanfare of trumpets and to sneer at anyone unfortunate enough to catch his eye.

"Harriet Potter."

Malfoy's eyes narrowed, "Harriet Potter? There is no Harriet Potter! That's very rude you know!"

Harriet rolled her eyes to the amusement of the young woman pinning up her robes.

"I am the foremost expert on me. I know my name."

The boy's face struggled to express anger, superiority and disgust all at once. He looked like he desperately needed the loo.

"Harry Potter turned himself into a girl? That's rich! And your blood traitor godfather allowed this? Wait until I tell my father!"

The seamstress paused to glance up at Harriet. Harriet shrugged and whispered to her, "Well.. wouldn't you?" The young woman grinned, nodded, and finished her pinning.

"That's you done dear. Standard robes?"

Harriet hopped down from the stool and followed her towards the front, leaving Malfoy to sputter and gloat in lonely splendor.

"What options are there other than standard?"

In the end Harriet settled on their better quality robes with the Potter crest embroidered on the side opposite her house affiliation.

They broke for ice cream.

"Alastor, have you thought about something other than a peg leg? I could hear you tapping. Easy to track."

Moody left off sniffing his chocolate sundae, took a drink from his hip flask and nodded.

"Has some enchantments on it," he whispered to her.

"Can they be set on something more.. subtle?"

"I suppose. Saves on shoes."

She goggled at him then huffed. He was having her on. He didn't smile, he almost never did.

"Malfoy?" he murmured to her.

Harry huffed again, "Blundering git!"

"Constant vigilance! Don't underestimate him."

Harry nodded.

Together their tattered little family watched the Malfoys strut past the ice cream parlor. Malfoy senior looked their way when Draco pointed them out and caught Harry's eye. The weight of malice in his look was startling, frightening, sobering. Moody whispered again,

"Constant vigilance Harry. That one is an active enemy and dangerous."

"Why don't we take him out then?"

Beside them the Marauders relaxed from combat alert as Moody considered her question.

"Moral code. Can't just kill someone."

Harriet frowned, trying to make it add up, not getting an answer that made sense to her. Sirius finished first and massaged his ice cream headache before asking, "Wand?"

Ollivander was easily the creepiest person Harriet had ever met. His voice drifted over her, light and dreamy.

"Well, well, well. I have been looking forward to meeting you for some time... Miss Potter."

He seemed to glide as he moved around her, measuring her.

"Let us see which of my children you are suited for shall we? Try this one. Just give it a wave, go ahead!"

The wand let out a tremendous blast of sound, a fog horn. He snatched it back and thrust another at her.

"No, no, that won't do at all. Try this, ironwood and dragon heartstring, nine inches, give it a wave."

A very worried goose flopped onto the counter. Ollivander grabbed the wand back and vanished the honking menace with it.

"A goose, a fog horn.. Hmm.. Try this one.."

Wand after wand gave odd, silly and sometimes dangerous effects but nothing pleased Ollivander. He studied her as he repaired the smoking wreck of his sales counter.

"I wonder, yes.. It might be.. It would be most unusual, but you passed unusual quite a while ago didn't you?"

Harriet glowered at his back as he raced away then darted back with a dusty box.

"Try this Miss Potter."

Harriet knew right away, this was the one. Warmth flooded her, from her heart, to her arm, to her fingers, tingling, a rush of power, of magic. She gave her wand a wave and a shower of red and gold sparks lit the dim shop. Ollivander clapped and beamed.

"I knew we'd get there in the end! Well! That was the most fun I've had for quite some time!"

He drew his wand, twirled and jabbed with it, and boxes of wands hustled back onto the shelves.

"Curious, most curious." Moody dropped Harry a wink that Harriet took as instructions to say nothing. Sirius, never very patient, barked, "What?" Ollivander smirked as he stared at Harriet.

"Holly and phoenix feather, eleven inches, a very powerful wand. Still it's very curious. Fawkes has given only two feathers. One in your wand."

He gave Harry a little bow.

"The other feather is in the wand that killed your parents."

Harry blanched and Sirius scooped her close to him. Remus snarled, "You pompous twit! This has Dumbledore's stink all over it!" Moody guffawed. "Olli you've been twigged. Tell the old man he's losing ground every time he shovels this dung. Fetch the lass an auror grade holster, forearm I think. My shout."

But Sirius grabbed Ollivander's robes and jerked him close, stuck his face right in Ollivander's, their noses touching. Padfoot's lips curled back in a true snarl and he growled, wordless, animal, angry beyond words, making it quite clear a line had been crossed. Ollivander was very happy to see the back of them.

Sirius stopped their march down the alley to drag Harry into Eeylops Owl Emporium. It was dim, dusty, and smelled very bad. It was wonderful, full of soft rustling, gleaming amber eyes, and a powerful feel of magic. Harriet wandered the store, looking at the huge variety of birds in all sizes and all colors. One owl, a brilliantly white owl perched in the rafters, gave an imperious hoot and all the other owls swiveled to present Harriet their tails. Harriet laughed up at the white owl, "That's the way of it? You're quite the queen bee aren't you?" The owl studied Harriet closely for a second then dropped from the rafter, flaring into a landing on Harriet's shoulder at the very last instant, touching down lightly. Harriet felt a small something, a nudge in her mind, a knock. "Hello. I'm Harriet. Who are you?" Who is, of course, a question reserved to owls. The snowy ruffled up, informing Harriet of the impropriety. "Oh. Sorry. I didn't know. What's your name then?" The snowy clicked her beak, barked and snuffled, then inched up Harriet's shoulder and began arranging her hair into a nest. The shop owner beamed at them, telling Harriet, "Hedwig, her name is Hedwig. She's been the queen of the roost for a year now. I wasn't sure she would ever pick someone." Harriet turned to look at Hedwig, "Have you? Picked me?" Hedwig clicked that indeed she had.

**The Hogwarts Express September 1 1991**

Moody had gone a bit mad once Harriet had a wand, dialing up her training to a frantic pace. He had chaffed at her limitations, wanting to teach her the Patronus, the disillusionment charm, the blasting curse, a full array of Auror grade combat magic. She learned what she could, more than anyone expected she would, but she was only eleven after all. August passed in a blur of training and suddenly she was washing up after making the last breakfast. The next instant they were at King's Cross. She blinked and she was tucked into a compartment, looking out at Platform 9 ¾. Padfoot and Moony were smiling at her, brushing at their eyes, assuring one another it was the soot from the engine. She smiled back at them and mopped up her tears. Harriet felt a bright wonderful new pain, having people who didn't want her to leave, having people she didn't want to leave. Mad Eye was out there somewhere, under his cloak, providing cover. The massively insensitive Marauders had a bet between them. Remus thought Mad Eye could cry from both eyes, Padfoot wagered he couldn't.

Her compartment door slid opened to reveal Ron Weasley, nervous, unsure of his welcome.

"Hi Ron. Have a seat?"

"S alright?"

"Yeah. Of course."

They struggled his trunk onto the luggage rack and sat across from one another, tight to the windows, so they could see their families as long as possible. Molly's smile faltered when she caught sight of Ron and Harriet but soon came back. Ginny waved harder and beamed at them. The train began to move and Ginny raced along side it, laughing, crying. Her hair streamed behind her like a flame as she flew down the platform only stopping at the very end, waving madly. Harry saw Padfoot collapse onto Moony in a riot of false grief and histrionics, drawing everyone's attention. She saw Malfoy sneer at the Marauders show.

They rode out of the city, out of the suburbs, across farmland and field, north into forest and moor. Harriet spent a stupid amount on treats from a nice old witch who pushed a trolley by their compartment. Ron shared his corned beef sandwiches and Harriet shared her treats, each thinking they got the best of the trade. Harriet knew she wouldn't miss eating that evening's dinner served from greasy paper cartons. No matter when she ate it, Molly's cooking was wonderful.

The door of their compartment flew open to reveal a very bushy haired little witch with prominent front teeth and miles of attitude.

"Pardon me, Neville's lost his toad have you seen it?"

A pudgy boy hovered in the background, blushing, and looking everywhere but at them. Ron shrugged.

"Nope."

Harry smiled at them.

"Did you ask an older kid to summon it?"

They blinked and the boy's blush intensified. The girl stammered.

"Er.. No. That's a very good idea. I'm Hermione by the way, Hermione Granger."

She thrust her hand out, very business like. Harriet grinned at her, rose, and shook her hand.

"Hello Hermione, this rude git is Ronald Weasley. I'm Harriet. Shall we go find a tower of magical power to preform an summoning?"

Ron stood with a sigh, "My brother Percy is a prefect, he loves this kind of thing, let's go find him. He'll be in the stuck up seating."

They moved into the corridor. Harriet smiled at the nervous boy.

"Hi. What's your name?"

"I'm Neville Longbottom."

Harry pumped his hand, "I've heard of you! Your mum is my godmother!"

Neville frowned at her, "But mum's godchild is Harry Potter... And.. And there isn't a girl Potter, everyone knows the last Potter is Harry... Is there? A Harriet?"

Harry shrugged, "They called me Harry at first, the daft twits insisted I was a boy, I've had a hellish time getting it all straightened out. But we have a prefect to hunt down yeah?"

Ron was snorting and nudging her, his eyes alight with mischief. Perhaps he wasn't a total loss. Neville blinked.

"Well if it's all sorted, I guess that's.. well.. good isn't it? A Percy prefect you say Ron? The stuck up seating? Let me get my pure-blood superiority face on."

Neville dropped his chin to his chest, clasped his hands behind his back and frowned mightily, like a bad imitation of Napoleon then boomed out in a very deep and hearty voice.

"Right. Lead on."

Hermione latched on to the laughing Harriet and as the boys moved off the girls trailed behind.

"That was a very interesting introduction.. Harriet.. They really thought you were Harry did they?"

"Yes. Very difficult to get it sorted. Shall we join those boys before they get lost? You know they will never look at a map. They're boys."

She snorted, "A map? Of a train?"

Percy was every bit as happy to help as Ron had thought he would be, and every bit as officious as Ron feared. Neville stuffed Trevor the toad into a pocket and thanked Percy in a sneering drawl. Percy never twigged.

"Would you grace us with your amazingly awesome pure-blooded presence Mister Longbottom?"

Harriet asked as she curtseyed to Hermione.

"Lady Granger, will you accept the shelter of our humble compartment for the duration?"

Quite quickly the four of them were huddled together, eating bad things and laughing.

Their compartment door popped open to reveal a sneering slim blond little boy. Draco had arrived flanked by two very large boys. Neville had lampooned Malfoy's attitude so perfectly when they went looking for Percy that they all struggled to keep from laughing.

"Look what we have here boys!"

Malfoy sneered, "A perversion, a pauper, and two nothings."

He flushed when the compartment burst into laughter.

"You had better watch yourselves! People who don't know their place get hurt!"

Harriet wiped at her eyes, "Behold! The Emperor of Everything."

She flipped a hand, dismissing him.

"Who are you two stout lads?"

Malfoy motioned them to silence and brushed at his immaculate robes.

"These are Crabbe and Goyle."

Harry stood, smiled at them, and held out her hand.

"Harriet Potter, do you have first names?"

The closest one shook her hand, "Vince. Crabbe."

Harriet beamed at him, "You should meet my godfather, you'd get along famously. And Mister Goyle, what is your given name?"

"Greg."

"A pleasure gentlemen. Please met Miss Hermione Granger, Mister Neville Longbottom, and Mister Ronald Weasley."

Draco sneered at Hermione.

"Granger you say? Never heard of you. You must be a muggleborn then?"

Hermione nodded, watching him, slowly flushing.

"That fool Dumbledore is letting any riffraff into Hogwarts now. My father has just joined the board of governors. He'll see it straightened out."

Hermione's voice was clipped.

"Are you implying I shouldn't attend?"

Draco leaned towards her, leering.

"Not implying, no, not implying at all. Stating as fact. You don't deserve magic. You don't belong in our world. You're not fit to be in the same world as a pure-blood. Is that clear enough?"

Hermione was beet red. Harriet laid a soft hand on Hermione's shoulder and stood. Behind her the other three stood as well, hot eyed, ready, but it was Harriet that spoke.

"Here is the thing. We can go on, you saying what you like, us getting angry. Eventually, I'll snap and hurt you."

Draco scoffed and glanced at his boys who smirked with him. Clearly they weren't concerned that the little slip of a girl could do anything. Harriet continued in the same low even voice.

"Eventually, someone dies. Or. Keep what you think to yourself. I'll do the same. We leave one another alone and all die of old age."

Greg and Vince cracked their knuckles and glowered and Harriet smiled.

Draco grabbed Harriet by the hair and jerked her to him, worried more about what he was going to say than what he was going to do. She accelerated forward with his pull, slamming her forehead into his nose, dropping him instantly. She kept moving forward, vaulting over a collapsing Draco, darting between Vince and Greg and got behind them, kicking backward, unlocking Greg's knee. Greg stumbled into Vince as he struggled to keep his footing. Vince pushed him away and lumbered around to face her but Harriet was much, much faster. She darted to the side and jammed her wand deep into Vince's ear.

"We done?"

A very pale Vince batted Greg to stillness while screaming, "Done! Done! OW! OW!"

Harry jerked her head at Greg, "Clear off Greg."

Goyle backed away from the knot of people jammed in the doorway. Hermione and Neville managed to stop Ron from his enthusiastic effort to choke the life out of a gasping Malfoy. Draco, his face covered in blood, his nose badly smashed, crawled from the compartment. Heads were appearing in doorways, people were screaming, the corridor was filling.

Harry hissed to Vince, "Remember. Remember this."

She pulled her wand from his ear, wiped it on her jeans and tucked it back into her holster then stood on legs that trembled.

Fighting always hurts. Win, lose, or draw, it hurts. To that truism Harry added another, Percy Weasley is a pompous know it all.

Percy actually tsk'ed. No one used that sound with any seriousness, or at least no one at Grimmauld Place. Reports would be filed, he told them as he strutted back and forth before them, hands clasped behind his back, chin on his chest, a mighty frown on his face. Events would be looked into, he assured them. Statements would be taken and authorities would most certainly be informed. With a final barrage of bromides including numerous mentions of bad apples while frowning at Harriet, Percy paraded back to the stuck up section. Ron slammed the door behind him.

"He's my brother. He's not always a git."

The students piled out of the train into a Victorian railroad station, gingerbread, gleaming white paint. A man taller than should be legal, wider than should be possible was standing to the side booming out in a voice loud enough to knock dust from the rafters.

"First years! First years to me!"

A very worried Harriet watched as a moaning Draco was loaded into a carriage and whisked away. Hermione spent the boat trip trying to assure Harriet that all would be well. She was right, all would be well. Harriet's Hogwarts career might be only a single train ride but all would be well. She had the gold to hire tutors, she could go home and learn magic surrounded by her men. All would be well.

The little boats rounded a point of land to show Hogwarts. Huge, an enormous pile of dove gray stone, it's hundreds of windows filled with warm light, it's turrets raking the stars, it's pennants fluttering in the night air, massively magical, the castle perched atop a lakeside cliff. Harriet felt something, something wonderful, something like the feeling she had when her wand picked her. Magic filled her, warm in her heart, tingling in her fingers. Beside her Hermione gasped, "Did you feel that?" Harriet nodded, smiling.

The Marauders had a great deal of affection and respect for McG as they called her. Harriet understood the respect, the woman defined formidable, but affection seemed beyond the possible.

McG gathered the combatants together in a huddle apart from the other waiting first years and laid down the law.

"I was most displeased to receive reports of a brawl involving the lot of you. You will attend a disciplinary hearing tomorrow. Mister Malfoy will miss the Sorting, a very important ceremony. You have deprived him of a once in a lifetime experience. I am ashamed of you all, deeply ashamed, as you should be, as I'm sure your parents are!" When McG read you the riot act, she read it with feeling. Harriet found the flagstone flooring worthy of study.

_And the crowd goes wild! _"Did she say Harriet? That's a girl! No way! Eww! Where's the real one?" The whispers mounted as well as the laughter. She blushed and bore it. The hubbub only faded after Dumbledore gestured for silence.

Harriet popped onto the stool and jammed on the manky old hat with ill grace.

_'What have we here? I don't often get one like you.'_

Harriet had worked very hard on Occulumency and was bitter that she hadn't even given a hat pause.

'_Manky? I'm not in good repair?'_

Harriet pushed an image of the Hat to the front of her mind.

'_Ugly as well? I sat on the head of a Founder I'll have you know!'_

Harriet gave a mental shrug.

'_Of course I understand fashion is personal. Well, never mind. If you lower your shields we can converse more easily. Fine then! I've been in the Headmaster's office a long time, I know Moody, and a promise is a promise, that's true. You're a puzzle you are. Hufflepuff is the obvious choice for you, you would be comfortable there. But comfort isn't everything is it? No indeed! Slytherin would push you and you them. No, despite the entertainment value of a good fight there is the body count to consider, so not Slytherin. Not Ravenclaw, you have the ability but not the desire. That leaves'_

"Gryffindor!"

Harriet hustled over to join Hermione and Neville. Soon enough Ron joined them, red and beaming as well. The final firstie, Blaise Zabini was sorted to Slytherin then Dumbledore stood to speak. Harriet goggled when the Headmaster's few words before the meal were; "Nitwit, Blubber, Oddment, Tweak!" She laughed and nudged Hermione, "Well, can't fault his vocabulary. Feeling secure that he leads this institution?" Hermione huffed up.

"He's a very great wizard!"

Harriet nodded, "Yes, he is."

Harriet left the debate about the relevance of great to Headmaster for another time.

Harriet decided that treacle tart was adequate proof of a loving god and resolved to learn how to make it. Dumbledore stood and rambled while Harriet blinked in a stuffed stupor until the last very peculiar announcement.

"The third floor corridor on the west side is off limits to all students who wish to avoid a painful death. Now we sing the school song so pick a tune and lets be off!"

Hermione sang a few words before giving up and joining Harriet in laughter.

They stumbled after the very officious Percy Weasley, following him up long flights of stairs to Gryffindor tower. Percy introduced them all to the Fat Lady, guardian of the tower entrance. They filed inside and huddled around the fifth year prefects. Percy yammered on for a while, eventually winding up with,

"The first year boys dorm is up that stairway, the girls up that one."

He nodded to the sleepy girl standing beside him, "Melissa will be looking after the girls for the rest of the evening, you lads are with me."

Harriet stumbled over to Melissa and slumped against Hermione, "So sleepy."

Hermione tried to nudge Harry into an upright and locked position, but it was little use.

Melissa yawned, "Right you lot. Bed sounds good yeah? This way to your first class cabin."

They followed her up the stairway to a door marked 'First Year' and Melissa waved them in. The other girls thumped about, selecting beds, dragging trunks until Lavender huffed and announced,

"This charade has gone far enough. You don't think you're sleeping here do you? With us?" She tossed her hair in that special way that said bitch. "We're girls."

Harriet pulled her trunk over to the last open bed, the one closest to the bathroom, saying only, "Yup."

Lavender put her fists on her nonexistent hips and glowered at Harriet, "Since when have you been a girl?"

"Since always."

"Melissa! Get him out of here!"

Harriet groaned and tumbled onto her bed, closed the curtains and toed off her trainers. She tried to ignore the screeching as the girls fought with Melissa about who was sleeping where, but it hurt an amazing amount.

Harriet cradled a small hand mirror and whispered at it, "Padfoot? Moony?"

Her mirror fogged then cleared to show Sirius, "Harry! Alright?"

In a long whispered conversation Harriet filled her family in on the doings of her day. They cheered her sorting into Gryffindor, supported her in the Malfoy beat down, and made her promise to activate the mirror so they could eavesdrop on the mornings meeting. The argument in the dorm had tapered off by the time Harriet ended the call. She drifted on the edge of sadness, on the edge of sleep for hours, not quite able to let go.

The was very late when Hermione pulled Harry's curtains back and whispered, "Harriet?"

"Hmm?"

"I can't sleep."

Harriet snorted, "I know the feeling."

Hermione was hopping from one foot to the other on the icy cold stone floor of the dorm. Harry patted her bed and shifted over to make room for the bushy one. Hermione was nearly crying, still hopping barefoot on the cold floor. She whispered, "I didn't stand up to them."

Harry thought of the hours of roleplay she had done about just this situation, girls and bathrooms and dorms. And how much it hurt.

"I didn't either. Today was a lot. Tomorrow I'll be a tower of power. Aren't you freezing?"

Hermione nodded frantically, "I absolutely am."

"Then get in your nice warm bed you silly witch."

But she hopped on Harry's bed and rucked up the duvet to cover her frozen feet. Harry smiled a few minutes later when Hermione whispered, "She's wrong. They're wrong."

It was very dark, only starlight tracing the faint outlines to the room. They shared the soft silence for a few minutes more before Hermione hopped back down, gave Harry a pat, and whispered, "Good night." Harry found sleep quickly after that.


	5. Chapter 5 Begin as You Mean to Continue

**Chapter 5**

**Begin as You Mean to Continue**

**Disclaimer: Harry Potter belongs to J. K. Rowling**

**This fanfiction is not for profit.**

**Hogwarts September 2nd 1991**

Harriet woke slowly, stretched, and considered. Something was off, different. Then it flooded over her, she was at Hogwarts. It was very odd not to have Mad Eye in her face first thing in the morning. Every morning for more than a year she had spent in the company of the gruff old Auror. She reveled in her new freedom but she sure missed him, she missed all her men.

_Hogwarts is worth it just for the food_ she thought sitting in the Great Hall. She could make a breakfast this good if she pulled out all the stops, but here it appeared on the table. She grinned and began work on a mango. _If only they would forget the pumpkin juice._ Hermione stumbled up to the table and sat across from her, looking a bit drowsy. There hadn't been much left of the night by the time they had fallen asleep, but today was free, classes began tomorrow. The girls shared a companionable silence as the morning cup of tea did it's work.

Someone poked her in the back and she turned to see a chilly Professor McGonagall.

"Your schedule Potter. You and the other miscreants," she glared at Hermione, "will meet with me after breakfast. Where are Weasley and Longbottom?"

"Er.. I don't know ma'am? Haven't seen them this morning."

As McGonagall stalked off, Harriet caught some of her muttering, ".. parents!... grave!"

The girls watched, captivated, as a flood of owls made the morning deliveries of the Daily Prophet and the day's mail. The Great Hall at first was quiet as people crowded around the paper, but soon the noise level ratcheted back up. A lot of the children were staring at Harriet, pointing, whispering. She flushed and closed her eyes, then took a deep calming breath as she had been taught, and tried to center herself.

_It was always going to be this way, people are just like this, it's unusual and involves bits, so they talk. It doesn't mean anything. I'll survive._

"Hermione? It looks like I may have a rough patch for a while. You're going to be take some flak just being near me. Maybe you should back away, maintaining eye contact, making no threatening gestures.."

_Great, now Hermione is glaring at me._

"Or not."

Evidently Hermione was a fan of vigorous fork waving for conversational emphasis.

"Harriet! No! What kind of person would avoid someone being persecuted just to be more comfortable? Not me!"

Hermione slammed her silverware back on the table.

"NOT ME!"

Hermione swiveled and glared at the head table, at smirking Snivellus, at chilly McG, at confused Sprout and Flitwick. At the cool measuring twinkle of Dumbledore. Harriet felt a probe working at her shields, a sharp pain arced across her scar. She dropped her eyes and concentrated on her occlumency. _Well that's interesting..._

Malfoy pranced into the Great Hall sporting two massive shiners, his patrician nose surrounded by a bulbous splint and bandage arrangement, looking like a raccoon. The Weasley twins roared "BRILLIANT!" and pelted from the Hall yelling about a camera. Crabbe and Goyle slid into seats flanking Draco at the Slytherin table. Harriet nodded to them and waved her fork. Crabbe may have nodded back.

Hermione was wrapped up in her fuming so Harriet sat sipping her tea watching the people. Lavender was lobbying the lady lions for assistance in coating Harriet with tar and feathers before running her out of town. The morning had begun with a fight when she went to have a pee. She ended the shouting by taking unilateral action and locking herself in a stall, figuring forgiveness was easier than permission. And she had to go really badly.

Hermione was busy punishing her toast when McGonagall stalked over and hissed, "Well?"

Harriet sipped her tea. Taunting Aunt Petunia for months was paying unexpected dividends.

"Ma'am?" Harriet murmured.

"Stand up!"

Hermione shot to her feet, trembling. McGonagall towered over Harry and huffed, "Stand up I said!"

Harry set her cup down with a gentle click and stood.

"Hermione?"

"Don't start Harriet!"

McGonagall ground out, "Where are Weasley and Longbottom?"

Hermione blinked at McGonagall, then took a look around. "I don't think they are here. I don't see them Professor."

McGonagall glowered, spat out "Follow me!" and stalked out of the Great Hall.

McGonagall was not a small woman and certainly not delicate. She set out at a blisteringly fast walk, a fast trot for a pair eleven year old girls. Hermione stayed right with McGonagall and they were quickly lost from Harry's sight giving Harry a chance to burrow in her bookbag as she trudged after them.

She whispered into the mirror, "Padfoot?" The mirror fogged then cleared and she heard him whisper, "Here. Luck."

McGonagall steamed back into view with Hermione still at her heels. "Cease your dawdling Potter! Miss Granger, you would do well to select your companions with care."

Harry nodded emphatically at Hermione who managed to glower back at her despite being breathless. McGonagall frowned at Harry, but said nothing further, she only spun on her heel and did her speed walking thing. Hermione sighed and started to trot after her but Harry tugged her back to a walk. "She knows she's walking too fast for us. Hermione? What is an unjust law?"

"St. Augustine said it is no law at all."

"And an unjust ruler?"

"Well, by similarity, no ruler at all... But Harriet, we must respect authority. That respect is foundational to any society!"

McGonagall marching back into view stopped Harry from asking about an unjust society. By the time she herded the two girls into her office, McGonagall was clearly frustrated.

"Sit!"

They perched on chairs that took discomfort to a new level.

"Miss Granger what happened on the Express?"

Hermione cleared her throat, "The Express ma'am? Well.. I assume you're only interested in the Malfoy incident?"

McGonagall gave a jerky nod.

"Well.. The odious little cretin came into our compartment and insulted everyone there. He mocked Ron's limited means, Neville's magical ability, made some slighting reference to my heritage and to Harriet's heritage and gender, then he threatened us. Harriet tried to defuse the situation but he grabbed her by the hair and pulled at her. She struggled and broke his nose getting free. Crabbe and Goyle didn't actually do anything, Harriet had her wand in Crabbe's ear and that seemed to settle them."

Harriet nodded, saying only "That's what happened Professor."

McGonagall studied them in silence for a minute then let out a deep breath and the chilly atmosphere in the office thawed. "Very well. I was told a quite different story. Tally!"

The girls heard a soft pop behind them and turned to see a small humanoid creature with bat ears, greenish skin, and huge bulbous eyes dressed in a pillowcase with holes cut to accommodate it's arms and head, rather a toga effect.

"Yes Professor?"

"Please bring some biscuits and tea."

"Yes Professor."

Another soft pop and Tally was gone.

"What was that?" Hermione asked, eyes nearly as big as Tally's.

"That", McGonagall said, "was a house elf. They are intelligent and powerfully magical creatures in service to the school as housekeeping staff."

Tally returned with another soft pop. She was carrying a tray with a tea service and a large plate of biscuits. As the little elf set the tray on McGonagall's desk Hermione rose and held her hand out to Tally.

"Hello Tally, I'm Hermione Granger, it's nice to meet you."

Tally shrank away from Hermione, blinking rapidly at her extended hand. "What does Miss require?"

McGonagall's face didn't change but something about her seemed amused as she explained.

"Tally, Miss Granger is offering her hand in greeting, place your hand in hers to return her greeting."

Tally slowly put her tiny hand in Hermione's and Hermione gently shook hands beaming. Tally smiled back at Hermione, eyes soft and shy, whispering, "Miss is very kind." The elf turned to McGonagall and asked, "Will there be anything else Professor?"

"No Tally, thank you."

Tally vanished with a last soft pop and Hermione returned to her seat.

"Would you like tea?"

McGonagall poured and they fixed their cups then took a polite number of biscuits and sat sipping and nibbling. Eventually McGonagall set her cup down and cleared her throat.

"Regarding the incident on the Express I shall do nothing further. Mister Malfoy has suffered enough."

Harriet groaned which caused McGonagall to frown at her.

"What is it Potter?"

"Professor, I'm not interested in making the git suffer any more. I'll agree that the physical stuff is taken care of, but he needs to keep his poison to himself. He insulted everyone there, especially Hermione, who he says shouldn't exist. What's to be done about that?"

Hermione interrupted, murmuring, "Harriet, it wasn't that bad really.." only to have Harry interrupt in her turn.

"Hermione it was just that bad. Substitute Jew for muggleborn and little Draco is a Nazi cheering for a final solution."

Hermione blushed but nodded.

McGonagall ignored the byplay and was quite brisk,.

"We can do nothing about what Mister Malfoy thinks."

Harriet chirped, "Oh sorry, I thought we were to be taught here."

The frosty atmosphere was back with a vengeance. "I do not allow cheek Potter. Ten points from you."

Harriet shrugged and leaned forward, aching for a fight, as Hermione winced and McGonagall glared. Hermione tried to shush Harry but it wasn't possible; she would have her say.

"So Malfoy can say all muggleborn's are unworthy of magic and should be eliminated but I can't say I think Hogwarts should address prejudice?"

McGonagall stormed right back, "Don't be ridiculous! You may say anything you like if you say it properly! If you lack respect you will suffer the consequences! As to Mister Malfoy and Hogwarts duty to educate, it is not your concern! Am I clear Potter?"

"Perfectly clear." Harry ground out.

"You are dismissed."

Harriet opened her mouth to launch another salvo but Hermione grabbed her and pulled her toward the door, "Hush Harriet!"

The girls wandered the halls, arguing, getting amazingly lost. "You went for her like an attack dog!"

"She needs a good bite! Admit it! I'm right!"

"What you said was perfectly right! How you said it couldn't have been more wrong!"

"Damn it! Who won the war? Who controls the peace?"

That gave Hermione pause. "Well... The Light won... your parents..."

Harriet nodded. "Yeah. And the Light just stopped! They haven't done fuck all since!"

The bushy one whapped Harriet on the back of her head, "Harriet! That's disgusting!"

She huffed but she could hear Aunt Andy saying the same thing, so she only rubbed the back of her head. For a bookish girl, Hermione could strike a blow.

"Right. Sorry. Since the fighting stopped Death Eaters have been gaining influence. A Death Eater teaches Potions and Heads Slytherin. A Death Eater sits on the Board of Governors. Death Eaters and their spawn can spout their garbage whenever and wherever they want and no one does a thing."

Hermione fired back, "And your solution is to antagonize our Head of House? How exactly does that help?"

Harriet whirled to face off with Hermione, screaming; "My parents died and they threw me into hell! All the Death Eaters had a trial but not my Padfoot! Moony can't get a job! Mad Eye can't sleep! I HATE THEM!"

Hermione cuddled her through her storm of tears, rubbing her back and cooing soft nothings. When she had progressed to sniffles and hiccups Hermione whispered, "Are they right? About muggleborns?" Harriet stood, wiped at her face, and tugged Hermione to her feet.

"Of course they aren't right," she said. "My mum was a muggleborn and everyone says she was powerful and brilliant."

"But that's just it isn't it? What if there is only so much magic and muggleborns take some of it up so there is less for everyone else?"

They wandered along a dusty deserted hallway, thoroughly lost in the vast castle. Harriet pondered the question, "Well... If that is true.. At the end of the fighting everyone should have had more magic than at the start right? Fewer magicals, more for each. We could check to see yeah?"

It was her first time seeing the holy fire of research light in Hermione's eyes, "Yes! We certainly could! We need to go to the library! Now!" And so they marched off in all directions until they found their way to the library.

Madam Pince, the librarian, regarded them with deep suspicion.

"What do you want?"

Her voice was thin and sharp, rather like her face. Hermione faced her without qualm, sure that a librarian was there to be helpful, convinced that adults meant well, especially adults in libraries and schools.

"We are looking for a foundational treatise on the nature of magic ma'am."

Harry beamed at Hermione, such a clever girl! Madam Pince's eyes narrowed.

"What do you mean 'the nature of magic'?"

Hermione blinked at her. "Well.. A discussion of what magic is don't you see? Is magic a uniform field of energy we access or something we create internally and if so does the rate of creation vary, how does it vary and why? Or is it steady state and if so why?"

"Muggleborn then," Madam Pince sniffed and rather reluctantly led them off with a murmured, "This way."

She took them to a dusty shelf with only a few dusty volumes on it. "Everything else written concerning your field of inquiry is in the Restricted Section."

Harriet smiled winningly at Madam Pince, after all smiling couldn't hurt.

"We would also like to research magical power levels as a function of population. Can you suggest some reading?"

The librarian frowned, "Whatever do you mean?"

Harriet shrugged, "If there was only one magical person would they be able to use all the magic there is? How much magic is there and how is it.. err.. handed out?"

The girls read the day away, taking notes, not finding answers, but creating a list of really interesting questions. Harriet had to drag Hermione from the library hours later. They had learned a lot. Mostly they learned that they hadn't a clue and no one else seemed to either.

That evening Harriet had cause to bless her training. If it wasn't for Mad Eye and the Marauders teaching her all they could, her time in the dorm would have truly sucked, Lav and Pav would have seen to it. Lav and Pav had appointed themselves guardians of all things feminine, honor bound to prevent Horrible Harry from partaking in any of the hidden rites. The first year girls dorm was hostile territory and Harriet treated it as such. She crawled onto her bed and cast silencing charms followed by sticking charms to hold her curtains closed then attached the really spiffy little wards stones her guys had built for her to the four corners of her bed.

Lav and Pav tried something of course. Harriet was nearly asleep when her ward banished them hard enough to knock them on their butts. Unaware of the beauty queens banishment, wrapped in her cocoon of silence, she turned a page and hummed a tune.

A Silencio cast by an eleven year old didn't hold McG back for even a second.

"POTTER!"

Harry jerked and squealed, "Professor?"

"GET OUT HERE!"

Harriet unstuck her curtains and threw them open to see a fuming McG flanked by Lav and Parv, both teary eyed and smirking. It was revolting. Hermione was on her bed, watching, pillow clutched to her chest, looking morose.

"Ma'am?" Harriet asked.

"What is the meaning of this!"

The idiot urge to create chaos that defined a Marauder came over her and she belted out a resounding, "42!"

Living with Sirius had not done wonders for her skills in diplomacy. On hearing Harriet, Hermione fell back on her bed with a groan and covered her face with her pillow. She shook, but Harriet couldn't say if she was laughing, crying, or screaming.

"Explain yourself!" McG hissed.

"Er.. 42 is the ultimate answer ma'am. I read it in a book."

McG wasn't amused at all so Harriet tried again, "Maybe if you told me what should I explain?"

"Why didn't you answer me?"

"Ahh! I didn't hear you ma'am."

"Your bed was silenced! Of course you didn't hear me!"

Not at all sure what else to do, she nodded in agreement, "Yes?"

McG kept glaring at her as the ambient temperature fell below freezing and Harriet got increasingly nervous.

"Was.. Was there anything else ma'am?"

McG ground out, "Why did you injure these children?"

Lav faked a huge wuffling crybaby sniff, the girl had a future in acting. Harriet initiated evasive maneuvers.

"Ma'am, I've been laying on my bed reading. Behind a silencing charm. Behind curtains I can't see through. Curtains that were stuck together. I didn't see, I didn't hear, and I didn't do anything."

"HOW WERE THEY KNOCKED TO THE FLOOR?"

"My guardians gave me a set of ward stones to help keep me safe. Maybe they got close and were pushed back?"

Lavender gave another snuffling sniff, then threw her hair over shoulder in a declaration of victory and hit McG with leaking puppy eyes.

"Professor, I'm.. I'm scared! We don't want it in our room! Can't you make it go away?"

Hermione sighed and spoke up from behind her pillow.

"I watched Miss Brown and Miss Patil try to get into Harriet's bed. The ward pushed them away and they fell on their rears."

McG ignored Hermione, "You will remove the ward Potter."

"I gave a vow to my guardians. Please contact them to have them release me."

"Ten points for cheek Potter. You are treading dangerous ground, see that your behavior improves!"

Later Harriet called home for another set of ward stones. It looked like Hermione might need a personal refuge as well. Mad Eye took the call.

"Aye lass?"

"Mad Eye! Did McG call?"

"That she did. Remus gave her the arithmancy for the ward, did she test to be sure yours matches?"

"Well, she came back and did something. She wasn't happy but didn't say anything to me. Mad Eye? It's not going well at all."

He nodded.

"That's clear lass. It's better if they move you than if we demand it. You know we all.."

For once his eyes nearly matched, looking everywhere but at her.

"Yah. I know." she said, "Me too... I seem to have a friend, Hermione, she's sticking up for me. It's getting her in trouble but she won't stop. Can you send a ward set for her?"

"Aye. We'll get right on it."

Harriet and Hermione sat across from Neville and Ron the next morning watching Ron eat. It was mesmerizing in a horrible way, something like a train wreck. They shifted their plates closer to themselves and curled protective arms around their food ready to deflect any shrapnel. Then Ron made everything so much worse when he tried to talk. "Waa happp..?" Neville cowered away from him, "Ron! Could you? Maybe chew? And not talk?"

The girls beamed at Neville.

Ron managed to clear his airway and look offended as he heaped more onto his plate.

"Headed to the stuck up section then?"

Harriet got wild eyed and leaned in, "Nev! Think you can promenade to Charms? We'll draft along behind."

Neville blushed and refused. "It would be a bit much wouldn't it? We're only first years, someone would be sure to take offense."

They had to pull Ron away from the food.

Professor Flitwick was a kind, funny, gentle, a wonderful teacher and he made Charms a pleasure. Transfiguration was not so happy a class. McGonagall was strict and exacting, announcing she would allow no messing about. She kept an especially strict eye on Harriet. Fortunately, the Marauders and Mad Eye had taught her all she could absorb. Remus especially had taken pains to give her a leg up on her course work. Her men had taught her enough that she managed to change her matchstick into a serviceable if oddly colored needle by the end of the period. By the end of the lesson they were all tired. Neville especially wasn't happy as he had failed to get results in both Charms and Transfiguration despite Hermione working with him through the classes, or perhaps because of it. Hermione could be quite the bossy witch when she didn't hold herself back and Nev seemed especially sensitive to criticism. Harriet tried to offer him some hope.

"Never mind Neville, we can catch you up when we get back to Gryffindor."

"I'm not very magical" he whispered.

"How do you know that?" Hermione asked.

Neville just fidgeted and didn't answer.

The girls had to ask the twins for help finding Neville after dinner. Hermione led Harry, Ron, and twins into the classroom Neville was in.

"Neville?"

He was red and sweating, nearly in tears from frustration and shamed almost past words.

"What do you lot want?" he shuffled, blushed, avoided their eyes.

"Practicing the practical?" Nev nodded.

"Well.. Would you mind company?"

"Actually I'd rather be alone, no offense but.."

But Hermione had the bit in her teeth and wouldn't hear of it.

"Nonsense! We can help each other. Now Harry let's see you try the needle transfiguration."

The twins hung around to tease their brother and the other ickle firsties. They were well aware of the trouble with legacy wands from their own experience and spotted Neville's problem right off. Neville was using his dad's wand and it wasn't a good match, his spells might as well have been wandless. When he tried Harry's wand he got immediate and spectacular results.

Harriet let out an awed whisper, "Well Nev, looks like you can stop worrying about not being very magical."

The rest of them goggled at the eight inch long beautifully formed needle.

The next day began a dark period in her life. Potions. Snape.

It was never going to be good, not when the Gryffindor's were paired up with the Slytherin's, not when a Potter and a Snape paired off. They filed into the lab; lions to one side, snakes to the other. Snape stormed into the room in a flurry of coal black robes exuding a dark presence that set Harriet's teeth on edge. She had been well briefed on this one, he was a Death Eater and a prodigy at mind magics. She kept her head down and tried to still her heart.

Snape made a little speech about his subject then began to call the roll. It came apart when he called Harriet's name, saying only, "Potter."

"Here," Harriet answered.

"Your celebrity, or should I say your notoriety, will do you no good here Potter."

Harriet nodded, eyes locked on her desk. Snape drawled, "You will do me the courtesy of looking at me."

Harriet glanced at Snape and felt the push of a mind probe, she closed her eyes and poured power to her shields. Snape exuded a dark joy as he said, "You seem to be worried Potter." The oil of his voice, the toxic pleasure he took in the thought was unsettling. Harriet said nothing.

"Are you worried Potter?"

Harriet nodded, "Yes sir. New school and all that."

"Good. That's good. You may sense how little tolerance I will have for anything less than perfect behavior. Theodore Nott?"

"Present sir."

They took reams of notes. Snape made the art of potions clear as he waxed poetic concerning the difference between finely chopped and roughly diced. He gave some general warnings concerning safety and they were tasked with the creation of a potion. He hovered around the four of them, Harriet, Hermione, Ron and Neville. He launched verbal jabs at them, sarcastic and snide, looking for trouble, trying to cause it. Harriet endured. _He's a male Petunia. _She smiled at the thought. The mirror was active. Her men were standing watch.

It ended finally and they escaped into the halls with as much speed as they could muster. Hermione's voice shook as she whispered, "That was horrible!" No one disagreed. Neville whispered back, "Right then. Promenade to the stuck up section."

He positioned himself in front of them, clasped his hands behind his back and tucked his chin in. "Belly button first!" He leaned back and stalked away, "Frown! Frown a lot!" They bobbed along in his wake, little ducklings all, and struggled to keep in character.

Malfoy was lurking, obviously waiting for them and primed for some one-upmanship. He was knocked back by the bluff and hearty booming of Neville, "Malfoy old chap! Quite the folderol at the last session what?" Neville hove to and bounced on his heels, his eyes slitted as he stared at Malfoy with no little disfavor. Malfoy sputtered but Neville preempted him by booming out a massive "Harrumph!" and stalking away. "Chins down you lot!"

The Longbottom gave up the fight as they got to corridors with upper years in them. It was one thing to front Malfoy with his mates, it was another to front Flint and the other knuckle draggers.

That evening Harriet took one for the team and sat next to Ron during dinner. Usually the girls slicked Neville into the bad spot but Harriet felt she owed Nev something nice after the promenade.

Harriet was considering raising a shield to keep the detritus from polluting her dinner when a Weasley twin landed next to her and another plopped down across. "Right then. Potions was wonderful?"

Harriet snarled, "Potions sucked!"

A twin blinked, "Sucked? What a pithy muggleism!"

Hermione huffed, "Harriet! Mind your tongue!"

Harriet huffed right back, "Oh damn it all Hermione! I should say something daft about Merlin then?"

Harriet was put under her beady eye as Hermione replied, "It would be best if you didn't exhibit a lack of vocabulary by resorting to any profanity in either culture young lady."

The twins now had a topic and were all for taking it to extremes. "Yes! Merlin is good! Some favor Morgana, but Merlin is far and away the most popular. What about muggles?"

"God" Harriet answered, "God by miles. Usually damning something or someone, most often 'it'."

A twin flipped a hand, "Shows a definite lack of imagination. Now a good magical cursing is an art form. I've always been partial to Merlin's baggy Y fronts myself."

The other twin stared at him for a second then shook his head and said, "We aren't related. Mum found that one in the village and brought him home. Odd how alike we look isn't it?"

Harriet nodded to the Merlin twin, "I get it. So... Merlin's reeking arse cleft?" Hermione blanched then clocked Harriet with a massive silver serving spoon, spattering her with mashed potatoes.

"Hey! Ouch damn it!"

The Merlin twin got a demented grin, "...reeking.."

Neville boomed out "Bad show! Very, very, very.. bad!.. Terrible even! Morgana's braided pit hair Miss Potter! Contain yourself!" Ron laughed which was unfortunate as his mouth was full.

Hermione had that same look Aunt Andy got when the Marauders, Ted, and Mad Eye got into the firewhiskey. Poor Miss Granger was suffering a surfeit of testosterone. If Hermione behaved anything like Aunt Andy violence was immanent.

Harriet warned them off, "I think we had best leave it there for now gentlemen. Some aren't blessed with our iron constitutions and it is dinner time."

"Harriet" the bushy one said with real steel in her voice, "we need to talk."

"Er.. Aren't we?" Her eyes narrowed. The boys glanced askance at one another then started on Potions again.

"Is he always like that?" asked Neville.

"If you mean horrible, then yes. You do mean horrible don't you?"

"At least horrible. If we hadn't already used up the daily allotment of swearing this would be the place for such a descriptor."

The Merlin twin considered taking a chance but Hermione's hand was hovering over the potato spoon, "Yes he always is. Hates Griffs, always has."

Hermione swelled up, "You shouldn't speak so about him. He is a Professor and should be accorded that respect."

Harriet raised an eyebrow, "Why? Did he act like a Professor? He did not. He is standing in the place of a Professor. If I sat at the Prime Minister's desk should I be accorded the respect of a Prime Minister?"

"That is a specious argument Harriet."

"Fine. What respect is due to a Professor?"

She considered it. "Well.. At a minimum, strict attention in class, your best effort to learn his subject, your adherence to any rules for behavior he may see appropriate."

Harriet nodded, "It's only the last one I have a problem with. My problem is that his rules of behavior aren't the same for everyone. Do you agree that his rules seem capricious?"

"We have only had the one class, but yes, in enforcement, yes. It certainly seemed that way and the twins have said it wasn't just us."

Harriet leaned across the Merlin twin and shouted down the table, "OI! Does Snape treat Gryffindor fairly?"

The Professors at their table began to look around for the cause of the upset as the Gryffindors groaned and growled. Harriet turned to the Hufflepuff table behind her, "Hey Puffs! Does Snape treat the Puff's right?" The response was less vigorous although it was clear Snape didn't in their opinion.

"Someone ask the Claws the same thing?"

Susan Bones blushed at Neville, sighed, and turned to ask the Claws. She turned back in a minute and waggled a hand. Evidently Snape approached neutrality with the Claws.

Harriet asked Susan, "Why does he go after you?"

She shrugged, "Muggleborns, Gryffindors, halfbloods and blood traitors don't have it easy in Potions. Oh, and dunderheads. Especially dunderheads. That's probably what's operating between him and the Claws, brains over blood."

Harriet nodded, "Thanks Susan." She nodded, smiled, and leered at a pudding, reaching.

Harriet turned back to Hermione and raised an eyebrow. "Hardly scientific Harriet."

"Hardly Professorial Hermione! He discriminates against something like a third of the school! If it was Nigerians he was treating so he would be in jail!"

Dean chimed in, "To right mate! I thought I could leave that bollocks behind but it bit me again!"

Hermione nodded to him and motioned that he continue.

"Well," he said, "I'm black obviously, which doesn't mean anything here, now I'm a Gryff and a halfblood, so back in the soup I go at least as far as old Snape is concerned."

Harry turned to Hermione, "Hermione? What respect does a bigot deserve? What does our respect teach? You think everyone isn't aware that the school dances to Snape's tune?" Harry pointed at a the teachers table where a clearly incensed Snape was glaring at them while the other Professors ignored the furor and Dumbledore twinkled, watching carefully.

"An unjust law is no law at all," Hermione said softly. She settled in her seat, "What can we do?"

Harry grinned, "Like the Yanks say, 'In God we trust, all others bring data.' Uncle Moony said to document the behavior."

The twins alerted, "Moony did you say? Your Uncle Moony? Moony of the Marauders?"

Harriet beamed at him, "Yeah! You guys found the map and Pettigrew right? Well done! You broke Padfoot and me out of gaol. My Padfoot loves you two!"

This brought about a long period filled with a monumental amount of fingernail buffing on lapels and pompous posturing.

Harriet burrowed in her bag and yanked out her mirror then called "Padfoot?"

The glass fogged and cleared to show a beaming Sirius. "Harriet!"

"Padfoot, can you say hello to the Weasley twins? They think quite a lot of you and Moony."

Sirius did his Barry White impression, crooning out "Hello!" in a ridiculously smooth and low voice.

The twins fluttered eyelashes at the dog. Harriet snorted and thrust the mirror at the Merlin twin. "Carry on then."

"What magic is this?" they asked, stroking the new shiny thing. They peppered Sirius with questions about the mirror so he quickly handed them off to Moony since he was unable to keep pace. Ron and Neville leaned in to study the new shiny leaving Harriet and Hermione.

Hermione locked eyes with Harriet. "This was your plan all along wasn't it?"

Harriet blushed and nodded, "It was. We have extensive intel on Snape. He's a marked Death Eater. He's is experienced with Legilimency and Occlumency."

"What are those?"

"Mind magic, reading minds, stopping anyone from reading your mind."

Hermione gasped and Harriet nodded, "It takes eye contact usually. Don't look at him. Dumbledore trusts him but no one knows why. No one knows why he is allowed to run rough shod over the school. The Death Eaters act like they won. Except we are alive. And here. Except for the ones who aren't."

Harriet found the treacle tart had lost it's appeal and stood. "I'll.. I'll see you all later."

Neville met her eye and nodded, "Right Harriet. No worries."

At the end of the week they trooped towards Madam Hooch who stood before two neat lines of brooms laid out on the lawn. Most of the boys were cracking on about their awesomeness in flight. Most of the girls were working on perfecting their eye roll. Most of the children were nervous, not least among them Neville, Hermione and Harriet. Before her change, flight had been as easy as breathing. After her change, flight was much more difficult. Both she and Padfoot had been disappointed but all things considered it was a small price. Until today. Harriet glowered at the ratty old Silver Star which paid her no mind.

Madam Hooch gave some perfunctory instructions and told them to mount up. Harriet got the Silver Star to come to hand, but Neville and Hermione weren't successful. Naturally, Malfoy fired up, banging on about squibs and muggleborn's while leering at their little group. Harriet clasped her hands behind her back, tucked her chin in, thrust her belly button forward and muttered, "Right! Mister Longbottom, Miss Granger assume the position!"

Harriet popped up and down on her heels, frowning mightily. Neville took his pose. While Hermione dithered Harriet murmured "Talk to it like it's Malfoy Nev." Nev sneered at the hapless broom and drawled "Up." His broom rose to his hand and he beamed at Harriet then nodded to Hermione. She huffed but followed suit and her broom lifted to her hand as well. "Frown! Frown a lot!" Harriet whispered. The four of them giggled.

Madam Hooch had them mount their brooms and moved among them correcting their grips and seat, even Malfoy's to his chagrin. The flying instructor said, "When I give the word, push off firmly, rise a few feet, hover, and return to the ground." All went well although it was clear Neville and Hermione were very happy to land. The class landed in a muddled mass, their neat lines a thing of the past.

Malfoy took the opportunity to spread his particular brand of joy while Hooch was out of range. "Longbottom you surprise me. I was sure you hadn't enough magic to manage a broom."

Neville flushed and glared then went to his promenade pose and boomed out, "Malfoy old bean! Isn't your mother your cousin? Good show that! I can only aspire to your magnificence!"

Malfoy flushed and closed on Neville with Crabbe and Goyle in attendance, lumbering, large and stupid, cracking their knuckles and sneering. Harriet smiled at the large boys, "Does he at least pay well?" Far back in the dim recesses of Crabbe's eyes Harriet saw a flicker. Perhaps Vince hadn't thought of actually being paid.

Vince lurched around to stare at Malfoy, "Draco. We need to talk."

Draco really didn't want to have that conversation. Fate provided a diversion in the form of a glowing red sphere nestled in the grass near Neville. Draco grabbed it up, "Look, it's Longbottom's Rememberall. I think I'll keep it."

Harriet nodded, "A common thief Malfoy? True colors coming out are they?"

Malfoy dropped the Rememberall and stepped closer to Harriet. "You have a lot to say Potter. It's time you learn your place. I challenge you to a duel, who's your second?"

Harriet snorted, "You want a fight? Start fighting."

Madam Hooch loomed over their tense little knot of people. "What's going on here? I won't have trouble in my class!" They moved apart but they all knew it wasn't over.

On the walk back to the castle Malfoy tried again, "You refused a duel Potter. You have no honor."

Harriet blew him off, "You wouldn't know honor if it bit you in the arse. Stop talking and start fighting."

Malfoy tried to play it off like he had won something but it was a tough sell.

Neville explained it to the rest of them, "It's a pureblood thing. He lost status when he stole the Rememberall. He will lose more status if he brawls with a girl, even a special girl, win, lose or draw. A duel is a different animal, if he wins he gains face. Also the rules of dueling can be manipulated to give him an advantage."

Ron summed it up, "Wanker."

Harriet waggled her eyebrows at Hermione, "I'm a special girl!" Harriet pranced away, arms above her head, twirling, all knobby knees and flaring skirt, a lurching gangly mess of a dance. The boys assumed the position and promenaded after her while glaring at one another and sneering about generally and Hermione was left to trail along hoping no one blamed her.

The four of them fell into a routine of taking their meals and classes together. Ron had always had people around him that liked him, but for the other three it was a new experience and one they treasured. The twins made a point of coming around occasionally just to see what was new with them or to beg the mirror from Harriet when they needed technical assistance from the Marauders.

Hermione rolled out of bed on the morning of 19th of September. It was her birthday and she found that twelve was very much like eleven. She missed her parents, today especially so. She wandered into the bathroom, she and Harriet were the early ones, Lav and Pav took a later shift. Harriet mumbled good morning to her as they went about getting ready for the day and she answered but without her usual cheeriness.

"What's up?" Harriet asked.

"Nothing really, just a bit blue today is all."

Harriet gave her a quick hug. "The ever reasonable Hermione Jean Granger wouldn't be blue for no reason. She might be blue for a reason?"

"I'm a bit homesick is all."

Harriet spent a few minutes in observation of her friend. "No, that's not all. But it's your business. Have I told you how glad I am you're here?" Hermione beamed at Harriet who beamed right back.

The boys weren't in the common room and they didn't want to wait so they sauntered to the Great Hall. They sat across from one another and simultaneously pushed the foul glop that is pumpkin juice away from their places. The boys joined them shortly, Ron mussed and sleepy, Neville fresh and neat. "Ladies.." Neville crooned. Sirius had been a bad influence. Ron only muttered "Morning." The girls nodded to them.

The mornings post came with a delivery for Hermione from her parents. Dan and Emma had sent sugar free chocolates and some books.

Harriet beamed at her, "It's nice to see someone other than that git Malfoy get a care package. How did they manage to get an owl?"

"You can hire an owl in Diagon Alley Harriet, and it isn't a care package really. Today is my birthday."

"Now there is a reason to sing the blues. Happy Birthday Hermione!"

Ron just didn't understand sugar free chocolate. "The git that thought of sugar free chocolates should get the birthday spanking! What's the point?" Nevertheless he riffled through the box attempting divination to locate the cherry filled ones while Hermione upbraided him to keep his poison fingers out of the candy. Eventually Harriet got enough of Ron's attention so that they could sing Hermione the birthday song.

They hurried along the hallway as the soft light of the torches fenced with the shadows, potions was next and joy was thin on the ground even after chocolate for breakfast. Harriet sat with Ron while Neville was with Hermione. Nev needed Hermione's calming whispers and careful prompting if he was to manage the assignment. Ron and Harriet fell into poking one another while trying to block.

"Slow Weasley, very slow.."

"Yeah? Well.." Ron made a spastic flurry of jabs and blocks, getting through every now and then. Neville managed to both whisper and croon, "Ladies.." They had settled down except for occasional defensive twitches by the time Snape billowed in.

Snape sneered and flicked his wand at the blackboard, "The instructions are on the board, you have the rest of class to accomplish this brew. I shall be most displeased if anyone fails to finish. My displeasure will most assuredly become your displeasure. Begin." It was Potions, it was never going to be relaxing or fun. The Slytherins slithered and hissed, Lav and Pav preened and flounced, the four of them buggered on. In the end they managed it, turned in their work and fled outside.

They walked out into fall, fall colors and smells, that peculiar smell of fermenting leaves, the scent of crisp mornings and warm afternoons. Broad shafts of sunlight wandered over the hills chivied along by thick clouds as the four of them sauntered along the lake shore. "That wasn't so bad." was Hermione's opinion.

"Potions?" Harriet huffed, "Perfectly acceptable. We only lost five points we shouldn't have."

Hermione grumbled under her breath but didn't say any more about it. Harriet wasn't done though.

"It grinds me. Half of our classes are worthless. Half! History, Defense, Potions; all worthless. They're such important classes!"

Ron scoffed, "History? Come on mate, who cares about Uric the Relentless and the Concord of Runnymede?"

"Not me." Harriet said, "But I would like to hear a decent lecture on the underpinnings of the Wizengamot or why there is a Dark Lord every twenty years. Nearly every generation some ass grabs a wand and starts killing. Why? Or how about a factual examination of Malfoy's claims of superiority?"

Hermione nodded and said, "You should ask Harriet. Ask Binns."

"Why me? Is this some Kid Who Lived stuff?"

Hermione poked Harriet in the side, eliciting a very satisfactory squeal and flinch in response, "No, you daft twit. Because he's a teacher and you want to know."

"Oh."

"Yes. Oh."

"You don't want to know?" Hermione made puppy eyes and Harriet gave in, "Fine!"

"Yes Porter?"

"Potter sir. I was wondering why there is almost always a Dark Lord."

"A very good question Pointer. Right now we are examining the very interesting treaty of 1453."

"Yes sir. I have that in my book just as you read it. My book doesn't say anything about... well.. about anything more recent than two hundred years ago. Why do we have one Dark Lord after another?"

Binns looked as startled as a ghost could look. "Two hundred years you say? My word! I had no idea... Well, tempus fugit. Your text was not in it's first printing when I selected it but it is a solid work well grounded in historical fact. Perhaps it's time I review the current literature to see if a newer book might be of use. Is anyone else interested in a lecture on Dark Lords and the cultural pressures that give rise to them?"

A few hands wavered groggily in the air. Harriet dropped her book over the side of her desk creating an echoing boom that caused a wave of heads to shoot up from the pillow of their arms.

"OI! You lot want to hear about something other than goblins? Raise your hands!"

Binns frowned at her but didn't take points. Harriet was a bit disappointed at that. What house would Pointer lose points from? A large majority of the class raised their hands. Hermione didn't. No doubt she wanted to finish the very interesting treaty of 1453.

"Very well, very well." Binns groaned, "For our next meeting review the following four volumes."

Hermione's biro dashed over her notebook while the rest of the class glared at Harriet. At Harriet who shrank lower and lower into her seat as Binns piled on the preparatory reading.

"YOU PRANKED ME!"

Hermione was as cool as ice, "Harriet I did no such thing. I merely suggested you ask a question on a topic of interest." Butter wouldn't melt in Hermione's mouth, she was the very picture of innocence.

"Fine. Payback."

Did Miss Granger seem suddenly a bit nervous? "There is no need to be delusional Harriet. Let's get to Defense."

That brought a groan and a mutter, "Another shining example of the finest magical education in the world." Hermione firmly ignored her.

_Quirrell is an idiot _Harriet decided. _An idiot with poor dress sense._ Harriet glared at the offending turban and ignored the stuttering hash of a lecture.

She considered the problem of defense and shoddy lessons as they returned to the Gryffindor common room for a bit of a break before dinner, or in Hermione's case a bit of early homework.

Harriet eased up to the Weasley twins, "Hello twins."

"A salutation brother!"

"I suspect the dear child needs something Gred."

"That could be Forge, that could very well be."

Forge pasted a completely false grin on his face, "What might we poor unfortunates do for you little one?"

Harriet took a hurried step back and came directly to the point. "It's Defense. It's worthless. I.. We.." Harriet gestured at Neville who was trying to merge with his chair, at Hermione who was beaming proudly, at Ron who was slithering away from his brothers as far and as fast as he could, "We need to learn Defense so I was wondering if you two paragons of magical magnificence might lead a small seminar in the practicalities of magical defense?"

As one they adopted the pose of Rodin's Thinker and began whispering together, "An interesting idea brother."

"Definitely an interesting idea."

Forge asked Harriet, "What made you think of us?"

Harriet smiled what she hoped was a winning smile, "You're civil to us, Sirius likes you, and you get away with murder?"

"Ahh.. True," said a twin.

"That's our Harriet, a plain spoken type if ever there was one" said the other twin."

"One what?" asked the first twin.

"Err.."

Harriet glared at them with such ferocity that they let it go while they held a debate between themselves that involved only eyebrow twitches, blinks, frowns, and nods then gave their decision.

"Right then. No."

Harriet tried puppy eyes, "Just no?"

"Umm.. Hell no?"

"But why?"

"Because we don't know defense. Like you, we've never had a proper lesson in defense. No one has. Not for years. As you are the Preteen Who Lived perhaps you can arrange something?"

"The Preteen Who Lived? Merlin's reeking.."

Hermione's hand shot out and clamped over Harriet's mouth. "DON'T!"

When Harriet made her nightly mirror call home she asked her men for help, "Padfoot? Can you contact the PTA and see about getting us some better teachers?"

Sirius nodded happily before frowning and asking, "Who?"

"The PTA."

There was a brief interruption of service while Remus wrestled the mirror away from Padfoot. "Harriet.. This may come as a shock but there is no PTA for Hogwarts. What is the trouble with your instructors?"

Harriet gaped at the mirror, "Did you just beat up my Padfoot?"

Remus blustered, "I think 'beat up' is a rather strong characterization of our friendly little tussle Harriet,"

Padfoot whined pitifully in the background, "Then why is his nose bleeding?"

"Because he's a stubborn git who doesn't know when to let go."

"Oh... Alright then. Well.. Snape is completely biased. Binns is completely boring. And Quirrell is completely garbled. Besides he gives me a headache."

"I see. Nothing has changed with Snape?"

Harriet heaved a sigh so tremendous only an eleven year old could manage it, then went over her complaints again ending with, "I need to know Defense Moony. The active agents are out there, yeah? Susan Bones is collecting evidence about Snape but I don't know what she does with it. History is pointless.." Harriet fussed with her covers for a few seconds before speaking again, "I swear Moony you would think the damn Death Eaters won the war. Their spawn strut around saying whatever they please and no one does a thing. That ass Malfoy challenged me to a duel!"

Service went to hell again as Harriet's men fought for possession of the mirror.

"Do you guys think you could enchant a few more of these so we can all see one another and maybe save on bruise cream?"

Moony and Padfoot blinked and blushed, "I suppose we could, yes. Now about your duel?" asked Moony.

"There is no duel. I told him to start any time but he didn't. Stupid git."

Mad Eye, the current king of the hill, beamed at her, "Good on you lass."

A/N I tried to clean up the conversations to make who was talking clearer, hope it helped. Thanks for reading.


	6. Chapter 6 Quakes and Aftershocks

**Chapter 6**

**Quakes and Aftershocks**

**Disclaimer: Harry Potter belongs to J. K. Rowling**

**This fanfiction is not for profit**

**October 1991 Hogwarts**

Harriet had tried her hardest to foment revolution, was still trying, but despite her best efforts the staff of Hogwarts stayed the same. Snape still abused his position and tried to get into her head. Binns still bored them to tears. Quirrell still stuttered, failed to teach and gave her raging headaches.

Halloween dawned gray, wet and windy. A chill draft swirled through the corridors forcing everyone to wear extra layers. There was be a feast that evening and the school bubbled with growing excitement over the course of the day. Harriet shuffled into her last class, Charms, hating Halloween, thinking of a cemetery just to the side of a little church in Godric's Hollow. Today she partnered with Neville while Hermione sat with Ron. Flitwick was teaching the levitation charm, Wingardium Leviosa, and the boys were struggling with it. Neville was as quiet as ever, red faced and determined. Ron was as loud as ever, red haired and entitled. To be fair, Hermione was not the most sensitive of tutors, she had trouble understanding that most people took more time to grasp a lesson than she did. _Actually, _Harriet thought, _everyone takes more time to grasp things than she does. The girl is mad brilliant._

Hermione stayed behind to ask Flitwick something so the three of them wandered from Charms. Ron started blowing off steam, fuming to Neville, "Honestly Nev, she's a nightmare!" He pitched his voice high and breathy, "It's Wingggarrrrdiummm Ronald!" Harriet whirled and poked him hard in the chest, "She's trying to help you! You have a wand that isn't yours, just like Nev. If you got that sorted it would help a lot and you wouldn't have to suffer us trying to help you!"

Hermione burst past them in a blur of tears and bushy hair while Malfoy guffawed and bellowed after her, "NO ONE LIKES A KNOW-IT-ALL!" Harriet screeched in frustration then yelled to her boys, "SEE TO THAT GIT!" as she pelted after Hermione.

It took a while to find Hermione. She had gravitated to the most depressing spot in the school, other than of the potions lab, the first floor girls loo, home of the never cheerful Moaning Myrtle. Harriet slouched before the stall Hermione had barricaded herself in. "You're missing the feast." Harriet told her.

"So are you." Hermione's voice was scratchy and hoarse.

Harriet shrugged, "I hate Halloween. Very kind of you to give me an excuse so I don't have to smile all the time."

Hermione gave a snuffly sniff, "Glad to be of service."

Harriet picked at her jumper, "He didn't mean anything by it you know."

"He did."

"He's a git and a boy. He doesn't know what he means."

"He is a git and a boy. He knew perfectly well what he meant. He meant he was ashamed he couldn't do the assignment and he meant to hurt me for drawing attention to his shortcomings. So he drew attention to mine."

Harriet worked at enlarging the hole she had worried into her jumper and they sat on either side of the thin door dividing them, one sniffing, one sighing.

"Go eat Harriet."

"No."

"I'm fine, go eat."

"I'm fine too. No."

She gave a very Granger huff of vast irritation and Harriet grinned, it wouldn't be long now.

It wouldn't be nearly soon enough. Something smelling of rotting meat, something large, something massive, lumbered through the door. It stood ten or twelve feet tall and looked immensely strong as well as hugely stupid. Harriet popped to her feet, eyes bugging out. "TROLL! RUN!"

Trolls are fast, strong, and aggressive, living by a simple rule, kill everything that moves then see what's for dinner. Hermione darted from the stall just as the troll swung at Harriet. Her scream distracted it, Harriet ducked, and porcelain shards from the shattered sinks flew everywhere.

"RUN!"

Hermione was frozen by fear, only her eyes moving as they tracked the club in it's arc toward her head. She shut her eyes and prayed for forgiveness. _Curious how long it's taking. I should have been hit by now surely?_ She opened her eyes to see Harriet on the trolls back, her wand up the beasts nose, cursing like a sailor, screaming, "RUN!"

The troll flailed wildly as Hermione dodged, trying to think what to do. The troll was smashing the room to flinders, water was shooting everywhere, shards of stalls and fixtures clanging off the tile walls as the troll spun in circles. Harriet flopped about like a rag on it's back, surely only an instant from death. Hermione took careful aim, made a perfect swish and flick along with a perfectly clear intonation of "Wingardium Leviosa."

The troll's club soared to the ceiling, the beast grunted and jumped for it. Harriet, battered terrified Harriet, clinging like a leach to the monsters back did the only thing she could think of. She put everything she had into a blasting curse, "REDUCTO!"

Normally a reducto from an eleven year old witch wouldn't even have bruised a troll. But Harriet's wand was up the trolls nose and the small explosion took place inside the trolls skull. The troll dropped like a rock.

The girls blinked at one another. And blinked again. Then Harriet threw up and Hermione collapsed to the flooded floor, shaking and crying. Harriet crawled away from the troll, towards Hermione.

Enter the cavalry. Dumbledore strode into the room leading McG and Flitwick. Harriet looked at their clean shining faces, then at the destruction of the bathroom, then at the troll leaking gray sludge from it's nose and threw up again, wiped her mouth and groaned, "You're late."

The Headmaster nodded affably, "So I see."

His wand danced over them, assessing their condition. Harriet glared at him. "Again."

Hermione gasped but Dumbledore only raised an eyebrow. "Halloween," was all the explanation Harriet gave.

"Ah," was all the Headmaster replied before addressing his Professors, "Filius if you would be so kind as to ask Madam Pomfrey to join us while I ascertain what occurred?"

McG glowered at Harriet, "It's obvious Headmaster, Potter went looking for glory and found the reality rather gritty. I warned you about your choice in companions Granger."

Hermione sniffled and blinked again, "My choice in companions?" Her voice was soft, contemplative. She looked at Harriet, wet, bleeding from various cuts, pale and sick. "I can't fault my choice in companions Professor. Rather the other way I should think."

She crawled over to Harriet and plopped down beside her amid the water, blood, and shattered bits then drew an impossibly clean handkerchief from somewhere in her robes and handed it to Harriet. "Wipe your face Harriet."

It wasn't long before the girls were tucked away in the infirmary. Harriet was very spooked to find that Madame Pomfrey's shoes squeaked when she walked, her matron's uniform rustled of starch and primness. She was altogether another Big Nurse. Her potions were worse than Crenshaw's, worse than Smith's, the worst ever. Harriet was totally unnerved by her.

Hermione was in the bed next to Harriet, their cuts had been cleaned and bandaged, their bruises treated, some soothing herb tea administered and a small light meal scrounged up before Madam Pomfrey let their friends in to visit. The Headmaster followed on in short order.

Dumbledore chased out a very sorry Ron and a very worried Neville then removed the twins twice while flushing the rest of the Gryffindors out of the room before beaming at them from the foot of their prim little cots. "Now that you have been attended to I should like to hear how this all came about."

Harriet drew her knees up and wrapped her arms around them. "I should like to talk to my Padfoot."

The Headmaster nodded happily to her, eyes twinkling, "Your?"

"Ahh.. Sorry, family name, Sirius Black, my guardian, I want to talk to my guardian."

He popped up and down on his heels a few times, beaming, "That won't be necessary."

Hermione saw Harriet's shoulders hunch up and her head sink down. She knew the signs of Harriet getting combat ready and hissed, "Harriet! Behave!"

Dumbledore regarded Hermione with open affection.

Harriet thumped back against her pillow, "I have nothing to say to you Headmaster. I will speak to Sirius, Remus, Mad Eye or any Auror."

The Headmaster looked ever so sad, "Why do you have such animosity for me Harry? I have only ever done what was best."

Harriet bellowed, "MADAM POMFREY! THIS STRANGE MAN WON'T LEAVE ME ALONE!"

Hermione gave a strangled gasp of outrage and upbraided Harriet as Dumbledore became fully occupied with settling down his matron. While Dumbledore soothed and twinkled, Hermione hissed and whispered, "Harriet why are you so rude to him? He's a very great wizard!"

"He IS a very great wizard. He is also a git. He is under a restraining order to avoid contact with me. Could you guess?"

She was clearly shocked, "Why is he?.. No.. It's none of my business. I.. I.."

Since Harriet refused to talk to the Headmaster, McG was called in to take their statements. McG took Hermione's statement first and Hermione cooperated beautifully. McG then wheeled and faced off with Harriet, "What have you to say for yourself Potter?"

"I want to talk to my guardians or the Aurors."

Dumbledore popped another lemon drop and beamed at everyone in the room. They suffered through a tense fifteen minutes of McG badgering Harriet for answers and Harriet asking for her guardians or an Auror before Pomfrey declared it a draw and chased McG and Dumbledore out then fed the girls a sleep potion.

They were released into the general population the next morning in time for breakfast. Harriet put eating off in order to make a mirror call to her men. "Padfoot! Answer! Moony? Mad Eye?" The hacked and scarred face of Mad Eye coalesced from the mirror's fog, "Aye lass?"

"Mad Eye! Thank God! Someone let a troll into the castle last night. It cornered Hermione and me in a loo. We weren't hurt much. I killed it. Dumbledore is all over me and wouldn't let me talk to you guys. What should I do?"

His real eye blinked while his magical eye swiveled oddly, "You killed a troll?"

"Yeah. Reducto up it's nose." Harriet couldn't help the smirk.

It was clear Mad Eye couldn't have been prouder if she had won the Noble Prize. He called an meeting in the approved Grimmauld manner by bellowing, "GITS! TROLL ATTACK! SHE KILLED IT!"

Harriet could hear Vernon slam his door open and roar for quiet which did him all the good it ever did. The Marauders thundered into the kitchen and there was a brief but fierce tussle for the mirror. Mad Eye hexed freely while snarling, "Get your own mirrors!"

Mad Eye ruffled himself back into trim as Padfoot and Moony thundered back up the stairs to join the call. By the end of the conversation, relief, outrage, and pride had given way to oily chortles.

The next morning Madame Bones marched into the Great Hall during breakfast.

Dumbledore rose from his golden throne and bowed to her, eyes twinkling madly, a sinking sensation in his stomach, "Madame Bones, what a pleasant surprise. How may we help you?"

Amelia nodded happily, "Headmaster, I should like to discuss a troll loose in the castle the night before last and why no parents or guardians were notified."

A very uncomfortable Supreme Mugwump led Madame Bones and his senior staff from the Great Hall to a more secure location for what looked to be a lively discussion.

They settled into the very comfortable chairs before the Headmaster's fireplace, tea to hand and a nice selection of breakfast foods before them. Dumbledore opened the ball.

"It would have been best if you had exercised a modicum of discretion this morning Amelia. The students shouldn't have been brought in to this affair. I am sure you remember how ridiculous the extremes of the Hogwarts rumor mill can be."

"I think the truth is always worth mentioning Dumbledore."

"The truth is a beautiful and terrible thing, and should therefore be treated with caution."

"That's the fanciest way I've ever heard anyone call themselves a liar. The troll Dumbledore?"

Dumbledore winced and popped a lemon drop. "I see that we will not agree. Yes, the troll. Professor Quirrell interrupted the Halloween feast to warn us that a troll was loose in the dungeons then fainted. I sent the students to their dorms for safety under the care of the prefects and led the professors in a search. Before we could locate the troll it located two out of bounds students, Miss Granger and Potter. Potter somehow got on it's back and killed it with a reductor up it's nose. Neither student suffered more than superficial injuries. I consider the matter closed."

Amelia looked around the Headmaster's office but didn't see Quirrell. "What did Quirrell have to say?"

Dumbledore rather enjoyed blinking slowly at her and speaking in soft slow tones, as if coddling an unstable idiot. "He said there was a troll in the dungeons Amelia."

She snorted, "Don't be stupid! What did he say after!"

"I.. I didn't inquire further into the matter."

"You didn't ask him how he became aware of a troll in the dungeons?"

"No."

"How was a troll able to gain access to the castle?"

"I.. I am unsure."

"Dumbledore..." She removed her monocle and rubbed the bridge of her nose trying to fight off the sudden onset of a headache.

Amelia stood and moved to the fireplace, took a bit of floo powder from the elegant urn on the mantle and tossed the powder into the flames. "Ministry of Magic, DMLE Headquarters!" She stuck her head into the flames and gave her orders. "Shack get to Hogwarts with a full investigative unit. You will find me with Dumbledore. I'll brief you on arrival."

"You will not turn my school into a crime scene Madame Bones."

"I will. Because, you see, it is. Tell me why you sent your students out into the school with only prefects for protection suspecting a troll was loose in the castle? Specifically, a troll in the dungeons. Where the Slytherins have their quarters?"

Snape left off massaging his calf and turned his glittering black eyes to study the flushed Headmaster.

"I hadn't considered that," Dumbledore muttered.

Amelia huffed and turned from him. Talking to him was like having your head shoved into a bucket of pudding, sweet and stifling. "What of the rest of you? Didn't any of you think it stupid to march the students through a building with a troll on the loose while he led all the capable wands elsewhere?"

Flitwick, Sprout and McGonagall found their shoes to be of intense interest while Snape continued to stare at Dumbledore. Finally McGonagall answered for them, "We... didn't think." McG rallied and took a deep breath before continuing, "This is a school, not a military instillation. Certainly in hindsight we could have done better, but it seemed a good idea at the time."

Dumbledore added, "The wards of Hogwarts are some of the strongest in the world. There is no place safer than Hogwarts, even Gringotts isn't as secure."

"Do the wards repel trolls?"

"They should, yes, they should."

"But they didn't. Were the wards broken?"

"Certainly not! They are as strong as they ever were!"

"So the troll was allowed through them. Who is authorized to allow such a thing?"

"I control the wards as Headmaster. Some of my Professors can allow temporary exceptions for teaching purposes, Care of Magical Creatures for instance."

"Who is allowed to bring trolls through Dumbledore? Just answer the damn question!"

Dumbledore remained silent. Flitwick didn't, he was a Ravenclaw and deeply distressed to be associated with so much rampant stupidity. "Professors Quirrell and Kettleburn have the ability to allow such an exception. At one time Quirrell trained trolls."

Amelia barked, "Damn it! Find Quirrell and Kettleburn and get them here!"

Dumbledore gave orders to the portraits, the elves, and the ghosts. Kettleburn was easily located and quickly cleared but no one could find Quirrell. The last anyone had seen of him, he was leaving the Great Hall on the heels of Madame Bones, Dumbledore, and the others.

McGonagall offered a suggestion, "There is that map, the Marauders Map. It shows everyone."

They crowed into McGonagall's office and scoured the map, but found no sign of the Defense Professor.

Needless to say, with the grand kerfuffle shrouded in the deepest secrecy the troll and the mornings events were the hot topic for lunchtime gossip in the Great Hall.

Harriet asked the Gryffindors at large, "What do you think?"

One of the twins shrugged, "A troll got in. The wards should have prevented that. Someone must have let it in. Maybe it's something to do with the west corridor on the third floor being off limits this year?"

"The corridor?"

"Yes ickle Harriet, the corridor. Got a great ugly Cerberus in it chained over a trap door. We were duty bound to investigate once dear old Albus had declared it off limits of course. Massive nasty tempered thing, nearly got Lee."

"A.. A Cerberus?" Hermione squeaked.

Harriet had a mouthful of shepherds pie so she just shrugged at Hermione.

"It's also known as a hellhound Harriet. It's an enormous three headed dog said to guard the gates of Hell. Twin one, are you quite sure? Could it have been an illusion?"

It was Lee who answered her, "I was as close as I ever care to be Hermione, it was very very real. I'm not going back to check again. Not for anything."

The twins nodded in synch. "Best leave that alone young ones. Not for the faint of heart."

Hermione shook her head, "What idiot would put a Cerberus in a school?"

Harriet joined the twins and Lee in pointing to the High Table where the Mugwump sat looking disconsolate.

For reasons that weren't clear at the time the schoolyard rivalry between much of Slytherin and the rest of the school changed quite a bit after Halloween. There was a flood of owls outgoing and incoming, instructions asked for and answered. Nearly every old family had lost someone in the first uprising, some old families had been wiped out, some teetered on the brink, like the Black family, like the Potters. In Harriet's year, they were all young enough to not remember. In the twins year and those above them, they remembered the funerals, the tears.

The Slytherins moved in packs, never alone, and taught that lesson to any they managed to isolate. The harshest lesson fell to Harriet and Hermione.

**Mid November 1991 Hogwarts**

Harriet and Hermione were headed to the tower after a long night in the library. The next day was Potions so they had been revising the assignment in preparation. Snape was an utter bastard and took any excuse to make life difficult for the girls. They had found that intensive study of the days material helped a good deal to hold off the worst of him. No matter how well they did, he hovered, his foul voice whispering in their ears, taunting, looking for an excuse to punish them.

But that was for tomorrow, tonight it was the two of them rambling along in comfortable silence, tired and ready for bed. They ducked behind a tapestry hiding a shortcut from the library corridor to the floor below the tower and trudged up the steep incline. It was dusty, and dark, the twins had shown them this most excellent of shortcuts just the other day. Harriet was feeling just the tiniest bit cocky to be in on one of the castle's secrets. The good feeling only lasted until they heard footsteps before and behind them. Harriet muttered "Fuck!" and twitched her wrist so her wand dropped into her hand.

Hermione hissed like a tea kettle, "Harriet! Please stop cursing!"

Harriet ignored her and rooted through her bookbag, found her mirror and whispered into it, "Padfoot! Moony! Mad Eye!" just as Hermione lifted her wand and cast "Lumos."

The small orb of light floating off the end of her wand did little to light the passageway. "Who's there?" Hermione called. She sounded young and frightened. Harriet took her free hand and tugged her forward. The sneering drawl of Draco came out of the shadows before them.

"A mudblood and a perversion caught in the dark." Hermione relaxed, it was only Malfoy after all. "You shouldn't be out wandering little Gryffs, bad things can happen."

Hermione stored her anger. When she felt tired, when the joy of learning wasn't enough, it was good to have some motivation to hand, "Ignore him Harriet."

The girls moved to pass Malfoy, Crabbe and Goyle but the large boys blocked their way. Whoever was coming up behind them began to whistle softly.

"Move aside please." Of course they didn't. Malfoy was grinning at the Gryffindors, enjoying himself. "Your kind doesn't belong here." he said with complete confidence.

Hermione snorted, "Yes, well. I would happily leave you to your back water cesspit of an imploding culture but I have magic. Just like you. I wish to learn to use it, again just like you. I can assure you I have no intention of living in the magical world. Once my education is complete I promise you I will do my very best to forget you exist. I'm doing my very best right now but you keep turning up."

Malfoy strutted in front of them, gesturing broadly, "You don't deserve magic, you bucktoothed horror. A mudblood is a freak of nature and shouldn't be allowed but you can't just take magic away. Now life, life can be taken away quite easily and once life is gone why.. so is magic."

Malfoy and Hermione were toe to toe, Hermione's hair a cloud around her, Malfoy's eyes glittering with excitement. _We're in trouble. He's letting her go on._ The footsteps behind them had arrived. It was Nott, Parkinson, Zabini.

Harriet tracked Draco. If it came to it the little blond creep was going down hard. Harriet slid her satchel from her shoulder and spoke for the first time, "Nearly all the Slytherin first years. How very cunning. So.. Are we going to do this thing?"

They hung on the edge until Malfoy winked at Harriet and drawled, "Oh yes..."

He might have had more to say but he hadn't the chance. Harriet burst forward, evading Nott's grab and was on Malfoy, one hand around the back of his neck, her knee driving into his crotch. He collapsed without a sound. She got him again before someone large plucked her off of him and tossed her into a wall. She hit hard and felt bones snap. It all faded to black under their boots.

"Miss Potter? Can you hear me? Miss Potter?"

Harriet opened her eyes and gasped as the brilliant light ignited a massive headache. She was looking at a white ceiling, a much to white ceiling. The smell of potions, acrid and chemical, the scent of blood and bleach, someone was muttering a long charm over her.

"Yeah."

"How do you feel?"

"Urg..." How did she feel? She felt like she had the shit kicked out of her. She felt like she had lost a fight. She felt bruised, violated, furious, sick. She hurt everywhere. Most of all she felt thirsty.

"Water?"

Madame Pomfrey slipped a straw into her mouth and Harriet took a sip of ice cold crisp water. It was the best thing she had ever tasted. She drank until the matron took the straw away. "You can have more later." The medi witch slipped Harriet's glasses onto her face and gave her hand a squeeze. "You should be back to normal in a day or so."

"Hermione?"

"Miss Granger has been released. She was not injured as severely as either you or Mister Malfoy. I expect she will be back shortly."

Harriet tried to sit up and found that was a very bad decision. Bruised muscles in her stomach screamed in protest, her back cramped. "Lay still! You were badly beaten. You must give your body a chance to mend. I will give you a pain relief potion after the Headmaster talks to you."

"No, I don't want to talk to him. I want my guardians and an Auror. I will be pressing charges."

"That is not my concern. My concern is your health."

Madame Pomfrey stalked away, shoes squeaking like a good nurse, and Dumbledore replaced her. He was as garish as ever and twinkling madly as he set privacy charms.

"It is good to have you awake again Harriet. I should like you to tell me what happened."

"We've done this before Headmaster, just a few weeks ago. I want my guardians and an Auror."

"It would be for the best if this incident is handled internally. Mister Malfoy was most grievously injured. Should he fail to recover completely there may be severe repercussions."

"Cockroaches are eternal. My guardians and an Auror."

Dumbledore sighed and left the infirmary.

A short time later he was back with Sirius, Mad Eye, Remus, Shacklebolt, and Lucius Malfoy.

"Oh my God! He really does have a pimp cane!" Harriet goggled at the senior Malfoy. Lucius was beautifully dressed and immaculately coiffed. She began to giggle and her men couldn't help but join her.

Dumbledore frowned at her but said nothing as he drew his wand and waved it about. A set of privacy screens further down the ward moved aside to reveal Draco laying in bed and his mother seated beside him. The furnishings between Harriet and Draco shifted to the ceiling as Draco's bed and his mothers chair skittered closer. Once Harriet and Draco were side by side the rest of the furniture in the infirmary returned to the floor. Dumbledore smiled at everyone and stowed his wand, "Now that we are gathered together let's lay this incident to rest."

Shacklebolt took out a notepad and a biro then addressed Draco.

"What happened Mister Malfoy?"

"I was assaulted by Potter and Granger. My friends came to my defense."

"Describe the alleged assault please."

"We were out for a walk in the castle and ran into Potter and Granger. They assaulted me."

"Did you offer any provocation?"

"Those of the highest status are often in danger from lesser beings. Jealousy for their betters drives them I should think. It's difficult to imagine two of a station lower than Potter's or Granger's. I'm sure my very existence, knowing that they don't belong, that they don't matter, is all the provocation they needed."

Shacklebolt blinked at the three blond peacocks, puffed and strutting.

"Miss Potter? Please tell me what led to your and Mister Malfoy's injuries."

"Isn't there an easier way? This can only end up in a 'he said, she said' argument that won't solve a thing."

Shacklebolt turned to Dumbledore, "An excellent suggestion Miss Potter. Headmaster, is your pensieve available?"

Dumbledore didn't twinkle at all when he emerged from the pensieve after seeing Harriet's memory. The Headmaster stood between Harriet's guardians and the Malfoys, keeping the peace. "Mister Malfoy are you willing to supply your memory of the incident? Potter's memory ends shortly after your injury."

Lucius answered for his son, "He is not. He had given his testimony, that is all that is required. I'm sure the other students will support him. Clearly Potter has.. issues.. with reality. Certainly it's memory is tainted by that fact and should be disregarded."

Shack had an idea, "Miss Granger might be willing to supply a memory."

She was willing, more than willing.

The only two who hadn't hit anyone were Hermione and Crabbe. Crabbe had only held Hermione while she was beaten.

The Slytherins were suspended for the rest of the term. They would be expelled if there were any further incidents. Harriet was docked a hundred points, she had struck the first blow after all.

Poppy slathered Harriet in bruise salve again, dosed her with pain relief potions and asked a house elf to sit watch. There were few things more dangerous than an humiliated Malfoy lurking in the dark and there were two of them at the end of the ward.

Harriet was released the next morning after a night of drugged sleep. She was alone in the ward. Malfoy had been moved to St. Mungo's for regenerative therapy. She dragged herself to the tower and drew herself a steaming hot bath. After soaking for an hour, well and truly pruned up, she toweled off and stumbled into her bed to spend the day reading and talking to Hedwig.

Lav and Pav raced into the dorm after classes finished for the day, cooing and clucking over Harriet, fishing for any tidbit of gossip to fuel the furnace. Harriet bitterly regretted not setting her perimeter. Hermione ghosted into the room, saying nothing, not looking at anyone, then slipped back out without a word despite Harriet calling to her.

"What's that about then?"

"Bushworm? She's been like that ever since.. you know." Lav and Pav stared at Harriet.

"Did you really call her bushworm Lavender?"

"Everyone does."

"Everyone doesn't. I don't. You won't either, not around me. What has she ever done to you that you would say something so hurtful and stupid? Do you call her bushworm when you ask for her help?"

Harriet wasn't ready for another fight, didn't want to fight, not even so silly a fight as this fight with the two twittering twits of the dorm. The only positive was it gave her an excuse to close her curtains and set her perimeter. Having gotten the last word Lav and Pav declared themselves victorious.

Harriet declared them soulless daft bints.

Harriet took her ward down, opened her curtains and hopped across the icy dorm floor to the loo. A long day of hydration and reading meant a midnight visit was required. It was quiet in the dorm other than Lavender's squeaking snores. She stopped by Hermione's bed and whispered, "Hermione? Are you awake?"

There was a faint light coming from the bed, candles or perhaps a Lumos, but no answer. Harriet tried again before giving in to her freezing feet and crawling back into her toasty warm bed.

She was up at her normal time and getting ready for the day when Hermione shuffled into the loo, puffy eyed and haggard. "Hey."

"Good morning Harriet."

"I.. I.. uhh. Are you mad at me?"

"No, no not at all. Don't be ridiculous."

"Well you aren't talking to me so I thought you might be mad is all. Seems logical yeah?"

They made their way to the Great Hall and breakfast, not together, but along side each other. "Are we not friends anymore?"

"Of course we're friends Harriet. Stop being silly."

They sat side by side, Hermione with a book propped before her, not talking. The twins busted on Harriet to decimate the other six years of Slytherin until Harriet told them she would love to if they took the hits.

Ron and Nev took seats across from the girls. It seemed like a lifetime since things had been so normal, like a different existence. "So Harriet."

"So Ron."

"Make any wine lately?"

Harriet felt a sick gone feeling, like you get from dropping fast. "Is that a reference to crushing Malfoy's grapes?"

Harriet could feel Hermione trembling beside her. The amusement Ron had been feeling fled and he flushed in embarrassment, "Err.."

"Just don't Ron. It was horrible and best left alone." A very wide eyed Neville nodded enthusiastically.

Lav and Pav clucked with disappointment at the lack of actionable intelligence. Hermione quietly turned a page.

Harriet decided that Defense was her new favorite class, eking out Charms. Madame Bones had detailed Shacklebolt to teach the course for the rest of the term after the troll incident brought to light the Cerberus on the third floor.

Potions however sank to a new low following the fight in the shortcut. Snape was clearly in a towering rage, and clearly knew he shouldn't indulge it. Dumbledore's reputation had severely eroded reducing his ability to protect Snape. Vindictive pettiness, however, was certainly allowed. Harriet avoided his eyes.

"I'm sorry."

They were at their usual table in the library, surrounded by their usual mountain range of books.

"You have nothing to be sorry for Harriet."

"I must have done something. Your acting all weird."

"It isn't anything you did. It's certainly nothing I did."

She wouldn't look away from her book. "It's them? You.. You don't think they deserve what they got?"

"Your not going to let this go are you?"

"I don't understand. Please tell me so I can fix it, adapt, scream, or something!"

She finally let go of her book only to grab handfuls of hair and tug, glaring at the table.

"We were attacked by a troll. You killed it. I screamed. We were attacked by Slytherins. You fought them. I screamed. I'm just the local bushworm, not some damn warrior princess. It's a lot Harriet. Troll attacks and the power elite of this stupid society hating me, hating us both, for no good reason. I don't know if I can do it. I wouldn't even try if it weren't for.. well.. magic. And you. I didn't have a lot of friends before. Certainly none that would fight a troll trying to save me. I'm pretty sure you could have gotten away from the Slytherins. Could you have gotten away from the troll as well?"

"Maybe. What kind of friend would leave you there?"

"So instead you antagonize them, the troll and the Slytherins. I can't keep up and I'm afraid I'll get one of us killed while you protect me. That's it Harriet. I couldn't stand it if you got killed because of me."

"So this is?"

"Me trying for distance so you don't get hurt protecting me."

"Not going to work."

"I see that."

A warm something, like when her Padfoot hugged her, bloomed in Harriet. It felt like a stomach full of hot chocolate on a cold day.

"The troll was dumb luck. The Slytherins I trained for. I can try to teach you what I was taught?"

Hermione liked that idea quite well.

She liked that idea until the next morning when they got up an hour early and ran through the castle to build endurance. The damn place churned out stairways.

Hermione took a good minute to gasp out, "That sucked."

"It will get easier. I never should have laid off."

Shacklebolt jogged past them, "Good morning girls."

Two angry heads popped up and tracked him. "I hate him."

"Not as much as I do. He wasn't even breathing hard."

"Maybe he started on this floor."

"Hey! Why doesn't this place have escalators?"

It became a point of pride for them to trail Shacklebolt for as long as they could. As the days slipped into weeks they got fit enough that it stopped sucking and became invigorating. Shacklebolt didn't take over their routine but was willing to show them new things and guide them until they were competent. Mad Eye watched them from Harriet's mirror as they practiced magic in an empty classroom. He was always happy to lecture them in the myriad ways of Constant Vigilance.

And in the Dark, Quirrell moved, angling for another chance at the Stone. The Stone had left Hogwarts. That bitch Bones had seen to that. Voldemort drove his servant through the underbelly of Magical Britannia, trying to pick up the scent, haunting the Forbidden Forest, hunting unicorns.

**Late December 1991 Greater London**

The Express chuffed and clanked as it eased up to Platform 9 3/4s. Steam billowed over the waiting crowd as the carriage doors slammed back and children poured from the train in a hurried happy mass. It had been a tumultuous term and a bit of home life seemed just the tonic to settle everyone down.

Harriet darted through the crowd looking for her men. She knew she wouldn't see Mad Eye, he would be disillusioned, or under an invisibility cloak, or most likely both. Sirius saw her first and roared "HARRIET!" She spun and raced to him, laughing, arms out, flying across the worn boards, jumping the last bit and wrapping her Padfoot into the tightest hug she could manage. "PADFOOT!"

Remus rubbed the bridge of his nose as Harriet and Sirius made a very big deal of their reunion. Mad Eye sidled up to them and hissed "Constant Vigilance!" into her ear.

"Yes, I missed you as well you creepy old man!" she whispered back. The battered Auror chuckled as he stumped away and Harriet turned and grabbed Remus. "Thought you would avoid this you big bad wolf?"

"If you are done being impertinent young lady let's get your trunk and get out of here."

Harriet scampered back into the crowd and the Marauders followed her. Before they had made their way to the luggage car Harriet was back towing a bushy haired girl, tall for her age, and strong, with prominent front teeth and sparkling intelligent chocolate eyes. Harriet proudly announced, "This is my best friend Hermione. Hermione please meet Padfoot or Sirius Black, and Moony or Remus Lupin."

Hermione stepped forward, serious and awkward, hand out, "It's a pleasure to meet you Mister Black." Sirius pumped her hand like he was drawing water, "Hermione! Hello!"

Remus pulled the dog off of the poor girl and managed a more normal greeting, "Miss Granger, it is a pleasure to meet Harriet's best friend." Hermione blushed happily then asked, "Would you like to meet my family Harriet?" Harriet blushed right back, "Sure!"

Hermione grabbed her hand and they wriggled their way through the crowd with Moony and Padfoot trailing behind and Mad Eye drifting around the edges. The girls rounded up a pair of trolleys then loaded their trunks and made their way through the barrier.

The Grangers were an attractive couple. He was thin and tall with close cropped wiry hair. She was tall as well and well built, a strong woman with lively expressive eyes and a face that didn't hide what she was feeling. Currently she was feeling joy as her daughter ran laughing into her arms for a massive hug. Mister Granger wrapped his arms around both of them, dropping kisses on heads as they all talked, cried, and laughed at once.

Harriet leaned back into Padfoot's chest, watching, her hands over his, warm in the arms of her family, smiling softly and feeling an ache and a glow.

"Mum, Dad, I'd like to introduce you to my best friend, Harriet Potter. The gentleman squeezing the life out of her is Mister Sirius Black, her godfather and guardian. The distinguished gentleman with him is Mister Remus Lupin, a family friend. This is my mum, Emma Granger, and my dad Daniel Granger." Hands were shaken, cards exchanged and quite quickly they were at an awkward place of not quite knowing what to say. Dan gathered his breath and caught Harriet's eye. "Miss Potter.."

Harriet interrupted him, "Harriet, please sir."

"Harriet then, I must thank you for saving my daughter on Halloween. That was incredibly brave. We, the Grangers, owe you more than we can ever repay."

"It's nothing sir, I'm sure Hermione would have done the same."

Dan grimaced, "Yes, I think you're right." Hermione blushed madly when Emma nodded and joined in, "Thank you Harriet, thank you so very much."

The families spent a minute more in blushes and mumbles, beaming at one another, feeling deeply connected and freshly met both, an odd lumpy mixture of feelings.

_It's weird not to have Hermione about_ Harriet thought as they crossed the small park near Grimmauld Place. Ahmed and the gang paused the perpetual football game to welcome Harriet home in their own warped way.

"So, the snobby prep's home for the hols then?" Ahmed wasn't a fan of the social niceties, or of exclusive boarding schools.

Harriet took a half step back, he seemed to have some real heat in his jab. "Don't hold back Ahmed. Missed me did you?"

"Some might say that. They'd be wrong."

"I didn't miss you either you twit."

"Up for a bit of the beautiful game or are you too good for us?"

"Just need to drop my stuff before I kick the stuffing out of you."

"You've a big mouth for a slip of a girl."

They sneered at one another. All was well.

All was well until Harriet looked over Ahmed's shoulder to see a large man, dressed in a black frock coat and green waders, moving towards the scrum, reaching into his coat.

Harriet darted off, drawing the wizard away from the footballers.

"WAND!"

The man finally managed to clear his wand and screamed "Avada Kedavra!"

Harriet tumbled to the ground as the acid green jet of light crackled inches above her and exploded a Mini parked across the street. She scrambled to hands and knees, lurching forward, staying in motion. The man swore, spread his feet, taking careful aim. His head disappeared and Harriet froze in horror as his corpse crumbled, blood jetting from his neck. Ahmed and the boys had scattered, dark shadows flitting into cover. Remus and Sirius threw up shields, their backs to one another.

Moody's gravely voice came from thin air, braking her shock, "RUN!"

Harriet pelted towards home. She felt the wards ooze over her, an instant of running through honey, then she was past them and into the house. She darted into the overly manly study just to the side of the entrance and snatched a dagger from the pair mounted for display on the wall. She eased the front door open a crack and peeked outside.

Her men were in trouble, outnumbered two to one, Mad Eye was visible now, lurching and hopping, a steady stream of magic flowing from his wand as he struggled to deal with three attackers, who were moving close, trying to cut down his reaction time, box him in. Sirius was dueling a powerful wizard, fully occupied and unable to help anyone else while Lupin was pinned under cover by another pair, praying for an opening to go on the offensive.

Harriet slipped outside and darted to the edge of the wards, only twenty feet from the pair of Death Eaters standing side by side spraying Lupin's knot of trees with blasting curses, working their way through his protection. Harriet threw the dagger as hard as she could, praying as it tumbled through the air and sank into the leg of the furthest man, the one she hadn't aimed for. He fell to one knee, screaming in pain and surprise, grabbing the other man by the sleeve.

It was all the opportunity Lupin needed, two quick banishing curses tossed the Death Eaters into the wards. Two hot white arcs of power, two charred lumps fell to the street. "GET INSIDE!"

Cursing, Harriet did. She needed a weapon, Moony had just slagged her dagger. She grabbed the other dagger and charged back outside, back into the snap and crash of spells on shields and shouted hexes.

In the seconds she had been gone Sirius had dropped his opponent and Lupin had taken out another. Her men were spaced in a triangle around the last two of the strike team. Moody hopped and twisted, keeping a steady stream of low level curses flowing from his wand forcing them to defend. Sirius moved very little, barking out hex after hex, forcing them to shield. Lupin was a dancer, graceful and quick, tempting their fire. It wasn't a fight that could last for long, not with Mad Eye, an enraged Sirius, and Lupin against two average Death Eaters. It ended with an echoing boom, a spray of blood and flesh. Silence came to the little park.

Slowly the little sounds came back, the creak of damaged trees, the gasping of a wounded Death Eater, the far off wail of sirens. Mad Eye began steadily cursing as he applied pressure to a freely bleeding leg wound. Harriet started towards him.

The calm after the storm was broken by the pop of apparition as a squad of Aurors came for the clean up. "GET INSIDE!"

Sulky and muttering, Harriet moved back until she was just inside the wards and watched. Moody was the worst hurt, he had taken a bad cut to his thigh. He sat on the curb as close to the wards as he could get while a Healer chanted over him, trying to get the blackened edges of the wound to knit together.

_I'm too damn old for this shit,_ Mad Eye thought,_ too damn old._

Madame Bones arrived with a faint pop and took the report of her scene commander before moving over to sit next to Moody. "Having fun Alastor?" They watched as the Obliviators moved into the buildings around the square. Harriet watched them as well. She would bet on Ahmed staying ahead of that lot any day. The Healer finished with Mad Eye and moved to Lupin to begin working on his splinters. Padfoot kept pointing at Moony's butt and laughing as the splinters came out.

"Not fun." Moody answered Bones, sighed, then took a gulp from his flask. "It was a hit on Harriet."

"Let's hear it."

Mad Eye was well into his report when Dumbledore arrived in a flare of phoenix fire, radiating all kinds of I told you so. Amelia faked a very bad cough when Remus groaned, "FUCK!"

Mad Eye struggled to his feet and stumped towards number 12. Lupin and Sirius pulled Madame Bones through the wards after him, leaving Dumbledore with only Amelia's scene commander to hover over. He was not best pleased to be left behind.

"Nott," Amelia told them after the settled in the study and Sirius passed around the firewhiskey. "Nott and six others. The rest were muscle. Crabbe, Goyle, and four others. Goyle will make it but won't walk again, the rest are dead. Dumbledore is doing his nut over the deaths so expect a lecture. Goyle isn't currently in any shape for veritiserum. How the hell did you stay up Alastor?"

"I was disillusioned at the edge of the park trailing this lot. I saw the Eaters break cover and got a message off to you. Harriet picked up on Nott and broke away. Nott missed with his AK. His team just stood while he took his shots. It shook the rest of them up when I blew Nott's head off. They didn't port off, or try to apparate out, out of practice I imagine. Remus and Sirius got to work fast. Harriet gave us a break when she stuck one of them from the cover of the wards and Lupin took the chance. Luck. It was mostly luck."

Mad Eye stumped out of the room and they heard retching in the hallway. The sound of the liquid rush and spatter, the hacking, put Harriet over the edge and she lost her stomach right there in the study. _Crabbe's dad is dead. Nott's dad is dead. Goyle's dad won't walk again._ Sirius rubbed her back then cuddled her when she finished. Moony vanished the sick, took the firewhiskey and went to check on Mad Eye.

"I know some kids; Nott, Crabbe and Goyle. Slytherins in my year, part of the lot that ambushed Hermione and I."

Amelia's voice trembled, "I'm not Dumbledore Harriet. I don't preach forgiveness. They tried to kill you and your family. Killing is horrible, but burying family is worse."

Mad Eye and Remus wandered back into the study. Mad Eye took Harriet's hand, his gravely voice harsh from retching and firewhiskey.

"The hardest thing is to stand and wait. For years I've watched Death Eater bastards walking around, killers walking free after they avoided justice. Lucius Fucking Malfoy. I knew they would start killing again. They say it's about blood or protecting our way of life or some other twaddle, but it's not. It's the Dark moving in them. That's why I don't strike first. But I will be damned if I will ever again leave a servant of the Dark still able to fight once battle is joined. Not after the Longbottoms. Not after your family. Don't you stop until you know for certain that they aren't a threat Harriet. And don't you cry for those men. They've gone on is all, like we all do. They can't hurt anyone any more."

It was the most he had ever said.


	7. Chapter 7 Dealing With It

**Chapter 7**

**Dealing With It**

**Disclaimer: Harry Potter belongs to J. K. Rowling**

**This fanfiction is not for profit**

**Late December 1991 London**

No one slept well the night Harry got home for the Yule holiday. Death had brushed against them all, an inch away, a split second from the long dark. Giving in to the little dark of sleep was impossible.

Mad Eye sat hunched over his desk, the Grimmauld Place Map laid out before him. He wasn't sure if he wanted to see anything on it or not. The last of the Auror's had left hours ago but Moody knew procedure. They would have set monitoring wards. He was most curious what the Death Eaters would do. They might come sniffing around but most likely they would try for Goyle, try to find out what went wrong. Luck, it was all luck and Alastor hated luck.

Harriet curled under the heavy duvet and watched Nott's head explode over and over. She would wrench her thoughts away but that instant pulled her back. Her men had nearly died. She felt the snap of the killing curse as it rushed past, inches above her. She felt the acid burn of despair as the dagger tracked away from her target. She should have done more, she should have known. _I never even drew my wand, never thought of it._

Remus saw the bodies jerk and smoke as the wards fried them, one, two, smoking lumps on the street. He saw Padfoot standing in place like an idiot while pouring out the heaviest curses he could manage. He saw Moody moving like a much younger man, a man with empty eyes. It was clear that their shields were near collapse, those last two Death Eaters. They hadn't let up though. They hadn't let up at all. Three nearly simultaneous Reductors had pulverized the dark wizards. Bones hadn't been able to determine identity, she would have to take Goyle's word for it. The wolf in him howled in triumph, those he loved lived. The enemy died. He swallowed another rush of saliva and waited for the sun.

Padfoot shivered, curled tight, tail over nose. This was not a night to be human, humans felt so many things. Dog was good, dog felt few things. Alive. Harriet was alive. Again in slow motion he saw Harriet dart away from them, then drop as the killing curse crackled over her. Again he was back to back with Moony, shields up, trying to cover the footballers, screaming at everyone to run. Again he watched as reductor after reductor pounded the shields of the last two Death Eaters and broke them at last in a blast of blood and dirt. Harriet was alive. That was enough.

Bleary and sick, they gathered in the kitchen. Harriet fussed over breakfast, making a mountain of bacon, dozens of eggs, fried potatoes, baked beans, pancakes, loaves of toast. They crowded together at the end of the table eating slowly, Harriet and her men.

Petunia slithered into the kitchen and fixed a plate for herself then poured a cup of tea. She clearly enjoyed the food but said nothing, watching them carefully. Finally, she had to know.

"What was that about yesterday? It sounded like the blitz."

Mad Eye turned his magical eye on her, "Didn't you look outside?"

"One of our windows shows a tropical beach. It's like the BBC only more boring. Why would I assume I was seeing the truth?"

It was a fair point so Moody only grunted, "Death Eater attack. Seven of the bastards."

"We're in danger? My Vernon and precious Duddykins! You force us to live here, bombs going off on the stoop, bodies everywhere! This is an outrage! We will be leaving as soon as arrangements can be made!"

"Aunt Petunia..."

"Silence you unnatural brat! I won't hear another word! Why we ever..."

Moody's wand dropped into his hand, flicked once, and disappeared up his sleeve again. Petunia's mouth continued to move without sound while Mad Eye glowered at her.

"Why do I have to repeat this to you so often? Your choices are here or a prison whose guards are demons that feed on the despair they force you to feel. You and those two vast puddles wouldn't last a fortnight. Here, you have us to protect you. Out there, you have no one."

She left in a state of high dungeon, clumped up the stairs and slammed the door to her apartment three times to make sure her displeasure was known.

"About yesterday.." Mad Eye looked around at their odd little family, "We need to discuss the fight. What went right, what went wrong, what we need to do better. We were lucky. Can't rely on luck."

He pointed at Padfoot, "Sirius, if you ever stand in one spot again, I will kill you myself. Remus, you did well lad. Good thinking using the wards. Harriet.. Harriet don't ever get in a fight with adult wizards. You're eleven lass. You aren't a match for a Death Eater. The best thing you can do is get clear and stay clear. Your little stunt with the dagger turned the tide, that's true, but having you in danger pins us down."

"I got behind the wards and stayed there Mad Eye! If I had a rifle I could have helped without them ever having a chance at me!"

"A riffle?"

Moony had spent considerable time in the muggle world and understood the possibilities of mundane weapons. Mad Eye recalled the clattering roar of machine guns as he coursed across Europe during the hunt for Grindelwald. The muggles were horribly efficient at killing.

Remus took the floor. "We are in a fortified position, that's an advantage. They can't determine our exact location and we can know theirs withing the boundaries of the Grimmauld map." Remus rubbed his chin in thought then continued. "We can extend the map's boundaries I suppose, the original covers all of the castle and grounds, even a bit of the forest."

Mad Eye muttered, "Needs a remote alarm for intrusion alerts."

Remus and Sirius huddled over a muggle notebook as they exchanged ideas for the Grimmauld Map Mark II.

"Now about this riffle?"

Later that day Amelia sighed as she read the note from Moody asking for an introduction to someone with access to muggle weapons. Mad Eye and MI6. There were so many reasons why that was a very dangerous combination.

"Thank you Hedwig, you needn't wait. I shall need to think on this."

Hedwig glared at the silly witch and settled in to wait for the reply. It would be a while, the Daily Prophet had blared yesterday's fight across the front page and the office was a madhouse.

A few days later, Harriet was making everyone lunch when the fireplace flared and Auntie Andy stepped through followed by Tonks.

Andromeda sailed into the kitchen and began kissing cheeks, dispensing hugs, and scolding loudly. Tonks sidled up to Mad Eye and soaked up the Master Auror radiance.

Harriet underwent her second hug, one she could reciprocate after offloading the knife and celery.

"Harriet, it is time for you to be introduced to the deeper mysteries. I will collect you tomorrow at ten for an immersion experience in high femininity. You may expect cut, clothes, facial, pedicure.. Ah.. the list is endless really.."

Behind her mum's back Tonks pointed and scoffed. Harriet snarled at her, silent, hot eyed. Andromeda marched on, oblivious, or at least not taking the bait.

"We shall enjoy my daughters company shan't we?"

Tonk's hair spiked up and flashed international orange. "We damn well shan't!"

"Did you really say shan't?"

"Shut up Harriet!"

Harriet let go of the rather delicious side issue and began dodging, "I have training in the mornings Aunt Andy, couldn't miss that."

Andromeda peered closely at those who would do anything for a dinner invitation, "Gentlemen?"

Sirius grinned, Remus nodded frantically, Mad Eye squinted his good eye, "The leg of lamb?"

Andy agreed to the menu and Harriet was promptly tossed under the bus while berating everyone loudly. Tonks began poking Mad Eye asking what it was with him and legs. He ignored her.

The next morning Harriet dressed carefully, a favorite puffy charcoal gray jumper, boot cut jeans, retro Frye boots and made her way to the kitchen. Her men were gathered around the table waiting patiently for breakfast. Harriet was home and that meant a real home cooked meal.

"I suppose you expect me to make food for you even after that disgusting display?"

They nodded, one enthusiastically, one thoughtfully, one with a smirk.

"Sorry lot you are."

She banged frying pans and clattered pots, turning to glare at them every so often. They all enjoyed themselves tremendously. Aunt Andy and Tonks flooed in just in time for the meal and Harriet put out two more plates. Soon enough the men were pushing back, belching and scratching, chasing the last morsels with toothpicks, setting Aunt Andy off.

"I despair of you all! Need I remind you, you are guardians of an impressionable young lady! Just what kind of match do you imagine she will make with you lot for role models?"

Mad Eye shrugged, "Damn fine fighter."

Remus nodded, "Superior intellect."

Padfoot gestured broadly and crooned, "Smoooth!"

Andy huffed, "Idiots!"

The three ladies Black were sprawled in a Turkish bath, the heat soaking into their bones. It started simply enough.

"How is school dear?"

"It's been a bit of a ride. Troll and the damn Slytherins."

"There was some unpleasantness about your living situation wasn't there?"

"Ah.. The dorms. Unpleasantness is a very.. pleasant way of putting it. Yes, there was. Just like we thought, it dampened down."

"And you've made a very good friend in that Granger girl haven't you?"

"Umm hmm."

"Have you attracted any notice?"

"Ahh.. Yes?"

"Well of course you would, you're famous after all. I meant notice from boys dear."

All Harriet's alarm bells began to ring.

"Boys?"

"Yes, you've heard of them I'm sure. Pestilential little creatures. Mostly interested in brooms and so on."

"Ohh... Those... No... So.. There's no point in any further discussion is there? Stop that damn cackling Tonks!"

"Harriet's getting The Talk! I knew she was up to something cousin, but I never expected a horror of this magnitude! I remember mine as if it were yesterday.." Tonks shuddered as her hair cycled from white to red to pink and back.

"I'm eleven Aunt Andy! Really, there's no need to concern yourself, no need at all. It isn't something I expect to ever have to worry about, being a special girl and all.."

Tonks whispered, "Won't work. Abandon all hope."

Aunt Andy plowed on. "Despite what you may imagine Harriet, young men will be interested in you. You have begun to bloom and boys will notice. You are a very attractive girl after all. Have you been taught how to care for yourself?"

Harriet soaked that up like a sponge. After all the negativity about her gender, to hear that she might be attractive was balm indeed. More of that would be very welcome. But the last bit, not so much.

"Care for myself? Tonks! Damn you, stop laughing! Your lovely daughter was kind enough to explain what Madame Pomfrey made obscure, so yes, I know what she knows about.. all that.. and no more need be said!"

But Andromeda the Indomitable marched on and Harriet could only hunker down and endure. Truly, she was grateful, excruciatingly embarrassed, but grateful.

Much later that day the flames changed to green and deposited a polished, styled, buffed, manicured, fully informed, terminally embarrassed and freshly togged Harriet back in Grimmauld Place.

Her men were waiting. Smirking.

"So..." Remus waggled his eyebrows. Why do they do that?

"Everything... " Mad Eye shifted uneasily and grumped a little, "Everything to specification?"

Harriet saluted Moody, "Briefing completed Auror Moody."

Sirius, the perpetual child, collapsed in giggles, "So. Glad. Not. Me!"

Harriet left the snorting, giggling fools to it.

**Boxing Day 1991 Hogwarts**

Madame Bones stepped through the green flames and glanced around the Headmaster's Office. Albus was behind his massive desk, spinning in his chair. Shacklebolt was slumped in a puffy chintz wing chair before the desk, shaking his head as he watched the Mugwump. Outside, snow swirled past the windows, dense and thick, a fierce storm with occasional lightning and thunder, there would be a massive accumulation before it was over. Dumbledore expertly braked his chair, stopping his spin so that he was perfectly aligned with his desk. He smiled in triumph and nodded to her.

"It's good to see you Amelia."

"Thank you Albus. Your holiday was good?"

"Quite good, quite good. Tea?"

They fixed their drinks, took fortifying sips and sat back. Dumbledore nodded to Amelia, gesturing for her to begin.

"Thank you for meeting with me. I should like to discuss Quirrell and Voldemort. My other concern is is the Defense Professorship. Shall we begin with the DADA position?"

Dumbledore nodded.

"Magical Britannia is not well served by the continual disruption in instruction. What is your solution?"

"This is not something that you have any control over Amelia. I hire my staff. I am well aware of the problem."

"And the solution?"

"I have no solution other than to fill the position as necessary. What other solution is possible?"

"I may have thought of something. I have a few questions first. Is the Defense Professorship cursed?"

"It would seem so."

"What exactly is cursed about it?"

"I don't understand your question."

"The teaching of Defense can't be cursed. If instruction in Defense was cursed, Auror training would have the same trouble. Perhaps the position of Professor of Defense Against the Dark Arts at Hogwarts is cursed? Do you think that is possible?"

"Ahh.. Yes, that seems possible, perhaps likely. I fail to see how this helps?"

"Have you considered changing the name of the position to something else?"

He sat still for a minute, gaping. "I hadn't considered such a course of action Amelia. How very muggle of you."

"May I rely on you to see the position retitled?"

He twinkled, "Of course. Quite an easy change to make. Kingsley, let me congratulate you on being the first Professor of You Know What!"

It was a weak attempt at humor but they appreciated it none the less. Amelia had another sip of tea, another biscuit and moved on.

"My Auror's and I have been in the castle much to frequently this year as I am sure you will agree. I know you dislike interference in your management of the school but it has been necessary. The failures of security and accountability must not continue. It is evident that you place your duty as Headmaster second to your struggle against Voldemort. Two children beaten into unconsciousness, two first year girls no less? And the attack carried out by other first years? Totally unacceptable."

"I find your holding forth somewhat less than pleasant. Let us agree that mistakes have been made." Dumbledore fiddled with his beard, looking very morose. "Often the most valuable of lessons are not taught in classrooms."

He nodded to himself, in full agreement with the wisdom of his words, then continued.

"Everyone must learn to deal with adversity. To be constantly watched would stifle the student's learning of crucial aspects of our culture. We have seen a poignant example of the consequences of such draconian disciplinary measures as I believe you espouse just days ago. The tragic deaths of those men in London stem in part from the harsh punishment of their children following the scuffle between Potter, Granger, and the Slytherins."

He shook his head sadly.

"Five souls lost and irreparable damage done to an innocent forced to witness the slaughter. Proper guardians must be found for the child and corrective measures instituted immediately!"

He smacked his desk with open palm, a sharp crack, eyes afire with conviction.

"Unbelievable." Kingsley grunted agreement. "What crucial aspects of our culture? What would have been suitable punishment for that scuffle?"

"Come now Amelia! As I am sure you recall, point loss and detentions are standard corrective measures. Suspensions are a permanent blot on a student's record and very rarely used. If I had a free hand in that matter, without vengeful guardians watching my every move, I would have handled the situation as we normally do and all would have gone on as it normally does. Instead, those student's parents, already morally compromised, lashed out. I do worry that Lucius wasn't involved. Young Draco was most grievously injured. Lucius is not one to let such an insult go unanswered."

"Let me see if I understand you. Potter and Granger were beaten by the Slytherins for their involvement in foiling Quirrell's attempt on the Stone?"

Dumbledore nodded, "In small measure, yes. Potter was instrumental in Voldemort's first defeat and there is substantial animosity as a result. I'm sure that had the greatest effect. We should also note that the dark aligned students have been much more aggressive since Halloween. I believe Miss Granger was merely a target of opportunity."

"And the London attack on Potter was in revenge for the Slytherins being punished?"

The Headmaster nodded again, "Again, in part. A trigger if you will."

"Point loss and detentions would have been more appropriate because?"

"Because such punishment would more closely mirror the reality of the wizarding world thus teaching those involved what they may expect from our society."

"You are completely disgusting."

"I did not say I approve. I do not. I have struggled for decades to ameliorate such despicable attitudes of prejudice, violence and revenge"

"Oh, but you do. You approve, passively it's true but none the less."

They stared at one another, neither giving an inch. Shacklebolt coughed and Amelia shook her head.

"Don't press about Potter's guardians. It won't go well for you. In any event let us turn to Quirrell. What do you propose to do?"

"Could you clarify your question?"

"What are you going to do about Quirrell? You know, Quirrell? The most likely suspect to have let a troll into the castle as a distraction for an attempt on the Stone?"

"He no longer represents a threat to the school."

"Damn it Dumbledore! He must be found and stopped!"

"If you hadn't interfered I had arranged to do just that!"

"Reset the trap! We both suspect Quirrell is possessed by Voldemort. The unicorns Dumbledore! I haven't anyone able to face Voldemort in direct combat. You can! Get out of that chair and go find him! Minerva can run the school. Augusta can cover the Wizengamot. The ICW can natter on without you. Who else has a chance in a duel with Voldemort?"

"You are speak of things you don't understand."

"You think no one understands because you hide all information then listen to no one but yourself since only you have the facts. Take a sabbatical and find Quirrell!"

"I shall consider your suggestion."

"I've a consideration for you! In battle after battle that bastard Voldemort survived and triumphed when the odds were against him. Is it possible that fate worked to protect him even before the prophecy was voiced by that daft bat in the tower? We think so. We have taken steps to remove that protection. Miss Potter has issued you a letter of marque."

His voice was low and dangerous. "You are aware of the prophecy."

Fawkes landed heavily on the Headmaster's shoulder, clenching his talons, crooning a warning. Dumbledore sighed and took his hand off of the elder wand.

"Did you think we had done nothing? Yes, we heard it! James and Lily told Sirius and Remus it existed. I guessed at it's existence. Harriet gave the sphere to Sirius and we listened to it. Harriet hasn't heard it yet but she's very bright, she knows there is a prophecy, she will suss out the gist of it given the least hint. It isn't that difficult after all."

"A letter of marque. Most interesting."

Dumbledore read the single piece of parchment Amelia handed him and snorted.

"She wants an oath from me? How very impertinent!"

He stroked his beard while thinking deep thoughts then shrugged and nodded.

"Perhaps this will work. Prophecy is never fulfilled as you expect and I certainly wouldn't have taken this path without your prodding. Perhaps this will work."

**January 3rd 1992 Hogwarts**

Dumbledore rose from his throne and gestured for silence. The happy rumble of children gossiping died away. He stood before them dressed in a deerstalker hat, a black leather trench coat over a stodgy tweed suit and spiffy knee high boots last seen on troops mired in the mud of Flanders.

"Welcome back, one and all! I do hope that your Yule was festive and that you have returned ready for another term of magical education. I have a two announcements that I hope interest you. I would like to introduce Professor Kingsley Shacklebolt, our first Professor of Defensive Combat Magics. Defense Against the Dark Arts is no more, in it's place you will learn Defensive Combat Magics."

Kingsley nodded and gave a short wave to a healthy round of applause. Most everyone liked him, he was firm but effective.

"I would also like to introduce Acting Headmistress Minerva McGonagall. I shall be stepping aside as I find my talents are needed elsewhere. I hope to return for our next scholastic year."

Dumbledore waved happily, gestured to McGonagall to take over the podium, and skipped out of the Great Hall whistling 'A Hunting We Will Go'.

Harriet thought that she liked Dumbledore pretty well as she watched his exit. She especially liked him leaving. The doors boomed shut behind him and McGonagall called their attention to the front.

"As I have rather more to do than I have time for, Professor Shacklebolt will stand in as Gryffindor head of house in my stead. Please get a good nights rest so that you are ready for a full days learning in the morning. You are dismissed."

Harriet and Hermione hooked arms together and strolled towards the tower. Lav and Pav flounced past with airy distain but the girls didn't mind, a bit of fluff didn't hurt anything.

"The Slytherins." Hermione nudged Harry.

"Mmhmm.. I saw. Not a happy lot."

"How worried should we be?"

"My Padfoot thinks we should be really careful. Mad Eye would skin me if I don't keep up training. Are you still in?"

"Of course. What do you know about the Professor of Defensive Combat Magics?"

"Susan's Auntie got that arranged. She tore big strips off of Dumbledore I hear."

"Speaking of.. Who is he hunting?"

"The usual suspect."

Within days of Dumbledore skipping from the Great Hall some very dodgy people began waking up without memories of significant amounts of time. Often they found themselves blinking into the face of a well informed Auror.

In the Dark, Dumbledore slid through the shadows, sniffing for the scent, giddy at the lack of paperwork.

Every morning the girls ran through the castle. It wasn't fun and it wasn't pretty. It was hard work, sweaty and painful. It was also clear they were being watched. They ran with their wands in their hands, on Shacklebolt's heels. After the run they worked in the defense classroom while Shack graded papers, dodging exercises and accuracy exercises, while Moody critiqued from the mirror.

Every time Harriet saw Nott, she saw his father die. She felt she should say something to him, to Crabbe and Goyle. She felt she should offer something like condolences, but couldn't think how to begin. _Sorry about your dad, Nott. Wish he hadn't tried to AK me._

The Dark aligned students made the mistake of taking Dumbledore's absence as permission. They set their pickets and stalked their targets. Bones, Potter, and any Weasley were primary.

**January 24****th**** 1992 Hogwarts**

It was just after dinner and Susan hummed as she made her way to the Potions lab. She wanted to try the next days brew, potions class went far better with preparation.

Suddenly Rosier, a second year Slytherin, was in front of her, smirking. Susan thought of her Aunt and gathered her courage. Behind her she heard more footsteps. It would be foolish to hope the footsteps belonged to someone who would see her to safety. Susan felt a very long way from safe.

"Rosier, you do know who my Aunt is don't you?"

"Good evening Miss Bones. As to your esteemed Aunt, of course I know her. I know everyone of importance. Do you have a moment? I would like to clarify your standing on some important issues."

He was getting close, much to close. She fired a cannon blast loud enough to make her ears ring.

He tutted, "There's no need for that! Petrificus Totalus!" Her arms snapped to her sides, her legs locked together. She began to fall but someone caught her easily and propped her against the cold stone of the passage wall.

"We only require a few moments of your time. Things are changing Miss Bones. Soon all of us will be judged and those found unworthy will be purged. It would be a shame to see the end of the Bones line. So many families have been lost in futile struggle."

Rosier nodded happily, his voice cool and amused.

"If you exhibit a proper attitude I've been assured someone will be found to carry on the Bones name. A proper wizard with proper respect for their betters and an appreciation of traditional values. A lovely incentive isn't it?"

He was a horrid strutting puppet, his strings controlled by a greater malice, miming real evil. Susan's stomach lurched as he studied her.

"Don't be worried Miss Bones. You're safe here of course, we all are, we're only school children. Do you ever worry about your Aunt? She has a very dangerous job. It would be a shame if something were to happen to her, a true shame don't you think?"

He smiled as he watched tears trickle from Susan's eyes.

Behind her, at the entrance to the passageway, someone set off another cannon blast and footsteps raced towards them. Rosier wasn't phased in the least.

"It seems our time is up for now. I've quite enjoyed our little chat Miss Bones."

The Slytherins wandered away as if they hadn't a care in the world. Susan could only see a portion of the wall and the ceiling, could hear footsteps hurry up to her.

"Finite!"

She staggered and screamed, wheeled to chase Rosier and his boys, but they were gone. A firm gentle hand urged her to face her rescuer.

"Are you alright?"

It was Diggory, his warm brown eyes studying her.

"No! Yes! I need to see Sprout!"

"Let's go see her then."

Professor Sprout's office was close to the Hufflepuff dorms, low and warm, with soft cushy chairs, a small bright fire, and a vast array of delectable treats set out before them.

"Miss Bones, Mister Diggory, how can I help you?"

Cedric nodded to Susan and began to fix his tea after handing her a cup. Susan fought to control her breathing, to calm herself.

"Ma'am, I was on my way to the potions lab when I was accosted by Rosier and two Slytherin thugs. I set off a cannon blast charm and he petrified me. He offered me a consort if I should begin to show what he calls proper wizarding pride and threatened my Aunt if I didn't fall in line."

"Both pompous and disgusting. Were you harmed at all? How exactly did he threaten your Aunt?"

"No harm done ma'am. I am worried that it was so easy for them to control me. Aunt Amelia warned me of a surge in Dark activity but I didn't take her seriously enough. This time nothing happened, not like Potter and Granger. Is there anything we can do?"

"The obvious solution is to make the little cretins behave. We shall take this before our new Headmistress. Mister Diggory, please see our House is informed and thank you for your assistance to another Badger."

"Of course ma'am."

Professor Sprout threw some floo powder into the fireplace and knelt to talk. It was only a few minutes before she stood again and turned to smile as Susan.

"Come with me Susan."

Rosier was lurking in the hallways.

"Mister Rosier you will accompany me to the Headmistress' office now."

"Of course Professor. May I say you look lovely this evening?"

"Only if you feel the need to shovel dragon dung every evening for the rest of the month."

Rosier lost his beaming cheeriness.

Headmistress McGonagall was at her desk, a vast array of parchment stacked around her.

"Sit."

Three straight backed hard wood chairs were set before the desk. There was no twinkle in the Headmistress' eye, there were no lemon drops on offer and the bright fire did nothing to warm the room. Moonlight cast faint glitters on the ripples of Black Lake, just visible from the windows as Susan clenched her hands together to still the trembling. McGonagall studied them as she put her parchment in order and brought her attention fully to them.

"What brings you here Pomona?"

Professor Sprout handed off the telling to Susan while Rosier sat quietly, seemingly without a care in the world.

"Mister Rosier? Is this true?"

"Yes Headmistress."

"Why do you feel you can threaten my students?"

"But I haven't threatened anyone Headmistress. I've only spoken the truth as I know it."

"You petrified a student!"

"Yes, I suppose I did. I was frightened you see. She had already used magic and seemed upset, I was worried she might harm me. Unintentionally I'm sure, but it seemed for the best to contain the situation."

"And why did you flee the scene?"

"I think flee is a bit of a misnomer. My friends and I walked away to prevent escalation of a minor event. Cooler heads have prevailed and now I'm sure that this will all be neatly settled."

Susan glanced at Professor Sprout. Her Head of House was red faced, sweating and twitching. It was clear the little bastard was going to get away with a slap on the hand.

" Mister Rosier, I will have twenty points from Slytherin and you will have an evenings detention with Professor Sprout. Twenty points from Hufflepuff Miss Bones, as well as a detention with Professor Sprout. Magic in the corridors is forbidden, as you well know. You are dismissed."

Rosier stepped away from them at the bottom of the stairs.

"Goodnight Professor, Miss Bones."

He whistled 'A Hunting We Will Go' as he walked away.

Professor Sprout glared after him, "I am sure your Aunt has experience with the law preventing justice. I shall have to ask her how she copes."

They walked along in silence, through the flickering shadows of the torches. Finally Professor Sprout let out a long sigh.

"It is time for the Badgers to make a stand. Will you see that our house is informed of this meeting?"

"I will ma'am. Thank you for standing with me."

In the Hufflepuff common room the Badgers gathered. Alice Smithings, the seventh year girls prefect took control of the meeting after Susan finished her story.

"Right! Susan wasn't harmed but it could have been a lot different if Diggory hadn't gone after her. Things went as normal around here, and nothing was done. What should we do?"

They huddled up and began to work.

Albus wouldn't have approved at all.

They pulled ideas from their collective experience. A map of the castle. Car alarms. Harriet's shiny mirror. They decided on rings, simple rings that transmitted their location to the map when touched with a wand. Rings that also made a hellish noise and flashed a brilliant light over and over. Whoever had the watch of the Hufflepuff map would broadcast the location to all the other rings. Hufflepuff loyalty would see to the rest. It took a lot of effort to make it work but they didn't mind. It was for their friends, for their schoolmates, and a bit of hard work wasn't anything a Puff minded.

It wasn't the tools they created that were so radical. It was their rules of engagement, hammered out in long debate, that shifted the course of their world.

"But if they haven't done anything, we can't do anything to them."

Mac, a muggleborn fifth year from Brixton sighed. "You lot are mad. You were losing the last fight right? Weren't you? Death Eaters get stunned and have a nice kip while your families died. That's losing."

They shuffled a bit, nervous and sad, but couldn't disagree.

"And here, now, they act like the cock of the walk. If every time one of those supremacist bastards says mudblood they wake up looking at Madame Pomfrey they will stop saying it. It won't take long either."

"But our families! Me mum can't fight them, she's a muggle! They will go after our families right off, they did the last time."

Susan felt obligated to say, "The Auror's will respond as quickly as they can."

Mac shrugged, "Lovely. What's the number?"

"The number? What do you mean?"

"For muggles it's 999, emergency dispatch"

"There isn't a number."

Mac nodded, "Just makes my point Susan me love. The majority of us are muggleborns and half bloods and the Ministry can't be arsed to keep an ear to the blower?"

Susan snagged a bit of parchment.

"I'll suggest it to my Aunt. It's a really good idea Mac. What about something like our rings, only with a portkey function? It takes a lot of power to block a portkey and anyone can use them, they don't have to be magical. That would get our families away. They could portkey to the Auror's Office and the ready squad could port right back. If the portkeys had an alarm function, even if they are blocked, it could send an alert and a location."

The Puffs as a whole backed away from Mac's suggestion of instant violence as an educational tool. But some of them knew what Mac was about, some of them lived in tough neighborhoods, and understood about the rules of the schoolyard, and gangs, and turf. Some of them didn't back away. They found like souls in Ravenclaw and Gryffindor and made their own plans.

The Hufflepuff map had gone live at the end of the first week of February, with the Ravenclaw and Gryffindor maps a week behind. Susan had begged Harriet to convince the Marauders to help in the creation of the maps. They had been happy to assist.

**February 1992 Greater London**

Amelia decided on sober reflection that she hated Cornelius Fudge. Susan had forwarded a very reasonable request for a telephone line so muggleborn families could call on the DMLE in case of need. Madam Bones needed Ministerial approval so she scheduled a meeting with Fudge to discuss the matter. He categorically refused to allow it.

"Clearly a violation of the Statute of Secrecy Amelia. Absolutely not! I'm shocked! Shocked I say! How could you suggest this? The muggles would be after us night and day. This is just this kind of muddled thinking that has me wondering where your loyalties lie."

_The bastard wants something. _"As ever sir, my loyalties lie with the law. Muggleborn families are aware of the magical world. An emergency dispatch line would not violate the Statute of Secrecy."

"Yes, the law." It was apparent that Fudge hadn't much faith in the law. The Minister rubbed his chin as he considered her. _Perhaps she will listen to reason. Potter would be much better off under the care of the Ministry. A Minister's firm guiding hand is what the lad needs, not this damn mollycoddling!_

"The Potter boy is not being raised at all appropriately. It's clear as can be that the lad is running wild. When can we expect an end to this female foolishness? I don't understand why Albus allowed it. I've never heard of such indulgence! An honored line ended over some perverse fantasy? I lay the blame squarely at the feet of Dumbledore and those muggles that raised him!"

Amelia felt the beginning of a horrendous headache as she replied, her voice calm and reasonable.

"There is certainly plenty of blame to lay at the foot of that particular altar. Potter is the ward of Black who has been cleared as competent. Potter is also Black's heir. To attempt to remove the child would be to interfere in the succession of an Ancient and Noble House. That is surely not something the Ministry should attempt."

"Come now Amelia, that is a ridiculous argument on the face of it. Removing the child would not interfere with the succession. The catering to his every whim is of concern. No sane man would do as he has done."

"I agree. No man would. Had I suffered her misfortune of birth I would have certainly taken whatever measures were necessary to correct the problem. You will recall that she has followed her Healers direction every step of the way."

"Yes, that very same Healer who claims Black is sane despite his very apparent disability."

With that Amelia's voice lost it's detachment. Her anger was evident.

"A disability acquired while unjustly imprisoned by our Ministry! I have spoken extensively with Black. He finds vocal communication difficult. His written communication is as sharp as anyone's."

"Amelia do you truly believe that the Ministry is best served with the present arrangement?"

"I believe both Harriet and justice are best served with the present arrangement. I will do everything in my power to see that the present arrangement continues."

Cornelius puffed himself up in an effort to portray himself as intimidating. He narrowed his eyes and crumpled his stupid bowler into a wad. His voice was cold, low and fierce.

"You don't want me as an enemy Bones."

"I don't. So let us agree to put this issue aside and work together on those issues we can both support."

_Yes, I really do hate him. Perhaps Mad Eye could do a bit of sleuthing for leverage?_

**February 1992 Hogwarts**

In a dim and drafty corner of the Gryffindor common room, a spot so unwelcoming that first years could claim it, Ron inched the chess board closer to Neville.

"Come on Nev, just one game."

Neville never looked up from the pages of notes Hermione somehow managed to generate from a Potions lecture the teacher never gave.

"Can't Ron, I've that essay for Snape."

"You've days before that's due mate."

"Days as in day after tomorrow, yeah."

"Right, plenty of time mate!" Neville shrugged and kept working. Ron switched targets.

"Harriet special girl? Fancy a chance at the chess crown?"

"Ronald clueless git? Do you know what a bollocking I took for last terms grades? Even my Padfoot was after me!"

Ron commiserated, "Mum was pretty fierce about it as well. She locked up my broom!"

"Now there is a tragedy!" Hermione spoke from her seat beside Harriet where she was reading some massive text no teacher had assigned for reasons only she understood. She snapped a page as she turned it. Being rough with a book was a clear warning sign but Ron ignored it.

"Mum wouldn't have been so horrible if someone had given a friend some proper help!"

"Ronald Weasley! Friendship has nothing to do with schoolwork. You can do your own work or not, it's all the same to me. If you flunk out I will surely miss you and will surely wish you had put some proper effort into your studies!"

Ron stalked away, grumbling and mumbling. Hermione sniffed and glared at her book.

"Hermione?"

"I'm not a homework machine. I'm not so desperate for friends that... Never mind. Just never mind."

It had the sound of a well practiced mantra. For a long time Hermione sat staring at the same page then slowly she worked back into her rhythm.

Harriet and Nev exchanged a look and buckled down to the job at hand.

-o0o0o-

Snape hissed, "Pass your assignments forward." Parchment in increasing stacks made it's way to the front of the potions lab except for Ron who hunched over his work, scribbling furiously. Snape was not amused.

"Now Weasley!"

Ron blew over his parchment in a futile effort to dry the ink and passed his homework ahead. The class began the days brew, Hermione with Neville, Harriet with a very sulky Ron who whispered.

"You could have helped me you know!"

Harriet measured out the newt eyes and began to grind them in the mortar. The dungeon was cold, dim and damp, her fingers ached from the chill and she wished she could wear her gloves. She wished as well that Ron would get the message and stop trying to manipulate them into doing his schoolwork. She whispered back.

"It's like Hermione says isn't it? You have to do it yourself if you're going to learn it."

Ron managed to both whisper and mock, repeating her words in a high singsong, "It's like Hermione says... Everything with you is what Hermione says!"

Harriet struggled with her flush and went after him. "She does have an amazing record for being right doesn't she? Seriously Ron, do you plan on marrying her and getting her to do whatever job you won't?"

He didn't like that, not one bit. "Do you?"

Snape cuffed them both, snapping their heads forward. "Less of your inane gossip about your pathetic lives, more concentration on your work. Your abominable work ethic has cost you both ten points. I'm watching you!"

Harriet couldn't decide who to glare at so she settled for trying to incinerate the ground newt eyes with a look. She felt only marginally better after she managed to give Ron a really good elbow in the stomach while reaching for the asphodel frond.

Malfoy's sneering whisper came from behind them, "Interesting. I hadn't considered just how debased you might be Potter."

Harriet stirred counterclockwise as instructed. Malfoy was a small dog with a big bone, he wasn't letting it go.

"Are you worried you've missed your chance Weasley? You've no money and no talent, that's plain. So the mudblood isn't interested in you... The Potter perversion could fill the purses of the whole slovenly lot of you if you could snag it."

Harriet looked around. Snape was hovering a few tables away, watching, doing nothing while Draco needled. Snape stared at her and she felt the usual scratching in her mind. She jerked her head away and Malfoy kept on.

"Well Potter? Are you a witch's .. er..witch? ..plaything? ..pet? Or did you get at least something right in your pitiful existence?"

Snape didn't seem to have heard Draco, but the four Gryffindor's weren't naive enough to think he wouldn't hear the least whisper from them. Harriet gritted her teeth and struggled to brew an acceptable potion. Finally class was over. They decanted their brews, labeled them, and set them on Snape's desk.

Malfoy was hovering outside. He had landed hits, had scented blood, and more was always better. The crowd around him had shrunk a bit, as the run of the mill Slytherins learned that staying around the more virulent blood supremacists drew flocks of vengeful students at the least sign of trouble and this most surely looked to be trouble.

"So... Potter? How perverse are you?"

"You've proven you're a thief and a coward Malfoy. Now you want to complete your sweep of the prizes by perving on my sexuality? Why are you interested?"

Pansy shrank away from Draco. The boy did seem just that much too interested in the whole idea. Harriet had more to say.

"Who I might love is none of your business. Who ever I choose, they won't be a brain dead lackey of that great ass Voldemort."

Malfoy flinched at the name. Behind the fear in his eyes was something else though, some other emotion, the flash of an idea. Harriet ignored it, she was much to angry to stop now.

"What's your cunning and ambitious plan Malfoy? Are you trying to pick a fight? You might want to rethink that. The first time I put you in the infirmary. The second time I put you in St. Mungo's. Vince and Greg, you boys remember our little chat on the Express, don't you? Teddy may not have heard so I'll give him the short version. If you leave us alone, you've no need to be afraid. If you don't, you do..."

Draco snorted, "Afraid! Delusional pervert! You're finished Potter, you just don't know it. You others might survive if you mend your ways. Well.. Not the mudblood..."

Harriet pointed behind Draco, "Turn around."

The hallway was packed with people, an overwhelming number of people. While Draco had been talking someone had sent the maps a silent alert. Cedric stepped right into Malfoy's face, glaring, but it was Jimmy Stebbins, a fourth year muggleborn Puff from Tottenham who laid it out plain, his voice low and fierce.

"This is our turf now."

Snape forced his way through the crowd and towered over Jimmy, "Stebbins, twenty points from Hufflepuff for threatening a student!"

Jimmy nodded, "Right. Points? I don't care about points. Does anyone? Anyone here care about points?"

Harriet kept Hermione's hand down. Jimmy looked around then faced Snape.

"Looks like Slytherin has the Cup this year Professor. No one else cares. We're much more interested in your biased punishment unless you care to take twenty from Malfoy for the same offense?"

"I do not allow cheek Stebbins. Detention with me tonight."

"Of course Professor. What time?"

Snape was very pale, clearly furious, "Seven. Now go about your business!"

Jimmy swaggered as he walked away with his new mates, a hard eyed bunch from nearly every year and nearly every house. Without anything being said everyone knew they were the enforcement arm of the new coalition.

-o0o0o-

Lav and Pav spent dinner peeking at Harriet and Hermione. looking for the least sign of lesbianism. Harriet smiled and waved whenever she caught them while Hermione huffed and blushed. Harriet and Hermione had taken their usual seats, facing Slytherin, side by side, with Ron and Nev across. Moody would have skinned them if they put their backs to enemies. Harriet made a kissy face at Pav, who squeaked and began whispering furiously with Lav.

"Stop it Harriet! You've better things to concern yourself with!"

"What? We're almost totally innocent! Nev, doesn't she blush pretty? Fred, George! Hermione and I have been most unjustly and falsely accused of deviant behavior. You've suffered unwarranted suspicion on occasion. What's the best strategy?"

"Well, we've never been accused of anything like that, being extra manly and all."

The other twin nodded vigorously.

"Still, our overwhelming masculinity aside, we do have some experience defending ourselves against completely baseless accusations of prank like activities. One word answers Harrikins. Admit nothing, ever. Ask for proof."

"How terse. Not to mention we are innocent."

"Word to the wise little one, this is Hogwarts. Guilt or innocence has nothing at all to do with blame and punishment."

That sent a ripple through the Head table.

Soon enough the girls had finished their work for the day, trudged up to their dorm and were settling down to sleep. Pav and Lav kept peeping, prompting Harriet to slither across her covers in their direction, hot eyed and panting. They nearly ripped their curtains in their hurry to get them closed.

"Idiots!"

"Harriet! Please stop provoking them. We have to live with them for the next six years. It would be nice if this dorm wasn't a war zone the whole time."

"We don't have to live with them. There is always private tutoring. I've read good things about Beauxbatons as well. Imagine! French food and living on the Mediterranean coast instead of this constant idiocy and Scottish winters."

"We would be surrounded by the French."

"Always the negative with you, Wellington managed. Warm sun?"

Hermione loved basking in any sun warmed window seat she could find, a book and any available cat in hand.

"Yes, yes, warm sun."

Hermione stumped over to Harriet's bed and scooped her up into their nightly hug then stumped away muttering over her shoulder, "Sleep well."

Neither of them did.

-o0o0o-

For a few days it was like a game. The blood elitists would corner some hapless soul, the alarm would be sent, and a crowd would gather.

It made for interesting viewing, watching the maps. Like a school of fish, the dots would wheel and vector towards a trouble spot. Eventually they cornered Amy, a quiet third year Puff. She adored her muggle dad and her squib mum and had every hope when she arrived at Hogwarts to be sorted. She had become steadily less enamored with the magical world as she learned to control her magic. Her magic, her magic that sang in her veins, rumbled warm and strong in her heart.

Amy put her back to the wall and set her wand to her new ring. The hundred decibel cannon blast shook dust from the rafters, the brilliant lightning flash blinded Amy and the four Slytherins that had cornered her.

"What's that? What have you done mudblood?"

"You'll see inbreed."

They took her wand and started hexing. Silencing was first off, then jelly legs, boils, tickling, slug vomiting, it was all low level stuff but amusing, especially in combination. The lightning flashes lit the hallway, freeze framing the motion. They had only just gotten started when they heard yelling coming their way.

"Right lads. Let's clear off. Mudblood you'll keep your mouth shut if you know what's good for you."

The four blood elitists ducked into a nearby classroom and began practicing that weeks charm, clearing their wands. They felt a good deal of satisfaction as Amy floated past the open door on her way to the infirmary. All was progressing as it normally did. The only oddity was the number of kids who paused in the doorway to study the four of them.

"OI! What are you lot staring at? Move off if you know whats good for you!"

A mysterious fall down a flight of stairs put one of Amy's attackers in severe pain, food poisoning got another, the last two were chasers on the Slytherin Quidditch team.

Seven kids from various houses walked onto the pitch at the end of a Slytherin practice. Stebbins, a fourth year Puff bellowed out, "You snakes want a scrimmage?"

It wasn't pretty. It wasn't Quidditch. The rabble team made no effort to actually play the game, they just mobbed the two chasers and beat them into the turf. Of course the rest of the team would have piled on and straightened matters out but the stands were full suddenly, full of faces that didn't look at all friendly.

Stebbins fussed with some gauze as he wrapped his skinned knuckles. One of his mates tied the bandage off. Jimmy grinned at Flint, the Slytherin captain then turned to address the stands.

"Well lads! The snakes surely had the better of us that time! Let's go see our friend Amy yeah?"

-o0o0o-

Marcus Flint sauntered towards the Slytherin common room, ready for an early night. He had just owled a report on the new upsurge in activity among the beasts and traitors. Once instructions came back, he'd tell the others. There was no need to worry, no need for concern.

Flint woke up in a dim classroom. He was blindfolded and his hands were tied. He could hear though.

"New rules fuckhead. Talk shit, feel pain." The voice was heavily distorted, some masking spell.

Flint worked to free his hands. "You don't want to go this way. We'll find out who you are."

"No worries there mate, we're the rest of them, the ones that aren't you and your forty fucked up friends."

They were skilled. They didn't break anything, they only caused massive bruising. It was nothing that Pomfrey couldn't fix in a snap. Unfortunately Flint had to sit with the pain for hours until an elf found him during a full search of the castle the next morning.

They called themselves the Flying Squad, Stebbins and his crew. The Marauders had fought proto Death Eaters with pranks. That effort, while noble and amusing, hadn't worked worth a damn. The Flying Squad used boots and fists.

Snape went mad of course. One of his snakes beaten? It was not to be borne. He dragooned every poor sod he could think of into an interrogation. It wasn't difficult to find the guilty parties. They held two thoughts in the forefront of their minds. _I did it. Fuck you._

All of those he questioned kept those same thoughts in the forefront of their minds regardless of their guilt or innocence. And they all steadfastly denied any knowledge or involvement, happily providing alibis for each other.

So Snape let slip just who actually was involved to the right sort.

The classrooms and corridors became no man's land. Shouting matches erupted at the slightest provocation. Malfoy's sneering diatribes brought immediate counter argument from more than just Harriet. If the shouting devolved into physical violence, the Flying Squad went on the hunt.

The coalition didn't send the enforcers for Malfoy's mouth.

Jimmy hated that.

At first the coalition struggled to protect the Flying Squad until the Ladies Auxiliary was formed, a combat branch of the coalition that wouldn't visit violence on the elitists unprovoked but were more than happy to mix it up at the least offer of an honest fight.

Jimmy thought them naive weaklings.

And many of the coalition struggled with the morality of the Flying Squad.

-o0o0o-

Harriet groaned in frustration, "No Hermione! I'm sorry, but you're wrong."

"Wrong? Did you say... Wrong?"

"Yes dear. It had to happen eventually. Take a deep breath, center your mind, and deal. The Dark is about using magic to cause pain or to force your will on someone. Causing pain isn't Dark. Those taken by the Dark are addicted to using magic that way. Let's ask Shack since you have your face squinched up in that way that says you don't believe me."

The girls sat front and center for Defensive Combat Magics the next day with Ron and Neville to either side. Hermione's hand shot up as soon as class started.

Professor Shacklebolt was surprised to have a question even before class had begun. He asked, "Yes Miss Granger?"

"Professor could you talk about the Dark? I'm concerned that some students may fall to the Dark in the struggle against blood elitists."

Shacklebolt nodded and began to stroll back and forth before the class.

"Some certainly shall. Perhaps some already have. Some may leave the Dark. All certainly can. You should be aware that not every blood elitist, to use your term, is Dark. Not everyone else is Light. Magic is wonderful and powerful and ultimately mysterious. Some think magic is sentient, many believe magic has a will."

He stopped and studied them for a few seconds. Some looked interested, some bored. On the whole they were fully engaged. _They don't know this? How could they not? _Shack resolved to have a talk with the Head later about just what skill set and knowledge base was assumed for incoming students.

"Many of you will recall your wand choosing you. Can some wood wrapped around a bit of animal choose anything? And yet those who have experienced it will swear that a partnership was formed."

"The Dark then. Magic can be used for any purpose imaginable. All those ways have a .. a cost, if you will. A cost of imagination, will, desire. Some say there is an addictive quality to magic. The more you use magic the more you want to use magic. Using magic to dominate or control, to cause pain, is Dark. The more you use Dark magic, the more you want to use Dark magic. Those fully given to the Dark, such as Voldemort and his Death Eaters, no longer resist the lure of Dark magic. They revel in it. And to leave the Dark? Remorse and reparation. Stop doing that kind of magic. Eventually the yearning goes away."

Hermione ignored the elbow nudging her. She hated it when she was the W word.

**May 30th 1992 Hogwarts**

Minerva sat at her desk contemplating the state of her school. In all her years, Hogwarts had never been like this. There had been a fundamental shift in the school since the Yule holiday, a shift that had made the House system a shambles. Only Slytherin had any points and mass detentions had become commonplace. The students didn't give a fig for the Cup, or detentions, nor would they tolerate any blood bigotry.

She had lost control of the school.

It had gone so fast! One day a few Puffs were plotting how to avoid a beating using magical maps and secret rings. She thought it a worthy but futile project. A few months later most of the students had formed a solid block with secure redundant communications and dispersed leadership in fierce opposition to the blood purists. And the injuries were mounting.

She heard the gargoyle shift, heard the stairs activate, heard the knock. _Wonderful._

"Enter."

Amelia Bones marched into her office. _Just bloody wonderful!_

"Headmistress, the Board will arrive in the morning for an emergency session. I require some answers before they muddy the waters."

McGonagall pulled open a desk drawer and took out a bottle of a heavenly single malt. She poured herself a robust three fingers and took half of it on the first go.

"Wonderful."


	8. Chapter 8 Early Innings

**Chapter 8**

**Early Innings**

**Harry Potter is the property of J.K. Rowling**

**This fanfiction is not for profit**

**May 31st 1992 Hogwarts**

Minerva entered the meeting room adjoining the Great Hall just as breakfast ended, wondering if she would have the shortest tenure of any Head in Hogwarts history. Severus had looked positively giddy this morning. Clearly, he hoped to be the next Headmaster.

She sat and fussed with the quill and parchment before her, then repositioned the water carafe, stealing that moment to study the others around the table. There were seven seats on the Board, filled exclusively by old families. For centuries the same group of families had monopolized the board but that old coalition had fallen apart in the bloodbath of the Voldemort insurrection. In the years following the Dark Lord's defeat Malfoy had bribed and threatened until he secured a seat just this past year. The Malfoy seat had assured the Dark aligned families a solid majority for a few months as well as moving the Malfoy family to the center of the political stage. That Dark majority ended with Nott's death in London during the Yule break. _It will be most interesting to see who takes the Nott seat._

Augusta Longbottom, who was seated to Minerva's right, leaned over and whispered to her, "Not to worry my dear, we shall not allow the unwashed to carry the day." Minerva prayed Augusta was right.

Lucius' soft cultured voice filled the room, "Shall we begin?"

They fussed and fluttered and eventually stilled.

"Acting Headmistress McGonagall, you have been called before the Board to explain the deplorable conditions at our beloved Hogwarts."

"I can not answer a blanket condemnation. What specifically does the Board deplore?"

"The Board deplores number of students requiring medical care as a result of fighting!"

"As the Board knows, several students have been injured in schoolyard scuffles. Additionally there has been a rash of accidents resulting in medical treatment. Madam Pomfrey has been able to treat all of the students. None of the injured will suffer permanent damage."

"Schoolyard scuffles? Accidents? Reliable witnesses have placed the number of incidents at nearly a hundred! That is not a few schoolyard scuffles!"

"I have not heard such testimony. I have not, in fact, heard any testimony. I propose a joint investigation of the alleged incidents."

Augusta nodded, "I agree. It's the most reasonable course of action. Headmistress, are any of the injured still under medical care?"

"No. I must say I object to the characterization of the schoolyard disagreements as anything other than just that. There have been more injuries in a Quidditch match!"

The Board all smiled, remembering their school days. All of them had been in some donnybrook or another during their time at Hogwarts. McGonagall's comparison to a Quidditch game shifted the Board's focus and ensured Minerva's continuation as Headmistress of Hogwarts.

But Malfoy wasn't to be denied totally, "Yes, very well then. Let's see what these rowdies have to say for themselves."

Jimmy Stebbins met with the Board looking as if he hadn't a care in the world. He nodded to them, his manner pleasant and open, and took a seat to the left of the Headmistress.

"Well boy? What have you to say for yourself?" Malfoy was every inch a pillar of society, haughty, sneering.

"Grand weather we're having isn't it? Everyone is well this wonderful day?"

Minerva had a good idea how the interrogation would go, Stebbins wouldn't give an inch, but she gave it her best effort anyway.

"Mister Stebbins! You will show proper respect for the Board!"

Jimmy seemed surprised at that. "I will?"

McGonagall gritted out, "Fifty points from Hufflepuff!"

Jimmy tugged a non existent forelock, miming a mocking servility. "Begging your pardon Headmistress, but Hufflepuff hasn't any points. Nor does Gryffindor or Ravenclaw. If you're wanting points, Slytherin has lots."

Adam Greengrass took the floor.

"Stebbins, tell the Board what has been going on in Hogwarts that resulted in over sixty students being sent to the infirmary."

"Madam Pomfrey, she's a wonder, she's got everyone sorted out. Does she have a daughter? At any rate, she'd be the one to ask. Being just a fourth year Puff, I wouldn't know anything about any alleged attacks on inbred idiots who try to hurt anyone else that result in injuries to said inbred idiots. You would have to talk to the Coalition."

Malfoy was on him in an instant, "Coalition? What is this Coalition?"

"It's a group of students."

Malfoy's voice was icy, devoid of any emotion, "Explain this Coalition Stebbins."

"They are a very mysterious group who say they aren't going to put up with pureblood elitists throwing their weight around. So I hear. Rumor you know, it's really fabulous how news gets about."

Malfoy snorted but Jimmy only shrugged, smiled at him, and asked, "Is that it then?"

Lucius smiled back, "I'm sure we'll meet again Stebbins."

Jimmy mimed firing a pistol at Malfoy, a gesture that puzzled Lucius, "Looking forward to it Malfoy."

Stebbins left the room whistling 'A Hunting We Will Go' while Malfoy tracked him with eyes that promised death. The Board called Marcus Flint next.

Flint entered quietly and gave the assemblage a slight bow as was proper. "Good morning my Lords and Ladies."

"Be seated Flint."

Marcus sat erect and calm, eyes forward, and waited until Malfoy spoke to him.

"What can you tell us of events this year?"

"Sir, I and some like minded lads have made an occasional attempt to educate some of the newer members of the magical community in the traditions of wizarding society. Inevitably we find ourselves surrounded by large numbers of riffraff. We direct them to leave. They refuse and the matter has become quite heated several times. The lads and I have tried to quell the upstarts but are unable to prevail against their numbers."

"How many are there?"

"At first about twenty. By the end of it, hundreds."

"Hundreds? How is that possible?"

"They just come running from everywhere... They all wear rings you see. If they touch a ring with their wand the lot of them show up. I've heard."

"I see... Thank you Flint, it's clear you and the lads have tried to give a good account of yourselves. I'm sure those of like mind will be pleased. I would like to have a short visit with you once the Boards work is done."

"Err.. Yes sir, thank you sir. I'll be more than happy to meet with you Lord Malfoy."

Flint managed to look firm and steadfast as he left the Board but his thoughts were decidedly different.

_They were supposed to run away screaming in fear, not run towards us screaming for blood!_

-o0o0o-

"Lord Malfoy. How may I serve?"

Lucius studied the young man before him. Flint stood erect, his posture suggested confidence without arrogance. They had met in the Entrance Hall. Malfoy led them out to walk by the lake in the bright air of spring.

"You may tell me what is really going on Flint."

"The others have some form of scrying that we have been unable to defeat. We have tried all the obvious ploys without success. Under the current rules of engagement we can do nothing effective."

"Elucidate."

"Intimidation has been counter productive. It is trivial to bypass their rings, a body bind, a silencing spell and we have a target at our mercy. But they come for us, they always come for us. Even if we obliviate the ones we … discipline.. they find out who was there and.."

Flint gulped and stared into the depths of Black Lake.

"Go on boy."

"These are not Dumbledore's people sir. Whatever we do, they do more. We think they use veritaserum or legilimancy to find the participants in our disciplinary actions if we manage to isolate a target but we can't be sure. Someone is very handy with an Oliviate. We haven't been able to catch them questioning us, at least that we know of. I suppose our traps might have worked, but if so they likely sent enough back up to overpower us. We don't know where they are getting the truth potion, we just know it isn't from Professor Snape. They could be brewing it themselves, we don't know. All efforts to infiltrate the upper echelon of the organization have failed. Their command structure operates under an Unbreakable Vow."

"Do you know who their enforcers are? Their leaders?"

"Some of the leaders sir. I venture to say we can guess all the enforcers. The enforcers are nearly all mudbloods. The leaders are very mixed, mudbloods, halfbloods, blood traitors."

"I want you to lay off for the rest of the year. They've taken control of the school for the present. We could change that of course, but not without cost. I'll be in touch to organize you and the lads for a summer project. Who is Stebbins?"

Flint gave an involuntary shiver. "I think he's the leader of the enforcers sir."

"Good. Good. That's good. Potter and that mudblood friend?"

"Nothing sir, foot soldiers if that. Bones is much more active, we think she is a leader. Potter though, they watch Potter, all of them."

"You will owl me the names and as much as is known about them. This task deserves all your attention."

"Yes sir."

-o0o0o-

As soon as he left his meeting with the Board Jimmy sent out the word and the leadership gathered in the old classroom they had converted for daytime map monitoring. The map wardens, the leaders of both the Ladies Auxiliary and the Flying Squad huddled together to hear Jimmy's report.

"We have a name."

Susan asked, "We?"

Jimmy nodded happily.

Susan shook her head and grinned at him. "What have you done Stebbins?"

"Susan, welcome to the Coalition."

"That's a bit lame Jimmy."

"Yes, it is. Best I could think of at the mo."

"Did you name the others?"

"The Elitists."

They rather liked that.

"They've got Flint in there now. Malfoy is going to go for my family for certain. I think they will go for the rest of the Squad."

Susan nodded. "I'll ask my Aunt. They will never look for your parents at a pureblood's house."

"No offense Susan but it's not something me mum and dad would do. They aren't grand people. Mac can you ask around in Brixton?"

"I can ask. Do we trap them?"

"No.. No, I don't think so. We don't have the weight to take out what they could throw at us. Let them chase shadows for a while, get tired. When they send just one or two we can do something. We need someone to see that we are clear at the end of the year. They would be stupid not to tag us going home."

Susan nodded again, "Not to be repetitious but I'll ask my Aunt. She can detail an Auror to sweep us at the station. Maybe Shack can do it."

Mac shrugged, "About trapping? Stebbins, aren't you being a wee bit timid? We can go for more than one or two, yeah? I might have heard of a man who knows a man who works demolition. If a few detonators went missing, well the rest is easy enough. I hear. Nothing I know about yeah? Once in a while there are squatters in the old warehouses. Jimmy goes to a warehouse, gets tucked away so we know he can bugger off. The trackers come after and ..."

Jimmy looped an easy arm around Mac's shoulders and tugged him out of the room, "Mac, you're an evil bastard. I knew I liked you. Ammonium Nitrate/Fuel Oil do you think?"

-o0o0o-

The Board adjourned it's emergency meeting without fanfare and without making changes. Between McGonagall's inspired Quidditch comment and Flint's backhanded testimony that the Elitists had started the physical part of the confrontations the wind was taken from their sails. Snape was vastly disappointed and in a continual fury but Lucius was well pleased with actionable intelligence. Stebbins would die as soon as he was clear of the school.

The school settled back into it's uneasy stalemate.

The Elitists had never imagined that anyone would dare hit back. They expected screams of outrage, shields thrown up and threats thrown back, not an immediate return volley of reductors, however badly aimed. The ferocity and immediacy of the response to any violence had shaken the purebloods. On top of being shaken the sight of literally hundreds of people running to join the fight had truly frightened them.

It hadn't been at all what their uncles, their fathers and cousins, talked about. They hadn't driving their enemies before them or listened to the lamentations of their women. They had been lucky to survive and they had been scared to death.

They could muster about forty wands at Hogwarts willing to fight for pureblood supremacy. It wasn't enough. Not against a committed and organized opposition.

It looked to be a red summer though. The Elitists planned to visit every dirt blood and every blood traitor that had run to stop them. After all, forty was more than enough to lay waste to a single family with only a half trained magical protecting it.

-o0o0o-

Quirrell slid further into the forest in search of a unicorn. Albus had missed his shot and lowered his wand muttering, "Damn!"

-o0o0o-

Harriet glanced over at Hermione. She was surrounded by books and her hair, a frizzed mass of chestnut curls, growling at the temerity of some fact that dared to elude her.

"Hermione?"

"Hmm?"

Harriet fidgeted with a notebook and whispered, "How do you know if you like someone?"

"You want to be near them. Want them to like you. Want them to be happy. Things like that."

"Oh."

Hermione gave a soft grunt of satisfaction as she read a passage then began to scribble. Once again the library had yielded to her will and revealed a secret. It was a very satisfactory feeling.

"Who do you like?"

"Quite a few people from what you say. Bit disconcerting."

"Harriet, come on now, you keep very much to yourself. You would kill Lav or Pav if you were stuck with them."

"I wouldn't! Malfoy, maybe.. But not the twittering twits."

"Yes, yes, we can leave Malfoy right out. Is this about what the little cockroach said? About non traditional objects of affection?"

"Could you be any more politically correct? I hate that he got under my skin like this!"

"Well, we are of an age to want to know these things about ourselves. Purely as a matter of interest of course."

"Oh, I totally agree. Intellectual curiosity, that's all." Harriet waved a hand airily, a light concern, a passing fancy.

They beamed at one another, neither believing it for a second.

Hermione turned a page, murmuring as if what she said was an afterthought, "We certainly aren't the sort to sit in the library mooning over some boy. Or girl."

"No. Certainly not!"

"So.. Who?"

Harriet turned her own page and whispered, "I'd rather not say."

Hermione squinched her face in deep thought then gave her best guess. "Jimmy."

"Ahh. The scruffy side of danger. You reveal much of yourself my padawan."

"This isn't about me miss!"

Harriet smirked and nodded slowly, thoughtfully, "Jimmy does have a dark appeal, I can see that."

"This is so not about me Harriet!"

"Fine!"

Eventually Hermione retreated into her books when Harriet refused to say anything more. They worked along, shooting the occasional dark glance at one another and fighting giggles. Madam Pince hated giggling. She especially hated giggling girls maneuvering to discover each others secret crush.

They didn't take any shortcuts on their way back to the tower. The map monitors always sent guards to escort everyone to their common rooms when the library closed, so the girls waited. Today the Gryffindor's drew the short straw and got Percy.

"Hi Percy, thanks for doing this."

"It's no trouble Miss Granger. Let's move along shall we? I've quite a lot to do yet this evening."

Hermione nudged Harriet, hooked a thumb at Percy and waggled her eyebrows.

Harriet's hoarse barking laugh rang out and Percy, who was always sensitive to laughter at his expense, frowned at her.

"Sorry Percy, Hermione is being completely silly. Did I see you with that nice Penelope the other day?"

"I don't discuss my private affairs. I would appreciate it if you didn't either!"

"Yes. Yes, of course. I'm very sorry. One should never kiss and tell."

His ears flushed the most delicious red as he fought off a guilty grin. He spun and stalked away muttering. Hermione cuffed Harriet on the back of the head. They all enjoyed themselves completely.

The girls bumped through their nightly routine, putting away their books, washing up, wrangling with Pav and Lav. A lot of the animosity between the two pairs of girls had seeped away after the four of them stood together at various tussles between the Coalition and the Elitists.

Harriet tucked herself into bed, made her nightly mirror call to her men, and settled back for a few guilty minutes with a trashy romance novel that was making the rounds of the dorm.

Outside her curtains Hermione whispered, "Harriet?"

Harriet peeked outside, "Hmm?" Hermione was hopping from foot to foot, arms wrapped around her self, trying to generate some warmth.

"Budge over you great lump. This floor is freezing."

Harriet made room and soon they sitting as they sometimes did, arms around knees, facing one another, tucked under the duvet. Harriet let Hermione stew. It was easy to know what this was about.

"So.. Who?"

"Is there any chance you will let this go?"

"Honestly? Not a prayer."

"A lady never tells who she wants to kiss."

"Oh ho! Kisses are desired are they? This is quite a bit more serious than I had imagined."

Harriet sat blushing and fussing with the covers, avoiding Hermione's eye.

"Harriet, there is no one you could say... well.. other than Malfoy, who would make me think less of you."

"It's not anyone Mione. It's that I don't think I ever will."

"You ever will.. have a crush?"

Harriet whisper was so soft that Hermione had to guess what she said, "Have anyone who wants me. Who will want me? I'm a special girl after all."

Hermione scrambled over to Harriet, scooped her up, and settled her in her lap. Harriet was a good bit smaller and Hermione had always been ungodly strong. She tucked Harriet's head under her chin and gave as good a hug as she could.

"I had wondered little one. You face the world and never bend. Quite inspiring really. Let me tell you what I think of my chances for love. I shall love my multitude of cats."

Harriet snorted.

"Truly! Men don't like women like me. Ambitious, smart, determined. A women of less than angelic beauty."

Harriet snorted again. "Your beauty may not be angelic, but it's certainly good enough for mere humans Hermione."

"If you snort something disgusting onto my nightdress I shall be very peeved! As I was saying.."

Hermione poked Harriet in the side and drew a very satisfactory squeal from her.

"I shall grow old alone Miss Harriet. In the company of my best friend who is a special girl. And that very nice Neville and possibly that wanker Ronald along with whatever poor souls they manage to snag."

Harriet snuggled. Hermione smelled of parchment, ink and some spice and it felt very safe and warm in her arms.

"Neville is very nice." Harriet murmured.

"He is." Hermione agreed, "But."

"Exactly. Not one to set the heart pumping."

"We shall see about Mister Longbottom. He is, after all, the master of the promenade."

"Frown! Frown a lot!"

They smiled softly, each thinking of Neville, of his humor and his courage.

"And Ronald, my Harriet?"

"Ugh. Mealtimes."

They shared a shudder.

"Although.."

Hermione was never going to let the conversation end on that note. "Hmm?"

"If he approaches every need with that intensity.."

"Damn it! I wish you hadn't said that!"

Ron never did notice that the girls would occasionally blush when watching him eat.

-o0o0o-

Albus was furious. It had been long weeks and he still couldn't get that stupid song out of his head. Day after day, some part of his mind was humming 'A Hunting We Will Go'. If only he had chosen Bach's Toccata and Fugue or the Stones' Under My Thumb, one of the classics, any of them.

Still, he was getting closer. Quirrell had somehow managed an alliance with the acromantulas. The spiders enjoyed the unicorns Quirrell brought them. The unicorns were dead it's true, quite dead, and drained. They weren't something the spiders could get for themselves so it appeared that the spiders were trading shelter and guard duty for forbidden fruit. It never occurred to the Mugwump that the unicorns were only the interest due on the principal.

He had considered a frontal assault on the colony but the likelihood of success was not large. It would take time to fight his way to Quirrell, time enough for Quirrell to escape.

There were only two other options, luring Quirrell into a trap or ambushing him as he hunted. The trap wouldn't work, he no longer had the bait. Flamel had been quite angry that he had hidden the stone in the school.

_'You fool! All you had to do was put it in a box and have Flitwick cast a Fidelius with you as secret keeper! As you said you would! Give me my stone! Perenelle and I are going into hiding. Do not look for us.'_

So Albus drifted through the Forbidden Forest, shadowing the unicorn herd, angling for a clear chance at Quirrell.

Despite the current difficulty, the Headmaster's long range plans were going well. Potter's gender change had been most unexpected but Albus had adapted his plans to the new circumstances. He reviewed his plan as he eased around some brambles, working his way back to his encampment.

_Potter's change divorces him from the prophecy for the present. He enjoys his mother's protection and may be insulated from his fate, the prophecy put on hold until he returns to his proper form. Most satisfactory. When the time comes, four or five years from now, a quick potion, and the Boy Who Lived returns for the final act. It's so unfortunate that he must die to assure the end of the monster. Quite tragic really. The real difficulty will be arranging matters so that he meets his fate willingly. He's not at all what I had imagined. His guardians have had a much greater effect on him than I had anticipated, or perhaps his change. He doesn't seem to have the least bit of concern for the magical world, he actually seems to dislike what he doesn't find laughable. If only he had been kept under his relatives control, he would have been much more likely to accept our culture without question. Still, I think he will do what's necessary if someone he loves is in harm's way. The Granger girl will be the easiest to maneuver into needing rescue._

-o0o0o-

Lucius Malfoy was not a happy man. He hadn't been a happy man for years, not since that damn Black had been declared innocent. Black's declaration of innocence had cost the Malfoy's the Black fortune so long as he lived. Then the mutt had the temerity to not only make the Potter abomination his heir but he had cast Narcissa from the Black family closing off any hope of securing the estate. He had dared to disown Narcissa and Bellatrix! Most frustrating of all there was nothing to be done about that, once the decision had been made, no amount of gold would change it. The others were all too aware of how vulnerable they would be if they allowed such a precedent.

If only he had been with Nott and the others this past Yule, they could have ended them all, Black, Potter, Lupin, and Moody! What a crushing blow to the Light that would have been! The fools had missed Moody and ignored their tried and true tactics. They had paid the price. Never stay in a losing fight!

Goyle had been quite clear in his debriefing. The Light side hadn't cast a single stunner. They had taken the offensive at every chance and didn't let it go once they had it. Every curse was deadly. Goyle swore the last two Death Eaters on their feet were screaming their surrender, but the Light side didn't let up a bit. They had slaughtered them and the Ministry had refused to prosecute them for it. It was that damn Bone's fault.

If only the Death Eaters had carried the day, Bones would have been isolated and easily shunted aside, especially with Dumbledore out of the picture. As it was, Fudge refused to go against her without ironclad proof of wrongdoing, something Amelia would never give them. The bitch was incorruptible.

_Plans to destroy the upstarts at Hogwarts are in place. There should be no difficulty. Once that threat is neutralized I must arrange to have the Black lordship and the Black fortune, if not for me, then for mine. Black will never reinstate Narcissa. He's ended the Black line by giving it to that perversion! Why, it could all go to riffraff like the Weasleys should Potter settle on one of them!_

_What if Potter could be bound to someone suitable? Would the others accept such a match? The Bones line is in the same position as the Potter line, just the girl left. Rosier's boy made some overtures in that direction from what Draco tells me. I shall let the others fight over scraps, there isn't a lot left in the Bones estate. The Potter fortune is rumored to be quite tidy and the abomination is Black's heir. If Draco were to bind it as a concubine their children could be Blacks. He could marry Parkinson, strip the Potter and Black fortunes to supplement ours and still have a proper pureblood wife. Potter need not live long after producing an heir._

_Yes, Potter as Draco's slut, pop out a sprog and die. I 'll leave Black alive to see it._

Lucius stiffened at the thought.

"DOBBY! WHISKEY!"

_A law. A law stating that suitable matches should be encouraged. Leave 'suitable' and 'encouraged' deliciously open ended. It will look like the usual self serving waffle the Wizengamot often passes._

-o0o0o-

Jimmy Stebbins was worried and it was all Potter's fault. From the minute Potter stepped in front of the school to be Sorted she had exerted an enormous influence on the school's imagination. She had captured their attention from the start despite never wanting it. The sight of her laughing as they sang the school song at the Sorting Feast had given many of the mixed bloods and muggleborns a nudge about just how nonsensical they had become. A week later and she was bellowing, in the Great Hall no less, that Snape was abusing his position. Such things weren't said. And especially she hadn't given an inch. She used notebooks and biros. She hadn't ever given a flip about house points. She laughed at a challenge to duel. She took the Malfoy bastard apart. She was trapped, cornered, and beaten unconscious, but even then Malfoy was the one sent to St. Mungo's.

Any fool would know the Elitists would hit back.

They had hit back, in London over Yule, and they had died for their trouble. Six Death Eaters died and the only survivor was bed ridden for life. The message was perfectly clear. It doesn't have to be this way. Fight back.

_So I had to ask myself, what have I done? Me, a hard case from Tottenham, and a little changeling chit does more to break it off in those fucks than me? Not happening. I couldn't live with myself if I just went along. When Rosier cornered Bones it all jelled. It was stupid when we really took a look at it. They're nothing to be afraid of, the Elitists, not the ones here at Hogwarts._

_But the others, like Malfoy's old man? They are hard men and cold. He'll be coming for me and mine. Mac says the Brixton yardies have it all locked down when we leave for home. Mum and Dad say everything is quiet at their new place. Everything is hanging, ready for a match to light it off._

-o0o0o-

The girls sat side by side at breakfast in the Great Hall working on waking up. Exams were over, a few more days and they would leave for the summer hols. Neville and Ron sat across from them in their usual spots. They had mumbled the day's greetings to one another and Ron began working his way through several thousand calories of grease and fat. Hermione blinked at him and looked away. Harriet nudged her and they flushed a bit.

Overhead the mornings flood of owls swooped into the Great Hall. Hedwig was leading them, glorious in her dazzling white plumage. Light as snow she floated to Harriet and lit on the shoulder closest to Hermione. Hermione paid no attention to the snowy owl, there was fruit and yogurt, tea and a book. Hedwig clacked her beak and stuck her leg out to Hermione who ignored her. Hedwig cuffed Hermione with a wing and clacked her beak again.

"Oh! My most humble apologies Madame. How rude of me!"

Hermione hurried to remove the letter and get an appropriate bribe to the queen of the roost. Bacon was a worthy first offering, followed by lots more bacon. Hedwig cackled and fell to.

"I think she could give dear old Ronald a run for his money in the bacon department."

Harriet scritched under Hedwig's chin and offered her another morsel. "I think you are absolutely correct Miss Granger. As always."

Neville decided he was awake enough and that he was bored. He gave a very fake jolt of surprise.

"Granger you say? The muggleborn genius? MALFOY OLD BEAN! WHO LEADS OUR CLASS?"

As Hermione whimpered and sank under the table, Draco pretended deafness for all the good it did him. One of the Weasley twins, no one could say which, answered.

"Miss Granger leads the first year Your Grace."

Neville turned to face the twin with all the stately pomp of the Queen Marry making berth before bellowing again.

"A MUGGLEBORN AT THE TOP OF THE CLASS? ARE YOU SURE MAN? QUITE, QUITE SURE? AND A WITCH AT THAT? VERY WELL, VERY WELL. WHO IS THE RUNNER UP? OBVIOUSLY A PUREBLOOD OF THE NOBLEST LINEAGE LIKE MY OWN NEARLY DIVINE SELF!"

The twins scuttled over to Neville, as bent as Quasimodo. They pawed at him, snorting and squealing.

"BE OFF! YOU RIFF! AND YOU RAFF!"

"Your Grace, second place is held by Miss Potter."

Neville pounded the table and screeched in horror.

"WHAT IS THE MEANING OF THIS! POTTER IS A HALF BLOOD! IS THERE NO JUSTICE? NO MINISTRY? I SHALL COMPLAIN ABOUT THIS TO SOMEONE! BLAST IT ALL! I SHALL COMPLAIN TO EVERYONE! AND IN THE STRONGEST POSSIBLE TERMS! WHY.. WHY.. YOU WOULD THINK ONLY ABILITY AND EFFORT MATTER, THAT LINEAGE DOESN'T MATTER IN THE SLIGHTEST! I'VE NEVER HEARD SUCH A THING!"

Percy cleared his throat, "I'm well up in my year Longbottom and a pureblood."

"QUITE, QUITE! WONDERFUL! YOU REALIZE THAT YOUR ACADEMIC SUCCESS IS DUE TO YOUR BLOOD STATUS DON'T YOU? SPIFFING OLD CHAP! MALFOY! ARE THE WEASLEYS PURER THAN YOU AND ME? THEY MUST BE! PERCIVAL HERE IS WELL RANKED IN HIS YEAR!"

Neville gave an oily chortle.

"CAN'T SAY THE SAME FOR US WHAT?"

Neville darted his head around, frantic to see who was talking to him.

"WHAT?"

No one dared say anything to him when he got like this. He gave a final thunderous harrumph and began to grind pepper over his fried potatoes while glancing across the table at the two empty places.

"You can come out now."

Two heads popped up from below the table, as different as could be except for the fire in their eyes and their fierce blushes.

"Your Grace.. You, sir, are a right git!"

He beamed at them. "One does what one can."

Ron slurped some pumpkin juice, belched, and gave his opinion on the whole affair.

"Eight out of ten mate. Well done."

Neville marched off to class with a witch on each arm.

**June 19th 1992 Hogwarts**

_Enough. Enough and more than enough. I must end this travesty. Potter leaves tomorrow for London and Quirrell will follow. I have no more time. I only pray I have not waited to long._

Dumbledore stood over the crumpled body of a unicorn foal. It's throat had been cut and it's silvery blood had splashed far and wide. There was not enough blood, Voldemort had secured traveling rations. The Headmaster drew his wand and cast a tracking spell. Quirrell looked to be on the move, headed towards Hogsmeade, not back to the spider lair.

_Where will he strike? At the carriage, at the station, or in London? He is alone. He will have no way to know which carriage. There will be only students at the station, Potters guardians will be waiting at Platform 9 ¾. As they leave the carriage then._

Albus began to trot through the forest. With luck he would be able to discover how Quirrell would attempt the assassination and he could stand guard, preventing any injury to innocents.

_I know Voldemort is possessing Quirrell, they made quite good use of the eyes in the back of their head while avoiding me in the forest. Those red eyes..._

_Tomorrow I may discover just how 'the power he knows not' manifests itself if he hasn't put himself completely outside of the prophecy. Certainly I will know much more about Potter. Perhaps Potter will finish Voldemort and fulfill the prophecy despite the ridiculous change? Perhaps the burden has passed to young Neville? Neville hasn't been marked though, not marked as obviously as Potter has been. Could the prophecy refer to an as yet unborn child? Will tomorrow count as an act of defiance for some unhappy couple who will become 'those who have thrice defied him'?_

_I'm being a fool. Potter is the child of prophecy. Potter was born to those who thrice defied him, and was marked by him._

**June 20th 1992 Hogwarts**

Harriet bounced out of bed at the crack of god awful early and raced through her morning shower. She rushed to get dressed, humming and hopping in an extravagant display of good cheer.

"GET UP YOU LAZY WENCH! WE GET TO GO HOME TODAY! THE SUN IS..."

A very irate Hermione threw her bed curtains open and knocked Harriet on her bum with a savage pillow hit. Pav and Lav began working on the days quota of whinging with sleepy enthusiasm. Harriet raced to her bed to arm herself for an epic pillow fight.

They met in the middle of the dorm, swinging wildly. Harriet was at a disadvantage having only grabbed a single pillow while Hermione had one in each hand. It was turning into a rout of the Potter forces when Lav stuck her silly head out of her curtains in order to complain louder. It was not a well thought out ploy.

Eventually open warfare ended, the combatants entered protracted peace negotiations and the all important assigning of blame. Harriet had just a few thing to put away to finish her packing so it was only a few minutes before she left Hermione to the arguing, an acknowledged area of Granger expertise.

She skipped down the corridors to the owlry and climbed the winding stairs into the morning light pouring into the tower. The owls shuffled about in the rafters of their tower irritable at the interruption of their sleep.

"Hedwig? We go home today! I know you hate the cage, would you rather fly?"

Hedwig gave a rather snarky bark then clattered her beak, not at all chuffed at having her sleep interrupted.

"I do beg your pardon your Highness, you'll met me in London then? Do you need a letter or will you just make your way? I was going to suggest meeting in the Great Hall for some bacon before you started but if you want to sleep in that's fine with me."

Hedwig made a few conciliatory noises.

"I have to stop back at the tower and get my trunk down to the Entrance Hall, shouldn't take long. I'll see you at breakfast then?"

Harriet plopped down next to Hermione and reached for the bacon as Hedwig fluttered to a soft landing on her shoulder.

"Who's a clever girl?" Hermione cooed and offered a bit of ham to the shameless flirt. Ham was an acceptable substitute for bacon.

Neville sat down across from them grumbling about bloody Weasleys and their addiction to last minute life.

"Ron is just finishing up then?"

Harriet knew her question would wind Hermione up. It was always fun to see her in full on rant mode, hair a cloud around her, flushed and eyes sparking. Neville sighed.

"Ronald the git is just starting to pack. I don't know how he thinks it's all going to get done in the fifteen minutes he has before the carriages begin to leave, but he refused to get up any earlier."

Hermione glared at Neville who raised his hands in surrender.

"I didn't do it! I suppose I could have, but he needs to pack his things."

Hermione shifted her glare to the door. They talked about their plans to get together over the summer, a trip to the beach, some shopping, maybe take in a movie. Neville was excited about getting his own wand as well as adventures in the muggle world. Ron pelted through the door and trotted up to them, flushed and rumpled. He collapsed onto the bench next to Harriet with a gusting sigh and reached for everything on the table. His timing was exquisite. The food vanished as he grabbed a platter.

His hiss of supreme frustration sent them all into a fit of the giggles. He was clearly displeased when he said.

"So very amusing. So funny. Such good friends I have."

He glared at them which did nothing to make it any less humorous. Hedwig clacked and barked at him.

"What's that about then?"

"Are you sure you want to know?"

"Yes, Miss Special Girl. What is she on about?"

"Something about the early bird gets the bacon..."

Ron groaned and levered himself up from the table.

"Right then. You lot ready?"

They fought their way through the crowd to their trunks then struggled towards a carriage. Professor Shacklebolt appeared in their path.

"Miss Potter I will be with you for the trip."

Harriet groaned, "Mad Eye?"

Shack grinned at her and nodded.

"Master Auror Moody requested that I accompany you on the journey."

Shacklebolt helped the girls load their trunks then gave them a hand into the carriage.

"Get the next one boys. I would appreciate your help on this trip."

Ron and Neville nodded and moved off to find an empty carriage. Shack clambered into the girls carriage, shut the door and sat at the window with his wand drawn. The carriage gave a lurch and moved off down the road to Hogsmeade.

"Get your wands out girls. Moody was in Hogsmeade last night. He told me Dumbledore was ghosting around town last night and wouldn't say anything about his hunt. Moody is worried Quirrell will make an attempt today. If anything starts, you know the drill. I have a busy day today, but you two are my highest priority."

They drew their wands and sat back in their seats to maximize their cover while maintaining their field of view. Hermione acknowledged their instructions.

"Yes Professor."

Shack grinned.

"Thank God my teaching career is over. I'm not your Professor any longer. I don't know who will be in the hot seat next year, but it won't be me. Back to the real world for me girls. I heard Minerva trying to convince Remus to teach DCM but she didn't seem to be making any headway. What are the Marauders up to Harriet? They have been extremely busy for months but no one knows what they are doing. That state of affairs makes a wide variety of people very nervous indeed."

"The foul gits won't say. And even if they did, I wouldn't tell you."

Hermione was horrified at Harriet's lack of manners.

"Harriet Lily Potter! You are the most disrespectful person I've ever known!"

"What? I wouldn't! It's basic security!"

"Watch your side girls. You're both right. Harriet you might want to try something like, 'I'm sorry I can't say.' rather than cause a problem."

"Yes sir."

Shack snorted at her evident disregard for his advice. She was a willful little bint.

Hedwig fluttered to a landing on the window of the carriage and began to clack, bark and snuffle.

"Hedwig's worried about something.." She dug into her shoulder purse for her mirror.

"Padfoot, Moony, Mad Eye! Get to Hogsmeade station as fast as you can!"

The mirror cleared to show Moony, "In place little one. What has you spooked?"

"Hedwig. She's upset about something."

Hedwig was raising five kinds of hell as the carriage stopped. She launched upwards in a tight spiral her head tracking a single spot of empty air. Empty except for a faint shimmer.

"ON A BROOM DISILLUSIONED!"

Harriet saw the acid green flash of the killing curse bloom and race towards her as she ripped the door open and dropped to the ground. The curse slammed into the street next to her, sending shattered cobbles sleeting over her, ripping her. She stuttered out a spread of stunners and scrambled to her feet. Shack was out of the carriage, scanning the sky. Hermione was beside her, tugging at her, screaming.

"RUN! RUN FOR THE STATION! COVER!"

Another killing curse hit to their left and showered them with stone fragments. Shack snap cast stunners at the AK's point of origin, cursing, knowing the shooter had moved.

Hedwig banked and screamed, calling in the counter fire. Stunners ripped through that little patch of air from multiple directions as other curses blossomed and raced to the ground. Something hit Hedwig and she tumbled down in a flurry of feathers, silent now.  
Another body fell with her, a human form phasing into sight as it landed with a horrible liquid crunch. Quirrell lay in the street, his head at an impossible angle.

Harriet wrenched free of Hermione and staggered towards Hedwig, crying, in shock, ripped by stone fragments, bruised and bleeding. Hermione stumbled after her in no better condition. Students raced about screaming, the Marauders ran for their daughter. Malfoy smirked. Moody and Shack stood ready.

Harriet collapsed next to Hedwig and scooped her up, fussing to arrange her feathers neatly, easing her wings closed and tidy to her body, crooning to the owl, staining her icy white feather crimson.

Just a few feet away a shade seeped from Quirrell's corpse and laughed at her, at her grief. It's voice was cold and faint in all the tumult.

"So end all who resist Lord Voldemort. The last Potter on it's knees, just as your mother before you. Lord Voldemort will finish you Potter. Lord Voldemort will kill everything and everyone you love before you die screaming for mercy."

A sleet of the strongest, deadliest curses imaginable tore through the shade but had no effect other than to amuse it. Harriet looked up from Hedwig. Her voice was equally faint, soft and warm, contemplative.

"I'm going to kill you."

The shade gave a screeching laugh and began to close on Harriet who growled, aimed her wand and snarled out "Reducto!"

Harriet's curse lit the day, vastly overpowered but passed through the shade without effect and dissipated into the empty sky. It was Moody's glittering silvery patronus that herded the wraith away from the daughter of his heart.

And finally Dumbledore faded into view, casting some powerful and complex magic in a futile effort to contain Voldemort who faded away into the sky just as Harriet's Reductor had.

"Padfoot?"

Sirius had a hand on Harriet's shoulder, his wand dancing as he healed up her many cuts and bruises. Hermione cuddled her from behind.

"Love. You."

Around them stood Moony, and Mad Eye, Ron and Neville, guarding, keeping the gawkers at bay. The rest of the school was slowly brought to order and loaded on the train under the watchful eye of Shack and later Snape and McGonagall. Ron and Neville said something and Hermione answered, but Harriet would never remember what was said. The boys were the last aboard the Express.

Harriet ignored everything but the body of Hedwig cradled in her arms, so still in death. Dumbledore clucked and hovered, attempting to cast various diagnostic charms that Moody took great pleasure in blocking, asking questions, demanding their memories. Hermione sat behind Harriet, arms wrapped around her, pulling her tight to her chest, crooning to her and they gently rocked.

Sirius conjured a beautiful box of flame grain mahogany, lined with red velvet and slowly eased Hedwig from Harry's arms. Together they lay the best owl ever inside and closed the lid, sealing it tight.

"I know you are very upset Harry but I really must have a word. It is of the very utmost importance that this event is fully examined while the details are fresh."

Harriet looked up into the eyes of the Headmaster and immediately felt the gentle itch of a Legilimency attack.

"YOU FUCK! GET OUT OF MY HEAD!"

Dumbledore stumbled back, not from any danger she posed but from her raw outraged revulsion.

"GOD DAMN YOU TO HELL! LATE! LATE AGAIN! HOW LONG DID YOU WATCH?"

Hermione, who had been set to do some chiding, spun to stare at the Headmaster with narrowed eyes.

"My dear boy! Compose yourself! I have very grave worries about your guardians suitability if this is how you conduct yourself!"

They would later decide after using a pensieve to review the scene that Moody had been the first to cast. A split second later Moony and Padfoot had piled on. Dumbledore became a very busy wizard for the next few seconds, but was well up to the task, even seemed to be enjoying it.

It was Harriet taking one large step towards the Headmaster and into the line of fire that ended the fight.

The Headmaster smiled at her and patted her on the head thinking how brave she had been ending the chaos before her loved ones were hurt. It spoke well for his plans and he couldn't help but gloat a bit as he considered the child, not quite daring to enter her mind again.

_He will accept danger, he will sacrifice himself to keep those he loves safe._

Albus had obtained all that he had hoped for from the day.

She smiled back at him, plucked the wand from his hand, and snapped it in one convulsive movement.

He screamed as he fell to his knees only to vanish in a fall of fire carried off by a laughing phoenix.

Harriet opened Hedwig's casket and tucked the pieces of the wand inside. Her voice was hoarse and tired, quiet and firm.

"Padfoot, we need to send that creepy fuck seven galleons. He needs a new wand."

It was a good long while before they could stop laughing and crying.

Mad Eye rounded them up. "We should be going. No sense in providing stationary targets. Amelia knows how to find us Shak."

Shacklebolt nodded sadly. Somehow the paperwork always ended up on his desk. It was true as a rookie under Moody. It was true today when the old bastard had retired. It would always be true.

Harriet lifted Hedwig's casket, Remus and Sirius took a trunk apiece and Mad Eye kept his wand at the ready as they made their way to the Three Broomsticks to use the public floo. Remus went first and Harriet followed. She collected some new bruises protecting Hedwigs casket as she tumbled from the floo.

"Sorry girl, sorry, so sorry."

Hermione was next and lifted Harriet into a walking hug. They tottered away from the landing zone to make room for Mad Eye and Padfoot who quickly joined them. It wasn't far to Grimmauld Place from the Leaky Cauldron so they set out after a quick discussion to clarify how to unite Hermione with her family. They decided to do the easiest thing and spend the day together then meet her parents at Kings Cross as the Express arrived.

Ahmed trotted up as they crossed the park.

"Gracing us with your presence again are you prep?"

"Not a good day Ahmed."

"Yeah?"

"Yeah."

"Well send the whale out to play and watch from the window. That's got to make a girl grin."

It did, a very little.

"What's in the fancy box Munchkin?"

"My pet bird died today. It's her. We're going to bury her now."

"Ah. Sorry mate."

Harriet nodded, eyes forward, back straight.

"S'alright. Happens."

"All the time. Come play the beautiful game later?"

"Yeah."

"If your not overcome that is."

"Git."

He laughed and trotted away.

Hermione glared after him, irate at his insensitivity.

They passed through the wards and into the house. The men had kept it livable if not surgically clean. Surgically clean was Petunia's specialty. Sirius and Remus put the trunks to the side. They followed Harriet through the house then out into the backyard.

She looked around for the best spot, a spot with sun and shade, warmer than the rest of the garden, and prettier. Petunia had made some kind of effort to cultivate a few flower beds, one held roses. There was a large old oak in a sunny corner near the roses so that is where Harriet set the casket down.

She stood for a minute not sure how to go on but Sirius knew. He went into the little shed, returned with a shovel and set to work digging. After a bit Harriet tapped his shoulder so he turned the shovel over to her. She dug in silence as the others told Hedwig stories, stories of daring bacon raids, grumpy complaints about being woken up, her near miraculous ability to know when she was needed. Remus tapped in so she gave the shovel to him while she wandered off looking for a rock suitable for a headstone.

Sirius levitated the stone over to the grave for her. They stood in silence, out of stories, as Mad Eye took his turn followed by Hermione. Finally it was done, deep enough, large enough, infinitely final. Harriet's hand shook until she began to levitated the casket into the grave, ignoring Hermione's fussing about trouble and the Ministry.

_Damn the Ministry. Damn the Ministry and damn Quirrell. Damn them all._

The casket settled with a mild thump and there wasn't any more time. They dropped some roses onto the wood then Harriet fought the tears as she shoveled the dirt back in. It didn't take long before they set the sod back over the grave and positioned the headstone. Sirius cut 'Hedwig' into the stone as neat and tidy as you please before looking to Harriet for anything else it should say.

"I don't know Padfoot. I'll have to think about it."

He nodded and they moved back into the house.

It wasn't very long before the floo activated and Amelia stepped through.

The girls were slumped together on a couch in the library. Harriet sat staring into space while Hermione read something, the same something, over and over. The men sat close to one another, drinking and talking out the post battle stress.

There was paperwork to be done Amelia told Remus. The case officer had scene reports to complete and needed witness accounts of the ambush.

They made their statements, provided copies of their memories, signed what they had to and Amelia got to the good part.

"I don't know what you did to Dumbledore but he is angrier than I've ever seen him."

Amelia fell silent as she studied the faces around her. Clearly, Dumbledore wasn't the only one angry. Sirius' voice was nearly incomprehensible with rage.

"Did. Nothing."

Madame Bones looked to Moody for verification.

"What he means is that Albus did nothing. That bastard was there the whole time, disillusioned, watching. Didn't cast the first spell until Quirrell was dead and we had driven the wraith back."

Remus topped up Mad Eye's whiskey glass before speaking.

"You drove the wraith back Alastor. That was genius to use your patronus against it. We were buggered until then. It was going for Harriet and we had nothing to stop it."

Moody shrugged at Remus as if it was nothing but they could all see how pleased he was.

"What did he do once he revealed himself?"

Remus took the question when Moody shrugged again.

"I didn't recognize the magic he attempted Madame Bones. I think he was trying to contain the wraith, capture it somehow, but I'm not sure. It did leave rather than permit him to finish."

"Interesting." Amelia said. "He was pushing for the immediate revocation of your guardianship Sirius. Pushing hard. I was able to stall him, but I'm not sure how for how long. "Why is he in such a snit?"

"My men attacked him then I snapped his wand."

Amelia goggled at Harriet.

"You... took Dumbledore's wand from him? And snapped it? Really?"

Harriet turned hot emerald eyes on Madame Bones.

"Yes! I'd have hurt him if I dared! Fawkes ported him away before he could do anything to us."

Amelia hardly knew what to say. She tried the basics to see how they were received. Perhaps Albus was right?

"Harriet. You can't hurt people who make you angry. It's not legal and it's not right."

"He did nothing while we were fighting for our lives! The greatest wizard in the world! He sat and did NOTHING! And after it was all over? He fucking tried to break into my mind! I can't go back there. I can't be near him."

Sirius barked at his daughter,

"Harriet! No! Hogwarts!"

His face went through some amazing gyrations finishing with waggling eyebrows. Amelia and the girls all had the same thought._ Why do men do that?_

"Have. Plan." Sirius beamed at them all, as if every possible question had been answered.

-o0o0o-

Mac eyed an increasingly nervous Jimmy Stebbins.

"You need to relax Jimmy. Two Reed has never muffed a job. He the best."

"My fucking cover is in Hogsmeade you twat!"

"Shack has time to make the platform."

They settled in to wait as well as they could.

**June 20th Greater London**

Jimmy had pulled the purebloods trailing him back and forth across London, on the Underground, on buses, in cabs. He gave a very determined effort that would have served to shake off any normal tail. It had no effect whatsoever of course. He had been tagged multiple times on the train and nearly constantly on the platform with an array of tracking charms, some from DMLE, some from the Elitists. Clearly no one wanted want him getting away.

Once he stepped from the Express on to Platform 9 ¾ his nerves had faded leaving him game sharp. They had tried to follow him but hadn't a chance really. While the purebloods were struggling to pay the fare on a cross town bus Jimmy slid out the back door and scampered.

He finished finally and made his way to Brixton, to the abandoned warehouse.

It stunk. It stunk of chemicals and diesel fuel and galvanized metal. Pallet after pallet of 55 gallon drums sat in a huge circle on the cracked stained concrete with neatly bundled wires dipping into a drum on every pallet. Before each pallet stood a barricade of heavy cardboard cartons full of nails. In the center of the circle was the only break in the buildings floor, a manhole cover just to the side of a narrow shaft leading down. A metal ladder attached to the side gave access to whatever was in the pitch dark.

A cheap kids walkie talkie sat beside the hole in the floor. Jimmy sat with his legs in the hole and powered the little radio up before depressing the transmit button and speaking clearly.

"Whiskey Tango Foxtrot."

Someone keyed their mike twice, paused and keyed again. His over watch was in place. He waited, trying to keep his breathing even, trying not to think of what could go wrong. This was the Flying Squads first op, their first time in big boy pants.

The tinny little speaker crackled and hissed but Jimmy heard the word he was waiting for. "Down."

He tossed the radio down the shaft and yanked the manhole closed over his head as he hustled down the ladder. Every five feet another manhole cover rotated out of the wall and slid into the slot around the circumference of the shaft.

Ten of the covers had closed over his head before the bottom of the shaft came as a surprise. Jimmy cursed and lit his cigarette lighter. There was a small tunnel, just knee high, leading away from the shaft, parallel to the surface. He picked up the flashlight laid in the mouth of the tunnel ready to hand and crawled trying to work out just how large a bonus Two Reed should get. The tunnel didn't go far, a few meters, and emptied into a small room, not much bigger than standing room. Jimmy picked up the portkey and waited for the explosion to activate it.


	9. Chapter 9 Summertime

**Chapter 9**

**Summertime**

**Harry Potter is the property of J.K. Rowling**

**This fanfiction is not for profit**

**June 20****th**** 1992 Greater London**

The mudblood fuck had led them a merry chase but it was over now. Stebbins had never thought to clear himself of trackers, he had just run like the animal he was.

Flint looked on as the others set the wards, anti apparition, anti portkey. There would be no mistake, not this time. There would be no damn flashing light, no cannon blast. No hundreds of wands would come charging at him. School was out and Stebbins was about to learn some brutal real life lessons. He'd never have a chance to apply them of course. He would die screaming, or maybe not. It might be fun to take his voice before the end.

The wards settled over the gathering, heavy as lead. Lord Malfoy had provided the equipment, all first rate stuff. He wasn't one to leave things to chance, Malfoy.

They formed up into their teams again. Two squads of seven, one of veterans, one of the best of the Hogwarts lads. Malfoy tapped the broken street with his cane ending the low muttering of the waiting Death Eaters.

"We have run our target to it's den and interdicted magical travel. As this is a training exercise I will take suggestions as to our next step."

Flint took his next step into his glorious future. "Sir, we should interdict mundane travel as well. To that end we should surround the structure to prevent Stebbins running. When that is accomplished we penetrate the building and subdue any hostiles before proceeding with the evenings entertainment."

The only sound was the soft rhythmic tapping of Lord Malfoy's cane on the macadam. Flint knew the long silence for what it was, a test of nerve.

"Very well Mister Flint. I think your plan will do quite nicely. I will leave you lads to it as I need to be seen elsewhere. That damn Bones will be sure to have the DMLE sniffing around me after the last Board Meeting. A full report by noon tomorrow, including memories. Mister Flint will lead unless there is need for a more experienced hand."

Lord Malfoy turned and sauntered off into the dark of the gloomy warehouses. Flint cleared his throat and lifted his chin.

"Right. Veterans squad to surround the building and stop any escape attempts. Me and my mates will enter and pacify. I'll signal before the fun. Lively gentlemen, there is drinking to be done yet this evening."

The veterans sniffed and spat but they moved off without a challenge. Flint winced when he realized he hadn't set his entry team to assault both doors. _Next time. It's only that bastard Stebbins and his mudblood family._

There was only the soft scuff of a boot, the whisper of heavy fabric as their cloaks fluttered. The Death Eaters spread out and closed on the dilapidated old building. Grimy brick, crumbling masonry it huddled in the night. The windows were covered in wire mesh, rusting, painted a scabrous green. Flint heard a piercing whistle.

"Blow the door."

A pale sixth year, Palmer, blew the door into the interior with a reducto. It was amazingly loud, the blast and the clangor of the shattered door caroming off the wall.

"Inside lads! It's our turn now!"

They roared, a primal savage sound, leveled their wands and sprinted into the dark. Flint paced after them, a lumos lighting his way. Here and there in the vast space his squad members cast their own lighting charms.

Nothing. Empty. It was a huge open space, rusty iron pillars space uniformly across it to support the roof trusses, the concrete of the floor scarred and broken. Abandoned bits of ancient industrial machinery littered the corners. Several pallets loaded with 55 gallon drums formed a rough circle in the middle of the space; There was a rickety set of stairs on one wall that rose a single flight to what looked to be a dingy office. Flint snapped his fingers and pointed at it. Everyone moved to obey.

"Just two of you. One man to guard each door. The rest work together to see if he's hiding disillusioned."

They formed a line and began spraying jets of water across the floor, watching for footsteps, looking for shapes in the spray.

They had half of the main room cleared when one of the pair that had gone to check the office called down to the main floor.

"He's not up here Flint."

"Right. One of you stay up there. The other to me."

It only took a few more minutes to clear the main floor. Stebbins wasn't there.

"Merlin's bleeding.. Check the trackers again!"

"He's here Flint. He's here somewhere."

"Check the roof trusses. He might be perched up there. Don't worry about hurting him getting him down."

The squad cast stunner after stunner as they worked across the space without finding their prey.

"Bloody hell!" Flint was red with embarrassment and beginning to sweat when it came to him. There, as plain as day was the manhole cover in the center of the room.

"Lads I think our friend has found a nice little hole to crawl into! Gather round you lot!"

They ran to him, laughing and excited, forming a loose circle around the massive iron plate covering Stebbins bolt hole.

Flint smirked as he cast the levitation charm on the cover.

The circuit was nothing complicated. Jimmy had activated it as he pulled the cover in place. So long as there was power to the coil, the relay stayed open. When the power was cut, the relay closed and sent power to the detonators. As soon as Flint began to lift the relay closed.

Ten of thousands of nails rode the pressure wave with the wall of flame behind. Flint and his squad were vaporized. The veterans who were standing watch outside while eavesdropping on the rookie mistakes of Flints boys didn't fare much better as the wreckage of the building annihilated them. The Death Eaters had only a bare instant to know they were dying and it was over. Eleven hundred gallons of Ammonium Nitrate/Fuel Oil going up made a hellish noise, breaking windows for nearly a mile around. Most of the blast force went up, some went out, a little went down.

A bare second later, in a fall of rainbow colors, with a heavy whump of pressure and a noise so deep and loud it was a physical blow, Jimmy Stebbins arrived in the little flat, skidding across the floor, smoke curling from his singed clothes.

His eyes were glazed, staring, his mouth open in a silent scream. He scrambled about aimlessly for a few seconds as a trio of seventh year Claws hurried to break the tracking charms on him.

"I'm NEVER doing that again!"

**Evening June 20th 1992 Grimmauld Place**

Hermione stood from the couch in the Grimmauld library and jittered from foot to foot. Harriet blinked then looked at her friend.

"That time?"

"Yeah." Hermione twisted one hand in the other. "I can stay if you need me?"

Harriet looked at her, a faint smile came to her lips though her eyes were dull. It couldn't be clearer that Harriet was only peripherally aware.

"Do you need me? To stay? Harriet?"

A few seconds passed before Harriet quivered a bit and blinked, "Oh. No, you need to see your family Hermione. I've got my men, I'll be fine."

Harriet levered herself up from the couch and hooked arms with her friend then began to meander towards the front door.

"You're an amazing friend Hermione."

"I'll be in touch alright? You'll be.. OK?"

Padfoot stood behind Harriet, his arms looped around her, rocking her slowly from side to side, his nose in her hair, hands on her shoulders. She reached up and folded her hands into his.

"Yeah. I'll be alright. After all Padfoot has a plan, what could possibly go wrong?"

Remus groaned at the foolish girl that had just challenged the fates and lifted Hermione's trunk to his shoulder.

"Right then. Ready Miss Granger?"

There was no real reason why the click of the door closing behind Hermione made Hedwig's death more permanent, but it did.

"Padfeet, I'm going to go lay down."

"Right."

Her room was just as she left it except for the accumulation of dust. It was something to do. Harriet gathered the cleaning supplies and began the work.

**Evening June 20th 1992 Kings Cross Station**

_I've missed this so much!_

Hermione groaned as she hugged her dad. "Daddy. I've missed you." He kissed the top of her head then released her to her mother and wrapped the both of them up in his arms. Remus stood to the side smiling and uncomfortable. Dan nodded to him.

"Good Evening Mister Lupin."

"Mister Granger, it's good to see you again. Ma'am, good to see you as well."

Emma smiled at Remus, "Won't you call me Emma Mister Lupin? Our children are such good friends after all."

He gave them a short awkward bow and a genuine smile.

"I'm Remus then. The girls have made plans to see one another over the holiday. I'm sure we will meet again before very long. Harriet will be looking forward to hearing from you Hermione. If there is anything we can do please let us know."

The Grangers smiled as Lupin faded away into the bustle of Kings Cross. Dan found a trolley for Hermione's trunk then trailed after his ladies. They wiggled through the crowd to the car park and soon enough were buckled in and suffering London traffic.

"How was your term dear?"

Emma looked at Hermione in that special way that demanded full disclosure immediately.

"Term was fine mum. Just fine."

"Hermione, what's wrong? What are you hiding?"

Dan's eyes flicked to the mirror. Yes, she was hiding something. He's seen that look far to often, flashlights under the covers, bullies at recess.

"There was.. An incident at the Hogsmeade Station. A man tried to kill Harriet. She's fine, totally fine, a few cuts was all. The man died. Fell from his broom."

Dan cursed and wrenched the car to the side of the motorway in a blare of horns and squealing brakes.

"Someone tried to kill your friend? You saw this?"

"Yes papa. Perhaps it would be better if we got home before we discuss this further?"

Emma reached back over the seat and took her daughter's hand, running her thumb over Hermione's knuckles. Dan hesitated, not wanting to wait, but her suggestion made sense so he eased the car back into traffic.

At first the conversation was stilted but before long they were talking more easily about nothing important despite the lingering shadow of a fight to the death. Dan parked and slouched to the boot to begin wrestling Hermione's trunk to her room while Emma started for the kitchen to make tea. Hermione followed her mum.

"Sit down dear. Are you hungry?"

"No mum, not in the least."

Hermione shut her eyes only to have the killing curse rocket towards her, only to see Quirrell smash to the ground. She jerked and made a soft hurt noise.

"I don't like this Hermione. I don't like it at all."

"Yes mum."

Emma set a plate of biscuits on the table and took the seat next to her daughter while they waited for the water to heat. They heard Dan clatter down the stairs and hum with satisfaction when he avoided the area rug that often tripped him up for no apparent reason.

He came into the kitchen and took the chair on the other side of his daughter, giving her shoulder a soft pat as Emma rose to brew the tea. His voice was kind, soft, with an underlying layer of fear.

"Take your time dear and don't leave anything out."

They talked long into the night. Hermione told them of the fight at the station, of Hedwig's warning and sacrifice, of the terror and chaos. She told them of Dumbledore revealing himself after it was over and her suspicion that he had been there all along. Her letters home over the course of the term had covered the polarization of the student body and she was grateful she didn't have to explain all that.

Emma and Dan questioned her closely about the shade of Voldemort, what it had said, what it had done. Dan listened carefully then made his decision. He glanced at Emma to see if what she thought. Clearly they were of the same opinion.

"We're taking you out of that lunatic asylum of a school."

Hermione nodded. It came as no surprise to her. Her mum and dad had always been very protective of her.

"How will I learn magic?"

"I'm not sure honey. The French school? We can investigate tutors for you as well. You mustn't see Harriet any more. It's just to dangerous to be around her."

"Papa! It's not Harriet! She's my friend, my best friend!"

"It IS Harriet princess. Violence follows her like a lost puppy. She was attacked in London remember, away from that damn school. I wish it weren't so, but it is."

Hermione picked at the hem of the tablecloth and fought tears. _It's useless to argue with him now, his mind is set._

"Can I at least write her? I can't just disappear, that would be so unkind."

Dan nodded, rose, and moved to stand next to his daughter, pulling her to him in a fierce protective hug.

"I'm sorry it must be this way Hermione. I will protect you. From anything. From everything."

Hermione stood and fidgeted for a moment. "May I be excused please? I'm going to write Harriet."

"Of course honey."

Dan sighed then walked over to Emma and leaned his forehead against her.

"That was very hard Daniel. You're a good man."

"I don't feel very good right now Em."

"No, neither do I."

The Granger's spent an evening in brooding silence, Hermione in her room, Dan and Emma in the study.

_Dear Harriet;_

_First I want to say how sorry I am that you have lost Hedwig. It was terrible, a terrible afternoon. The assault before the holidays was easier in a lot of ways wasn't it?_

_I'm afraid my parents are being rather draconian. They have decided not to allow my return to Hogwarts as there has been so much violence and danger at school. I'm working on them but it won't be easy and it won't be quick. Parents, right? I'm sure your men are unhappy as well._

_I don't expect that I will be able to change their minds before school starts again. If I can change their minds at all._

_They have also decided that I shouldn't see you any more. Dad says violence follows you like a lost puppy and I have to say I agree with him, if not with his solution. Of course this is not acceptable and I will be overturning the decision as quickly as I may. Until the powers that be come to see the light I'm afraid we will be limited to letters._

_I love my parents but they are being totally unreasonable._

_Have you finished your summer assignments? Have you begun? YOU BETTER HAVE!_

_No matter where we go next to learn we need to know all we can about magic and especially combat._

_Your best friend._

_Hermione_

**Evening June 20th Greater London**

Lucius stood in the Atrium of the Ministry as angry as he had ever been. Word of the disaster in Brixton had made it's way to DMLE. Aurors and Obliviators were being dispatched wholesale while Lucius watched, sweating.

_Fourteen stalwart souls blown to hell. Fourteen lost and it looks like they missed Stebbins. It wasn't clear they had even come close._

He gritted his teeth and forced his face back into impassivity. Madame Bones watched him, sharp eyed with a gleam of something suspiciously like satisfaction in her eyes.

"This news troubles you Malfoy?"

"Of course it does Bones. Death Eaters on the move? It's terrible news, just terrible. How is it that DMLE was so soon on the scene of what all reports say was a muggle explosion?"

Madame Bones took a step towards him, crowding him, restricting his movement.

"Do you recall a boy named Stebbins Malfoy? The boy that you questioned at Hogwarts? Susan warned me that Stebbins was in danger so I had DMLE operatives tag him at the platform. He was very elusive though wasn't he? Quite a slippery eel, Stebbins. I'll be investigating the extremely slow response time of my Aurors after Stebbins went to ground precisely where the explosion occurred. It should be a most enlightening task. Their response time improved dramatically when we got news of the explosion. I'm on my way to thank Yaxley personally."

_I've exposed one of the Dark Lord's prize assets in pursuit of a Hufflepuff fourth year!_

Lucius fought down a surge of nausea at the thought of the Dark Lord's punishment and promised Stebbins an eternity of agony.

"Yes, how wonderful. As entertaining as a fulsome discussion of your department's shortcomings is, I'm afraid I have serious matters to attend to. If you will excuse me Madame?"

Malfoy gave a short bow, clicking his heels together, then whirled and stalked away. He had retribution to plot. _At least there aren't any survivors. No one can link me to the warehouse._

Lucius managed to avoid Skeeter as she trotted into the Atrium and began bellowing questions at Madame Bones while demanding to speak to the Minister. Fudge happily obliged her though Bones did not_. _Fudge's speech was waffle for the ages.

The DMLE was very interested in having Jimmy Stebbins assist them in their inquiries but Jimmy and his family had vanished along with Mac. Mac and the Stebbins family alternated travel methods between magical and muggle, snarling their trail so completely that they were able to slip out of the country without a ripple. Aurors began the long tedious process of questioning the coalition while the Prophet camped out in the DMLE, demanding an interview with everyone brought in for questioning. Rita Skeeter hit gold with Summer Rasenby who had just that year graduated. Skeeter broke the biggest story of her career the next day.

**June 21st 1992 Greater London**

The Prophet was full of news about the massive explosion that leveled a warehouse in Brixton and killed an undetermined number of wizards. There had been other injuries, broken bones, cuts from flying glass, but no other deaths by some miracle. And they were only muggles after all.

The Minister deplored the deaths and laid the blame at the feet of unnamed radical muggleborn wizards.

_Minister Speaks of Brixton Tragedy_

"_I ask that the citizens of Magical Britannia stay calm and carry on._

_At this time the death toll is unknown although Donald Burke and Henry Biswick are known to be deceased. Several other deaths are suspected. The public will be informed once identity is confirmed and next of kin notified._

_You have my most solemn vow that your Ministry will leave no stone unturned as we pursue the criminals that have perpetrated this heinous act. I have every faith that the cowards responsible will be brought to justice by our brave Aurors!_

_In the next few days I shall be bringing new laws before the Wizengamot that will strengthen the ability of the DMLE to apprehend and interrogate criminal elements as your Ministry works to ensure peace and freedom."_

Skeeter's bombshell was just below the Minister's statement.

_Death Eaters and You Know Who Active Again?_

_By Rita Skeeter_

_My dear readers I ask that you prepare yourself for some shocking revelations. In an unprecedented effort to bring you the latest coverage of the ongoing investigation into the explosion which took the lives of an unknown number of wizards I interviewed Miss Summer Rasenby, a muggleborn who graduated from Hogwarts just this week._

_Miss Rasenby denied any knowledge of the explosion both to DMLE and to the Daily Prophet. When pressed for further information by your fearless reporter, Miss Rasenby smiled and opined that some Elitists died. The muggleborn witch dared to define an Elitist as "A pureblood who think the rest of us are below them."_

_I immediately suspected Miss Rasenby had been led astray, that she holds our world, our traditions, our very way of life, in contempt. I probed for confirmation and received it when I asked her if she thought purebloods should guide our society. Miss Rasenby responded "not to the exclusion of everyone else."_

_I asked her how she had come to form such radical opinions._

"_The truth is radical Miss Skeeter. Did you know the DMLE found Burke and Biswick in Death Eater masks? A report sitting on Auror Dawlish's desk said so. Someone trapped and killed some Death Eaters. I don't feel bad about dead Death Eaters. How about you? Why haven't you reported anything about the fight at the station?"_

_When Miss Rasenby refused to continue our interview your tireless reporter pursued Ms. Rasenby's mention of a mysterious fight at the station with independent sources and can now report the shocking truth._

_On June 20th Former Hogwarts Professor of Defense Against the Dark Arts Quirnius Quirrell died while attempting the murder of Harry Potter._

_Potter, who was traveling from Hogwarts to the Express, exited his coach at Hogsmeade Station only to be met by a hail of killing curses. Potter returned fire despite injury to him and his close friend muggleborn Hermione Granger. Granger attempted to get Potter under cover while Remus Lupin, Sirius Black, Alastor Moody and Auror Kingsley Shacklebolt worked to subdue Quirrell who was disillusioned and flying overhead. Quirrell was eventually stunned and died in a fall from his broom._

_Albus Dumbledore was immediately at the scene. Multiple sources claim that the shade of He Who Must Not Be Named was also present. The Ministry refuses any comment citing an ongoing investigation and security concerns._

_At this time there are no further details available._

The Marauders and Mad Eye hovered over the Prophet cursing their lack of solid intelligence. Madame Bones would be much to busy to brief them even if they could think of a reason why she should. They sat discussing the story of the explosion until a Ministry owl fluttered into the kitchen.

"Harriet! Mail call!"

Harriet bolted out of her sinfully comfortable wing back chair and dashed for the door of her bedroom, yelling as she ran.

"Coming! Don't you gits dare read my mail!"

She thundered down the stairs ignoring Petunia's screeching about noise interrupting the telly. She pounded down the hall then jumped the short flight of stairs down into the kitchen. The owl took to wing in alarm and she pursued, grabbing at it. That turned out to be the least effective method of securing her post. It took a few minutes and more than a few ruffled feathers before she had her letter and the owl it's bacon.

The bird cackled, alternating bites of glorious fatty goodness with glares at the silly little witch.

Remus, being the tallest of her men, was positioned directly behind her to read over the top of her head while Sirius leaned in from her right. Mad Eye hadn't stirred from his seat at the table. He had his eye and years of experience using it, no doubt he could read her mail without moving.

"Should I just read it out then?"

She ripped open the envelope which was from the Ministry and groaned as she read. She was informed that she had cast a Levitation charm on June 20th overturning the proper order of things and steps were being taken. A hearing would be held. Evidence would be collected. Punishment would be administered. Warnings were in hand. Dire predictions were made. Cheerful good wishes finished the letter.

"Bloody fucking..."

Sirius clamped a hand over her mouth while Mad Eye only looked interested in where she was going with it but Remus glared at her and began to lecture.

"Harriet Lily Potter! Your mouth is atrocious! You reject everything about dear Vernon but his swearing. You would be well served to reject that as well! Any more of that and it's soap for you!"

She took a quick poll and knew she hadn't the votes. "Yes sir."

"So. A hearing tomorrow. Will last years dress robes fit or do we need to dash and get you some?"

"I'm positive we need to dash! Yes, yes, a mad dash! Let the dashing begin!"

Sirius was snorting while Mad Eye grinned into his tea. She hustled around, chivvying her men out the door as quickly as possible. They apparated to the courtyard behind the Leaky Cauldron and were soon sauntering up Diagon Alley to Madame Malkin's.

After a suitable amount twittering and fussing Harriet picked a very nice robe made of a dark green satin that flowed around her as she walked letting her feel very elegant indeed. Sirius tried to force the matching hat on her but Harriet held firm. Witches hats were the ugliest head gear ever devised, she was sure of it.

She was up early the next day, the hearing was scheduled for ten but Moody suspected the fix was in and they should be there much earlier. Harriet showered and hurried through her makeup, just a bit of mascara, a touch of eyeshadow and some lip gloss. Lav and Pav had their uses. She spent the longest time trying to decide on shoes before picking her favorite stack heel black boots. She stared at her reflection and frowned at the barely noticeable swelling of her chest, the subtle flare of her hips. She looked like a little girl playing dress up.

Any impartial observer would have said she was lovely, her hair a rich deep red, close cut to frame her face while hiding the faint remains of the famous lightning bolt scar, her beautifully shaped eyes a glowing emerald green, long dark lashes, lips that often quirked into a smile. She was not impartial, she was twelve nearly, and a special girl at that and so was full of self doubt.

They were waiting, Pavlov's dogs. Harriet was home and that meant a home cooked breakfast. They talked quietly as she cooked, the soft murmur relaxing in it's normality. By quarter to nine they were ready, Mad Eye under his invisibility cloak, Harriet with Sirius, Remus to go first. Remus vanished with a soft pop. Harriet took a deep breath and bruised Sirius with her grip as he pulled her through the constriction of apparition.

They came back into normal space in the Atrium and made their way to the security desk to have their wands weighed.

"What happens if your wand is overweight?"

The guard blinked at Harriet, frowned then growled, "Bad Things."

Padfoot and Harriet exchanged an eye roll. Remus joined them at the bank of elevators. Harriet could hear the faint tap of Moody's peg leg hovering nearby.

They made their way to the Improper Use of Magic office deep in the darkest depths of the Ministry. Harriet began teasing Padfoot about their last encounter with the Ministry, their post N.E.W.T. seminar in Death by Bureaucracy.

"I think she was falling for you Padfoot. She had that look about her. Could change your luck yeah?"

"You. Not! Know! Look!"

"Padfoot! The cruelty of you!"

The aide at the first desk was not amused.

"How can the Improper Use of Magic Department serve you this morning?"

Harriet bit back a suggestion that minding their own business would be a fabulous start.

"I was sent a notification of hearing for today at 10am. Can you tell me where the hearing is and if the time is correct?"

The receptionist held her hand out. Harriet lifted an eyebrow, shrugged, and took her hand. The woman jerked her hand free then snapped her fingers, irked.

"Papers?"

Harriet blushed, then dug into her clutch for the notice of hearing, extricated it, smoothed it out and handed it over.

"Oh. Oh yes. The Potter affair. This notice has been superseded. Your hearing began three minutes ago in courtroom ten."

She tsked at Harriet's tardiness.

"You had better run. I'll send word that you are en-route."

Harriet and her men rushed for the elevator. Mad Eye became both visible and very profanely audible but by the time they arrived on the ninth floor Moody was back under cover. They hurried down a crude corridor in what was clearly an older section of the Ministry. Remus held the door to courtroom ten as Sirius marched through with Harriet on his arm.

They made an impressive sight, flushed and angry, eyes bright. Sirius was lean, handsome, dark, dangerous looking. Harriet was lovely and fresh. Both of them were vibrant, full of life.

Before them was arrayed the full Wizengamot in all it's fussy purple glory. Harriet was pleased to see that the uniform of the Wizengamot continued the Wizarding tradition of terrible hats. Front and center was Dumbledore in one of his exuberant fashion disasters. To Dumbledore's right sat Fudge, his lime green bowler tipped at a jaunty angle. Malfoy sneered from his seat amid a tangle of dour looking men.

Dumbledore didn't look happy. Harriet's mood improved. Fudge ruffled himself up then tapped a pile of parchment into fastidious alignment before addressing Harriet.

"You're late Potter."

Remus answered him.

"Miss Potter's notice clearly states that her hearing was to be in the Improper Use of Magic Office at ten this morning."

Fudge brushed his answer aside.

"The change of venue and time was sent in the approved manner."

The Minister turned to address the Wizengamot, gesturing broadly.

"This proves Potter cares nothing for the law!"

Madame Bones took a calming breath and stood.

"Minister Fudge, I'm sure you will agree that not receiving a notice of change is not proof of lawlessness."

Fudge bristled but only sidestepped the issue.

"Yes, yes. Moving forward. Madame Hopkirk, if you would be so kind as to state the charges?"

Malfida Hopkirk, head of the Improper Use of Magic Department, was a pleasant looking middle aged woman. She seemed to be a bit rattled as she stood to face the Minister and the Wizengamot.

"Minister, there are no charges as such. Miss Potter cast a Levitation charm during the summer holiday."

She paused to glare at Harriet the scofflaw.

"In fact, Miss Potter cast magic barely an hour into the holiday. Children are prohibited from the use of magic outside of school Miss Potter!"

She paused again, her glare at full power, waiting for Harriet's response. Harriet nodded, "Yes Ma'am." Hopkirk nodded as well and turned to the Minister.

"This was her first offense so a warning was sent as is standard procedure."

She returned her stern stare to Harriet.

"You should know, Miss Potter, that you have a permanent mark on your record. Any further transgressions may result in a hearing to determine your suitability to continue as a member of our society."

Assuming Harriet was suitably cowed, Hopkirk turned her attention to Fudge again.

"I'm not at all sure why your office scheduled a hearing before the full Wizengamot sir. Perhaps you could elucidate?"

Fudge flailed wildly, as if to hail a taxi.

"There you have it! Proof! Proof positive of the Ministry's suspicions! It's clear that deficiencies in Potter's care are leading him to the Dark! He has consistently defied reasonable standards of behavior while exhibiting a notable lack of regard for our finest families and proper wizarding traditions! I insist we address this crucial issue immediately!"

Harriet watched goggle eyed as the Minister finished his ridiculous speech and slammed his palm onto the table before him causing an echoing bang. He liked that, so he did it again. Harriet's voice was soft, reflective, and came amid one of those odd silences that sometimes happen. She was heard by everyone.

"You really are an idiot aren't you?"

There were immediate cries of outrage, fists were shaken, well fed chins wobbled, but the vast majority of those present struggled to hide their laughter behind poorly faked coughs. Sirius didn't bother, he threw his head back and filled the chamber with his rollicking barking laugh as he scooped her close to his side.

While Fudge and his supporters were going mad some of the members looked a bit ashamed and perhaps a bit thoughtful. Not a few sat back to enjoy what promised to be some first rate entertainment. Fudge managed to maintain his look of outrage while mentally dancing in glee at the thought of the Potter vault under his stewardship.

_He's played right into my hands! I'll be his guardian before the hour passes!_

"I am the Minister of Magic and you will show me the respect my august position deserves!"

Fudge pointed at Harriet as if calling down the wrath of the heavens as he thundered on.

"It is abundantly clear to any right thinking wizard that your home life is corrupting you. We've all witnessed your bizarre behavior!"

Harriet frowned at the floor. She still found unhappy adults yelling at her difficult to handle.

Sirius had waited long enough for his turn.

"Fudge! Godfather! Guardian!"

Harriet was really frightened by Fudge's clumsy maneuvering to replace Padfoot. She tried to think what would help and recalled dinner table conversations revolving around the Wizengamot's aversion to the truth. Harriet tugged on her godfathers sleeve and whispered him.

"Should I tell them what happened?"

He shrugged then pointed to Remus. "Remus. Tell."

Remus nodded and stepped forward while casting Sonorus on himself.

"I offer an explanation for Harriet's use of magic. I think the truth might settle any custody concerns."

Remus paused a second to glare at Dumbledore. Albus, resplendent in quince brocade robes, was not twinkling the least little bit.

_Have some rope,_ Albus thought,_ You'll soon hang._

"This past Halloween night Harriet called Sirius Black, Alastor Moody, Madame Bones and I to Hogwarts after Harriet killed a troll while protecting another student. Madam Bones began an investigation of the incident. Quirnius Quirrell, then DADA professor, fled Hogwarts under suspicion he had let the troll into the castle. We believe the troll was a diversion for Quirrell's attempt on the Philosopher's Stone. Dumbledore had hidden the stone in a school full of YOUR children as bait in a trap for Voldemort."

They reacted as Wizards always did to the name. Harriet snorted.

"By January Madame Bones was able to convince Dumbledore to actively hunt Quirrell. Dumbledore reported to Madame Bones that Quirrell appeared to be possessed by Voldemort and was living in the Acromantula colony in the Forbidden Forest, feeding on unicorn blood."

The crowd gasped, shrieked and quivered at the mention of the dread name. Remus gritted his teeth and turned to Dumbledore.

"How about a round of applause for the Supreme Mugwump? He kept Quirrellmort penned in the forest for months. Are there any unicorns left sir?"

Remus gave as much effort to his applause as any royal at Ascot. A few of the dimmer bulbs clapped as well.

"On June 20th Quirrellmort was at Hogsmeade Station riding a broom under a disillusionment charm. He began firing killing curses at Harriet as she left her carriage. Sirius, Moody and I along with Professor Shacklebolt were able to track Quirrellmort's position because Harriet's owl, Hedwig, was circling him. One of us hit Quirrellmort and Quirrell fell to his death. Hedwig was also hit and died. Voldemort's... Ghost? Wraith? Spirit?"

Remus glanced at Sirius.

"What was that thing Sirius?"

Sirius shrugged and pointed at Dumbledore so Remus huffed and turned again to the Wizengamot.

"Ask the Supreme Mugwump about Voldemort's latest form. Good luck with that. At any rate, Voldemort's essence left Quirrell's corpse to attack Harriet but Alastor Moody drove it off with his Patronus. The next time you see Moody, buy him a drink, he's the latest to beat VOLDEMORT!"

With the Sonorus Remus' voice was loud enough to shake the room. All across the chamber people shrieked, hissed and twitched yet again at the Dark Lord's name.

Harriet stamped her foot in outrage and began to berate them as Sirius cast Sonorus on her as well.

"Ohh! Get a grip! You're the leaders of Magical Britannia? Voldemort! VOLDEMORT!"

With every mention of the Dark Lord's name the chamber echoed with screams of fear. Harriet roared at them.

"He's just a maniac with a wand, that's all! If you would have killed Death Eaters instead of stunning them he would have been alone and manageable. Someone just took out fifteen in Brixton. A few traps like that and the insurrection would have been over! MY PARENTS WOULD BE ALIVE! WHO WOULD BE ALIVE IN YOUR FAMILY? WHO OF YOU WOULD HAVE DIED SERVING VOLDEMORT?"

She paused for breath, paused to look at them, at their fear and uncertainty, at Malfoy's predatory stillness, at the others like him. Her voice was much softer, much sadder.

"I'm only eleven. I'm certainly not a tactical genius. Instead of having Madame Hopkirk's Department scan for underage magic why don't you have her scan for the Unforgivables?"

She glared around at them, at their pale faces, at their trembling hands and hissed like an angry cat before bellowing.

"VOLDEMORT! MY PARENTS GAVE THEIR LIVES TO KILL HIM! MOODY BEAT HIM DAYS AGO! DUMBLEDORE HERDED HIM LIKE A SHEEP! VOLDEMORT YOU COWARDS! SAY IT!"

They didn't of course. Harriet made an angry sweeping gesture before wrestling her emotions into check again.

"I cast the Levitation charm to place Hedwig's casket in her grave. A bird, she was only a bird, but braver by far than any of you. You should do something nice for Mad Eye."

She glared at them, snorted, then addressed Hopkirk.

"Madame Hopkirk, are we done here?"

"Why... Yes Miss Potter, I am quite sure you are done and more than done."

Madame Hopkirk reassembled her sternest glare. She stared at Harriet for a bit to be sure the Ministry's disapproval fully registered.

"No matter the reason you must refrain from using magic outside of school!"

Harriet rolled her eyes and nodded, then spun on her heel and marched for the door with Remus leading and Sirius by her side. Sirius leaned towards her and crooned.

"Smooooth!"

Remus held the door for them as they marched through, Sirius laughing, Harriet's magnified grumbling suddenly ending when Sirius canceled the charm. Lupin turned to face the chamber a last time, giving Mad Eye time to slip through as he bellowed out the name.

"VOLDEMORT!"

He ducked through the doorway, giggling.

Dumbledore felt very much like spanking a little red headed girl. As did Lucius Malfoy. As did Minister Fudge. Matters would most certainly be looked into and due consideration would be given to what was for the best.

**June 23rd 1992 Greater London**

_The Daily Prophet_

_Potter Out of Control!_

_By Rita Skeeter_

_Yesterday the Wizengamot met in solemn convocation to consider the latest excess of our wayward hero, Harry Potter. Potter freely admitted to the use of magic outside of school in clear violation of wizarding law. During the course of a loud harangue against the assembled elders of the wizarding world Potter called Minister Fudge an idiot while his guardians made pointed references to Chief Warlock Dumbledore as an incompetent boob._

_Not satisfied with libeling the very best of our society Potter went on to challenged the assembled Wizengamot to say the Dark Lord's name. The Wizengamot quite properly refused his juvenile dare._

_Minister Fudge had words concerning Potter's behavior._

"_We acknowledge the tremendous burden of gratitude the Wizarding world owes the Potter family. It is in that spirit of gratitude that I, your Minister of Magic, in partnership with the Wizengamot vow to do all in our power to rescue our young hero! It could not be more obvious that something has gone badly wrong in Potter's life! Potter clearly lacks proper respect for our society and those who lead it! We can only pray that he can be brought back to the true path by a firm guiding hand and traditional wizarding values! The insane coddling of Potter by his convict guardian must cease! We must bring discipline to his life lest a hero of the Wizarding world fall forever into the Dark!"_

_Social luminary and noted philanthropist Lucius Malfoy refused comment beyond noting that he was involved in efforts to address the situation. Headmaster Albus Dumbledore, recently reinstated as Supreme Mugwump of the International Confederation of Wizards and as Chief Warlock of the Wizengamot also declined comment on the Potter crisis saying only that several options were being evaluated._

_Your reporter has made a determined effort to interview young Harry Potter to no avail._

Harriet handed the Prophet to Moony then paid Sirius the three galleons they had wagered before returning to cooking breakfast.

Mad Eye sat with his back to the wall, the entrances to the kitchen before him. Ever since the Wizengamot hearing he had been sporting a sly little grin. The daughter of his heart had stood before the leadership of Magical Britannia and declared him victorious over Voldemort. That part was sweet. The real sugar came from her offhand comments on tactics that could have ended the Voldemort insurrection. Well, that and her calling Fudge an idiot.

Harriet untied her apron, set it aside, then plated the last omelet. She carried the various plates and bowls to the table muttering the while about helpless men with big strong wands who couldn't be bothered to give a girl a hand. They waggled their eyebrows at her.

"Why do you do that? What does that even mean?"

Sirius flailed his arms in an effort to form a complete sentence. He steadfastly refused speech therapy so he remained stuck with only disjointed nouns and verbs as a result of his time in Azkaban. He failed to generate enough lift for take off and his eggs were getting cold. He gave it up with a huff.

"Will they actually do something do you think?"

Harriet pretended nonchalance but didn't fool them a bit. She had hardly slept for worry of losing her men.

"Aye lass. They will. You insulted nearly every one of them. They will hit back."

"Do we have a plan? The Prophet, may it line cat pans everywhere, made it sound like they were fighting over how to take me from you."

Sirius beamed at her. "Have! Plan!" He nodded frantically.

Remus took another meticulous bite then carefully blotted away any crumbs before answering her more fully than Sirius could. He had beautiful manners.

"We truly do have a plan little one. We would like a few more days for your mum's blood ward to recharge but if we must we can disappear very quickly. We have spent a lot of time and treasure making our next hideaway safe. We will under no circumstances surrender you to anyone, proper wizarding traditions or not. Ministry approved or not. Legal or not. We are yours and you are ours."

She very much liked the sound of that.

"What's coming? Malfoy wants you badly. He's lost the Black fortune to you and Sirius. That must have him half mad. You've thrashed his boy every way imaginable. You just spanked him and his cronies. He won't stand for it."

"You called Fudge out and believe me he heard the laughter when you called him a idiot. He will be looking for revenge and to cripple your standing in the public eye. He's begun with that article in today's Prophet"

"Now, the old man? You slipped his leash when Sirius was made your guardian. He's never stopped trying to regain control of you. You snapped his wand at the station, not something a wizard will overlook. You all but called him a coward and did call him incompetent. He will be looking for iron clad control and possibly revenge."

"Today's paper makes it very clear that Sirius' guardianship will be challenged. At the least they will impose some form of oversight. At worst they will revoke Sirius' guardianship."

Remus fussed as he prepared himself another cup of tea.

"Malfoy... Malfoy worries me. He's up to something, something sneaky and vicious..."

"You are not without allies despite your best efforts yesterday. Madame Bones and Madame Longbottom have both promised to defend Sirius. If you were a hundred years older and male I think Madame Longbottom would happily have your babies."

He paused to enjoy Harriet's squeal of horror.

"Madame Longbottom told me a good portion of the light and neutral families are willing to insist that you have some freedom if only for the amusement of watching us tweak the three stooges."

"All that being said, possession is nine tenths of the law. You are under house arrest until Saturday when we will flee this shack for warmer climes. If they got you, we would pay hell getting you back."

Harriet checked with Mad Eye. He tipped her a wink and nodded. She sighed and nodded back.

"I guess I will go see what I have to wear in warmer climes."

Mad Eye stretched and pulled his wand to direct the dishes in the wash up, his rough voice firm as he gave her his orders.

"Since you are house bound young lady, I expect you in the gym for several hours a day. You can't be playing footie with Ahmed and the boys. I'll let them know you are alright. They've been good about keeping an eye out."

Harriet spent the next few days trying to get her guys to help clean her house, cooking, and working with Moody. The men were very supportive of her cooking efforts, at least in so far as she didn't involve them. Her cleaning efforts they were less interested in. Remus would eventually give in and help but the other two would blithely wade through a clutter of crusty takeaway cartons without a care.

"Come on you gits! Just charm the knife to chop the potatoes! How can this be so hard for you?"

Harriett glared at them, hands on her slight hips, fighting to keep from laughing.

"Maybe I should apply for an exemption under domestic hardship. I have three elderly children to care for and a little magic would be a big help. Now who's ready for their nap?"

It was very good to be home.

**July 7th 1992 Wiltshire England**

The Malfoy house elves would have disagreed with Harriet about the goodness of being home, wholeheartedly, vociferously. If they had dared. If it was allowed.

The Master was in a terrible rage.

Young Miss Potter had done something to Master days ago, something that hurt Master. Dobby prayed she wouldn't be punished but Master was plotting. Nothing good came of that.

The little elf pressed his ear to the wall and strained to hear.

Lucius stood behind his desk, his face impassive, eyes cold as steel.

"There has been no further word on Stebbins?"

Amicus Carrow rested a hip on the corner of Malfoy's desk and enjoyed the spasm of displeasure that flickered over his face.

"You know damn well there hasn't Lucius. Hopkirk's office is a shambles with the detection ward being tuned to Unforgivables. We'll never twig to him that way."

Lucius sniffed, "He's huddled in some muggle hovel. Have the muggles any idea?"

Amicus snorted, "Are you daft man? They're muggles. Do as well to talk to pigs."

Lucius would never have dared to criticize the Dark Lord. Certainly not while Voldemort could hold wand. However, when he reviewed his years as an active Death Eater, he thought that the Dark Lord's freewheeling use of the Crucio was decidedly counterproductive. Amicus was forcing him to rethink his position.

It would be a fine thing indeed to curse the idiot into a piss soaked, drooling wreck.

Still, Amicus was experienced and he was reliable for what they had planned. Just a little confidence building exercise, just a quick pop to Crawley, seal the house, a few incendios and voila! Toasted Granger.

"Are the others ready?"

"They were when I left them Your Grace. Might have wandered off while we've been jawing."

"CRUCIO!"

Lucius released the curse almost instantly. Carrow had to function tonight. Besides, Narcissa hated screaming.

"Get off my floor. Any further disrespect and I will happily orphan your simpleton sister. Am I clear Amicus?"

He was brutish, an accomplished sadist, a lout, and an oaf. He was a survivor.

"Clear, clear as gin."

Malfoy would have the Carrows recruit four more servants to the glorious cause, then he would end them. He had seen what Amicus tried to hide while struggling to his feet.

Malfoy prodded Carrow out of his study, onto the lush grounds of his estate, then outside the wards. They apparated away to a dingy corner of Knockturn Alley. Faint on the moist air drifted the copper taste of blood. It seemed the boys had kept themselves amused. Lucius sauntered towards the waiting group of wizards.

"Gentlemen."

He studied them as he cast a privacy charm. They were a mixed lot, some veterans, a smattering of upper year Slytherins. Purebloods all, true believers. They shuffled and coughed, nervous, unsure.

"Tonight will be easy. Easy and quick. This is a simple raid. We will portkey to an area near the target building, surround it, seal the doors and windows then cast Incendio until building is engulfed. You will apparate away at my command. Be sure to apparate at least twice before returning here for a celebration and to collect your payment."

"Wards sir? Resistance?"

"We are hitting a first year mudblood and family. No wards, any resistance will be sport for us. Gather round. Don't improvise."

Lucius watched Carrow but the brute stayed away from him. Likely the man was too dull to think of a knife during a portkey jump. Malfoy pulled a string from his pocket and tapped it with his wand.

"Engorgio."

He tossed the rope at their feet and watched them scrabble to pick it up.

"Wands at the ready men. Activate!"

Lucius landed on his feet and immediately moved away from the others. He looked around, orienting himself to the area.

"This way."

The hot blood of the hunt coursed in him. The glorious cause was right, it was what must be. But this? This was pleasure beyond the merely erotic. This was power in motion.

"That one."

A solid brick home. A well kept garden. A single light in what must be a bedroom. They spread out, dark dogs in black cloaks, white masks glimmering in the orange tinted streetlights. Lucius gave them a few minutes to get in position then began casting. He could see the flare of the others spells as the house was sealed. He heard the scream of the mudblood warning her parents.

"INCENDEO!"

He was able to cast twice more before it became pointless as the fire shrieked. He could feel the soft breeze of fire pulling air, the heat beat at him. He felt powerful, invincible, the panicked screams of the mudbloods were the best of music.

He raised his wand to the heavens and cast a cannon blast charm, the signal to retreat.

Lucius made three jumps; to Hogsmeade, to the Leaky Cauldron, and finally to the Parkinson estate. Pansy met him at the door.

"How nice to see you Mister Malfoy. May I take you to my parents?"

"Yes, please Pansy. My wife is with them I think?"

"Indeed she is sir. This way?"

Parkinson had an adequate home, nothing like the Manor of course, but then what was?

Pansy knocked and entered. It was a lovely room, silk papered walls, thick rich carpets dotted the gleaming hardwood floor, a cheerful fire snapped in the white marble fireplace. The Parkinson library was not as large as the Malfoy library but it was substantial. Noah Parkinson was seated next to his wife, across from Narcissa, cigar in one hand, brandy in the other, smiling at something clever he had said.

Narcissa looked very bored, and Francis not much better.

Noah asked, "All is well Lucius?"

"Quite well. Very well indeed. Should anyone ask I've been with you the entire evening."

"Yes, of course. Draco has instructions?"

"Draco is an obedient child."

Lucius accepted a snifter of brandy and settled beside Narcissa to endure Parkinson's twaddle.

**July 7th 1992 Crawley England**

Her eyes hurt. She had a headache. And her hair was working her last nerve by constantly flopping in the way of her reading. She flailed at the wild mass, hoping again to intimidate it into something like order. That hope was proven false only a few minutes later by an especially stubborn lock that insisted on hanging directly in front of her left eye. Causing that eye to twitch in annoyance.

So far Hermione's summer had sucked, to use a Harrietism. Without the gloriously brave Hedwig to carry their letters, post between the girls moved at the pace of the Royal mail interfacing with the Ministry.

Her parents were being totally reasonable which was normal. This vastly displeased Hermione, which was not normal at all. Mum and dad had sent off for information on Beauxbatons the first day of her summer holidays and had been pleased to get a response only a few days later.

Beauxbatons would be a bit more expensive than Hogwarts but not unreasonably so. The Grangers were invited to visit the school for an orientation July 13th. Her parents put together a driving trip to the school as their big event for the summer holiday. It was all so reasonable and upbeat and well thought out that Hermione wanted to scream.

She missed Harriet badly.

She heard something, an odd echoing squelch of a noise, exactly as if someone had sealed a door with magic. Which was silly of course. She heard it again, and again, overlapping.

She exploded from her desk, screaming for her parents, her heart in her mouth as she bolted across her bedroom, wrenching the door open. The hallway was well lit by the flames.

Her parents bedroom door flew open and they ran to her, alive, beautifully alive. Hermione tried to think what to do but they gave her no time, they just pulled her after them as they stormed down the hallway then down the stairs to the study. The heat was terrible as the windows began to shatter and flames entered the house.

Emma had wrenched open a filing cabinet and was flicking through some correspondence while Hermione screamed at them to get away from the windows, to keep down, to live. Emma grabbed an envelope from the filing cabinet and pushed her daughter into the lounge, away from the greedy flames.

"Hermione! Bones sent us portkeys!"

Emma ripped open the envelope and looped a thin silver chain over her head. She handed another to Dan and the last to Hermione.

"Hold it and say Activate!"

They were Grangers. They each waited to be sure the others had gone.

"I'm the witch! Go!"

They materialized in the Auror ready room accompanied by a lot of smoke and heat, totally involved in a fierce discussion about the proper order to portkey from a burning home.

The Aurors were able to get the volume of the debate lowered but didn't think Merlin himself could end it. Dan paused long enough to give the lead Auror their address and a quick report. The ready squad vanished to Crawley.

The Aurors were back a few hours later. The house was a total loss. It would be blamed on a gas explosion. The muggle authorities assumed the Grangers were dead and would anyone like tea?

There is a certain discomfort built into furniture in public spaces, hospitals, bus stops, Auror headquarters. The seats are too square and usually sticky.

Reality settled in. Dan worried about getting the insurance to actual pay out, Emma tried not to think about a lifetime of memories in ashes.

The Aurors had questions of course. Had they seen anyone unusual? Had they made any enemies?

Hermione answered that one.

"My best friend is Harriet Potter. Of course I have made enemies. I've made a project out of proving just how second rate the elitists are at every turn."

One of the Auror's grinned.

"Harriet Potter you say? A right Tartar that one. Had a rather wonderful dust up with the Wizengamot, just lovely to see..."

He was fully middle aged and looked a bit soft. He seemed to be a nice man, someones favorite uncle.

"You've answered plain so a bit of advice young lady. You would do better to go softly. It's not a shock this happened since you've acted as you have. I'm not saying it's right mind you."

The Auror sat up a little straighter as he noticed just how much Hermione disliked hearing that._ This little slip of a girl is a bit scary._

"It's not right lass, but it is how it is."

Across the squad room, one of the Aurors would occasionally glance over at the waiting Grangers with a lazy insolent look of pleasure or perhaps satisfaction. The Grangers soaked up information and analyzed, they would discuss and debate later, in privacy.

Dan cuddled his girls through the brief tears they allowed themselves as they endured the long night.

It was easy to tell when Amelia Bones arrived, the tempo of the Auror Department changed as she stepped into the room. Her voice was crisp, firm.

"Good Morning Aurors. What do you have for me?"

"Got the Granger family ma'am. Your portkey idea worked a treat. House was sealed and set to the torch, but they showed up here, right as rain. Bit set on arguing and the little one is a Tartar same as her friend Potter if you ask me."

Madame Bones approached Hermione with a composed smile, her hand out.

"I am Amelia Bones. You must be Hermione? Susan has spoken of you. She admires your abilities. Would you introduce me to your parents dear?"

Dan and Emma took a while to warm to Madame Bones. They felt slighted when Amelia so obviously preferred to deal with a magical child rather than a normal adult. It was another data point, duly filed away for later consideration.

Madame Bones sat behind her desk with the Grangers seated before her and pondered what was for the best. The Elitist's had attempted murder and would know they had failed, she was under no illusion as to the security of her department. Bones knew they weren't safe just as she knew she couldn't hide them, not with the DMLE's security leaks. The Muggle world had proved vulnerable. Perhaps someone else could hide them?

Amelia rooted through her desk before unearthing a battered hand mirror.

"Sirius Black!"

Fog swirled across the face of the mirror before it cleared to show a madly grinning Sirius framed against a beautiful blue sky.

"Amelia! Alright?"

"The Granger family was burnt out last night Sirius. No injuries but their house is a total loss. Can you put them up? They would be in danger anywhere I can think of."

The view in Amelia's mirror swooped madly before firming up to show the very excited face of Harriet Potter.

"Yes! Excellent!"

Amelia gulped as the view shifted wildly again then steadied on Mad Eye.

"Moody! Don't give up that mirror! I will have the Grangers at the DMLE secure apparition point in five or less. Will you oversee the extraction?"

"Aye. I'll hex anyone but you and the Grangers so.."

"Understood. We are moving now."

"Keep the connection open Amelia."

Bones bundled the Grangers through the squad room making careful note of who watched.

Mad Eye had hardly materialized before Amelia was laughing at him.

"I never thought I would see the day that Mad Eye Moody was sunburned!"

"Ohh... Shut it you! Grangers listen up! The wards will kill anyone meaning harm to any of us. That said, are you ready to go?"

Amelia snorted as the Grangers began to debate the true meaning of harm in relation to pranksters.

Moody wasn't one to occupy an exposed position for longer than absolutely necessary. He pulled a bit of string from a pocket, enlarged it, then scolded the Grangers until they took hold. Mad Eye nudged each of them and showed them a slip of paper that read _The Griffin exists._

The Granger debate raged on as they dissolved in a fall of color.

**July 8th 1992 50 Miles South West of Malta**

Light, hot and pure, poured over the Granger family. Light and warmth and wind.

The deck beneath their feet rose slowly, steadily, inexorably.

"Bloody Hell!"

The Grangers stood just in front of the deck cabin on a sailboat so large as to be surreal. What looked like acres of teak decking stretched before them. Sea gulls called out over the liquid slush of their passage while the rigging pinged and creaked as the sails fluttered and rustled. It was a fair number of yards to the bowsprit and the netting attached to it, a web suspended over the rush of the bow wave, a web that held a small red haired girl who was staring out into the sea.

Harriet spun in place, suspended in light and wind, at the sound of Dan's voice. The girls zoomed towards one another and collided with piercingly shrill squees of delight, dancing in a tangle of knobby knees and wild bushy hair.

Dan looked to the stern. It was further away than the bow.

"Aga Khan would be jealous of this beauty Em."

Given the fire in his eyes when Dan was looking at the boat Emma was at least as jealous as Mr. Khan.

An hour later Daniel Granger, son of England, stalwart and honorable man, stood at the helm of the yacht Griffin, a schooner rigged two masted vessel that measured 170 feet at the waterline.

His chest was thrust out, his eye narrowed in a very salty way, as he scanned the horizon. One hand held a steaming mug of tea, the other rested firm and steady on the gleaming mahogany wheel.

He was completely ready to take on the Armada. He thought of Nelson and Drake. He looked very silly.

Those whose sworn duty it was to tease Dan were shirking their task. The ladies Granger were sprawled on loungers with novels to hand and snacks in easy reach. It was an acceptable level of ecstasy.

Harriet plopped down on the lounger next to Hermione then rustled in her bag for sunscreen. She lotioned up and arrayed herself properly, lowered her very cool sunglasses, then surveyed the scene feeling as content as a cat. They started to talk almost immediately.

"How did this happen Harriet? How can you possibly afford it?"

"Magic mostly. Padfoot sold some property for the capital to buy and renovate her. He said the biggest cost was the keelstone and the rune engraving on it. He found the gutted hull laid up somewhere just rotting and bought it cheap. Then he hired a magical construction firm to repair the hull and rigging, apply the space expansion charms and install the new keel. The goblins did the keel. You should see the keel weight, it's a single quartz crystal, it's huge! It acts as a magical battery as well as an anchor for the wards and navigation magics. The builders did some of the interior, just roughed it in. The crew works on the interior when they can. Crew quarters, galley and engineering spaces were finished first. The owners quarters and guest spaces were next. The common areas like the dueling chamber, gym, library, and potions lab are what they are doing now."

"We need to be beyond the stupid Ministry's ability to make us do what they say. We hope this boat is out of their reach. If they do manage to reach us the wards will kill anyone who means us harm."

Emma blanched at that tidbit.

"Mr. Moody mentioned that. I hoped he was indulging in a bit of hyperbole."

"No Ma'am."

"How repulsive. Have the wards... activated?"

"Not so far. The Death Eaters will try again. Once the Ministry decides just how it's going to mess with us it will make some grand pronouncement that we will ignore. We don't know what they will do then. The Supreme Mugwump could try to set the ICW on us, but that's not likely. It would be pretty obvious that he was making a personal vendetta into an international incident."

"You can't believe your above the law?"

"Whose law Ma'am? We are not citizens of the Ministry of Magic. We haven't broken the Statute of Secrecy or any law of the United Kingdom that we know of."

"Very clever. If they press you too hard, will you involve those you so charmingly call muggles?"

"Umm. No ma'am. The Statute again. We can't."

"You have more faith in the magical world than I."

"I'm not sure about that ma'am."

**July 8th 1992 Wiltshire England**

The last of the sun faded from the room, leaving Lucius in the gathering dark. The wards had been pinging all day. Something was trying to get in. He had stalked the borders of his estate looking for whoever dared attempt to invade his manor. There had been no sign of anyone. There had only been the faintest whiff of magic he knew, knew and feared.

The Master was near.

Lucius returned to his study to prepare for the most dangerous meeting of his life.

"DOBBY!"

A faint snap and the ragged wretched creature stood before him, hunched and fearful.

"Master?"

"Whiskey and a sobering potion now!"

Dobby popped away only to return a few seconds later with a fresh bottle of Ogden's and a potion.

"Leave me."

Lucius shuddered at the vile taste of the potion and turned to adjust the manor's wards. Narcissa and Draco he had sent away. They wouldn't return until he called for them.

He had no warning, he expected none. The Dark Lord hammered at his mind. At his full strength Voldemort would have crushed Lucius' Occlumency barrier with ease. Riddle was far from full strength.

"I refuse to be possessed. What do you want?"

_I want what is mine! You! How dare you defy your Lord! All you are, all you have is MINE!_

"If you are so lost in madness that you fail to assess our relative positions correctly you are no threat. If you are bluffing, don't. You waste our time."

Lucius rubbed his sweating palms against the fine silk of his robes. Normally he wouldn't have allowed so clear a sign of distress. The Dark Lord though, the Dark Lord always knew. Trying to hide wouldn't work.

"You require a body my Lord. I will not give you mine, nor my families. What other plan can we make? If we could arrange to free Bella I'm sure she would be honored."

Riddle never did have a sense of humor.

In the end Voldemort swore an oath of defense and support to Lucius and his descendants so long as they were loyal to him. The Malfoys had to position Riddle's old diary properly but that shouldn't be a problem for a eel as slippery as Lucius. Slippery he was, beyond a doubt, smart though? He was not as smart as he thought. Draco would never be loyal to anyone other than himself and Lucius should have known that. After all, Draco was his father's son.


End file.
